Best Friends?
by Edward Is My Lullaby
Summary: As Bella moves into the tiny town of Forks to live with Charlie, she falls for the dazzling Edward Cullen. Tanya, being Edward's best friend, won't stop until she ruins their relationship and has Edward for herself. All Human.
1. Chapter 1:Moving

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Moving

Moving. Something that I'm not exactly thrilled about. I mean who would want to move away from sunny, beautiful Phoenix, Arizona to gloomy, depressing Forks, Washington. But, if it means letting my mom enjoy her new marriage to Phil then I guess it's worth the move.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to just be called Bella. I have a heart shaped face with boring brown hair and eyes, pale skin, and a fashion sense that would probably make a fashion stylist cry.

My mom Renee recently got married to Phil, a minor league baseball player, who is a little younger than she is, and constantly has to travel a lot due to his career. Since he travels so much my mom stays with me at home while he's working. Knowing that this doesn't make her very happy I decided to visit my dad so she'll be able to travel with him.

And now I'm packing all my stuff and dreading the move to this

boring little town. The last time I'd been to Forks was when I was five and I don't really remember much about it, only that it was small and very dull and cloudy. I hadn't seen my father since then, but still talked to him from time to time over the phone. I had taken to calling him Charlie when I talked to my mom about him though. I knew it wasn't a good thing, since my mom warned me about not calling him by his first name when I talked to him. I especially had to watch out for that now that I was going to go live with him. It wasn't the same thing though, always making it a little awkward when we had a conversation. But it made it better to know that he cared instead of just calling because he had to.

This is why I hated moving though! I never liked the idea of leaving my stuff behind. Even if they weren't things I needed, I always made up an excuse of why I would need it in the future. (I think my teddy bear fit into this situation.)

So here I was an hour behind schedule trying to refrain from yelling at my mom after the fifth time she'd yelled at me to hurry up.

"Bella! You're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Make that the sixth time.

"I know mom! Give me two minutes and I'll be right down!" I yelled back. I wasn't exactly in a very good mood at the moment.

As fast as I could I threw the last of my shirts into my small suitcase and zipped it up. Running, I grabbed my other suitcase off my bed and hurried down the stairs.

"Sheesh Bells, were you packing your bed and desk too?" my mom mumbled, helping me with one of my suitcases.

"Well, I was thinking about it but I couldn't since you yelled for me to hurry up every two seconds." I said sarcastically. I tended to be sarcastic when I wasn't happy.

My mom gave me a look as she passed me to go outside and start the car. "No need to be mean. I just don't want you to be late. Come on, get your stuff in the car and we can go."

Sighing I went outside and got into the car. As we drove off, I looked at the house that had been my home since I was little. The garden my mom had tried to grow when it was one of the many hobbies she had wanted to do that month. She never watered the plants enough though; making them wither the first couple of days they started sprouting. I could see the swing she had put up for me since I was eight. The way I loved to swing on it lightly as I read a good book.

As the house got smaller and smaller I turned back and just stared out the window. I thought about the things I would miss from Phoenix. The sun mostly, warming me in a way that only nature was capable of doing.

"K hon, here we are." My mom said, bringing me out of my thoughts and making me realize that I had zoned out for the whole car ride to the airport.

"You know I really am gonna miss you. You don't have to go Bella. I'm fine with how things are and I don't mind staying home, sweetheart." My mom said softly as she turned off the car and turned to face me. Her face was sad and that made me tear up a bit. But I knew this decision was a good one for both her and I. She got to spend time with Phil and I would get to see my dad.

So I put on a brave face and said, "Oh, come on mom. You and I both know that you really miss Phil when he's away. You just got married and you should be with him."

"I know", she said a bit teary eyed herself. "I'm just really going to miss you…and your cooking." She laughed, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

I giggled, "I'm going to miss you too mom. Now come on or I really am going to miss my flight."

Ten minutes later I had hugged my mom goodbye, checked in my bags, given the lady my ticket, and was now waiting for my flight to be announced.

As I waited for the plane to take off, I sat and thought about how nothing exciting would happen in Forks. Cold, wet, and rain were just not in my vocabulary for favorite weather. "_Good afternoon ladies and gentleman, we will now take flight so please turn off your phones, fasten your seatbelts and have a great trip!"_ Sighing, I quickly texted my mom telling her the plane was about to take off and turned off my phone, putting it in the carry-on bag I had brought. My unexciting adventure was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2:Forks

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Forks

I was right…Forks hadn't changed at all. The first thing I noticed where the many grey clouds that looked piled one on top of the other; making it seem like not one ray of sunlight was welcome at any time of the day. The second thing was the massive amount of very green trees that were everywhere, being rained upon almost all the time. To me it seemed like this small little town was a better home to trees than to humanity. The wind here wasn't warm like in Phoenix either. Stepping out of the airport I was hit by a cold, shivering type of wind; making me glad that I had a worn very warm pants, a long sleeved shirt finished off with a very big jacket. I didn't like Forks very much at the moment.

" So how do you like Forks so far, Bells?" my dad asked, making me want to laugh at how ironic that question was.

"Um, well it's very different from Phoenix. There isn't much sunlight here." I'd rather not answer the question directly and say something that was true, rather than to lie and say something that wasn't true. Besides, I wasn't a very good liar.

"Sunlight and Forks are never in the same sentence. Unless there's a never at the end." He said, chuckling.

Seeing my dad at the airport, made me realize how much I had missed him. It wasn't very awkward in my opinion, just different in a way. He had hugged me and told me how much he missed me, saying how much he regretted not visiting me back home. I had smiled and told him that there was nothing he should be sorry for. I think saying that made us both feel lighter, and less like strangers meeting each other for the first time. It was my goal to never feel like that while I was staying here. What had surprised me was the police cruiser my dad had picked me up in. Charlie was the chief of police here in Forks, which gained us many looks from the people that we passed by. I'm pretty sure he knew most of them; like I said it's a small town.

" Well here we are Bella." My dad said, stopping the car in a driveway. In front of the driveway was a small, but cozy looking two-story house. The house was a white color with a brown roof, and had three steps to get to the door. A small porch was on the front with white railings along the front and sides. The top floor had two windows, one on each side. The left most window faced toward the woods that were across the road from the house. "It's not big, but it's homey." Charlie said, taking one of my bags from the trunk of the cruiser.

"No I like it. It reminds me of a little cottage or something. Well, a very updated cottage."

Both laughing, we went inside the house and Charlie began to give me a quick tour of the house. First was the living room, which consisted of a couch, which fitted about five people, a recliner at the other side, and in front of both was a flat screen T.V. It wasn't much, but I preferred it that way. Next to the living room was the kitchen. A round wooden dining room table was at the entrance with a fridge to the side, a counter had the cupboards, microwave, and sink. Next to that was a stove finishing off with a long wooden (thing that holds ingredients)

In the living room were stairs, which is were Charlie took me next. There was a long hallway, but he stopped at the very first door on the right.

"This is your room. And across from this is the bathroom. My room is down at the very end of the hall."

The room wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. Against the left side of the room was a twin sized bed, to the left of it was a desk with an old computer on top of it. On the other side of the bed was a bedside table that had a lamp and some books on top. (I would surely be looking at those books later.) To the right side of the room was a closet that was surely enough space for the small amount of clothes I had. As I turned around I noticed that my room was the one that had the window facing the woods.

" The curtains and bed spread are both new. If you don't like them I could return these and get ones that you like. I just didn't want you sleeping on the old ones that were in here." Charlie said, setting my suitcases on top of the purple cover.

" No these are fine. You didn't have to get me new ones; the old ones you had would have been fine."

" Don't worry about it. Oh, and I hope you don't mind sharing a bathroom I cleared some space on the cabinet for you and the bottom drawer is for your other stuff."

"Um no, I don't mind and thanks for um clearing the shelf for me." I said, clearing my throat. I wasn't really used to sharing a bathroom, seeing as how I had my own when I lived with Renee.

"Well I'll leave you alone to freshen up and stuff. I'll go order some pizza for dinner." As he was walking out the door I stopped him quickly.

"No wait!" I said, startling him a bit, causing me to blush for scaring him. "You don't need to do that. I cook for Renee and Phil all the time, and I'm pretty sure that what I make is a lot healthier than pizza. Besides, you've done enough today and it's the least I could do."

"You sure Bells? Your not too tired?" He said, an unsure look on his face.

"I'm positive. Just give me a few minutes to change and I'll be right down."

"Ok then." He said simply closing the door.

I quickly changed into some comfortable sweat pants and an old t-shirt. I then looked into my carry-on bag and took my brush out and combed my hair, taking all the knots out and tying my wavy hair into a ponytail since I was about to cook. When I was finished I began descending the stairs, a little too quickly obviously because the next thing I new I tripped over the last step and fell, making a loud _thump! _ sound as my body hit the floor. Charlie came running from the kitchen, probably to see what the loud noise was. Chuckling he helped me off the floor, "Well so far I've learned two new things about you: one, your clumsy cus you weren't really coming down those stairs too fast." it felt like I was, but he wasn't wrong about the clumsy part. "And two, you have a blush that you can't control." He said, noticing my red face. "You ok?"

"Ya I'm fine. I'll just have a bruise on my leg tomorrow." I rubbed the spot on my leg that hurt the most knowing that the bruise wasn't going to be small.

"You still up for cooking?"

"Of course. Bruises have become my friends over the years."

Laughing he said," I'm guessing that the doctors at the hospital have too then."

I laughed, red-faced cus his guess was very close. "Yep." I walked into the kitchen and began looking throughout the cabinets, looking for something to cook. There wasn't very much to choose from in the kitchen. My guess was that Charlie ordered pizza very often. Sighing, I grabbed all the ingredients I needed to make spaghetti, knowing it was the best thing I could make since there wasn't much stuff to pick from.

I put the noodles in the pot to let them cook and turned the fire up to medium. I then grabbed some of the bread and made a garlic spread to put on it, giving it a better flavor. When I was done with spreading the garlic, I put the bread in the oven to let it toast. I put some tomato sauce I found in the cabinets into a deep pot, adding some oregano to add a richer taste, stirring it until the sauce began to simmer and bubble. I couldn't find any meat to make the meatballs so I decided we would just have to make-do without it.

Charlie came in then, taking out some plates and utensils to start setting the table. I drained the noodles from the pot and mixed it into the deeper pot that contained the sauce. As I finished with that, the oven dinged, signaling that the bread was done. As I took that out, the phone began to ring, making Charlie stop setting the table and answer the phone.

"Hello?...Oh hi Dr. Cullen…Yes she just got here today…Oh well that's very nice of you, and tomorrow would be perfect…Ok then, tell Mrs. Cullen and the kids I say hello…Ok goodbye."

"We are going to have company tomorrow." Charlie said, coming into the kitchen sitting on a chair, ready to eat.

"Really? With who?," I asked. I served two plates of spaghetti and put some of the bread onto a different plate, setting them all on the table.

"With , his wife, and their children. Dr. Cullen is the best doctor we have here in Forks. Moved down from Alaska about a year or two ago. His wife and children are very nice and respectful."

I didn't really mind that they were coming, but I wasn't a very sociable person when it came to meeting new people.

" asked me if it was ok that he came by with his family to meet you. " Charlie continued.

"Oh. Well that's very nice of him. But how did they know that I was moving here?"  
"Very small town Bells. And the fact that I'm the chief of police here doesn't help very much."

"Are his kids young?" I couldn't help but ask. I mean could you blame me? I wanted to know as much about them so I wouldn't say something stupid.

"They're about your age. They have two boys and a girl."

"Oh that's cool." I mumbled, playing with the untouched spaghetti on my plate.

"They are very nice people, I don't like to pick favorites but they're probably the best family that lives here. I mean they mind their own business, are very respectful to everyone, and not once have I heard of those kids getting into trouble. You have nothing to worry about Bella. Now why don't we eat, this food looks delicious."

I was kind of nervous about meeting this family. It sounds to me like they were very well talked about here. Their kids were my age too, meaning that I had to try to be approachable and not look like a boring, uninteresting girl who likes to stay in and read books. Sighing, I picked up my fork and began to eat.


	3. Chapter 3:Shopping Cart Disaster

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Shopping Cart Disaster

_" So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night…and I go back to December…," _my Taylor Swift ring tone blared, waking me from the blissful sleep I was in. I had forgotten to turn off the alarm I had set on my phone the previous day, so I wouldn't wake up late and miss my flight. It scared me so bad that I swung my hand back and hit the bedside table. " Stupid alarm clock. I'm freakin tired and this stupid ass thing wakes me up." I mumbled, rubbing my hand. It was eight in the morning but I couldn't go back to sleep. I was so tired from waking up early the day before. I had gone to bed pretty late last night. I fixed my closet and put most of my things were they belonged. I guess going to sleep wasn't an option anymore. After tossing and turning for about fifteen minutes, I decided I would just go and take a shower since I was too tired to take one last night.

Grabbing my toiletries and clothes for the day, I made my way to the bathroom. I set my clothes on the toilet and took out the shampoo and body wash I had put in the bottom drawer of the sink last night. As I tested the water to see if it wasn't too hot, I thought about how the day would go. By then end of today I could either have new friends, or just be myself and end up tripping on something or someone and making a fool out of myself in front of new people. I'm going for the second option, even though it's not the best.

I began to wash my body with the melon body wash I always used. As I scrubbed on my leg I noticed that I had gotten a bruise from the fall that I had taken last night. "Ah Bella, always gotta go and get yourself a new friend." I laughed to myself. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner loving the way it smelled, relaxing me as soon as I began to lather it in my hair. I didn't want to get out of the shower because the water was so hot and it took away all the tense muscles I had in my back. When the water started to get cold, I decided I needed to get out and start cooking breakfast for Charlie. He kept going on and on last night of how good the spaghetti was, and how he hadn't had a home cooked meal in a very long time. So, I decided that cooking the food in the house would be like a thank you.

After I got dressed I started blow-drying my hair so that it fell in neat waves down my back. When I finished, I checked my phone to see what time it was and saw that it was nine-thirty; I must of taken longer in the shower then I thought. When I went down the stairs, (slowly of course so that I wouldn't have another accident), there was a note sitting on top of the kitchen table. Apparently Charlie had to go to work this morning and wouldn't be back until dinner. I decided not to make breakfast since it was just me. I quickly ate a bowl of cereal and then washed it when I was done. I took a quick look at the refrigerator and the food supplies we had and made a quick grocery list. Meanwhile, I though about what I would make for dinner tonight. I wanted to make something good for when the Cullens came over. The thought made me nervous so I pushed it aside and focused on what I was doing. Since there was nothing else to do in the house, grocery shopping would keep me busy.

Dressing in a simple grey v-neck, jeans, and my converse I went downstairs and got my phone. When I went out the door ready to get to the store, I had forgotten a very important factor." Shoot! How the hell am I supposed to get there?" I exclaimed, forgetting that I had no transportation to get me to and from the store. Now what was I going to do?

Walking to the store wasn't such a bad idea. I had gone on the computer that was in my room, surprised that it even worked, and looked up the directions to the store. I saw that it wasn't very far from the house, only about two miles. I had seen a pepper spray bottle that Charlie had on the counter and decided to take it just in case. It wasn't very cold out today and the clouds seemed peaceful, just moving the way the wind was blowing.

I got to the grocery store, took out the list I had made, and grabbed a shopping cart. The store wasn't too big so it wasn't very hard to find the things I needed. "Ok let's see milk and eggs." I mumbled to myself, looking at my list. I should have been looking straight ahead so I wouldn't bump into someone, but of course that just wasn't the plan for me.

As I rounded the corner I hit someone very hard, but since they stopped it, it caused me to fall back. Accidentally, I kicked the shopping cart as I fell back hitting the person again, probably on their legs. I heard them yell 'ow' but was a little too preoccupied in trying not to get a concussion. "Excuse me, but do you not look straight ahead when you walk!" a male voice yelled.

"Well I try to but my brain doesn't work that fast." I said sarcastically. He wasn't the only one who had gotten hurt; I rubbed my back as I got up.

"You should try to get medication for that, don't you think?"

"Hey I'm sorry ok. I wasn't looking when I bumped into you, but it wasn't on purpose." I said, dusting myself off, but still not looking at him. He didn't have to be so mean about it.

When I finally looked up I swear it was like I saw stars around this guy. I must of hit my head harder than I thought…

He sighed, "I'm sorry, not a very good day so far but I shouldn't be taking it out on you. Are you ok?" He smiled.

"Ya I um…I just…ya I'm good." I stuttered, quickly looking away, feeling the blood rushing up to my cheeks.

He had the most beautiful green eyes that I had ever seen. His tousled bronze hair made me want to run my fingers through it, since it looked so soft. His crooked smile made me forget how to breathe; contrasting well with his pale skin and chiseled jaw. He looked like a model that had just stepped off the cover of a magazine, as corny as that sounded. His body was just…

He chuckled, causing me to look up. "You sure your ok? You look kind of dazed."

"Ya I'm fine. No broken bones and I'm not bleeding so I think I'll be fine." I smiled.

" K good. You didn't say anything for a while so I was kind of worried. I'm Edward by the way."

He stuck out his hand for me to shake, but I wasn't sure if my body was up to it at this point. Just thinking about touching him made me very nervous.

"I'm Bella. And sorry about that. I'm still kind of shocked from that fall." I stuck out my hand to shake his awaiting one. As soon as I touched him it was like an electric shock passed through our hands and went all over my body. I pulled my hand back quickly and looked at him with wide eyes to see if he had felt it. Apparently he had because he was still looking at his hand even after I had pulled away.

I stuttered again as I told him that I needed to go and finish my shopping. He just laughed and smiled, telling me that I should look straight ahead when I walk.

"Thanks for the suggestion. I'll try and keep that in mind." I laughed. I walked away. As soon as I was out of sight and earshot I leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath. " Really Bella? Did you really have to bump into him, out of all people!" I yelled lightly to myself. He was so handsome and polite. Where as I was just plain and clumsy. He probably thought that I had just wasted his time standing there like an idiot who had two left feet. After my cheeks went back to their normal pale color I paid for my groceries and headed out the door. I got home a little slower than I had taken to get to the store. Walking with groceries in your hand was a pretty good work out. I out the groceries where they belonged and tidied up a little around the house.

It was about eleven now, so I had a some time to myself before I had to start cooking. I decided I would just read a book in my room since there wasn't much else to do around here. I began to look through the books that Charlie had placed on my bedside table. I'm guessing that Renee had told him that I liked to read and he had gotten me the ones that I had decided not to bring. I had planned to go to the bookstore and buy new ones once I got here because, well if I did bring all the books I had, I wouldn't of brought any clothes in my suitcases.

A couple minutes later I came across Pride and Prejudice. I picked it up and jumped on my bed. I started from the part where Lizzie and Mr. Darcy meet, both not making a very good impression of each other. I loved the way Jane Austen had turned love into a complicated puzzle. One prejudiced the other, making one-puzzle piece look wrong when they placed it in a specific place. And the other was very proud, which made them seem like they were too good to make the puzzle. But in the end, the "misplaced" puzzle piece belonged where it was. It only seemed wrong because they hadn't given it a chance to fit. And the other soon realized that making that puzzle could create a beautiful picture. That's the way it seemed to me. I began to read and the more I read, the more the letters started to look blurry. When I closed my eyes for a second to make them re-adjust, I drifted into sleep. Thinking about a green-eyed angel.

E.P.O.V

Why couldn't she just leave me alone!

"But why would you even go out with her Edward?" My best friend Tanya yelled. Throwing her hands up in the air.

"Tanya, keep your voice down. I told you twice already. I didn't go out with her. She's just a friend ok. God, why are you making such a big deal out of this!" I was so tired of her demanding an explanation out of me whenever I went out with someone. She thought she could tell me who I could and couldn't see when it came to girls. Most of the time it was that she didn't want me seeing anyone.

"Edward you don't know her. She could be a slut for all we know!" She started pacing around my room and telling me all these stupid reasons of why I shouldn't be going out with her. I never even said I was going out with the girl! I couldn't even be seen talking to a girl without her just going crazy.

The thing is I went to dinner with my mom's friend's daughter. Apparently my mom thought we should get to know each other and going out to dinner was her brilliant idea. I knew why she had done it too. She didn't want me going out with Tanya; she knew we were best friends but my mom hadn't really taken a liking to Tanya ever since she met her. She'd tell me that she wasn't ever up to any good, and my mother was never one to talk bad about other people. This is why whenever Tanya came over she always made me go and answer the door. I've never had my mother do something like that before.

I always got it from my sister Alice and my brother Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, too. All three of them would tell me she was too "fake looking". Well, that one was actually from Rosalie. She wasn't particularly nice to Tanya, unlike my mother and Alice who actually tried to be civil. I mean I have to admit, she was beautiful but she isn't the type of girl I could see myself with. But right now, I just didn't have the patience to listen to this crap. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Tanya, I really don't want to hear this right now. You can't tell me who I can and cannot see, that's not up to you. I'm not even going out with her. She's just a friend that I went to dinner with."

"Oh ya sure, because I'm going to believe that! Going out to dinner with some girl isn't something you do when it's just a friend!"

"I go out to dinner with you sometimes and we're just friends!" I countered, making her look away.

"But still! You didn't even tell me! Alice had to tell me yesterday when I came by!"

"Ok you know what? I'm not talking about this anymore. My mom needs me to go to the grocery store so I'll see you later." I walked out of the room without letting her say anything. I took the stairs by two as I went down, not wanting Tanya to catch up to me and start with a meaningless conversation again. I kissed my mom, Esme, on the forehead as I passed her in the kitchen giving her a quick "Going to the store." I heard her "ok" as I reached the front door to my house.

I got into my Volvo and began the short trip to the grocery store. I pushed the gas a little harder, going faster than what the speed limit was. I liked to drive fast; it made me relax a bit. I put on some Debussy and let things just wander in my head.

I hated fighting with Tanya. We fought about little things, but with her goal in always trying to be right we tended to make the situation a lot bigger. Sometimes we went days without speaking or even acknowledging each other. But in the end, one of us always forgave the other. I decided I didn't want to think about that subject yet, and instead thought about what my mom needed.

When I got to the store I parked easily into one of the available spaces and got out. I went into the store, passing some girls who giggled as I said excuse me when I couldn't get through. I just smiled and went toward the aisle that contained what I was looking for. I didn't need much, so a shopping cart wasn't necessary.

Turning the corner I felt something hard and metallic collide with my legs. Still surprised by the shock I didn't see the shopping cart come toward my legs again. Making it hurt more since it hit the same spot again. "Ow!" I yelled. This just wasn't a very good morning for me. "Excuse me, but do you not look straight ahead when you walk!" I wasn't in a good mood, and this just set me off.

"I try to but my brain doesn't work that fast." She said sarcastically, getting up since she had fallen.

I replied with a rude comment but instantly felt bad when I saw her rubbing her back. My mom had raised me to be a gentleman whenever it came to things like this. It wasn't her fault that I was having a bad day, so I shouldn't be taking it out on her.

She apologized while she was dusting herself off and then finally looked at me. She was a very pretty girl. Wow, didn't I pick the wrong day to be a jerk. I sighed, " I'm sorry, not a very good day so far but I shouldn't be taking it out on you. Are you ok?" I smiled. I didn't want her to think I was an ass and I was going to try to give a better impression of myself. "Ya I um…I just…ya I'm good." She stuttered making my smile bigger. She quickly looked down, her cheeks instantly turning red. Her blushing made her look even more beautiful. Her pale skin made the red in her cheeks even more visible. Her chocolate-colored hair passed her shoulders in beautiful waves. I noticed that I hadn't said anything for a while; too preoccupied at looking at this girl. I knew I needed to say something before she just left. I chuckled causing her to look up. Her face was heart-shaped, containing very plump lips, a small button nose and big eyes that matched the color of her hair, surrounded with long eyelashes. God I really needed to stop just looking at her. "You sure your ok? You look kind of dazed." I said, noticing that she was just looking at me with wide eyes.

"Ya I'm fine. No broken bones and I'm not bleeding so I think I'll be fine." She smiled back at me.

I introduced myself to her and stuck out my hand for her to shake. "I'm Bella. And sorry about that. I'm still kind of shocked from that fall." Bella, her name went well with her. When she touched my hand to shake it, it was like a powerful shock went through my body. She immediately withdrew her hand from mine probably feeling the shock too. My fingertips were tingling even after she had taken her hand away. I stared at my hand, not exactly sure of what I had just felt. I had never felt anything like that before, but I liked it.

"Well I uh…I need to finish shopping so I'm gonna go now…oh um again I'm really sorry about the…" She pointed to the shopping cart and then to my legs. She must have been nervous because she was stuttering again while she was saying it.

"Ok, it was really nice to meet you. But, just make sure to look straight. Wouldn't want you to have another accident." I teased. I really didn't want her to go. I was actually hoping to get to know her more, but that obviously wasn't going to be the case. She laughed saying that she would try and remember that. She walked away then, leaving me to just stare after her.

I went home after I paid for the groceries. My mom was in the kitchen getting ready to cook lunch. "Oh your back honey. Did you get me the stuff I needed?" She said, getting the chicken out of the freezer. I placed the bags on the counter and sat on one of the kitchen stools.

"Yes I did. Hey mom is Tanya still here?" I really hoped she wasn't. I didn't want to talk to her just yet.

My mom sort of cringed when I said her name, "Ya she's up in your room. Did you two fight again? She screamed pretty loudly after you left." She said dryly. She was used to Tanya being a drama queen, one of the many things she didn't like about her.

I sighed, running my hands through my already untidy hair. "We did, but for a very stupid reason. She didn't like that I went out with Angela yesterday."

She sighed. "Edward, she's never going to want you to be in a relationship. I'm not saying this because I'm trying to be mean, but because it's the truth. You need to have a part of your life that doesn't include Tanya."

"Mom I have a life. Tanya isn't the reason of why I don't have a girlfriend. It's not like I spend every waking moment with her."

My mom raised an eyebrow. " So then how is it that she's always in the house with you? And why is it that when you do have a girlfriend, Tanya is always with the two of you?"

"Mom that is not true. Why do you want me have a girlfriend so badly anyway?"

"That's not why I'm doing it Edward. I just don't want you to feel like whatever you do, you need to ask Tanya to approve of it first."

I hugged her. "Believe me mom I don't. Now I'm going to go talk to her." She nodded her head as I left.

In a way my mom was right. I needed to start doing things that didn't involve Tanya. And I was going to talk to her about it. I didn't want to kick her out of my life completely; just enough so that I wont feel like I have a second mother. Wow, this is going to be a very long conversation.


	4. Chapter 4:Coincidence

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 4:Coincidence

"Bells! You home?" I heard my dad yell. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed the open book beside me. I guess I had fallen asleep for a pretty long time.

I heard the front door close so I assumed he was just getting home from work. "Ya dad I'm in my room." I yelled back sitting up from my bed and rubbing my eyes. I stretched and yawned feeling much better than I had before. I heard him coming up the stairs and knocked on my door, opening it as soon as I told him to come in.

"Hey, I was kind of worried something happened to you. I called the house phone twice, but you didn't answer."

"Oh, wow I must have been tired," I laughed lightly. " Sorry, I woke up pretty early and fell asleep reading."

"That's fine. I just came up to tell you that you probably have an hour and a half to get ready before the Cullen's come over."

My eyes widened at the sound of that. I had completely forgotten that they were coming! I hadn't even started cooking dinner yet! That was going to take at least two hours! "Dad I am so sorry! I completely forgot they were coming and I haven't started cooking the food yet!"

He chuckled softly, "It's ok Bella. Mrs. Cullen called me at work and told me that she would bring the food over since they're the ones who wanted to come. I insisted that she shouldn't but she said that it wasn't any trouble. That's what I was calling to tell you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I really did feel bad that I had forgotten, so the least I could do was bake some desert. I had gotten some of the chocolate chip cookies that you just put in the oven and let them bake for about twenty minutes. I didn't have much time so I went down to the kitchen and got them ready, putting them on a pan and in the oven. I set the temperature and the kitchen timer and went up stairs to get ready.

The t-shirt and jeans I was wearing were a little too casual for meeting new people. I looked in my closet, seeing that there wasn't much to choose from. I groaned, hating the idea of having to look for an outfit. After searching for a while, I found a nice purple v-necked, long-sleeved shirt and my black skinny jeans. I put them on and decided that was as good as it was going to get. I found my black slip-ons and put them on, checking myself in the mirror to see how I looked. Deciding that I looked fine, I went to the bathroom and started to fix my hair. I brushed it quickly and put a little mascara on so I wouldn't look too plain. I finished off with a quick spray of hairspray so my waves would stay in place and so my hair wouldn't get frizzy.

I heard the timer go off as I was going down the stairs. I put on the oven mitt and grabbed a knife. I stuck the knife into one of the cookies and pulled it out. Seeing that none of the cookie had stuck onto it, I took them out and placed them on the kitchen counter to cool.

"Well something smells good." My dad said, coming down the stairs freshly showered and changed.

"I decided that baking some cookies was the least I could do." The doorbell rang then, making my stomach fill with butterflies.

"I guess that's them." I said nervously. Charlie began to laugh.

""Don't worry. They're really easy to get along with. I'll go get the door."

I stayed in the kitchen to try and calm myself down. I knew I was going to blush either way, I mean you didn't have to be psychic to know that. But I just didn't want to look like a moron in front of them. I took in a deep breath as I heard laughter coming in from the living room. " Come on in. I think Bella's in the kitchen fixing some cookies she made." I heard Charlie say.

"She baked some cookies? I think I like her already." A booming voice said, followed by a woman telling him not to be rude and to use his indoor voice. I laughed lightly, knowing that he was probably my age and was still getting into trouble.

A petite caramel-haired woman came in then, her eyes a beautiful grey color and a motherly smile on her face. Next to her was a tall blonde-haired man. His green eyes somehow, reminding me of someone.

I smiled as well, introducing myself to them. I couldn't really see the people behind them because the kitchen was too small. I guess I would just have to wait and meet them in a little while.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."

" It's very nice to meet you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." I began to blush. I felt a little awkward.

The woman named Esme hugged me then. I stood shocked for a while but then finally hugged her back. She pulled back and said, "Please call us Esme and Carlisle, dear. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen is way too formal for us."

"Yes. Being called Dr. Cullen makes me feel like I'm at work." Carlisle said.

I laughed. "Ok, Esme and Carlisle then."

She stepped back and revealed six other people. One of them actually looked familiar. As I looked closely I finally noticed the green eyes that his father had, but in a much more beautiful way. My face became tomato red and I quickly looked away.

"This is my daughter Alice and her boyfriend Jasper," Esme said pointing to a short spiky haired girl. She had her mother's eyes and had on some very expensive looking clothes. She looked excited about something or another. Next to her stood a tall blond-haired guy, his hair getting into his ocean colored eyes. "My son Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie," she continued. Emmett was very muscular and intimidating. When I finally looked at his face though, his huge smile, grey eyes and dimples made him look like a playful type of guy. I'm guessing he was the one who had been excited to hear there were cookies. Rosalie was also very intimidating but in a very different way. She had the appearance of a model; beautiful and confident looking, everything a girl wished to be. "And finally this is my son Edward. Oh, and his friend Tanya." She finished off. I didn't want to look at him, but knew that it would be rude if I said hello looking at the floor. I slowly brought my eyes to him and saw a shocked expression on his face. I'm guessing he was just as surprised as I was. Nervous I brought my eyes to the girl standing beside him. Her eyes were narrowed and she clung onto his arm. She was beautiful as well. Not as beautiful as Rosalie, but her hazel eyes and strawberry blond her made her stand out.

"Oh it's great to finally get to meet you Bella!" Alice said in her bell-like voice. "I've been wanting to meet you ever since I heard you moved here." She was very bubbly and happy, putting me in a good mood right away.

Emmett came up then and caught me in a bone-crushing hug. "Bella!" he laughed. He had actually lifted me off the ground, taking my air supply along.

"Emmett put her down!" Rosalie yelled, slapping him on the shoulder. I breathed in deeply when my feet touched the floor again.

"Sorry. I'm just excited that I have someone new to tease." He said with his big dimpled smile. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and gave me an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about him. He's harmless. Its really nice to meet you though." She said giving me a sweet smile.

"Thank you. Its really nice to meet all of you."

"Well why don't we eat before the food gets cold." Esme said going towards the kitchen with Alice, Rosalie, and I following her. They were each carrying some containers, while Esme held a big pot. She opened it and a delicious smell drifted my way. Alice held one that had some rice and the other one had vegetables. The food looked simple, yet very good.

I got the plates out and went towards them so we could start putting on the food. We made small talk as we worked. I learned that Alice really did love shopping; and somehow I now had a shopping trip to go on. Rosalie was very nice too. Her looks were intimidating but she had a very sweet personality. I had noticed that Tanya hadn't gone in to help us in the kitchen and asked Rosalie about that. I wasn't trying to pry; it just seemed off in a way. She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about her. She wouldn't want her pretty nails to get dirty anyway." I didn't answer to that and instead continued what I was doing. I knew now that Rosalie could mean if she wanted to, so I told myself to remember to never get on her bad side.

When we finished, we set the plates on our small table and really had no idea how all of us were going to fit. The living room was a little bigger so we took the food there. The boys were watching a game in there anyway. Everyone sat on the sofa or a chair and we all began to eat. The food was really very good. I had never tried something other than my own cooking and really liked how all of this tasted. We talked all throughout dinner. They were all nice and welcoming. We actually never even had an awkward silence. Everyone looked content and happy, well everyone except Tanya. She only talked to Edward throughout the whole thing, making me wonder if they were dating. Esme had said they were friends, but that didn't necessarily mean it was true.

When everyone finished their dinner, I got up and started to collect everyone's plates. When I had put them in the sink, Esme came in and told me that she would help me wash them. I politely declined and told her that since she had cooked I could wash the dishes. She uncertainly said ok and went back into the living room with the others. I gave a loud sigh and got to work.

"Can I help you with that?" I heard a voice say. I jumped, but thankfully didn't drop the cup I was washing. I set it back in the sink and turned around.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said noticing that I had jumped pretty hard. He came towards me then and I turned back to start washing the dishes.

"Um, no I think I got it." I wasn't trying to mean or anything, I just felt like it could get awkward after awhile. And I just didn't want to embarrass myself again.

"Come on. It'll be like an 'I'm sorry' for earlier." He said sweetly. I thought about it for a while and finally nodded my head. He began to rinse and dry while I washed.

"What do you have to be sorry for? I'm the one who bumped into you." I looked up at him and was met with a crooked smile. I wanted to look away, but it was like my head and eyes didn't want to move.

"I should be sorry because I was rude to you. I should have helped you up but I didn't. Besides, if I recall correctly it was the shopping cart who hit me, not you."  
I laughed, looking back down at the dishes.

"So to make it fair, it was the shopping cart's fault?" I joked.

"Yes. That's whose fault it is." We both laughed. I barely knew this guy, but I kind of wanted to change that.

**E.P.O.V**

The talk with Tanya had gone better than I expected. She looked pissed when I had told her that I needed some space, but probably (and thankfully) thought it over, and finally agreed that we could use some space between us. I was walking her out the house when my mom came and told me that we were having dinner over at Chief Swan's house.

"Oh! Would you mind if I tagged along Mrs. Cullen?" Tanya asked. My mom stayed quiet for a minute, but reluctantly agreed.

"Sure. I guess that's fine." She gave her a small smile. She turned to me then. "Be ready by six Edward." She said walking away. So much for the conversation we both just had.

"Well see you at six Eddie!" I gritted my teeth as she walked out the door. She knew I hated it when she called me that.

After I had showered and changed I went to my room and laid on my bed. I was kind of irritated, but I didn't know exactly why. I covered my eyes with my arm and tried to get a couple minutes of rest. A brown-haired girl came into my mind; her blush and sweet smile instantly calming me in a way I had never felt before. She was a very beautiful girl. Beautiful in a different way, a natural way. She looked like the type of girl who didn't need to wear make-up to try and look pretty, or needs to go shopping for expensive clothes.

"Eddwwaarrd!" Unlike my annoying, hyperactive sister. She barged into my room and sat on my bed, bouncing up and down. My irritation was slowly starting to come back.

" Alice, stop doing that! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!"

"Oh, come on Edward! You can sleep when we come back from the Swan's house. That must have been some good dream though. You were smiling pretty big when I came in." She raised her eyebrows at me. I didn't even notice that I had been smiling, but I wasn't about to tell Alice about it. If she was one thing, she was nosy.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't even sleeping when you came in. That's why I said _trying _to sleep." I stressed the word hoping she would get the message and leave.

"So if you weren't sleeping then you must have been thinking of something pretty interesting. And since you look like you don't want to, I might just stay here until you tell me what it was." She crossed her legs on my bed and began to inspect her nails. Once again I had screwed myself over by opening my big mouth. I knew she wouldn't leave. She'd stay until she got what she wanted out of me. The least I could do was try and convince her otherwise.

"Come on Alice! It's not something important. People can smile when they're thinking of stuff."

"Edward you act like I don't know you. Now tell me or I'm not leaving!"

I stayed quiet. I wasn't about to let her win. She could stay as long as she wanted but I wasn't going to budge.

She gave me a mischievous smile. "Fine, don't tell me." I narrowed my eyes. She never gave up this easily.

"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because." She sang. I groaned throwing myself back onto the bed. I hated that stupid song! The song never ended as long as you kept going. It repeated the same thing over and over again and annoyed the hell out of me. Alice had gotten it from a show she used to watch when she was younger. She used it on me when I wouldn't give her what she wanted. Emmett was a witness to that as we grew up, and he eventually started using it against me as well.

Five minutes later and she was still singing that damn song. She kept singing it louder and louder, since I wasn't saying anything to her. I decided to just tell her so she would leave and I would have a couple minutes to myself.

"Fine, Alice! I'll tell you if you stop singing!" I yelled. She became quiet instantly.

"Don't lie to me Edward cus I will keep singing." She threatened. I had to laugh at that. It was funny how we could be such little kids sometimes.

"I'll tell you Allie. But you have to promise not to make such a big deal out of it, ok?"

"Scouts honor." She said holding up three fingers.

I chuckled. "Ok, well I went to the store today and this girl literally bumped into me. She wasn't looking to where she was walking and hit me with the shopping cart." I felt like I was telling a big secret or something.

"So you're smiling because you got hit with a shopping cart?" she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you let me finish before you start assuming things. She was a very pretty girl and I was smiling because I was thinking how it would be nice to meet her again."

She laughed. "So our little Edward here has a crush on someone."

"I barely know this girl. This is why I told you not to make a big deal out of it. Besides I don't even know if I'll see her again."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Its Forks, you have a ninety percent chance that you will. Did you get her name though?"

"Ya. She said her name was Bella."

"Bella…That sounds kind of familiar."

"Edward, Alice, Emmett! We need to leave!" My dad yelled from down stairs. I guess he had gotten home from work. I grabbed my coat and started to walk out my room door. I bumped into something on my way out. As I looked down I noticed that it was Tanya. I had forgotten that she was coming. "Hey, were did you come from?" I asked. She looked kind of mad, but quickly hid it.

"I just got here. Your mom let me in. Hey Alice." She said, noting that Alice was coming out from my room too.

"Hey." She said shortly, walking past me to her room.

"Kids!" my dad yelled again.

"Come on we should get going." We both walked downstairs.

"Hey Rose, hey Jazz." I said as I saw them sitting on the couch.

"Hey." They said, exactly at the same time. With them being twins, it made it easier for us to make jokes when they did something like that.

"Hey Tanya." Jasper said. He at least acknowledged that she was standing beside me, unlike Rosalie who just sat there.

I cleared my throat, making her look up. I raised my eyebrows at her and signaled with my eyes to Tanya. She rolled her eyes

"Hi." She mumbled quickly. Tanya gave her a fake smile and turned to look at me.

"Are we leaving yet or what?" Something was wrong with her but I wasn't about to ask. It actually made me mad that she had this bad attitude when she's the one who wanted to come. I ignored her and started talking to Jasper instead.

When Emmett and Alice finally came down, we were able to leave. The house wasn't too far away from our own; about fifteen minutes or so.

Chief Swan opened the door and led us toward the kitchen. He was saying something about cookies, making Emmett one very happy guy. I couldn't really see because the kitchen was small and we were crowding into it. I heard this familiar angelic voice, but I couldn't quite pinpoint who's it was. As my mom stepped aside to reveal her, I went into shock. I couldn't believe that she was actually standing in front of me. Alice was right after all; that ninety percent chance worked in my favor.

When she finally did look at me her face, again, was a beautiful shade of red. Her eyes were gone as quickly as she had looked at me. Instead, she looked at Tanya to greet her. I hadn't even noticed that Tanya was gripping my arm tightly, so I loosened from her hold and went into the living room while the girls were preparing the food.

It looked like Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper had taken a liking to her. Rose was actually civil and Emmett had hugged her. I'm pretty sure that Alice knew who she was because she had looked at me with a knowing smile as I passed her to go to the living room. I mean my shocked face and her name were all the clues needed to solve that puzzle.

Tanya was quiet while we were watching the game. When I did look at her she was fuming.

I nudged her leg causing her to look up at me. "What's wrong? You've been in a bad mood ever since you got to my house."

"Don't worry about it." She continued watching the game without saying another word. I decided not to pay too much attention to how she was acting. She was always mad at me for one thing or another.

The food was finally ready and everyone sat down to enjoy their meal. Bella sat right across from me, which made me happy because it would be easier for me to talk to her. But Tanya didn't make that possible. She kept talking to me all throughout dinner. Every time I finally opened my mouth to ask Bella something she'd come out with some stupid comment. She was starting to irritate me but I didn't want to be mean because it looked like she was having a bad day already.

"So how was your day? I didn't get a chance to ask you with everything that went on." I slowly chewed my food.

"It was fine. My morning was pretty good." I said, stealing a quick glance at Bella. She was laughing at something Emmett had said.

"Really? Because mine was pretty bad since we fought this morning." She said a little coldly.

"Tanya. Are you really going to bring that up again? We fought for a stupid reason and we should just forget about it." She finally got quiet so I finished eating my dinner. But by then, Bella and my mom were already clearing the table since everyone had finished.

When everyone's plates were taken, we all continued to watch T.V. I saw my mom come back from the kitchen without Bella and sit next to my dad to talk with Charlie. I took that as my chance to finally get to talk to her alone.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to Tanya. I didn't let her give me an answer; afraid she would keep asking me questions.

I walked into the kitchen and saw her washing the dishes alone.

"Can I help you with that?" I asked. She jumped pretty hard making me feel bad for scaring her. She placed the cup down and turned to face me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I went towards her and leaned on the counter.

"Um, no I think I got it." She said, already continuing what she was doing before. I was kind of surprised that she had said no. I didn't want to leave yet though. We hadn't even started a real conversation

"Come on. It'll be like an 'I'm sorry' for earlier." She finally nodded her head and I stood beside her to rinse. We were pretty quiet and worked in synchronization for a while.

"What do you have to be sorry for? I'm the one who bumped into you." She wondered. I smiled. I had wanted to say I'm sorry to her for not helping her up and being so rude back at the store.

"Besides, if I recall correctly it was the shopping cart who hit me, not you." I teased.

"So to make it fair, it was the shopping cart's fault?" I laughed, liking the way she was able to play around with me.

"Yes. That's whose fault it is."

"You should come over to our house one of these days. It would be fun. Everyone really seems to like you." I had blurted out. I hadn't even processed what I had said before it came out of my mouth. I didn't want to make her feel obligated to say yes, let alone make her feel awkward.

She glanced at me while she dried her hands with a paper towel.

She smiled. "Ya that would be fun. Besides, Alice and Rosalie are insisting to take me shopping sometime this week. We could all get together then."

"Ok, its set then. We'll figure out a day before we leave."

"K. Sounds like a plan. We should go back to the living room though. I don't want to be rude." She said, already walking backwards towards the kitchen door.

"Ya we should."

We both walked into the living room together and sat down where we were before I smiled at her making her blush a little but also giving me a big smile. She shook her head slightly and began to talk to Alice.

I had a good feeling about Bella, and nothing was going to keep me from getting to know her more.

**T.P.O.V**

I slammed my door as I went into my room. I was beyond furious. I had overheard the conversation that Edward and Alice were having when I went to their house. And just my luck, the stupid bitch they were talking about was the one we met tonight. I paced my around my room seething.

I wasn't going to let her take Edward. I saw the way they were both looking at each other. Smiling and laughing, stealing quick glances. You'd have to be blind not catch that. And by the looks of it, Edward's whole stupid family liked her. Rosalie was actually nice to her!

Edward had already told me something about needing space. I had only agreed to make him forget about it. But agreeing was the stupidest thing I could of done! It made it easier for him to do things without telling me, which didn't help me with a situation like this.

It wasn't really a problem right now, but it could progress. I needed to think of a plan incase something big were to happen between them. I needed to be ready, because no one was going to take Edward. He was mine and it was going to stay that way.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I was having trouble updating and barely found the solution to that today. I read my first three reviews and really appreciate the comments that I got! I didn't know how good it would feel to get such good comments on your story! Please do write comments because it helps me know what I need to change to make my writing better. Well, I will try to update soon and hope that you are enjoying the story so far!**

** - Edward Is My Lullaby**


	5. Chapter 5:Promises

**DISCLAIMER:STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Promises

It had been a week since I had arrived here in Forks, and things were going very well. I had gotten used to the rain, especially at night, I had trouble sleeping my first two days due to the pattering of rain on the roof, and I got to cook much more often then I was used to. Charlie and I were getting along very well. There where no awkward moments or conversations, something that I thought wouldn't have been avoidable.

I had also seen most of Forks with my new, well semi new, car. Charlie had surprised me with it when he got home from work one day.

_Flashback_

"Bells can you come out here for a sec." My dad called. I got up from the couch and went outside. I was met with a big, rusty, red-orange truck sitting in the driveway. I was a little confused, not exactly sure why there was another car in the driveway.

I looked to the side and saw my dad standing next to it, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face. "Now I know it's not a fancy new car, but I thought you might want to try it out and see if you like it."

My face became one of shock. "This is for me?"

He nodded. "My friend was selling it and I thought I'd buy it for you. He said it should run perfectly and that you shouldn't have any problems with it."

I ran and hugged him saying thank you as many times as I could. "Thank you so much dad! It really is perfect for me."

He laughed. "Glad you like it," He stepped back and handed me the keys to my car. "Try to be home by ten." He said as he walked inside.

_End Flashback _

I had driven it around that same day to see how it would run. The car was pretty big and slow, but I knew it was best to keep a klutz like me safe. It was easier for me to go shopping for the groceries now. I was even more thankful since it had started raining a lot more these past couple days. Something I wasn't exactly thrilled about.

I listened to my ipod as I did laundry. I had clothes thrown all over my room and decided it was time to clean up a bit. I separated the clothes to get it ready for the washer when the phone rang downstairs. I ran down to answer it, hitting my knee on the dining table in the process. I grimaced in pain as I rubbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! It's Alice. I remembered that we never made up our minds of when we would go to the mall, but we were all wondering if you wanted to go with us today."

"Oh…"

"I know it's really last minute, but it would be great if you could come." I looked outside and saw that it was still raining. I made a face, not wanting to go out in this kind of weather. I sighed and finally decided it could be fun. It would be a good thing to actually know people here.

" Sure I'll go, it sounds like fun. Should I meet you guys there?"

"Actually, you can come to my house in about half an hour and we'll all go in one car."

"Sounds good. What's the address to your house?" I asked, as I got out a pen and paper from a nearby drawer.

"It's a little difficult to find so I can go pick you up to make it easier."

"Are you sure? I don't mind trying to look for it."

She laughed softly. "Believe me, it's better if I go get you."

"Alright then. I'll see you in half an hour."

"Ok, see you then. Bye."

I went back upstairs and saw the clothes I had left unattended on my bed. I realized that I wouldn't have time to start a batch now and have it be finished by the time Alice got here. Instead, I quickly got dressed and threw myself on my bed once I was done.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and noticed that I had about ten minutes left until she got here. To waste time I got up and went on my computer to check my email. I logged in and saw three unread messages. All were from friends that I had back home and all three were pretty much the same. It said how much they missed me and how school wasn't the same without me there, when in reality I wasn't really close to them. I rolled my eyes at how dramatic someone can be when they're not exactly saying something to your face. I quickly wrote small, similar replies to all of them and logged off.

I heard the doorbell ring as I turned the computer off. I grabbed my sweater and phone before leaving my room and went to open the door.

I wasn't expecting anyone other than Alice so I was a little shocked.

Edward smiled as I opened the door, startling me a bit. He laughed when he saw my surprised face."Weren't really expecting me, huh?"

I gave a short laugh. "No not really. Looks like Alice changed her mind about coming to get me." I joked.

"That little pixie couldn't decide which perfect outfit she should wear. So of course she sends me." I felt a little guilty because of that. He probably had something better to do.

"Sorry if that bothered you. She could of called and I would of driven-" he didn't let me finish my sentence.

"No, no Bella. If I made it sound that way I'm sorry. It was no trouble at all." I felt my face get warm and I knew I was blushing. I looked down and laughed nervously.

"Well, thank you," I looked up and saw his crooked smile, "Umm, just let me write Charlie a quick note and we can go. You can come in if you'd like." I walked inside and tripped on the stupid rug. Before my face hit the floor I felt him grab onto my elbow and steady me again.

"Are you ok?" I heard him ask.

"Ya I am. Thank you." My face burned as I replied. I didn't even turn around to look at him, fearing that my face would light on fire.

"Nice going Bella." I mumbled to myself as I walked into the kitchen where I had left the paper earlier. I wrote the note and left it on the kitchen table. Knowing he'd find it quickly.

"Ok I'm all set." He stood up from the couch and opened the door, holding it open for me as I walked out. I mumbled a thank you and walked outside.

Next to my truck there was a silver car. It looked very expensive, making my car look, well not too hot. I let out a low laugh as I compared the two while he opened the passenger door for me. He had obviously heard me because he raised his eyebrows in question. He went around and got into his side. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just something I was thinking about." He looked at me curiously before he dropped the subject. The car hummed as he turned it on and he easily eased himself out of the driveway. Soon enough we were speeding down the street, literally.

I had been grabbing onto the door handle for the past five minutes in a very uncomfortable position. "Edward you have a really nice car, so I'm pretty sure you don't want to total it by going this fast." I tightened my hold on it as we made a turn.

He chuckled as he saw my worried expression, but still didn't slow down. "I'm not going that fast Bella. Believe me I wont crash."

"You don't really know that." I didn't feel a change in speed.

"Better safe than sorry." I said, trying once more to get him to slow down. He laughed and slowed down to a speed that I felt didn't threaten my life. I loosened my hold on the door handle and breathed a sigh of relief.

We unexpectedly turned onto a rode that I wouldn't have seen if we hadn't gone on it. It was surrounded by tree's and looked like it was just part of the forest.

"Now I know why Alice said it would be a little difficult to find." I mumbled as I looked around. We were completely surrounded by trees.

"I'm glad she convinced you on not driving here yourself. People have been known for getting lost, and most of them aren't found." He smiled and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. He made the tone in his voice creepy, making me giggle. We followed the rode for about three minutes until I saw the house, or should I say mansion. I gaped for a couple of seconds as he parked.

"Wow..." I said. I had been staring at the house so intently that I didn't notice him get out of the car and open my door.

He smiled, looking up at the house with me. "My mom designed it. She loves doing things like this."

"Your mom designed this?" I gasped.

He nodded. "She's an interior designer. She drew the house out a year after my parents got married."

"So she decided to build it?" I asked, completely interested now that I knew Esme had designed something so beautiful.

"No. She never planned on actually having this house built up. She had drawn it on paper; labeled the colors she wanted, where the garden would be, what kind of location she wanted it in. There wasn't anything left that she could of written down. My dad saw it and sent it out to be constructed without her knowing. It was his first anniversary present."

I looked at him and smiled. "It's not everyday you hear something like that. She must have been really happy." I said. Things like this always made me a feel warm and happy inside. What can I say, I was a sucker for romance.

"She was." He said smiling back at me.

We jumped at the sound of a banging door. We looked towards the entrance to the house and saw everyone standing there, just staring at us. Well except Emmett, he was laughing pretty loudly.

" How long have you two been out here?" Alice asked.

"A couple minutes." Edward said to her.

"You guys jumped so hard!" Emmett laughed, standing next Rosalie and putting an arm around her waist. I playfully glared at him and couldn't hold my giggles in anymore.

Alice ignored him and instead raised an eyebrow at Edward. "How come you didn't call us to tell us?"

"I was busy telling Bella something." He said, calmly. She stared at him for a couple more seconds before she rolled her eyes and looked at me instead.

"You ready to go shopping!" She said excitedly.

I stopped giggling and instead tried to form a smile again. "Of course I am."

"That didn't even sound convincing," She said narrowing her eyes at me. "It's ok though. Once you've had your first shopping trip with us, then believe me you'll love it."

"I doubt that." I mumbled as she walked away and told the others to start getting ready to leave. I saw Edward pull her aside and whisper something to her. Her face instantly turned from one of excitement to anger.

"Are you kidding me?" she sort of yelled, but whispered at the same time.

"Alice, don't be that way. It won't kill you if she comes." Edward said raising his voice a little to match hers.

She whispered something else to him and walked away. "We're going to have to wait a little. Eddie decided to bring someone else along." Alice said walking over to Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I. Edward rolled his eyes; probably hearing the way too sweet tone Alice was talking in.

"Let's just go inside while we wait." Jasper suggested. It looked like everyone else knew who was coming except me. Rosalie sighed loudly. She looked very annoyed.

My jaw dropped as we walked inside. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. The colors and furniture went well with all the decorations and paintings that they had in the living room. We walked into the kitchen and saw Esme stirring something in a pot. "I thought you guys had left already." She said turning around to look at us.

"Hi Bella!" She said as she caught sight of me. She came over and hugged me. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again too. You have a beautiful home." I said, blushing a bit.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Would you like anything to eat?" she said, walking back over to the stove.

"Oh no thank you." I said. I was beginning to feel a little embarrassed.

"Ok. You should come back after you guys are done to have dinner with us. I always cook a little more than what we can eat so it would be great if you could come." I really didn't want to stay because I'd feel like I was intruding, but her smile was so sweet and gentle. I couldn't say no to her.

"I would love to thank you." I said. Alice squealed and came over to grab my hand. "Good! I can give you a tour of the house after we have dinner!"

"Alice you don't even know if she'll stay that long!" Esme chastised.

"It's ok." I intervened, "Just as long as I tell Char-, my dad it would be fine." I blushed as I noticed my mistake. It probably wasn't a good idea to call my dad by his first name in front of people.

"Ok be sure to tell him then. You think he'd like to come over as well?" She said placing some fruit and bowls in front of us.

"I can call and ask him later. I'm sure he'd want to come."

"Ok that would be nice."

Everyone began to pile their plates with fruit. "Help yourself Bella." Alice said, handing me a plate. I grabbed it and began to put strawberries in mine.

"I know what kind of fruit Bella likes." I heard Rosalie say. I turned to look at her and saw she was looking at my plate, which was piled up with my favorite fruit. Of course Emmett was able to make a joke out of that.

"You know what they say about strawberries," Emmett said. "It's the most romantic kind of fruit." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, causing me to choke a little bit on the food I had in my mouth. Alice patted my back a little and began to laugh.

"He's just messing with you Bella." she said. I was starting to realize that Emmett was keeping his promise about teasing me,

"I know, you just caught me off guard. That was a good one though." I laughed. "See Rosie I told you she was cool like that." He raised his hand up to give me a high five. I laughed again followed by everyone else.

The doorbell rang and Edward got up to answer it. I saw Alice roll her eyes, making Jasper whisper something in her ear. She formed a fake smile, earning her a kiss on the forehead. Emmett made a face as he saw my confused expression.

My question was answered when Tanya walked into the kitchen. She was holding Edward's hand while she greeted us all, making my smile falter a bit. I was kind of sad at seeing them hold hands. The emotion kind of scared me in a way.

When she saw me she froze. She didn't even try to give me a smile like Alice was attempting to do. "Oh, hi…" She trailed off, not remembering my name.

"Bella." Edward said. I closed my mouth back up since I didn't need to tell her.

"Oh that's right. I didn't know you where coming." She said a little rudely.

"Tanya." I heard Edward whisper to her. He tugged on her arm a bit, but she wouldn't budge. I was so surprised at her tone of voice that I didn't know what to say.

"We invited her. Is there a problem with that?" Rosalie said, coming to stand next to me. I was blushing furiously at this point. I did not want to be the reason that ended all this badly.

"No, no problem. I'm pretty sure she had her own reasons for coming though." She glanced at Edward and then back to me. I stayed quiet, not exactly sure what she was implying.

"Why don't we just get in the car so we can leave." Jasper said, interrupting them before it got any worse. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Jasper was able to stop this. I knew Rosalie would of said something back since she wasn't such good friends with Tanya. I whispered thank you to him as I passed by him. He nodded and smiled, grabbing Alice's hand to lead her outside.

Slowly, I walked behind everyone else not exactly sure if I wanted to go anymore. I wasn't sure if I would feel comfortable after what happened. I knew it wasn't such a big deal, but I couldn't help but feel that it was. "Don't worry about her," Alice said with a wave of her hand. She sat next to me in the car and had seen my worried expression. "She's a bitch at heart." I laughed lightly along with her as Rosalie started the car.

Since we didn't all fit in one we decided we would take two cars. Tanya and Edward went in his Volvo, while the rest of us went in Rosalie's car. The mall was about ten minutes away so it took us no time in getting there. We ran into the building as the rain began to pour and the wind became a little stronger.

Alice instantly became excited as we got to the main part of the mall. She led me all different ways, pulling me into stores that I never went into. She picked out clothes and shoved me into a dressing room without a word. Every time I refused to try on a certain piece of clothing, she'd tell me to try it on anyway. She'd make me come out and "model" an outfit every time I tried something on. I just stood there while she decided whether or not she like it on.

Paying was also not a choice when I was with her. Every time I tried she'd hand the cashier her card and push me aside. I'd glare at her, but she wouldn't even acknowledge it.

By the fourth store I already had five bags hanging from my arms. Alice had a couple, but that was only because Jasper was holding most of them. As well as Emmett, who followed Rosalie around to every store.

"Is she always like this?" I asked him, referring to Alice. I had stopped to sit down on a bench to rest my arms for a while.

He sat down next to me. "I'll put it this way. This is like her second home."

"That's…wow. And you guys always come with her?"

"Those shopping bags are pretty heavy. They need us men for muscle." He flexed a bit, making me laugh.

"Tell me about it." I said, rubbing my arm. There was a slight mark on my skin from where the bags were hanging.

"The only one who gets to go to whatever store he wants is Edward. He doesn't need to carry shopping bags whenever we come here."

I was slightly confused. I mean if he came here with Tanya, then he must have to carry her bags. Well, if they were together. I was about to ask Emmett when Edward himself talked.

"Jealous Emmett?" He asked, smirking. He had obviously overheard the conversation we were just having.

Emmett looked Tanya up and down, who was still holding onto his arm. "No, not really bro." he replied. I giggled softly, knowing he wasn't talking about shopping anymore. I looked up at Edward and saw him glaring.

Emmett stood up and patted Edward's back. "Come on Ed. I don't think Rose needs me right now." They both walked to a nearby sporting goods store leaving me with Tanya. I cleared my throat and looked anywhere but at her. The last thing I needed was for her to notice that she intimidated me. I heard her sigh and sit down next to me. "Look Bella," I turned to look at her at the sound of my name. "About this morning, I'm sorry that I was so rude to you. It's just that…I'm so used to all these girls getting close to the Cullens and especially Edward, but for all the wrong reasons. Being his girlfriend I tend to get a little jealous when some new girl comes in and tries to take him away. I've had so many experiences like that, that I usually assume everyone's intentions are the same. But I can tell that you'd never do something like that. You look like a respectful person and someone I can trust, right?" Her apology and smile actually looked genuine this time, so I gave her a slight smile and nodded.

"Of course. I promise you. That was never one of my intentions and I'm glad that you've realized that."

Her smile grew bigger and she stood up. "Great. I really do hope that we can become friends."

"Me too." I said softly. She gave me one last smile before she walked towards the store the guys were in.

I sat there for a while, not exactly sure what had happened. I had suddenly agreed to be her friend in a quick conversation. In a way, I had also lied. It wasn't my intention to get Edward to like me, but I hoped that there was a possibility that he did. There was something strange that I felt whenever I was with Edward, but I guess I wouldn't ever be able to ever figure it out.

"Don't tell me your that tired!" Alice said, startling me. Jasper and Rose followed her out of a store, setting their bags down beside. "We still have a lot to go."

I groaned. "We've been here for two hours now. There is no way we have more stores to go to."

"Oh come one Bella! This is fun!" she whined. I looked at the thousand of bags I had to carry and back to her, raising my eyebrows.

"Ugh, fine. Since this is your first time shopping with us then I guess we can stop here. But next time you come, we are definitely finishing off how I always do." She grabbed her things, looking a little disappointed. I wasn't going to change my mind though. This was way more than enough time to go through all the stores here. I quickly grabbed my things and walked faster than I had throughout our whole time here. Once we had caught up to everyone else we were able to leave.

As we neared the entrance, Alice spotted a store that had just opened. It displayed a sign saying that you got fifty percent off some shirts if you bought two. She became excited and speed walked towards the entrance, taking Rosalie with her. I sighed turning around to sit on a bench. I was not going to go into another dressing room. As I looked around for somewhere to sit I spotted a small bookstore across from the store. I went back to Emmett and told him where I would be, pointing at the store so he knew where I was.

When I walked in, I noticed the store was decorated pretty old fashioned. The beige walls and beautiful white designs looked very elegant and pretty. The wooden bookcases lined up along the middle, with the signs at the top to identify what kind of books where in that aisle. The store was quiet and small, only the soft classical music was heard. I went towards the literature section and found where all the fiction books where, picking out some of the ones that my dad hadn't bought for me. I looked up when I heard the door open; smiling when I saw it was Edward.

"Scared us for a bit. We didn't know where you went." He whispered.

"Sorry. I saw this bookstore and decided to come in here instead of another clothing store." I pretended to shudder, making him laugh.

" So that's why you almost ran from the store to hear. I'm guessing Alice really scared you today."

"She actually did a little more than scare me. I don't think I want to come back to a mall for a while."

"I feel that way every time this place is mentioned. I actually followed you in here. Everyone wanted to leave but I thought you'd want to stay in here for a while."

"They left already?" I asked, grabbing the books I had picked out and heading towards the cash register.

"I am so sorry, you should have told me and I would of quickly paid for these." He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. I stumbled a little and put my hand on his chest to try to balance myself. An electric shock went through me again; exactly like the one I had felt when we first met, but this time I didn't pull away.

"It's ok Bella. I told them I wanted to come in and buy something anyways. Besides, I thought it would be nice to just sit down and read for a while." He said, giving me his crooked smile. I noticed the space between us wasn't much so I stepped back. He ran his hand down my arm stopping at my elbow before he finally let go. Nervously, I nodded and back to looking for books. He joined me, picking out the books he liked. Surprising me when some of them were works by Shakespeare.

When we were both satisfied with what we had picked out, we went to the back of the store where there were chairs provided. I set my books down on the small wooden table and chose one of them to begin reading. I saw Edward place his on the table too, stopping to look at the ones in my pile.

"I see you like the classics." He said smiling. I nodded.

"Looks like that's your kind of book too." I said, remembering the books he had chosen.

"Those are the best. They tell stories of real life situations, well situations that can happen." He said.

I laughed knowing exactly what he was talking about. The types of books that I thought were the best, were the ones that could happen in someone's life. Soon we had a full-blown conversation about different books and characters. Then changing to different topics that had nothing to do with the subject we were talking about previously.

It was just so easy to talk to him! We went from some of our favorite things, to our favorite kind of music. We talked about anything and everything.

I blushed a couple of times with some of the answers I had to the questions he asked. Like what my favorite color would be. I had looked into his eyes and blurted out the color green, when truthfully it had been purple when I had first arrived here. He asked me about my blush and I had said nothing. He let it go when he saw I had no intentions on telling him what I was thinking.

Currently, we were talking about the things that bothered us the most.

"My first name is actually Isabella, but I hate it when people call me that." I replied.

"Isabella," he said slowly. "I knew that your name was probably short for something, but I didn't exactly know what. It's a really pretty name. Why don't you like it?"

I scrunched up my nose, not agreeing with him. " To me it sounds way to formal and boring. That's why I always introduce myself as Bella. It gives me a higher percentage of not hearing my full name."

He laughed lightly. "That reminds me of Alice. Her first name is actually Mary, but she hates it. I usually use it on her when she's irritating me."

"I know her pain," I mumbled. "But now it's your turn Edward. What is it that pushes your buttons?" I asked. I was actually kind of excited to hear his answer.

He thought for a second, really concentrating on what his answer would be. "Mine would have to be this annoying song Alice sings whenever she wants to get something out of me."

He sang some of the song for me, singing it dully. I began to giggle hysterically, knowing exactly why he hated it.

"Wow that is a pretty annoying song. She must really sing it for long periods of time if you hate it that much."

"She keeps going and never stops once she's started. It's the only way she's able to make me talk."

"I have to say though, that's pretty smart." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "That I know." We were quiet for a while until he spoke again. "You've seemed to have captured the hearts of everyone in my family, you know. They really do like you."

I smiled. "Really? But I've only been able to meet you guys twice."

"You somehow managed to do that the first time we met you."

I shook my head, not exactly believing what he was telling me.

"Really, I'm not just saying it because I want to. Alice is actually certain that she has a new best friend."

I smiled and breathed a laugh as he said that. "Well I'm glad that I made such a good impression. I don't know how I did that, but I'm happy that I was able to."

I didn't really see myself as a sociable person. It had wondered what their opinion was of me that day they had left from dinner. And to me I would of thought that they would have just seen me as another boring person living in boring Forks.

"You really don't see yourself clearly, do you?" he asked.

"Well there's not much to look at." I replied, blushing once I'd said it.

"That is not true in so many ways." He said. He looked at me, but I didn't move or say anything.

"You really are a beautiful person, Bella." He whispered. He leaned in closer than he was before, leaving our faces a couple inches apart. "Inside and out."

I hadn't felt myself move closer until our noses were almost touching. He tilted his head a little and leaned in closer, looking into my eyes.

An image of Tanya instantly popped into my head and I moved away quickly. I cleared my throat and pushed my hair behind my ears.

"I think we should um, go now. Esme invited me to dinner and it's getting pretty late." I looked at the floor as I talked, not wanting to make eye contact.

I saw him get up from the corner of my eye. "We should. She'll probably be calling soon anyway."

I nodded while I grabbed my things off the table and walked towards the cash register. There were a lot of people in line so it was taking a while for the line to move. In the meantime, I thought about what had just happened. I had made a promise, and had almost broken it within hours of talking about it. I knew nothing had happened, but it wasn't really ok to even consider doing it.

When we got to the front, the cashier scanned my books and gave me the total cost of my purchase Edward gave her his credit card before I had even taken mine out. I glared at him and stopped the girl before she swiped the card. "Excuse me he gave you wrong card." I said, extending mine out to her.

Before she took mine he lightly pushed my hand away. "No, I'm pretty sure I gave you the right one."

"No, because I have the right one right here." I attempted to give it to her again, but he snatched it out of my hand.

"Go ahead and swipe that one. It's the correct card." He told the cashier.

She swiped it quickly, probably thinking that we would keep fighting. When she was finished she handed me a bag and Edward the receipt smiling flirtatiously at him as we walked out.

"You are very stubborn." He said to me as we walked towards his car.

I raised my eyebrows." I'm stubborn? You wouldn't let me give her my card. I wouldn't have been if you had just let me pay for my own things. I can tell you and your sister are related." I said.

He chuckled, unlocking his car and opening my door for me again. I got in and buckled my seatbelt.

We got to his house in no time and went inside to eat dinner. I called my dad to see if he wanted to go, but said he was too tired from work and to tell them he appreciated the offer. Unsurprisingly the food, again, was delicious. I had asked Esme how she was able to cook so well, and told me that she would be glad to show me how to cook all the things she knew. Excitedly, I told her I would make sure to remember that.

Once dinner was finished, Alice decided that a nice tour of the house was needed. She took me upstairs and showed me her room. It was decorated very nicely; half of the room contained her canopy bed, desk, and closet. The other was like a designing studio. She had a sewing machine on one side, along with pieces of fabric all over the small table. Her walls were lined with drawings, all with different outfits.

"These are amazing Alice." I said as I looked at a beautiful dress she had drawn.

She came over and saw me looking at it. "That's one of my favorites," she said. "It took me days to finish it, but I'm happy with the result."

"I think it's my favorite too. I'm not really into clothes and stuff, but this is a really beautiful dress."

"That I know, but I'm glad you like that one." We finished the tour and I looked at my phone, noticing that it was getting late and Charlie would want me home soon. I said goodbye to everyone and followed Alice outside since she was the one taking me home.

She pressed the key to unlock the car, but Edward's car sounded instead of hers. "Shoot, I grabbed the wrong car keys. Edward won't let me drive his so I have to go get mine. It won't take long." She said, stepping inside the house.

I leaned on the railings that belonged to front porch, looking up and counting the stars to keep myself entertained. I heard the door open and thought it was Alice until I looked back.

"I forgot to give you this," Edward said, handing me my credit car. "I thought you might need it."

I laughed. "Thank you."

"Bella, I also wanted to talk to you about something. I know we don't have a lot of time, but its been bothering me since we came home."

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion and nodded for him to continue.

"About earlier, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way. I wasn't thinking and-"

"Don't worry about it," I said, interrupting him. "We caught ourselves in time and that's what counts." I wanted to finish this conversation quickly. It would make it easier and less awkward.

He nodded and smiled. "Have a goodnight." He said, turning back to go inside.

"Oh and Edward," he turned back to look at me. "Even though it did make me a little mad, thank you for the books."

"And even though I won't promise not to do it again, you're welcome."

My promise to Tanya, was slowly starting to become a problem.

* * *

**Well, hope you guys like this one. I had some trouble coming up with what I would write in this chapter, but finally decided to just leave it like this after rewriting it many times. I know you guys probably hate it when author's do this, but I won't update the story until I get at least 10 reviews. I don't get enough comments on what I should do differently, which is what I really want. For those who do review, thank you so much for your comments. It really is inspiring when I read all those good reviews. **

**Thank you and hope you enjoy,**

**- Edward Is My Lullaby**


	6. Chapter 6:Storms Aren't So Bad After All

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Storms Aren't So Bad After All

**E.P.O.V**

We had been in the mall for over two hours now and I wanted to go home. Tanya wouldn't leave me alone. She followed me into any store I went into, and I was a little more than mad at her right now. She had been so rude to Bella for no reason at all. She had apologized on the drive over here, but didn't give me an actual explanation for why she had done it. When she tried to apologize again, I stopped her and told her that it wasn't me who she was supposed to be apologizing too.

I knew she had gotten the message, because I saw her talking to Bella before Emmett and I went into a store together.

"Will you forgive me now?" she said, coming over to hug me around my waist. I hugged her back and nodded when she pulled away.

"Oh there you guys are. We're leaving already." Alice said, pouting. My eyes grew wide in surprise and I laughed.

"We're leaving? But we haven't even been here for five hours!" I was surprised that we were leaving so early. Two hours was nothing for Alice.

"Ya well, it was a little too much for Bella since this was her first time. But we'll get her there." She said, determination in her face. She walked out of the store and I saw her go over to the bench were everyone else was seated. I smiled when I saw what looked like to be a look of relief from Bella as I walked closer.

We were walking out when of course Alice had seen a store that she just _had_ to go into. I gave a sigh of frustration, walking over to a bench to sit down. I saw Bella turn around and say something to Emmett, pointing over to a bookstore that had opened recently. He nodded and she speed walked towards the entrance.

I was about to follow her when something tugged my arm. I saw Tanya looking at me, following my gaze as I looked back towards the store.

"Where are you going?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in a way that told me she wasn't happy.

"To sit down." I said, walking over to a nearby bench. I didn't want to hear anything from her so lying was the best option for me. She sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder, sighing in content.

Twenty minutes later, Rosalie and Alice emerged from the store, bags hanging on both arms.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked. "I got her some new shirts I want her to see."

I laughed lightly, knowing that Bella wouldn't really like that.

"She went to the bookstore that's just across from this store." I said, pointing at it so she could see.

"Oh ok, I'll go get her so we can leave."

"Actually, why don't you guys leave and I'll wait for her? I brought my car and it would be nice to get a new book."

Alice smirked, "Ok that sounds fine." She came closer to me. "What are you going to do about princess over there. I'm pretty sure it won't be a happy moment if she's there." She whispered.

I looked over at Tanya who was surprisingly talking to Emmett. "That I don't know." I said. I didn't want to sound rude in anyway so I would just have to convince her to go. Alice called Emmett over while I walked towards Tanya. He said something quickly to her and walked over to Alice.

"Hey, would it be ok with you if Alice dropped you off?" I asked, getting right to the point.

"Why can't you do it?" She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because Bella is in the bookstore and I don't want to rush her. I know you might get bored and we might be in there for a while."

She thought about it for a minute, looking me straight in the eyes. She finally smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Ok. Just be sure to call me later k?"

I nodded and she walked towards everyone else, who were already outside.

I sighed and walked towards the bookstore, instantly finding Bella once I went inside. I told her that the others had left, which made her pick up the books and walk towards the cash register, apologizing as she went. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me, making her lose her balance and put her hand on my chest. She looked up and I saw her blush, her beautiful brown eyes looking into mine. She quickly noticed how close we were and backed away. It was like my body hated the loss of contact between us. Something that caught me by surprise as she backed away.

She went back to looking for books, with me following behind her.

Once we were done we went to sit down, each picking up a book to start to read.

"I see you like the classics." I said. She smiled and looked at her selection of books.

"Looks like that's your kind of book too." She said back. Probably looking at the books I had chosen.

Instead of reading we began to talk, forgetting completely about the open books in our hands. We started to ask each other questions, laughing when the reply was funny, or just simply arguing about small topics.

Bella was quickly starting to be more than just a friend for me. I had only met her a couple of times, but in a way it hadn't felt that way at all. Talking with her made me realize how much we had in common, and how many things she liked that I didn't. It was a perfect balance between us.

"What's your favorite animal?" she asked, laughing as she did so. Her answer had been a dog, telling me she used to have one when she was little.

" A lion." I said.

"A lion?" she asked.

"Yes. They're strong, big."

She nodded. "Ok, your turn."

I thought about a random question. "What's your favorite color?" I asked

"Green." She blurted out, taking no time at all to answer the question. She blushed and looked down.

"Why green?" I asked, wanting to know the reason of why she was blushing. She just shook her head and smiled. I knew it was no use in trying to ask her again so I continued on with our conversation.

We soon began to talk about the things we hated. I found out her full name was Isabella, instantly liking her name and reminding myself to change her opinion on it. I told her what annoyed me the most too. She began to laugh as I sang a part of the song to her, understanding why it was that it irritated me.

As I watched her laugh I thought about how much my family liked her. They had nothing but nice things to say about her as we went home after dinner. Rosalie was even excited about having a new friend, and it was hard to get her to like someone.

"You've seemed to have captured the hearts of everyone in my family, you know. They really do like you." I said, watching her smile grow bigger.

"Really? But I've only been able to meet you guys twice."

"You somehow managed to do that the first time we met you."

She shook her head, probably thinking that I was using some form of flattery.

"Really, I'm not just saying it because I want to. Alice is actually certain that she has a new best friend."

"Well I'm glad that I made such a good impression. I don't know how I did that, but I'm happy that I was able to."

She really didn't see how beautiful her personality was. It was something that just came naturally with her. Her blush and smile instantly made you feel welcome. Her attitude about everything was never too much or too little. It was like she knew the exact things to say. "You really don't see yourself clearly, do you?" I asked, wondering what she was thinking.

"Well there's not much to look at." She replied, blushing. I shook my head, disagreeing with her completely.

"That is not true in so many ways," I said. She looked at me, but stayed quiet. Clearly still not agreeing with me. "You really are a beautiful person, Bella." I whispered. I leaned in closer, staring at her eyes. "Inside and out."

She looked at me and leaned forward, our lips inches apart from each other. I leaned in closer, closing the distance a little more. She looked at me one last time before a look of alarm appeared on her face. She jumped back and cleared her throat.

Everything happened so quickly that I needed time to register it. I felt stupid and ungentlemanly. I was never one to do things like this. I had put her in an uncomfortable position, possibly making her look at me in a different way than before. I got up and decided we should leave before the situation got worse.

I paid for her things, with a big fight on her part, smiling as I drove us home. She was really stubborn and knew how to put up a fight if she wanted to.

Once dinner was over, Alice took her upstairs and showed her around the house. I went into my room and listened to my music. I got up when I heard her thanking my mom and opening the door to leave.

I stopped her before she left, wanting to talk about earlier. It had been bothering me all throughout dinner, and I wasn't going to let her leave without apologizing first.

"About earlier, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way. I wasn't thinking and-"

"Don't worry about it," she said, interrupting me. "We caught ourselves in time and that's what counts."

I smiled, feeling much better about the situation.

"Have a goodnight." I said, turning around to go inside.

"Oh and Edward," she said. I turned around, hoping that it wasn't something bad she wanted to tell me. "Even though it did make me a little mad, thank you for the books."

I laughed and shook my head. "And even though I won't promise not to do it again, you're welcome."

I walked back inside, wanting more than anything to go back out and finish what we started in the bookstore.

**B.P.O.V**

I walked happily towards the front door, locking it on my way out. My car sputtered as I turned it on, shivering as I did so. I immediately turned on the heater, putting it as high as it would go. Once the car had warmed up, I made my way onto the street. I knew it would be freezing outside today, so I made sure to wear clothes that would keep me warm. I realized I hade made a good decision when rain began to fall, shortly after I had started to drive. I had woken up in a good mood and hummed to myself as I drove, coming up with random melody's every couple seconds. Once I got bored I turned on the radio and stopped at a station that was playing one of my favorite songs, Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. I sang along, banging lightly on my wheel to match the rhythm of the song.

I made my way to the now familiar route towards the house I had been spending almost everyday in. I turned on the almost non- existent road, looking at the hundreds of trees that surrounded me. I waved at Alice and Jasper, who were sitting down on a bench on the front porch, while I parked into their huge driveway. It was no surprise when she had texted me last night, telling me to go over again the next day.

"What are you guys doing outside? It's freezing!" I said as I got out of my car. My teeth chattered lightly while I rubbed my arms in an attempt to keep them warm.

"Not if you have body heat." Alice said. She hugged Jasper tighter and kissed him on the lips.

I laughed and shook my head, pretending to cover my face with my hands. "I do not need to see that."

They both laughed as well, getting up from the bench. "You're right though, it's getting cold out here. I'm pretty sure there's going to be a storm out today."

"How are you so sure?" I asked, keeping my hopes up. That was something I did not want to hear right now. I had grown accustom to the rainy, foggy days. But from what I heard, the storms here where the worst.

She shrugged and headed for the door. "Just have a feeling."

I grimaced, following her. Those four word were enough to convince me. Whenever Alice had a "feeling" that "feeling" usually happened.

We went up to her room and turned on the T.V, flipping through channels when Rose came in.

"Hey. I didn't know you where here already." She said to me. She jumped onto the bed and flopped down on her back.

"Ya I've been here for a couple minutes."

"Thanks for telling me! I've been in the room with Emmett and Edward while they played some stupid game."

Alice laughed, finally turning the T.V off since we couldn't find anything to watch. "Lucky you." She said, lying back like Rose and I were doing.

Rosalie sighed loudly. " Well this isn't any better." She said.

"We could go to the mall!" Alice said excitedly, getting up into a sitting position.

"No!" I yelled. Rosalie laughed while Alice pouted.

"That is the first time I've even seen someone reject your shopping idea." Rosalie said, still laughing.

"Your no fun." She crossed her arms in a childish way.

I rolled my eyes, knowing she was trying to change my mind. "Why don't we do something else, and something we all agree on?" I suggested.

Alice thought about the idea and finally gave in. "Fine, I guess that's the only thing we can do. I'll call the guys over here so we can all decide together." She got up and ran to the room next door.

I grew nervous at the thought of seeing Edward. Things had kind of changed since that night in the bookstore. I was more aware of how I felt about him. I knew that there was something different about the relationship he and I held, then the one I had with Alice or Rose.

"Bellastella!" Emmett yelled coming over to hug me. He had taken to calling me different nicknames whenever he saw me. Usually it just rhymed with my name.

"Emmett!" I yelled back, hugging him as well. We had grown closer over the days that I'd spent here. We had a playful, childish relationship, something I wasn't used to with anyone but liked. What can I say; he brought out the child in me.

"Hey Bella." I heard Jasper say, going over to sit next to Alice. I said hello, laughing at Emmett who was now trying to fit in between Rose and I on the bed. He was having trouble because it was such a tight space, and he was such a big guy. When he was still trying to get comfortable, I finally decided to get up and sit on a small couch Alice had in her room. Rosalie looked like she was starting to get irritated.

Edward came over and sat next to me since there wasn't any room on the bed.

"Hello Isabella." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers throughout my whole body. I composed myself and turned to glare at him playfully.

"I shouldn't have told you my full name. There's not a day you haven't called me that since I told you, and you know I don't like it."

He always whispered it. Not once had he said it out loud to me. I was guessing it was because he respected my wishes on not telling anyone else. We had agreed that whatever we said to each other was not to be talked about in the presence of others.

He chuckled and smiled his crooked smile, something I absolutely loved. "I know you don't, which is why I say it. I really like your name."

I rolled my eyes and looked away, blushing slightly. I liked how my name sounded when it came from him. He made it sounds so beautiful and special, something I would never confess to him.

I looked at Alice now that she had started talking about our plans for today.

"Anyone have any ideas for what we should do?" she asked, looking at each of us and frowning each time she looked at a blank face.

"Not one of you has a fun suggestion for us to do." She said, raising an eyebrow and hands on her hips. We all stayed quiet and looked at one another.

"Why don't we just go to the beach?" Rosalie said dryly. I turned to look at her, shock written on my face, while Emmett jumped in joy at the idea.

"Rosalie, it's raining like crazy outside." I said, not really liking the idea as much as Emmett.

"So? Going to the beach here is never possible so we always go even though it's raining."

"So the beach it is?" Alice asked, standing up. Everyone, but me, nodded and got up to collect the things we would need. I shook my head at the idea of going to the beach in this weather. It was dangerous to be near an ocean when a storm was coming! Something they obviously hadn't grasped yet.

I got up and went to Alice, who was reaching on her tippy-toes for a blanket.

"Alice, what are we going to do exactly? Water and I don't exactly go well together."

She jumped up and was finally able to reach what she wanted. " We're not going in the water or anything. All we do is set up a small fire, we'll probably make s'mores and play games, but that's it."

She saw the unsure look on my face and began to pout, something she loved to use on me. I laughed and gave in.

Everyone grabbed their own blanket, checking off a "list" of what we wanted to bring. Once we were finished we got in the car, everyone shivering as the car warmed up.

Jasper drove us to La Push beach. A small beautiful beach that sat on a reservation not far from where Charlie and I lived. There wasn't anyone out here, except three surfers who had clearly swallowed too much saltwater if they were out in this weather. They were barely visible, surfing way out into the ocean. I watched them threw the car window, amazed at how well they were taming the water.

The wind blew wildly as I got out of the car, whipping my hair to all sides around my face. I felt someone put a beanie on my head, turning around to see Emmett.

"Don't want you to get sick Bellarella." He said, putting one on Rose.

"Well thank you," I laughed, fixing mine so my hair wasn't in my face.

We walked to the beach, wrapping ourselves in the blankets we had brought. I was surprised to find out that there wasn't any sand. The floor was made up of small pebbles that I started to kick around as we walked. I looked up and saw a small place to make a bonfire, logs placed around it to sit on. The guys quickly began to build the fire, setting down wood into the black hole. They lit several matches, throwing them onto the wood until the fire grew. The flames were beautiful shades of blue and green, throwing around sparks as it ate the wood. I sat down and felt warmer, stretching my hands out near the fire to warm them. I looked up and saw the sky was filled with grey clouds.

"We won't stay here long. The rain will start to fall in about an hour." Alice said, coming over to sit next to me. I nodded, looking back down at her.

"I have to admit this is fun. I've never been out to the beach when a storm is coming."

She snickered. "Gotta get crazy to have fun Bella."

"Never heard that one before." I muttered, making her laugh. She got up and went over to Jasper, jumping onto his back while he was talking to Edward.

"What are you doing you little pixie?" I heard him say. She laughed as she jumped down. Jasper turned around and grabbed her face, looking into her eyes and kissing her. I smiled and looked away, looking over at Rosalie and Emmett who were sitting on the beach looking at the waves. They were sharing the same blanket, her head on his shoulder as they sat close to each other.

I looked back at the flames, wrapping the blanket tighter around myself.

"Feeling a little left out." Edward said. He lit another match and threw it into the fire, making the flames go crazy.

"No," I said shaking my head. "The flames are keeping me company."

He laughed, sitting down next to me. "I see."

We stayed quiet, looking at the waves, as they got stronger by the minute.

"You want to take a small walk." He asked, I turned to look at him and bit my lip.

"Is it a long walk?" I asked, looking at the sky. It was getting darker and we had only been here for fifteen minutes.

"No, we won't go far."

I nodded and stood up, putting my blanket down. I headed towards the trail that was on the beach. Edward stopped me before I had even come close to it.

"No, we're not using that trail." He said, walking towards what looked like to be the forest.

"But, this is the only trail here." I said, confused.

He shook his head. "Not if you make your own."

He continued walking towards the tree's, disappearing into them as he went further in. I followed him cautiously, looking at the ground to make sure I didn't trip on anything. Tree roots were not my best friends.

I looked up and saw him waiting for me, smiling as I slowly walked towards him.

"Edward I have to tell you now, my balance for hiking is not…" I trailed off, shaking my head, knowing he'd get the point.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall, I promise. Besides we're not going too far. It'll take us twenty minutes."

"That's not too far?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It won't feel that long. We should get going though, it'll start raining soon."

I nodded and began to follow him as he walked.

He was right when he said the walk didn't feel too long. Edward had to help me gain my balance so many times because I had tripped over things, since I wasn't watching were I was going. I was too busy looking at all the tree's that surrounded me. It sounded like a boring, little adventure, but when you got close to nature it was an intriguing sight.

As Edward said we were getting close to our destination, he grabbed onto my hand and signaled for me to be quiet. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he pointed in front of us. When I looked I saw a deer feeding on a small bush. It was peacefully chewing on the leaves, occasionally looking up for any danger. The slightest sound would cause him to snap his head up immediately. We stood there and watched for a couple of minutes, before Edward nudged me to keep walking. I walked slowly as I kept looking at the medium sized deer.

When we got to what looked like the dead end of the forest, I turned around and started to head for the trip back.

"Bella." Edward said, causing me to turn back. He pushed aside many bushes, making a small space that we would barely fit into. He went in first, trying to push as many of the bushes aside so I wouldn't have trouble going in.

"Come on." He said, walking further.

I curiously followed him, gasping at the sight before me.

It was a beautiful meadow. Purple and white flowers sprung up from the ground everywhere. The tree's encased it to make the space look round.

I walked further in and heard the sound of water, felt the wind as it blew the flowers wildly. I turned back to Edward and stared at him in amazement.

"How on earth did you find this place?" I asked, still looking around.

"I was walking on the beach last year and decided to go for a hike. It was sunny then so I saw light coming out of those bushes. The further I pushed them away, the more I could see the meadow. I've been coming here ever since."

"It's beautiful." I breathed, sitting on the grass.

"It's much better when it's sunny. It feels like all the sun is directed here, which makes it all the more beautiful." He said. He sat next to me, looking around as he did so.

"I don't know how that's possible. It's already so mesmerizing."

I started to pluck some flowers, making a small bouquet I wanted to place in my room.

"Have you shown anyone else this?" I asked, stopping to hear his answer.

He nodded, "I brought Tanya here the second time I came. She's not one for nature, so she didn't appreciate it as much."

It annoyed me that Tanya was so snotty sometimes. I had gotten to know her over the past couple of days, since she was always over at the Cullen house. It seemed to me that the only thing that interested her was details about herself.

"I don't know how she wasn't surprised by this. It looks like something you would see in a picture."

"I'm glad you like it."

I smiled and looked at him. "Thank you for bringing me here. I'm flattered that I'm the second person who's gotten to see this."

He smiled his crooked smile. "My pleasure."

I smiled and laid back on the grass, trying to come up with reason of why he would bring me here. He had so many others to bring and share something this beautiful with.

The tree's swayed above me as the wind began to blow harder. A few birds flew by and perched onto the moving trees.

I felt Edward lay down next to me. I turned to look at him. "Why haven't you brought your family here? I'm sure they'd appreciate it just as much as I have."

He looked and me and chuckled. "Sometimes when you have a big family you need a place to just go and be alone. Locking yourself in your room isn't enough sometimes."

I nodded. "That makes sense. It's your place to just come and relax by yourself. No interruptions whatsoever."

" Well now it's our place. Its our place to come and relax by ourselves."

I giggled. "Thank you for that correction."

"You are very welcome Miss Isabella."

"Edward! You are not allowed to call me that!" I yelled lightly, giggling. I sat up and crossed my arms pretending to be annoyed.

"See, I believe that wasn't the agreement," he said, sitting up too. "We agreed that I couldn't call you that if someone was around but there's no one here, which makes it able for me to call you Isabella."

I opened my mouth to argue but closed it back up quickly when I realized I didn't have a comeback. Instead I pushed him with my shoulder, catching him off guard and causing him to go sideways. I quickly got up so he wouldn't be able to push me back.

He stood up too, coming towards me now. "Maybe you should take that back." he said.

I put my hands up and walked backwards. "Hmmm," I said, putting a finger to my chin and pretending to think. "Nope. I don't think I will." I said.

I turned around and began to run, pushing my legs as fast as they would go. I turned around to see how close he was, a decision I knew I shouldn't have made. I tripped on a branch when I wasn't looking, making me fall down onto my knees. I tried to get up as fast as I could, but it was too late.

I screamed out in laughter as I felt Edward slip his arms around my waist and twirl me around. We both fell while I tried to free myself from his grasp.

"Who's the winner?" he asked, tickling my sides. My eyes began to tear up from how hard I was laughing.

"You…you are! Edward please…stop!" I yelled.

He laughed loudly and stopped, lying next to me on the grass. I giggled as I controlled my breathing, looking at him as I did so.

"That was not fair! I would of won if that branch hadn't tripped me." I said, pouting.

He chuckled. "Bella, you would have tripped either way."

"What happened to 'I won't let you fall Bella'," I said, deepening my voice to try and make it sound like his. "Looks like you broke your promise."

"In that case," he said, standing up. He held out his hand for me to grab, pulling me up next to him. " I am so sorry for breaking my promise." He walked closer to me, staring directly into my eyes.

"Apology accepted." I said, smiling.

He leaned in closer. "I promise it won't happen again." He whispered, making my knees go weak. I breathed out a laugh and leaned in closer as well.

I felt a drop of water, fall onto my forehead. I looked up and saw that it was finally starting to drizzle. Edward must have felt it too, because he grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the bushes we had come in through. I sighed sadly, knowing we had to go.

Edward turned to look at me at the sound of my sigh, and smiled his crooked smile. "Don't worry, we'll come back soon." I nodded, loving the idea of coming back here with him.

He held my hand on the way back, helping me keep my balance on the now muddy ground. We were running through the forest since the rain had begun to pour. The trip felt longer on the way back and I was relieved when I saw the car parked where we had left it. Everyone was now running towards it, throwing all the blankets and supplies we had brought with us into the back. My teeth chattered violently as a gust of wind blew towards us. I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed my arms in an attempt to gain some warmth. We were all soaking wet at this point, but we were finally driving back home.

The storm had gotten worse by the time we were taking everything out of the car and into the house. Esme gave us all dry blankets and even put out a small heater in the living room as we dried ourselves off.

Once I was done, I went over to Alice, who was currently moping because her sneakers had gotten wet. "Alice I think I should be heading home. This storm is getting worse." I said, looking out the window and watching the rain pound onto the pavement.

"I don't think you want to drive home in this weather Bells. The wind is getting pretty strong and I don't think your truck can take it." She said, putting a towel on her head to dry her hair.

"It can. It may be an old truck, but it's sturdy enough for something like this."

"Alice is right Bella. Maybe you should just stay here for tonight." Jasper said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Alice began squealing in my ear. "That is such a good idea Jazzy! We can all have like a sleepover party."

I shook my head. "Alice no. I don't want to be rude and make you go threw all that trouble. Besides, I need to take a shower and I don't have extra clothes or a toothbrush…It's just too much of a hassle."

"No it's not Bella! It's no trouble at all! You can take a shower here and Rosalie will let you borrow some of her clothes. We always have extra toothbrushes around the house and you we'll all sleep here on an air mattress so you don't feel uncomfortable. Come on Bells please!"

Esme came in then and asked us what was going on. Alice told her all in one breath and she smiled. "Bella it's no trouble at all dear. It would actually make me much more relieved to know that you're here and not driving back home. I can call your father to tell him if that's the problem."

I smiled. "Thank you Esme, I really do appreciate it. And I can tell my dad, I'm sure he'll be ok with it."

"Yay!" Alice yelled, coming over to grab my hand and pull me up to her room. She asked Rosalie if she would lend me some clothes, which she was more than happy to do. The clothes Alice had would definitely not fit me.

Rose was already showered and dressed in different clothes. She usually kept some at the Cullen's for when she would sleep over.

"I think these will do," She said coming over with some black sweatpants. "I don't think I have another shirt though." She said, while looking through a drawer in Emmett's room.

"That's fine. Ill ask Edward if he'll let me borrow one of his old ones. Emmett's will fit way too big on her." Alice said, going over to Edward's room.

"Thanks Rosalie." I said as I followed Alice.

Edward opened the door a couple of seconds after Alice had knocked. He was only wearing some black sweatpants and no shirt. His long coppered-colored hair was in all different directions and wet since he had just finished showering. I cleared my throat silently and looked down, blushing.

"Can Bella borrow one of your shirts?" Alice asked for me.

"Ya sure, hold on." He quickly put on his own and went to look for one.

"Here we are." He said, coming back with a plain white t-shirt. He handed it too me and I smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He said. He winked at me and closed the door. I laughed as I followed Alice back to her room.

I had waited in the bathroom for a while, wrapped in a towel as Alice dried my bra and underwear. I had blushed furiously when she had asked me. She laughed and promised she would stand next to the dryer so no one would see. After about twenty minutes she came and handed me my undergarments as well as a new towel to dry myself with.

I stood under the warm water for a bit and closed my eyes. The warmth felt so good after being in cold wet clothes for about an hour. Once I was relaxed I squeezed shampoo out into my hand and spread it on my hair. It smelled really good, but I still missed the relaxing smell of my strawberry shampoo.

I scrubbed myself quickly and turned off the water, wrapping myself in my towel. I put on the pants Rosalie had given me, rolling them up at the top since they fit me a little too long. I put Edward's shirt over my head and was overcome with a wonderful scent. Once I had it on, I lifted the shirt up to my nose and breathed in, figuring out that the smell was coming from Edward's shirt.

"What doesn't this guy not have?" I mumbled to myself. I laughed as I looked at myself in the mirror. The shirt fit me so big that the sleeves went passed my elbows. My pajama for today was really comfortable though, so I had nothing to complain about.

Pretty soon, we were all sitting in the living room while the guys were setting up all the air mattresses. I sipped my hot chocolate lightly, not wanting to burn my tongue since Esme had just made it for us.

"Jasper, you're doing this wrong!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, that's how it is! I actually read the manual!" he yelled back.

"What guy needs to read a manual to do this right?"

"What guy doesn't know how to put air in a freakin mattress?"

I laughed at their bickering, but Alice only rolled her eyes. "Can't you guys do this without fighting. I really don't want to sleep on the floor tonight."

They both became quiet and resumed their work, still whispering names to each other as they did so.

"Nice shirt. It looks good on you." Edward said, sitting next to me.

I scrunched my nose up. "Really? Cus the guy who lent it to me really smells." I joked.

He chuckled. "Very funny Bella."

"Why aren't you helping out?" I asked him.

"I don't think three people are required for this job. I don't even think two is." I laughed, and looked over at Emmett and Jasper who finally had turned the machine on for the air. I looked up and saw Alice who had a smirk on her face. I raised my eyebrows in question at her and mouthed what.

She just shook her head and got up from the couch. " K Rose. Your turn to pick the movie."

"Ummm, how about The Notebook?"

My face lit up at the sound of that. The Notebook was one of my favorite movies, and I could never say no to watching it. It would be a good time to watch it too. The Cullen house reminded me a lot of the house in the movie.

"I'm guessing you like that movie?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head with a smile on my face. "One of my favorites."

"Ok, so The Notebook it is. Let's set up the mattresses first so we'll all be comfy." Alice said.

I got up to help her and grabbed some blankets from the closet she was at. "Looks like you and my brother are pretty good friends now." She said, a smirk on her face again.

"Ya we are but not in the way I think your implying."

" Hard to believe since the two of you disappeared at the beach today."

"We went for a hike." I said.

"Must have been a really nice hike."  
I shook my head, smiling, and grabbed the pillows from her. 'It was.' I thought to myself.

I walked back into the living room and set them onto the air mattress that I was going to share with Alice. We only had three so Rose and Em were on one, Jasper and Edward on the other and Alice I on the next one. We put all three next to each other to create a big one; that way we were all comfortable. It would be kind of weird for me since I was sandwiched between Alice and Edward. Something I had been thinking about almost the whole time.

An hour into the movie and mostly everyone was asleep. It was only eight o'clock, yet everyone seemed to be tired. Edward and I were the only two that were still watching the movie. Apparently he never had a chance to actually finish the whole thing. I stared at him when he told me, earning a chuckle out of him. I had told him that he couldn't fall asleep until he had finished it. He agreed and promised he would stay up with me to watch it. I had caught him falling asleep about twice now, but after a while he seemed to be interested in watching it.

"I don't even know why he's giving her the choice of choosing him. She's thinking about going back to the other guy, which proves she doesn't really love him." Edward whispered to me.

I turned to look at him and laughed quietly. He really had been paying attention this whole time. "It's not as easy as it seems. She gave the other guy her word to marry him, but she's still in love with Noah. It wouldn't be easy to pick between two people when you think you want them both."

"And you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"Who would you pick in a situation like this?"

"Noah, definitely. I might love the other guy, but I think true love always wins that challenge."

"This movie can really get you thinking, doesn't it?" I laughed and nodded, paying attention again to the love story.

I cried as the ending neared. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as Allie remembered whom the man reading the story to her was. I felt Edward put his arm around my shoulder and rub mine in comfort. I knew the gesture meant nothing else than that so I didn't grow uncomfortable.

I wiped my tears away, laughing, as the credits rolled. "Well that was fun." I said to him as he turned the DVD player off.

He chuckled and went back to his spot next to me. "It was. It was actually a really good movie. You're the first person I've ever seen the entire thing with."

"I'm glad you liked it. Looks like we both showed each other something new today."

"Looks like we did. I hope you do know that we are going back to our meadow sometime soon. Storms usually bring a couple days of sunlight."

"Well I'll be waiting impatiently for those couple days of sunlight. I can't wait to go back." I yawned.

Edward laughed and turned off the T.V. The room was dark, encouraging my sleep even more.

"For now I think we should sleep. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight." I said closing my eyes as sleep overcame me.

Our meadow, I thought. I really liked the sound of that.

* * *

**Here's another chapter everyone! I really hope you guys like this one. It took a while for me to write it since I was having major writer block this time. I do like the outcome of this one though and hope you guys enjoy it. I had to add in the Notebook since I saw Ryan Gosling this week! I took a pic of him and it is now my screensaver! Anway, please review and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can!**

******- Edward Is My Lullaby**


	7. Chapter 7:New Acquaintances

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 7: New Acquaintances

**B.P.O.V**

I laughed lightly to myself as I closed the door to my house. It had been an interesting afternoon at the Cullen house today after I had eaten lunch. Apparently Alice had accused me of giving her a sleepless night since I was talking in my sleep. I had blushed so hard and denied it at first, but knew there was a high chance that I had. My mom had caught me a few times and then teased me about it the next morning. She said she had gotten scared the first time she heard me, but figured it was normal when I did almost every night.

I had supposedly rambled on about some meadow, or mumbled something about flowers. She didn't quite fully understand what I said sometimes. Her annoyed face grew into a smirk when she mentioned that I had also said Edward's name; and more than once. I had blushed even harder, thinking that my face would stay permanently red. I knew she would probably get the wrong idea about the whole thing. Especially when she had asked me if I liked him just last night.

"You probably heard wrong Alice." I had said, shaking my head.

"So, one, now you are admitting that you talk in your sleep. And two, it's hard to hear wrong when you were right next to me Bells."

I had opened my mouth to counter back, but settled for glaring when I couldn't think of anything. I hated how she was able to take my words and use them against me!

She laughed and came over to sit beside me, hugging me.

"Don't be mad. I'm just telling you what I heard last night. I promise you that Edward didn't hear. Everyone else was fast asleep and Emmett's snoring was loud enough to drown you out."

I couldn't help but laugh at the mention of Emmett snoring, and hugged her back.

Now I was back at home, still in shirt Edward had let me borrow. I hadn't changed back into my clothes before leaving. They were still damp when I went to check on them so Rosalie suggested that I would just bring them back another day. An idea that I had no problem with right now.

"Bella is that you?" I heard my dad ask from inside the kitchen.

"Ya, I'm home." I replied. He emerged from the kitchen with a sandwich in one hand and soda in the other.

"How was the sleep over?"

I laughed. "I don't think I would classify that as a sleepover. Everyone fell asleep not even half way through the movie. It was fun though." I said, shrugging.

"I'm glad you had fun." He said, chuckling.

"Well I'm gonna go shower and change." I started heading up the stairs to my room, not even halfway there when Charlie stopped me.

"Oh Bella, before I forget, my friend Billy and his son are coming over to watch the game later. Just wanted to warn you so you won't be surprised later."

"Ok. I'll check if we have some groceries left over and cook something."

"You don't have to Bells, we'll just order pizza."

"Dad, don't you think they might want something other than pizza? Besides, I think there's some hotdogs that I haven't cooked yet."

He sighed. "Only if you're sure you don't mind."

"Positive." I said, heading up to grab some new clothes.

I showered quickly this time and changed into some jeans. I looked at the clean shirt I had grabbed from my room, and then at Edward's shirt, which was lying next to it. I shrugged and grabbed Edward's without thinking twice about it. His smell was still penetrated in it. A smell that was way better than anything I had every smelt before. It didn't smell like cologne, but instead like a natural scent no one else had. I looked kind of crazy, as I smelt it for the twentieth time. I shook my head laughing and began to comb my hair.

I went downstairs and looked inside the fridge. I had gone shopping a couple of days ago, but noticed I hadn't bought any ketchup or mustard.

I grabbed my car keys from inside my room along with a sweater.

"I'm going to head to the grocery store ok." I said, putting on my sweater and opening the door.

"Sure Bells. Be careful."

I shut the door and drove to the grocery store, parking into a space closest to the entrance.

"Ok ketchup and mustard." I mumbled to myself as I searched the isle carefully. They weren't hard to find since there was a wide variety of both. I grabbed some relish as well, guessing that they wouldn't mind a little more taste to their hot dog.

As I headed to the cash register I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to get some ice cream for desert. It wouldn't be such a bad midnight snack later in the day either. I went up the isle and back, stopping when I spotted the cookies and cream ice cream.

"I wonder why it is we keep seeing each other here." I heard a familiar voice say. I stopped from grabbing what I wanted and turned around. His lopsided smile and humor-held green eyes made my cheeks tinge pink. This seriously had to stop happening.

"I don't know you tell me." I said laughing.

"My mom just has impeccable timing with sending me to the grocery store. I can't seem to mind it though." He looked into my eyes and smiled an irresistible smile. One that just makes you want to smile back.

"Or maybe it's because you're following me here," I said, putting my free hand on my hip and tilting my head. "I think it's starting to explain how you're the one I just _had_ to bump into last time." I joked.

He chuckled and came closer; something that was enough to make my knees go weak. Wait, how is it possible for me to even feel that!

"Looks like you caught me. " he said. I shook my head and laughed a little breathlessly, going back to grabbing my ice cream. The things he said made me swoon, and touching something cold would be appreciated at the moment.

"Other than stocking me, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"My mom needed some things for dinner tonight, but I'm having trouble with finding one of them. What are cloves of garlic?"

I laughed, which earned me a playful glare from him. " So you thought coming to the ice cream isle would help?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and stepped closer to me.

"Not really helping Bella." He breathed.

"C-cloves would be the umm small things that are inside the garlic." I stuttered. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead for sounding so stupid.

"Well how many would I need if I needed…six of them?" he said looking at the list he had in his hand.

"I think one would be fine. There's usually many of them in one garlic," I explained. "You know, I'm surprised that you don't know what cloves are when your mom is an excellent cook." I chuckled.

He laughed. "You think I'm bad. You should see Emmett when my mom sends him."

I couldn't help but laugh at imagining a confused Emmett walking through the store.

"Bella," Edward said. I looked up and saw he was running a hand through his hair. An action I had come to learn was whether for when he was mad or just nervous. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go-"

"_There_ you are Edward! I've been looking all over the store for you and called your cell phone hundreds of times. Why didn't you-" Tanya stopped abruptly once she saw me. She looked surprised and kind of angry at first, but her expression changed quickly.

"Hi Bella!" she said enthusiastically. She walked over to hug me, surprising me completely. Her hug seemed forced in a way, so I hugged her back awkwardly.

"I haven't seen you in a while." She said, walking back over to Edward. She handed him the small basket she was holding and put her arm around his waist. My smile fell at the sight of that, but I made sure to force a semi-convincing one on my face.

"It has been a while. It's good to see you Tanya." I said, wanting more than anything to leave now. I hadn't seen her in a couple days, which at first was weird to me. She was always with Edward when I went over. But I can't say I didn't like it when she hadn't been there. The house seemed a little more peaceful without her presence.

"Edward you should of found me sooner so we had more time to talk." She laughed, slapping his chest playfully.

I forced a laugh. "Actually I really do have to leave now. My dad is probably waiting for me to get home. I'm glad I got to see you again." I said, already walking away from them.

"Me too. I've been busy these past couple days but I can assure you that we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now." She said. Her voice changed as she said the last part. She sounded threatening, and not at all how she had sounded in the beginning.

"Looking forward to that," I said, almost unconvincingly. "I'll see you both soon." I said, looking at Edward.

He nodded and smiled. I turned around ready to leave when he stopped me. "Oh and Bella," I turned around, walking backwards. "Nice shirt." He winked.

I looked down and remembered I was still wearing his shirt. I blushed and walked away, laughing to myself.

I got home and quickly went over to put the hot dogs in the oven so they would be cooked by the time Billy got here. I put the buns in there as well so they would be nice and toasted. I looked at the ice cream I had bought and put it away, tempted to eat some before dinner.

I leaned against the counter and thought about what to do next. I looked down and noticed it wouldn't be a good idea to meet new people with a shirt that fit me way too big and slippers. I pushed myself off the counter and went up the stairs, closing my bedroom door. Picking an outfit wasn't so hard anymore since Alice had combined clothes for me already. Before I had left her house the day we went shopping she had put together many outfits for me to wear.

I was already wearing jeans so all I needed was a nice shirt. I went to my drawer and looked through the many long-sleeves she had bought me. I found a nice blue one and paired it with a black undershirt. I put on my boots and went back downstairs to check on the food.

The doorbell rang and I heard Charlie get up and answer the door. He greeted someone and walked into the living room. He said something about me finishing up dinner and walked into the kitchen. I pretended to check the hot dogs that were in the oven to give myself something to do.

"Bella." I heard Charlie call. I sighed and went into the living room.

I smiled once they saw me. Charlie was talking to a man in a wheel chair, while the other was sitting down and watching the game. He had russet- colored skin, with black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Bella, this is Billy and Jacob." Charlie said. I walked over and shook their hands, blushing a little. Jacob's hand lingered a little longer in mine. I looked up and he smiled. I smiled back and pulled my hand away from his.

"It's nice to meet both of you." I said, gong over to stand next to Charlie.

"You probably don't remember, but Billy used to come over all the time when you would visit. You and Jacob would always play together when he came." Charlie said.

I smiled. "Wow, I really don't remember that." I said. I blushed and looked down, feeling awkward and out of place.

"Is dinner almost ready?" Charlie asked.

"I should actually go check." I said eagerly.

"I'll help you with that." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw it was Jacob. I smiled and nodded walking to the kitchen with him following behind me.

I went to the oven and took the hot dogs out, putting them onto a plate along with the buns. I was aware of Jacob just standing there, but I wasn't the best person to start a conversation. I went over to the fridge and took out everything I needed.

"So, how are you liking Forks so far?" he asked, coming over to help me.

"I like it," I shrugged. "I didn't at first, but I'm getting there." I said, thinking of the Cullens.

"And how long have you been here for?"

"Almost a month." I said.

"Wow, no one really gets used to living here in a couple of weeks. You must do something interesting everyday since your not bored of being here yet."

I laughed. "Well I have some pretty interesting friends that help make up for the boringness of this town."

"Lucky you," he chuckled. "Who are they if you don't mind me asking. I know almost everyone in this town, so I'm sure I can tell you something about that person."

I saw the confidence in his eyes, telling me he thought he was able to tell me something on anyone that I mentioned.

"No I don't mind. They're the Cullens. My dad introduced me to them the first day I arrived here and we've grown close over the past couple of weeks."

His smile faltered and he looked down. "The Cullens…" he trailed off.

I turned to look at him while putting some chips in a bowl. "Is there something wrong with them?" I asked, clearly interested in what it was he had to say about them.

"No, there isn't. I've never really met them before, but they just seem like the typical rich family who doesn't like to…associate with other people." He said. He looked uncomfortable now, but I didn't know why.

I shook my head before he was even finished talking. "They are nothing like that. They've welcomed me here like I'm part of their family."

He nodded but still didn't look too convinced. I smiled and went to the cupboard to get some plates, hoping he would change the topic of our conversation.

"So, have you been able to go around and just get to know the area?"

I nodded. "Ya I have. I did that the first week I got here."

"I actually live on the La Push reservation. You should really go and get a look at the beach there."

"It's funny you said that. I actually went yesterday." I said.

He scrunched his eyebrows. "Yesterday? There was a big storm out."

I laughed lightly. "I know. Interesting friends remember?"

He nodded, understanding what I meant but didn't say anything else.

A couple of hours later, we were finishing watching the game in the living room. Charlie and Billy were the only ones actually watching it since Jake and I had been talking throughout the whole thing.

He was a really nice guy who I could see myself being friends with. He was 17, the same age I was, but didn't attend the high school I would be attending when summer ended. From the things we talked about, I found out he was really into repairing cars. I remembered my dad had said he bought my truck off of a friend. I asked Jacob about it and he laughed.

"I don't even know why my dad sold that thing to Chief Swan. It's going to die in a couple of years anyway."

I slapped his shoulder and glared. "Hey! It is not a thing!"

He rubbed his shoulder and grimaced in pain.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that did not hurt. It hurt me more than it hurt you; you're a pretty well-built guy." I said.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Does that mean you were looking at my body?" he asked.

I blushed furiously and hit him again, causing him to burst out in laughter. "I'm just messing with you Bella. You should have seen your face though!" He continued to laugh while I continued to glare at him.

His eyes began to water up which made me join in.

"It looks like you two hit it up just fine." My dad said. I turned to look at him and noticed the game was over.

"Ya we did." Jacob said, slinging his arm over my shoulder. I felt a little uncomfortable but didn't show it on my face; afraid I would hurt his feelings.

"I think it's time we head home Jake. Your old man needs his rest." Billy said, stretching as he talked.

Jacob laughed and stood up. "I hear you dad," he looked at me as Charlie and Billy started talking about the next game and where they would meet to see it. "You should really come down to the reservation. I can show you some of the things I've been working on."

I smiled. "That sounds like fun. You can just call me and we'll set up a date to meet there."

He smiled at the word date, and I wondered whether he understood I meant it as friends. "I'll be sure to do that." He said.

"Well it was really nice to see you again Bella. I'm glad your dad finally has someone that's able to introduce him to food other than pizza." Billy said, coming over to shake my hand.

I laughed, looking at my dad who smiled and rolled his eyes. "Ya ya, nothing I haven't heard before."

"It was nice meeting you too Billy." I said. We walked them out and waved as they drove off of our driveway. We waited until they were gone before we went back inside.

"I'm gonna head to bed Bells. Have to get up early for work tomorrow." Charlie said.

"Ok. Night dad." He hugged me goodnight and yawned, going up the stairs.

I was about to follow him up when I remembered the snack I had brought home but hadn't had the chance to eat. I scooped up some ice cream and set it into a cup, closing my eyes in delight at the taste of something sweet.

Once upstairs I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and saw I had an unread message. I laughed thinking it was Alice since she always texted me at this time to go over.

I stopped when I saw it was from Edward. I opened it up eagerly and read it quickly.

**I didn't get to finish my question at the store, but I was just wondering if you wanted to go to our meadow tomorrow? –E**

A smile spread across my face.

**So stalking me isn't enough now, Mr. Cullen? Now you want to meet me at our meadow too? –B**

I laughed to myself as I sent it, knowing he would have a smart comeback to it.

**Yes I do. The amount of time I spent with you will never be enough Miss Swan. –E**

I blushed and my heart fluttered as I read. I didn't know what to make of that so I answered his question rather than to make a fool of myself over text messages.

**I would love too. You bringing anyone else along? –B**

I wanted to know if he would bring Tanya along. He had showed her the meadow before, and it would be likely to take her again. She _had_ said she would be seeing me around more. I grimaced at the thought and regretted even asking. I felt my phone vibrate and opened the message.

**No I'm not. I meant it when I said it was just our meadow, which is why we're leaving at six o'clock tomorrow. Don't want to get caught now do we? –E**

My smile grew even bigger. This guy seriously knew the exact things to say sometimes.

**Of course not! Looking forward to it. –B**

**I'm glad. Dress casually; it'll be a little warmer tomorrow. –E**

**I will. Goodnight, I'll see **you** tomorrow Edward. –B**

**Sweet dreams Isabella. –E**

**E.P.O.V**

Tanya woke me up way too early this morning and I was not a morning person.I hadn't seen her in a couple of days because of some thing her mom made her help her with at the store. Her mother owned her own interior design store, like my mom, and had Tanya help out sometimes when she needed extra assistance. That was the way we met when we were little. They would ask each other for help when one of them was designing a house. So, now her excuse was that she hadn't seen me in a long time and wanted to be with me all day. I think my mom was right when she said she was a little too clingy sometimes.

So now here I was going to pick her up right after she had texted me. I hadn't even wanted to get up from where I was laying. Bella was asleep next to me and she looked so peaceful and adorable when she slept. I knew it would be very awkward if she had woken up and found me staring at her, so I forced myself up and went to change. She was still sleeping when I went down and thought she would still be there when I got back with Tanya.

I pulled in front of the huge house and honked, impatient to get home again. My phone buzzed and I looked to see it was a text from Tanya.

**Not ready yet. Just come inside. **

I sighed irritated and got off my car. I rang the doorbell once and the maid who worked in the house opened it. Her mom or dad never really made time to be home so they had people clean the house. I came over often enough for them to know me so I thanked her and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

"Eddie!" Tanya said running over to hug me.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Missed you too Tanya."

"Of course you did." She said, sitting down beside me.

"You ready to go?" I asked wanting to leave. Her house was too big and quiet to feel comfortable in.

"Why don't we just eat here? Its already lunch time and I haven't eaten all day."

I didn't want to eat here but I couldn't be inconsiderate when she was hungry. "Sure that's fine."

"Come on then. I think the food is all cooked and we just have to heat it up." She said, taking my hand.

I ate quickly and waited for Tanya to finish her food. She hadn't even grabbed a lot of food mumbling something about being on a diet. We were finally able to leave when she had finished everything on her plate.

I sped off and headed home, thinking about what Bella would say if she was in the car with me. A smile automatically spread across my face at the thought of her name. I had to admit that I was scared of what I was feeling. I always thought about her when I heard something that we had talked about in our conversations. Strawberries even made me smile because I knew she liked them.

"What are you smiling about?" Tanya asked. I looked over at her and she raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for an answer. I debated on whether I should tell her. She was my best friend, but didn't take it too well when it came to other girls. She always said she was afraid a girlfriend would take her place; I would just roll my eyes and she would give me a cold glare.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Right…what have you been up to these past couple of days?"

"Just hanging out with everyone and Bella. We actually went-"

"Bella!" she said. I looked at her and saw she was kind of angry.

"Yes Bella. The one I thought you liked now."

"Just because I apologized doesn't mean I like her."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You guys seriously just let anyone into your house, don't you? You don't even know the girl and she's always hanging around with us now."

"Why is that such a bad thing Tanya? We've gotten to know her and she's a sweet, polite girl who my whole family loves! And you better be nice because I think she's still over the house. She slept over last night." I parked the car and turned the car off, looking over at her.

"Of course she did. Are guys letting her move in too?" she said, sarcastically.

"Tanya," I sighed. She looked over at me and glared. "I don't know why you don't like her, but please be polite."

Her glare died down and she nodded.

Once we went inside I noticed that the covers and pillows had been put away. Emmett and Jasper were disinflating the mattresses while Rosalie sat on the couch.

"Great, who let the dog back in?" I heard her mumble when she saw Tanya.

I shot her a glare. "Be nice." I mouthed.

She rolled her eyes and went back to watching T.V instead.

Tanya walked passed everyone without even saying hello and went up to my room.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Rose as I passed by her.

"Alice took her home."

I sighed, disappointed and followed Tanya up.

"That wasn't rude at all." I said walking over to the small couch I had in my room. I splayed myself across it and put my arm over my eyes.

"They're rude to me, so why should I be nice." She stated.

I didn't say anything because I knew it was partly true.

I heard her sigh. "Edward can we at least do something! I could have slept at my house."

"Why don't you think of something then." I said sleepily.

"Like what?"

I sat up and stretched giving up on taking a nap. I knew she wasn't going to stop until we were up and doing something. "Let's go get a snack." I suggested. I was in the mood of eating something sweet.

She groaned. "Edward we just ate!"

"I know that's why it's called a snack." I said, heading to the kitchen.

I saw everyone else sitting at the island and having the lunch my mom had made. The food we had eaten at Tanya's house was good, but I always preferred to eat my mom's food.

"You hungry sweetie?" My mom asked. I looked up from looking at Emmett stuff his face and answered.

"Thank you mom, but I already ate." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and looked through the cupboards to look for something to munch on.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen." I heard Tanya say.

"Hello Tanya. Would you like to eat something?"

"No thank you. Edward and I ate lunch at my house."

"Ok then. Help yourself if you want anything. Oh and Edward, I need you to head to the grocery store. The list is posted on the fridge."

"Ok." I said, finding some chocolate chip cookies. I went over and offered one to Tanya, who just cringed and shook her head.

"Who wants to race _the_ champion on Mario Cart?" I heard Emmett ask. I rolled my eyes knowing he was directing it to Jazz and I.

"I'll go, and you're not the champion Emmett. Edward and I have won our fair share of games." Jasper said. I followed them into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I'll play." I said. Emmett handed me a control and set up the game.

"You're really going to play? What am I supposed to do, just sit here?" Tanya said dryly.

"Why don't you go hang out with Alice? I'm sure she's in her room."

"Better than watching this." She mumbled and left.

"Ready to face the fury of the almighty Emmett?" Emmett yelled.

"If fury is what you give us every time we play, then there's nothing to face." Jasper chuckled. I laughed and picked my character.

"We'll see Jazzy." Emmett said.

Emmett and Jazz won the first couple of games, and we were actually tallying how many each of us won before I had to leave to get the groceries. Jasper and I were tied while Emmett was winning by won. I had to leave in a couple of minutes so we were going to play one final round.

"Okay girls. Watch me win again." Emmett said, readying himself for the beginning of the race. Jasper looked at me and rolled his eyes, pausing the game.

"How about we make a bet first?" he said with a smirk on his face. I knew Emmett loved to make bets so I laughed when he turned to look at Jasper with an interested look on his face.

"And what would the bet be?" he asked.

"Since you're so confident your going to win, Edward and I get to play as a team. If either of us wins we get to make you do something for both of us. Whatever we want, no limits."

Emmett thought about it for a second. "What do I get if I win?"

"You get to tell both of us what to do."

He smirked. "Your on!"

"You ok with that Ed?" Jasper asked.

"Of course." I said, more concentrated on this game than I had been on the rest.

Jasper started the game again and we all became quiet as it counted down. By the end of the second round, Jasper was in first and Emmett in second. I was right behind him so I was trying to shoot anything at him so he would stay away from Jasper. He somehow managed to pass him, nearing the end of the third lap. He was almost at the finished line, when Jasper shot something at him. I was able to pass both of them and finish in first. I heard Emmett cuss under his breath when he noticed he was in third place.

"Damnit! I want a rematch!" he yelled, already starting a new game. I put my control on the table and got up.

"No can do almighty Emmett. Looks like the king is going to have to do something for us now. I'll see you two later." I laughed.

Rosalie, who watched the entire thing with us, laughed and told Emmett not to be a sore loser. She pecked his lips and got off the couch to get a snack.

I heard Emmett yelling something at Jasper about being unfair as I was going up the stairs. Jasper just laughed and said something about being slave for the day.

I knocked on Alice's door and she opened it looking annoyed. She stepped into the hallway and grabbed my hand so I would go with her. I raised my eyebrows at her in question and she glared.

"Don't give me that face. You know why I'm mad!" she whispered.

"Alice, don't be mean. She didn't want to be downstairs while the guys and I played a videogame."  
"So you sent her up here instead?"

"Yes, I thought you might like some company." I said a little sarcastically. I knew I shouldn't be talking to her that way because she was already ready to rip my head off.

She narrowed her eyes. "Edward, you know I don't associate well with her! I was designing a dress when she came in and literally took the paper out of my hands, saying it didn't look right! Instead she made it look like some stripper outfit! Sexy my ass!"

"Alice, don't yell she's going to hear you! Just tell her I'm here so that she can go with me to the grocery store."

She rolled her eyes and went back into her room. "Tanya, Edward's calling you." I heard her say simply.

"Ok. I'll leave my design here if you want to draw more dresses like it. Believe me this one looks much better." She said.

"Tanya," I called out. I knew Alice was about to burst so I should get her out of there as soon as possible. She came out of the room and smiled at me. "Come to the grocery store with me." I said. She nodded, grabbing her purse and sweater from my room.

Emmett was still sulking when I went into the living room. Jasper laughed as I walked by and gave me a high five, causing Emmett to glare at both of us from the couch. I chuckled and grabbed my car keys; along with the list my mom had left me.

"Did you win or something?" Tanya asked. She was looking at her nails and obviously didn't care in knowing.

"Ya." I said.

We walked around the grocery store, grabbing what we needed. "What are cloves of garlic?" I asked Tanya, as I neared the end of the list.

"I don't know. I'm going to look at the magazines. Just call me when you're done." She said taking the basket I needed to put the items in.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I looked through the isles, looking for something that said 'cloves of garlic'. When I got to the end of the isle I got frustrated so instead I went to the ice cream section. Emmett would be happy since we had run out a couple days ago. As I turned into the isle, I saw a head of brown hair towards the end. She was walking slowly looking at the different types if ice creams. She looked familiar from the back, but I wasn't sure if I knew her. She turned then, coming back to the front but stopping in the middle to grab something. I smiled as I recognized her and walked in her direction.

"I wonder why it is we keep seeing each other here." I said. She turned around and smiled.

"I don't know you tell me." She laughed.

I blamed my mom, thinking that she was always the reason why I had to come to the store. I wasn't even going to complain if this was going to happen every time I did.

"Or maybe it's because you're following me here. I think it's starting to explain how you're the one I just _had_ to bump into last time." She said. She looked cute when she tilted her head. The humor in her eyes automatically made me smile. I stepped closer to her, wanting as little space between us as I could get.

"Looks like you caught me. " I said. She laughed breathlessly and blushed a little. I laughed at her blush while she turned to get the ice cream out of the freezer.

She asked me my reason for being in the store and I told her my mom needed some things for dinner. She laughed at me when I had asked her what cloves where. I playfully glared at her, causing her to giggle even more. Her laughed drew me in so I stepped closer to her.

Her laugh seemed to get caught in her throat and she looked up at me. "Not helping Bella." I said to her. Again she blushed and looked away.

She stuttered, explaining to me what they were and how many I needed for my mom. She teased me again though, saying how I didn't know what they were when my mom was able to cook so well.

I laughed. "You think I'm bad. You should see Emmett when my mom sends him." I said.

She burst out laughing, knowing Emmett would be completely clueless when it came to something like this. He sure liked eating the food even when he didn't know the name of it.

I watched her laugh and had a sudden urge to spend time with her. I hadn't gotten any time alone with her when she had gone to my house. She was usually with Alice and Rosalie whenever she went over. I thought about the meadow and knew she couldn't say no to hanging out there.

"Bella," I said, running a hand through my hair. She looked up at me and smiled. I was nervous to ask her for some strange reason. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go-"

"_There_ you are Edward! I've been looking all over the store for you and called your cell phone hundreds of times. Why didn't you-" Tanya interrupted me. She sounded annoyed really annoyed and I knew Bella would be the last person she wanted to see. I pinched the bridge of my nose and turned to look at her.

"Hi Bella!" she said. She went over to hug her, catching me by surprise. Bella hugged her back awkwardly with wide eyes. I think she was just as surprised as I was.

"I haven't seen you in a while." she said, walking over to me. She handed me the basket and wrapped her arm around my waist. Bella's eyes followed her arm and I saw her face fall. She looked back up quickly and forced a smile on her face. I wanted to walk over to her and ask her what was wrong, but knew she would lie to me anyway.

"Edward you should of found me sooner so we had more time to talk." Tanya said, slapping my chest lightly. I looked down at her and narrowed my eyes slightly. I wanted to know why she was being so nice all of a sudden.

I heard Bella laugh and looked up. "Actually I really do have to leave now. My dad is probably waiting for me to get home. I'm glad I got to see you again." she said, walking away from us.

I didn't want her to leave. I hadn't asked her my questions, but I knew it would be impossible if I didn't want Tanya to know.

"Me too. I've been busy these past couple days but I can assure you that we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now." Tanya said, still not letting go of my waist.

"Looking forward to that." Bella mumbled. "I'll see you both soon." She said, looking at me as she did so. I noticed then that she was wearing the shirt I had let her borrow. I smiled as she tuned around to leave.

"Oh and Bella," I said stopping her. She turned around quickly, her hair falling into her eyes. "Nice shirt." I said, winking at her. She scrunched her eyebrows together and looked down. She looked back up quickly, eyes wide and blushed. She turned around without a word and left. I chuckled and felt Tanya nudge my arm. I looked down and saw she was angry.

"You had me running around the store because you were talking to her." She said. I stared at her, completely shocked at her change in mood.

"You seemed fine with it when you saw her. You actually surprised me at how nice you were being."

She sighed and her face softened. "I'm going to try and be nice to her whenever I see her. I know it's not fair if I'm mean just because I really don't know her." she said.

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thank you. I really do appreciate that, since it's coming from you." She laughed and pushed me slightly.

As we waited in line, I quickly texted Bella my question from earlier. Tomorrow would be a perfect day to go and I really wanted to hang out with her for a while.

We got home and put everything I bought on the counter for my mom. She thanked me and began to cook dinner, which was ready in no time. After I had eaten and dropped Tanya off I went up to my room and checked my phone. I had an unread message on it and I quickly opened it.

I chuckled as I read the reply Bella had written. She really liked to mess around with me. I

**Yes I do. The amount of time I spent with you will never be enough Miss Swan. –E**

She didn't know how much I meant what I wrote. She would probably be blushing if she were sitting right next to me, but would think it's just a joke.

**I would love too. You bringing anyone else along. –B**

I laughed, noticing she liked to change the subject when we began to play like that. I was actually surprised she had asked me if I was bringing someone else. I wanted to make sure she knew that the meadow was only ours. I didn't want to take away the only way I was able to be with her alone.

I gave her the time I would be at her house to pick her up and joked about getting caught.

**Of course not! Looking forward to it. –B**

I smiled at her sense of humor, loving that I was able to mess with her too.

She agreed and wished me a goodnight.

**Sweet dreams Bella. –E **

I knew mine would be if she was the one in them.


	8. Chapter 8:Unexpected Occurrences

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 8:Unexpected Occurrences

**B.P.O.V**

I felt my phone vibrate underneath my pillow and reached under my head to grab it. I looked at the time before opening my phone to read the unopened message. The light blinded me a little and I shut my eyes quickly. I was seriously not a morning person and this was just making it worse.

When my eyes had finally readjusted I looked to see it was five in the morning. I groaned and laid my head back on my pillow, forgetting about whoever had sent the message. Not five minutes later did I feel my phone vibrate again. I sat up on my bed and opened the first one, irritated for not being able to sleep.

**Rise and shine Isabella! -E **

I laughed sleepily when I saw it was from Edward. He took it seriously when he said we would be leaving at six to go to the meadow. The reason why I hadn't gotten so much sleep in the first place. I had fallen asleep around one in the morning because I kept tossing and turning, excited at the thought of going back with him.

I opened the second one and laughed louder, already completely awake.

**I know you would of already texted me back if you were really awake, so GET UP! –E**

** I'm up! You really take these things seriously don't you? –B**

I finished typing my reply and set my phone on my desk, grabbing my toiletries and the clothes I would be wearing today. I grabbed a simple pair of jeans and a nice midnight blue woven tank top. It had a couple buttons down the middle, with thin spaghetti straps to hold it up.

I opened my window before I left and noticed that the sun was already starting to come up. Edward was right when he said it would be warm out, which made me excited. Not once had I seen the sun out in Forks since I had moved.

Happily, I grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom, turning on the water so the temperature would be just right. I looked at my phone before I went in and saw Edward had replied back.

**Of course I do. We are on a mission here Bella. –E**

I closed my phone laughing and quickly got in. Knowing I only had about forty-five minutes before Edward would come and get me.

I scrubbed my body with my freesia body wash, and shampooed and conditioned my hair. I knew I didn't have time to just stand under the water to relax so I turned it off and wrapped the towel around myself.

I quickly dried myself off and got dressed, looking at the time on my phone. I still had twenty minutes. I put mousse in my hair so it wouldn't be frizzy later on in the day and dried it with the blow dryer, letting my hair fall into perfect curls and waves down my back. I finished off with a little bit of mascara and eyeliner.

By the time I had finished, I only had about three minutes before I would hear a knock on my door. I had a feeling he would be here exactly on time because he seemed just as eager as I was to get there.

I grabbed a thin black sweater and put on my slip-ons before going to sit on the living room couch. I was kind of hungry, but knew I wouldn't have time to finish eating something before he came. Instead I went into the kitchen and nibbled on a piece of pop-tart I hadn't finished a couple days before.

I stood there quietly and thought about how the day would go, which got me a little nervous. I knew I didn't have anything to be nervous about, but being with Edward always made me a little less aware of what I said or did. He just did things to me without even knowing.

I heard someone knock on the door and walked hurriedly to answer it. I slowed my pace down once I actually had to open it. I didn't want to seem too eager to leave and I if I hadn't slowed down I would of tripped on the carpet again. Very nice memories I had about tripping.

What I wasn't prepared for was the lopsided smile that awaited me on the other side. I sucked in a quiet breath, as Edward's smile grew bigger.

"Good morning." He said, leaning on the doorframe.

"Morning." I said lightly, not exactly sure why I was blushing.

"You ready to leave?" he asked, still not moving from his spot.

"All set." I said a little louder, excited now.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand, pulling me outside. I locked and closed the door following him to the car. He opened the car door for me and I got in, sighing happily as he went around to the other side.

"You look excited." He stated, lowering the volume from the radio.

"I am," I said, my smile growing bigger at the thought of getting there pretty soon. "Did you have any problem sneaking out the house today? I know you were pretty worried about that." I laughed.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. Everyone was still asleep when I left the house. I got up a little earlier than you did."

"How much earlier?"

"About an hour and a half earlier." He shrugged.

My eyes were wide open in shock. "Why?" I asked, wondering why he would need to wake up so early. I had trouble waking up at five in the morning. I can't imagine how hard it must've been for him to wake up at three thirty.

"I had to prepare something for our trip today," he said. He stayed quiet and I got impatient.

"Which would be…" I said, pushing him to say what it was he had done.

"You will see when we get there." he chuckled. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Edward, that is so not fair!"

He looked over at me and began to laugh at my expression. I knew I was being childish but I really wanted to know.

"You'll know soon enough. We're almost there."

"No we're not. We still have to walk for twenty minutes to actually get there."

"Bella, its not a big thing. You have to be patient."

"What if I told you I hate surprises?" I asked him. He wasn't budging and I knew he would stay that way. He was just as stubborn as I was.

"Then I would tell _you_ that I'm going to have to change your mind about that." He smiled at me and of course I blushed.

"Your really not going to tell me, are you?" I said, giving up.

"Not a chance." He said.

"Fine." I mumbled. I turned in my seat and looked out the window, watching the trees go by in a blur.

"Your really not mad, are you?" he asked, reaching over to touch my arm. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"No, but I'm still curious. You can fix that if you just tell me what the surprise is."

"Well since your not mad, then I don't think I should." He said.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

We got to the beach quickly and he parked his car closest to the trail we would be taking. He got off and went to my side to open my door. I thanked him and got off; walking quickly to the spot I remembered we had started on. He chuckled at my impatient attitude and grabbed my hand as we climbed up the small hill that led into the forest.

The walk actually felt shorter than before and we got there in no time. I began to push the bushes aside, with some help from Edward, and gasped when I saw what was a small picnic. He had set out a large blanket in the middle of the meadow, which looked absolutely beautiful. He was right when he had said it looked much more beautiful when the sun was out.

I turned to look at him and gestured to the picnic basket with a smile on my face. "I'm guessing this is the surprise." I laughed.

He chuckled and nodded, running his hand through his hair

"This really is beautiful Edward. Thank you."

He shook his head and walked over to me. "No need to thank me. I just thought this would be a nice touch to our day. I really do hope your hungry though."

He grabbed my hand and led me to the blanket, sitting down. I followed suit and he opened the picnic basket.

"Starving." I said. My stomach began to grumble as he took out many containers of food. I laughed lightly when I saw the food was bought and not actually home made. It was just funny to me that he had put it in the basket to make it look a little nicer.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he handed me a plate.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head. He opened the first container, which contained pancakes and eggs. I licked my lips wanting to savor the delicious food already.

He chuckled and I looked up. "Tell me, or no pancakes for you."

"Fine," I said. I was hungry and I wanted my pancakes. "I just thought it was funny that the food is bought, but you still put it in the picnic basket."

He laughed a little sheepishly. "I know it looks kind of weird, but trying to cook in the morning with everyone still asleep is harder than it sounds. Especially if you live with Emmett."

I shook my head and smiled, thankful that he had even tried to cook so early in the morning. "This really is great Edward. Even if you didn't cook it, I still really appreciate it."

"Like I said before, you don't need to thank me. Your smile is the only reward I need." I couldn't help but smile and blush, as he continued to open the Styrofoam plates.

Each of them contained something different as he spread them all onto the blanket. Whether it was bacon or fruit, it seemed like he had brought everything a person could have for breakfast.

We piled food onto our plates and finally began to eat once we were satisfied we had everything we wanted. We talked lightly while we ate, mostly just enjoying the company of one another, and the beautiful environment we were in. The meadow looked absolutely breathtaking when the sun was out. It's like it gave everything more life.

"Mmmm…" I said, as I ate a piece of pancake. I had already eaten everything on my plate, but couldn't resist grabbing another one. Everything was so delicious that it was difficult to just stop.

"I can see you like the food." Edward laughed.

I nodded. "All of this is delicious. Don't be surprised if I throw up on the way back." I said.

He chuckled and continued eating. I put my plate aside and laid back, feeling the sun soak into my skin. It felt so good and refreshing after days of rain and wind. The breeze I felt now was perfect. With the sun beating down it felt deliciously good on my skin.

I heard Edward put his plate down and sit down next to me. I turned to look at him and saw he was lying down beside me.

"You look tired." He said.

I laughed and closed my eyes. "I am. We woke up a little too early." I opened my eyes and turned to look at him.

"You look pretty sleepy yourself." I said. His eyes looked tired and seemed like they could use some sleep.

"I say we take a quick nap." He said, closing his eyes and yawning.

"I don't think I can say no to that." I laughed.

"We should move the blanket under that tree though. It's going to get pretty hot after a while." I nodded and stood up, grabbing some of the plates and food.

Edward spread the blanket out next to a nearby tree that provided a lot of shade. I laid back down and sighed in content, getting comfortable. Who knew drifting to sleep in a beautiful meadow would be so easy.

**E.P.O.V**

I watched as Bella fell asleep quickly, smiling when I heard her breathing even out. She looked so peaceful, just like the last time I had the privilege of sleeping next to her. This time I wouldn't have anything to stop me from ogling at her, even if she did end up catching me.

I was so excited when I had woken up this morning. Getting up early was not something I ever looked forward to, but today was an exception. I knew I needed to make what I could of my time with her.

I had gotten up early to attempt cooking breakfast, but it was a little harder than I expected. I knew Emmett would come running down the stairs at the smell of food and I didn't want to risk someone coming down to the kitchen.

Instead I decided to buy some food from the best restaurant in town. It was small and not well known, but it sold the best food anyone could ask for. It was open twenty-four hours so I didn't have to worry about it being closed. I had grabbed a picnic basket along with a blanket and went to get the food. It was about twenty minutes away so I knew I had enough time to get it to the meadow and go pick up Bella. I didn't want the food to get cold so I needed to be quick.

I had meant it when I said her smile was the only reward I needed. Her reaction to it was the only thing I needed to know I had done something that she felt was special. I knew I had grown strong feelings for Bella, but she didn't seem to be returning the same feelings. I didn't want to tell her anything; afraid she didn't feel the same way. The last thing I wanted to do was make our relationship uncomfortable.

I heard her sigh in her sleep and turned to look at her. She was smiling happily and turned on her side so she was facing me now. I looked up at the sky, which was blocked by the tree we were currently laying under, and thought about how our relationship would be if I confessed to her that I really liked her. I wasn't about to ruin this for what seemed to be like a crush on my part. I would rather have her as a friend than nothing at all.

"I really like you Bella, and I can't seem to figure out if I should tell you." I whispered to myself. A confession to a slumbering Bella was better than no confession to her at all.

"Edward…" I heard her sigh.

I snapped my head in her direction, thinking of the explanation I was about to give. This really wasn't the way I had planned on telling her.

Her eyes were still closed and her breathing even. I laughed lightly as I realized she was talking in her sleep. Alice had mentioned something about it when she had slept over, but refused to tell me what she had said.

My smile grew bigger as she said my name again, a smile spreading across her own face. I chuckled and closed my eyes; ready for a small nap myself.

**B.P.O.V**

I breathed in deeply and slowly opened my eyes. I was hit with many shades of green and yellow, that it startled me at first. Then I remembered we were at our meadow, which was enough to make me smile.

I noticed I was a lot more comfortable than I was before and decided to get up and see what I was laying on. As I did, I felt something restraining me around my waist. My eyes trailed down and opened wide when I noticed Edward's arm around me. I was lying on my side, pressed against his chest. I felt his breath near my neck, now that I paid more attention. His other arm was under my head, which is why I felt so much more comfortable. I turned to try and slide out from under his arm, blushing the whole time.

I finally managed to move his arm without waking him up. He only groaned and turned the other way. I laughed and tiptoed over to the picnic basket, trying to think of a way to wake him up. I looked inside and found the fruit, which still had a couple grapes in it. I popped one into my mouth and grabbed a handful, walking over in front of Edward. I took about three and threw them at his face, laughing at his expression as he woke up. He sat up quickly and looked around, his bronze hair disheveled. He looked so handsome that I forgot what it was I was doing at the moment.

His eyes zeroed in on my hand and he chuckled. I couldn't hold in my laughter and began giggling hysterically.

"You should have seen your face." I laughed.

He stood up and went towards the basket, grabbing the small amount of grapes that were there.

"That is not a very nice way to wake someone up." He said.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I just thought it would be fun to see your reaction," I laughed. "Why don't we call it a truce?" I said.

He laughed. "Not a chance."

I yelled and threw a grape at him. He chuckled and began to throw one after the other at me. We were both throwing them as fast as we could, laughing the entire time.

"Ok, ok." Edward laughed, holding his hands up when he didn't have anymore to throw.

I stopped throwing mine and instead began to eat some. I stopped halfway into putting one into my mouth and smiled. "Let's see if you can catch one into your mouth." I said. He laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the prize?"

I laughed. "I didn't say there would be a prize."

"Well why not?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Fine. We will think of a prize later. But if you don't catch it then _I _get a prize." I said. He nodded and walked further back to create more distance between us.

"Ready?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded; tilting his head up to catch it. I threw the grape as accurately as I could towards his mouth.

He caught it effortlessly and smirked when he was done chewing. "Shall we think of the prize?" he asked.

I laughed. "Why don't we eat some fruit first and then think?" I suggested. I was kind of afraid of what he wanted his prize to be so fruit would be a good distraction.

My plate was full of strawberries and watermelon as I began eating. It tasted so good and refreshing after a small grape fight. It was actually hotter out now than it was before so something juicy was good at the moment.

"Wow, we slept for an hour and a half. Its already nine." Edward said, putting his phone away.

"I guess we were both pretty tired." I said, eating another strawberry.

He nodded and continued eating, finishing his plate quickly. I only had a couple more to go when he stood up and came over to me.

"Come on. We should explore our meadow a little so all this food digests properly."

He held out a hand for me to grab and I put my plate aside, chewing on the watermelon I had managed to put into my mouth.

"Lead the way Mr. Cullen." I said as he pulled me up.

We walked towards a small opening where the running of water was heard. We didn't know exactly where we were going but new that the small lake or river was pretty secluded if no one was able to get to it. We walked a couple more minutes and found what was a small waterfall.

"Wow…" I said. I grabbed Edward's hand and walked closer to it. It was something we both did now, grab each other's hand, and it didn't feel weird at all. It had become a normal action for both us.

I bent down and ran my hand through the water. It was very clear and surprisingly warm. I stood back up and walked around the pool of water, feeling the spray of water on my arms and face. It was getting pretty hot out so the contact of the water on my skin was a nice feeling.

I saw some rocks that, weirdly enough, led to the waterfall. I took my shoes of and placed them on the floor. Walking over to the rocks, I stepped on the first one, putting pressure on it with my foot to make sure it was stable enough for the weight of my body. Once I felt like it wouldn't sink I hopped onto it, giggling like a little girl. I did the same thing for the other four rocks, making sure I was balanced enough so I wouldn't fall.

I jumped onto the last one, which was a little bigger than the rest. I was able to reach my hand out and stick it into the waterfall. I had never really done something like this before, which made it all the more special that it was in our meadow.

I felt Edward come up behind me, so I turned around to ask him what he was doing. He nudged me a little and I lost my balance, ready to fall face first into the water. He grabbed my waist quickly and pulled me back, chuckling. I put my hand over my chest, feeling my heart beat quickly.

"Edward that was not funny!" I said. I giggled a little myself, I guess at the shock of being so close to falling over.

"Bella I barely nudged you and you lost your balance!" he said, still laughing.

He was still touching my back, so I moved away from him and began to walk back onto the rocks, much more quickly than I had before. I slipped on my shoes and began walking further into the trail we had just discovered. He followed behind me, still laughing quietly.

"Don't be mad Bella." He said, coming in front of me and walking backwards.

"Hmph." I said, walking faster to try and pass him. I wasn't really mad but I thought getting an apology out of him this way would be fun. I was looking down to avoid eye contact with him because it was easier for me to lie that way.

He stopped abruptly, not giving me enough time to stop before I crashed into him. He balanced me and held onto my arms. "I wasn't going to let you fall," he said, chuckling lightly. "I'm not going to break my promise."

I laughed and slapped his chest. "You better not, because then you'll have one very bruised Bella." I said, knowing he was referring to the "won't let you fall" promise.

He chuckled and walked closer to me. "Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

He was starting to lean in closer, and this wasn't a situation I wanted to be in again. It was hard enough to move away the first time. Before anything got worse I laughed lightly and looked down, moving away from him completely. I saw him stay frozen for a couple of seconds, but then followed me. I saw his face was a little disappointed, which made me smile, but at the same time made me wonder why he would even try that again if he had a girlfriend. I shook that out of my head thinking it was just both of us getting carried away again.

Instead, I grabbed his hand and kept walking to let him see I didn't feel awkward or mad in anyway. He had thought that the last time this happened, and I didn't want this trip to end badly.

The further we walked, the more I began to regret wearing flats. I knew we were going to hike a little but I didn't know he was going to surprise me with another wonderful adventure. I hadn't said anything though because I knew he would make us turn back, and this was too interesting to pass up. I winced in pain as I felt something else jam into my foot. It was probably a rock or something but after awhile it hurt like hell.

"Can we take a quick break Edward?" I asked, leaning against one of the trees.

"Are you ok?" he asked, coming over to me. "We can just head back if you want too."

I shook my head rapidly and kept walking instead. "No it's ok. I don't want to leave yet, I was just a little tired."

He grabbed onto my arm and I turned around. "Ok we don't have to leave yet, but we should take a rest. That log over there looks like a good place to sit." He pointed to a tree that was on the ground, which I hadn't even seen on the walk over here. It was very long and thick, and looked very welcoming at the moment.

I walked over to it and sat down sideways, putting my feet up so I would feel more comfortable. Edward sat next to me and let me rest my back against his side. I was comfortable so I closed my eyes, enjoying the quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Your hair smells like strawberries…and freesia." He said, randomly. I laughed and swung my legs of the log. I turned to look at him, "That's because of my shampoo." I said, smiling.

He leaned in and pressed his nose against my hair, inhaling. I felt his nose move down my head, his lips now at my ear. "I really like it." he whispered.

I felt the heat rush into my cheeks and turned to look at him. "Thank you." I whispered back. He was closer than I expected so it didn't feel weird that we were both staring at each other. I tried to memorize every detail in his beautiful face. From his stunning green eyes to his full lips, it felt like he was so perfect and I was just plain.

"I'm having such a good time today, I don't really want it to end." I said. Sitting here with him was so peaceful and perfect, that it was an aching feeling when I thought about leaving. I seriously kept surprising myself with the new feelings I felt whenever I was with him. Something I hadn't _ever_ felt before.

"I know. I think it's because of the company we have today," he said, looking at me. I smiled. "I mean all these trees really make for good company." He joked looking around at all the tall trees. I pushed him a little and laughed, throwing my head back.

"I forgot to mention that you look beautiful today." He said. Again I blushed and smiled. It was hard to receive compliments from other people because I didn't know if they actually meant it. But when things like that came from Edward, I couldn't help but believe everything he said, which in this case was a great feeling.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." I said. He smiled ad leaned in closer, wiping the smile off my face quickly. He touched my cheek, his thumb caressing it. I closed my eyes, surprised at the sudden change of things. One moment we're laughing and the next we're so close to each other that out noses are touching.

"I think I know what my prize should be," he whispered. I opened my eyes and was met with his brilliant emerald ones.

"And what do you think it should be?" I asked, quietly. My voice trembled a little as I spoke.

"May I kiss you Bella?" he asked. My heart jumped in my chest and I felt myself lean in closer. He took that as a yes and closed his eyes, leaning his forward against my own. He tilted his head and I felt him brush his lips softly against mine. My lips where on fire and I didn't seem to realize I had pulled his lips back to mine.

I closed my eyes forcefully as his lips pressed a little harder, and began to move. A jolt of electricity went through my body, much stronger than I had ever felt before. The kiss wasn't urgent or forceful, but instead sweet and slow, just like a first kiss should be. His lips moved sweetly against my own and I was thankful that I was sitting down. I held onto his shoulders to try and keep myself stable, moving them up further as the kiss got a little heated.

My hands went to the back of his neck and closed around his soft, bronze hair, pulling myself closer to him. His hand went to my back and pulled me _even_ closer, if that was possible. His other hand caressed my cheek, sweetly and slowly.

I smiled against his mouth as the kiss slowed down a bit. He slowly pulled away and set his forehead against mine again. We looked into each other's eyes, panting slightly. He smiled his crooked smile and I couldn't help but laugh and smile back. He kissed me chastely one more time, before he pulled back completely.

It only took me a couple of seconds to realize that this was a huge mistake. My smile faltered and I pulled away, shaking my head. I stood up, not exactly sure how I had gotten onto his lap, and took a couple of steps away from Edward; only to turn around and see a look of confusion and hurt on his face.

"W shouldn't have done that." I said, avoiding eye contact.

I felt so ashamed that I had broken a promise, maybe even ruined a relationship. I could only see Tanya's hurt face in my head when she found out. I knew Edward probably wouldn't keep it from her because I knew he wasn't the type of guy that would cheat on his girlfriend. It wasn't his fault either; it seemed like we both lost track of what we were doing when we were near each other.

He stood up and came over to me, holding onto my arms and trying to look into my eyes.

"Why not? Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. My eyes shot up to look at his, not exactly convinced that he was asking me this.

"What do you mean 'why not'? You shouldn't even have to ask that question."

I stepped away from him and walked back. His eyes held even more confusion, which made me a little angry. He couldn't possibly be that clueless.

"Edward, I know you have a girlfriend. Doesn't Tanya ring a bell?"

His eyes narrowed. "Tanya?"

"Yes, Tanya! She told me that you guys were together, and for a long time now I suppose. She made me promise not to be like the other three hundred girls that try to get close to you for all the wrong reasons," I looked away. "But it seems like I've done that already." I whispered, mostly to myself.

I shook my head and looked back up at him. "Just please take me home."

I turned around and walked away from him. I knew where I was going, so I went ahead. As soon as I stepped foot on forest ground, I tripped on something that caught onto my ankle. I swear it was like a signal the earth sent out to put anything in my path so I would trip.

My body went forward and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground. I felt two strong arms catch me around my waist and set me straight up again. Edward twisted me around so I was facing him, his arms still set tightly around me. I blushed and looked away quickly, embarrassed that this was the second time he had to save me from myself. He put a finger under my chin, making me look into his eyes.

"Bella can we please just talk about this. I really don't know what you're talking about. Tanya isn't-"

I narrowed my eyes and stepped back. "I didn't think it would be so easy for you to lie about something like this. I'm not even mad at the fact that we kissed because it was a mistake, but never would I think that you were the type of guy to say you don't have a girlfriend. She told me she was and I don't think she would lie about something like that."

"Bella-"

"Just take me home Edward." I said lightly. Angry tears were in my eyes, and I was trying anything I could to not let them fall. The last thing he needed to see was that I was crying.

"Ok." He said. He walked ahead of me and I let a few tears fall. I wiped them away quickly and followed him.

The walk back to the meadow was quiet. We didn't say a word to each other, and I tried my best to watch were I was going. I didn't need him to help me again. He started to collect all the food and trash we had left out, putting it into the basket along with the blanket he had folded. I helped him minimally, trying to have as less contact possible.

He stepped through the bushes, and I stood there for a while as I saw his body disappear. I looked around and sighed sadly, hating that we were leaving on such bad terms. I thought about the situation again and anger surged through me. I shouldn't be sad; he lied to my face about Tanya.

I went out the entrance and pushed the bushes together, something I had seen Edward do the first time we came here. I turned around and saw he wasn't far ahead, he had stopped, his back towards me. He heard my footsteps again and began walking.

The car ride back wasn't any better. He had put music on to probably avoid awkward silence. I couldn't even pay attention to what was playing. The only thing that kept going through my head was the kiss we had shared. I couldn't say that I hadn't enjoyed it, but I really did wish the situation were different.

My thoughts were so jumbled in my head that I hadn't noticed we were already turning onto my street. I grabbed all of my stuff, ready to say a quick goodbye and get off the car.

He parked in my driveway and, to my surprise, turned off the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door. "Bye." I said softly.

He grabbed my arm and held onto it. My eyes got watery again and I turned to look at him.

"Bella, please talk to me. I really don't know what you're talking about and none of it makes sense to me. I don't want to leave off on a bad note with you. You're the last person I want to be mad at me for a misunderstanding."

I looked into his eyes and all I could see was pure sincerity. I didn't want to believe him though. It was so easy for him to lie with something like this.

"I don't think I need to explain anything. If you want an explanation then you should go to your girlfriend, maybe she'll be able to clear your confusion." I got off the car and closed the door, walking as quickly as I could to my house door.

I didn't know where the rudeness had come from, but I did know that I had regretted it at soon as it had come out of my mouth. I had two sides in me that wanted to believe him so badly, but the other part just wouldn't let me. I was making a small, fixable situation into something so big because…well I didn't exactly know why. So many emotions were running through me that it was hard to just focus on one and come up with a reason of why I was feeling it.

I sprawled myself on my couch and let out a huge sigh, letting myself get drowned in all my thoughts. Today's occurrences were not how I had pictured today would end.

**A/N: Bella is just so confused isn't she? **** Here's another chapter that I hope you all like! I was having a hard time writing this one, because I am trying to make my story as unique as possible. I don't exactly know if you guys read A/N's but please, REVIEW! I know it's annoying when authors pressure for reviews, but I'm not exactly getting as much feedback as I'd like. Now I'd better stop before someone feels like ripping my head off. For those who do review though, thank you so much! It really makes my heart swell when I read such good comments. I know my writing isn't good but I really do appreciate it! Love you all!**

** -****Edward Is My Lullaby**


	9. Chapter 9:Both Sides of the Story

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 9:Both Sides of the Story

**E.P.O.V**

Falling asleep wasn't going to be an option for me tonight. I kept tossing and turning every couple of minutes, and I was honestly starting to get frustrated. I sat up on my bed and sighed, running a hand over my face.

I couldn't stop thinking about the day's events in my head. Everything was going fine until I just had to kiss her. I didn't regret it in the least, but I just wished things made more sense.

I got up and padded my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and sat on a stool, sipping every so often.

Tanya wouldn't have to lie to Bella about dating me, but it didn't make sense for Bella to lie about what Tanya had said. I sighed and pulled on my hair, trying as hard as I could to think of a solution. I wasn't going to let Bella stay mad at me. I couldn't hold in my feelings any longer, the kiss had proved that today. Sitting so close to her and caressing her face just seemed right, like I belonged there. A shock of electricity had passed through us that I was no longer going to ignore. I always passed it off as something that just happened when I touched her, which sounded stupid but worked as an excuse for me. I knew I liked her as more than a friend, and that she somewhat reciprocated those feelings. She had kissed me back, and I wasn't going to let the small piece of hope I had built just go away.

Tanya was going to give me an explanation and I was more than determined to get it out of her than ever.

**B.P.O.V**

I awoke to the sound of a car door slamming. I sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, going to the window just in time to see Charlie leave for work. I sat on my bed again and laid back, not fully awake yet. It was probably around seven in the morning but I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again. I had only gotten about six hours of sleep, which certainly wasn't enough for me.

I hadn't been able to stop thinking about yesterday's events. I don't know why it had affected me so much. The only thing I knew was that I had grown strong feelings for Edward, which was probably the main reason I was taking this so harshly. He had given me a new vision of who he really was, which really hit me hard.

I got up and changed into comfortable clothes, debating on whether or not I should take a shower. I wasn't in the mood so I decided I would take one later. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, walking into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

I looked outside the window and noticed that the sun was completely gone. Clouds covered the now familiar grey sky, not a ray of sun out. I guess the weather was now reflecting my mood. I hadn't been so happy after everything that had happened yesterday. It was constantly in my mind and I felt so frustrated that I really couldn't do anything about it. I felt like I had made everything so much worse for Edward and I. Instead of taking it calmly and letting him explain, I lashed out at him and didn't let him say a word.

I took out some waffles from the freezer and walked over to the toaster to put them in. I had wanted to cook myself a nice big breakfast, but I just wasn't in the mood to do anything. I grabbed a cup and filled it with orange juice, going to sit on the couch to watch some T.V while I ate.

The waffles popped out in no time and I sat down, flipping through the channels. There wasn't anything to watch so I gave up and put my dishes in the sink when I was finished.

I went up to my room and turned on my computer, deciding to email my mom since I hadn't talked to her in a week. We were always emailing back and forth when we could, getting the occasional phone call every now and then. From what she told me, she was really happy touring with Phil. They got to spend more time together and she didn't feel as lonely as she had before when I used to stay with her.

I was never one to really hang out with her. She was always the type of person who had a hobby every month. Whether it was painting, sewing, or gardening she was always doing something. The only time I had joined her was when she signed up for a cooking class. She needed a partner to go with her and I told her I wanted to do it. It was fun I guess, but it was a little embarrassing when you were the only group who wasn't able to bake some cookies without them burning.

I had done way better than she had and pretty soon I was the only one allowed to put the cookies in the oven and set the timer. The person in charge of the class was happy when she saw the nicely baked cookies placed on our station.

I laughed to myself as I thought about the memory. I missed her a lot, and she always seemed to try and convince me to go back. She always used the excuse that it was still summer vacation, but she knew I wasn't going to move back now. We had done it that way because I would have time to adapt before school started. I would be comfortable living with Charlie and had time to meet people so I wouldn't feel alone.

I finished emailing her and turned my computer back off. I was entertained for a while, but now I was more bored than ever. I sighed exasperatedly and got up, grabbing some towels. I went into the bathroom to take a shower, deciding that a nice drive out was a good idea. It was better than staying home all day.

After I was finished and had changed into some warmer clothes, I grabbed my car keys and a purse. Putting my phone and wallet into it before I headed out.

I didn't exactly know where I was going, but I guess that was the whole point of this. Alice had said, you have to get crazy to have fun! I chuckled and turned on the radio.

I heard my phone vibrate on the seat next to me and reached over to pick it up as I stopped at a red light. I saw I had a missed call and quickly opened it to see who it was. I thought it would be Charlie calling to see what I was doing, but was very surprised when I saw Alice's name on my screen. "Speak of the devil." I thought to myself.

I turned down the radio and called her back, putting it on speaker as I drove. It rang for a couple of minutes before she finally picked up.

"Hey Bella!" she said. I could tell she was really chirpy today. Something I really needed right now.

"Hey Al, did you call me for something?" I asked.

"Well kind of. Are you busy today?"

"No. I'm actually heading to… well somewhere. I needed to get out of my house for a bit. " I said.

"Rose and I were just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today. We haven't seen you in a while and thought it would be a good idea to go out. We can go to Port Angeles actually. They have really nice stores there."

I laughed lightly. "Alice I saw you guys like a day ago."

"Well it's longer than we're used to." I heard her bell-like laugh.

I sighed. "I don't know. I'm not exactly in the best mood. I wouldn't want to ruin your day."

"Oh please Bella, this is Alice and I you are talking about."

"Hi to you too Rosalie." I laughed. Alice would have it on speaker if Rose was there.

"Bella come on. It'll be just the three of us. No boys allowed."

I thought about it for a minute and finally agreed. It sounded nice to hang out with the girls and possibly voice out what was going on.

"Ok fine. Let me turn around and head to your house. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I said.

"See you in a bit." Rosalie said, hanging up.

I hadn't gone too far when Alice had called me so it took no time at all to get to her house.

I parked in the driveway and was about to get out when I froze. Thinking about seeing Edward made me nervous and uncomfortable. I wasn't ready to talk to him just yet.

"Hello?" Alice said when I called her.

"K I'm here." I said.

"Why don't you come in?" Alice asked. She sounded curious about something and I knew she wasn't going to let it go.

"Alice can we just go please."

"We're eating right now. Besides, everyone wants to see you."

My heart sped up at the sound of _everyone. _"Bells you there?"

I snapped out of my worried thoughts and responded. "Umm ya. I'll, uh, be right there." I said quietly. She would know something was up if I denied her invitation.

I just hoped Edward wasn't in the kitchen. The last thing I wanted was for him to try and explain something in front of everyone.

The door was unlocked and I stepped in. Walking slowly to the kitchen.

I seriously had no luck. Edward was the first one I saw once I turned the corner to get to the island. His head snapped up in my direction and I avoided his gaze. Instead I walked over to Alice.

"Morning everyone." I said.

"Bellarina!" Emmett yelled. I looked over at him and smiled lightly, not even stopping to give him a hug. His smile faltered and he began to eat again. I was never like this with Emmett. I always yelled his name back and ran over to hug him, but like I said not in the best mood.

"Good morning Esme."

"Morning Bella. Are you hungry?" she asked. She was squatting down, putting something in the oven when I turned to look at her.

"No thank you, I ate breakfast before leaving."

She got up and looked at me instantly frowning. She looked kind of worried and walked over to me. "Are you ok?" she asked.

I smiled at her, feeling so touched that she was worried about me. "I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep."

She nodded slowly and went over to prepare a plate of toast with some jelly. She handed it to me and smiled caringly. "Please eat something at least. It'll give you a little more energy."

I nodded and hugged her. "Thank you." I said. I looked around and noticed that the only seat left, again, was next to Edward. I wasn't about to sit next to him so I leaned against the counter next to Rosalie.

"We're almost done Bells, promise." Alice said, putting some eggs into her mouth. I only nodded and took a small bite of my toast so I wouldn't hurt Esme's feelings.

"Are you ladies headed somewhere?" Jasper asked Alice.

She nodded and swallowed her food. "We're going to Port Angeles for a while. Bella needs some cheering up." Alice chirped.

I saw Edward look at me from the corner of my eye and I blushed a little. I hated how he was still able to do that to me.

"I could easily fix that." I heard him say. My eyes shot to him and I tried to keep a blank face. It was better than having an angry one.

His eyes looked like they were pleading and I knew what he wanted. He wanted to give me an explanation that I really didn't want to hear right now.

"I think you give yourself a little too much credit," I said. I intended for it to come out playfully so no one would question what was wrong between us two, but it came out coldly when I actually said it. "You guys almost done?" I asked Rosalie.

Her brows were furrowed and she nodded slowly, looking at me. I looked away and bit my toast again.

The doorbell rang and I saw Edward's body tense up. He put his fork down and got up to answer the door. It didn't take long to hear a high-pitched voice.

"Eddie!" I heard from the living room. I closed my eyes when I recognized the voice and prayed that she wouldn't come into the kitchen. It seemed like Edward hadn't mentioned anything by the looks of it, but I wasn't going to be able to hold the guilt in if she talked to me. I heard them talking in quiet voices and tried to imagine what they were saying.

"Done!" I heard Alice say hurriedly at the sound of Tanya's voice. Emmett and Jasper laughed as they saw her get up quickly. She picked up her plate and speed walked to the sink. "Let's go before a flea sticks to us on the way out." I heard her whisper to Rose.

"We'll be back mom!" she said to Esme. I really hoped that they had gone upstairs because I knew seeing the both of them together would hurt.

"Hey Alice, Rosalie." I heard Tanya say. I swear. Luck just didn't like being on my side. "Oh Bella." She said.

I noticed her voice change and I looked up. She grabbed Edward's hand and pulled herself closer to him, never breaking eye contact with me. It's like she wanted to keep reminding me they were together. I guess I needed that but I think that was enough for Edward to actually remember who his girlfriend was.

"Hey Tanya." I said looking down again. I cleared my throat and stayed behind Rosalie.

" Are you three going out?" I heard her ask.

"Ya we are. We need some girl time." Alice said.

"Ya, no dogs allowed." Rosalie whispered in my ear. I smiled and laughed lightly, but still nudged her a little.

"Oh, I'd love to go with you guys but Edward needs to talk to me about something."

I felt someone staring at me and I looked up. Edward's eyes were trained solely on me and I couldn't look away. I didn't want to be mad at him anymore. I wanted to go back to the way we were before, but I knew that wasn't really possible anymore. I wanted to eliminate Tanya out of the situation so bad. It would of made things so much easier. I would have been the one standing next to him instead of her. The urge to go over to him was so great, but I knew I couldn't. What she had just done explained why.

"Well I hope you guys have a nice talk, but we should go now." Alice said, politely. I was still looking at Edward until I felt Rose grab onto my hand and pull me slightly. I looked away and followed them out, thankful that we were finally leaving.

"We're taking my car!" Alice said, running over to her yellow Porsche.

"Why can't we take mine?" I asked, walking over to my truck.

"Because it might break down in the middle of the freeway." Rosalie said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It will not! It's perfectly safe." I said, crossing my arms.

"Come on Bella. That thing looks like it drives slow and I don't want to take all day to get there."

I pouted and looked at my truck. I sighed and walked over to the yellow sports car. "Fine."

"Look, I promise to take a look at it another day and fix it up a bit." Rose said. She loved working with cars; taking them apart and putting them back together. She had a garage back at her house that was filled with car parts. It's what she wanted to major in when she went to college.

"Ok." I said. I was kind of excited for that. Maybe she could make it go a little faster than it did.

Port Angeles was an hour and a half away so we played games and listened to music along the way. We started off with the usual out of state license plate game, which speaks for itself. After that we began the two-digit game. If you spotted two numbers that where the same next to each other on a license plate you got to punch a person. It got pretty fun, but Rosalie really knew how to punch.

"Two nines!" she yelled, punching my arm.

I winced. "Geez, does Emmett teach you how to punch or something." I said rubbing my shoulder.

She laughed and turned back to rub my arm. "I'm sorry. But having him as a boyfriend really teaches you to be strong." She said.

"We are here." Alice said, turning off the freeway. We drove for a couple of minutes until Alice went into a parking lot.

The stores were aligned along the streets of Port Angeles. They kept going on for many blocks and there was a lot to choose from. There were small clothing stores and restaurants. I saw a bookstore across the street, which I really wanted to go into.

"I say we start with these stores and go down. That way we're not all over the place." Alice suggested.

Rose and I nodded and we began to walk. The first couple of stores where clothing stores that Alice wanted to go into. I had to admit there was some really cute stuff but I still wasn't in the mood to shop for anything. Alice noticed that and made us go into what looked like an old-fashioned dress shop. The dresses where big and looked like they belonged in the eighteen-fifties but with a modern touch. They were really beautiful and I found myself intrigued.

"We are going to play dress up." Alice whispered to the both of us. She locked arms with us and started walking faster.

I looked at her and laughed. "Oh no I'm not." I said. I unhooked myself and began to walk out of the store.

"Bella why not! It'll be fun! Besides, you never know. We always throw a Halloween party at my house and these can be our potential costumes."

She started giving me her puppy dog look and I rolled my eyes.

"Rosalie…" I said, turning to look at her. She only shrugged and smiled, walking into the store.

"Ughhhhh." I said, following Rosalie in.

"Yay!" Alice said, grabbing onto my arm again.

"Hello, welcome to Twilight Antique." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a girl our age standing behind the counter. She was wearing glasses and had her hair tied in a ponytail. She had the sweetest smile on her face and was actually very pretty. I smiled and politely said hello, walking further in with Alice behind me.

She scrunched her eyebrows together. "Alice?" she said, walking towards us.

Alice turned back at the sound of her name. "Angela!" She said going over to hug her. "You work here?"

"Ya I do. My aunt actually owns this store and I work here during the summer. Its too much to drive back and forth from Forks when we're in school."

"That's so cool! Hey Rose, look who's here!"

Rosalie came out from behind looking at a dress and went over to hug her as well. "Hey! I didn't even see you when I came in."

"Hey Rosalie." Angela said, laughing.

"Oh, so sorry Bella. This is our friend Angela. She goes to school with us. Angela this is Bella. She just recently moved here." Alice said. I smiled and went over to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So are you guys looking for anything specific?" She said, going back to doing her job. Alice shook her head and began to look at the dresses again.

"Not really. We were thinking these would be a nice costume for our Halloween party this year."

Angela nodded. "That's what people usually come in here for. That or weddings and parties."

"They are really beautiful. I was actually thinking this one would be perfect for you Alice." I joked. I laughed and pointed to one that had thousands of colors splattered around, but still maintained the vintage look. Her eyes opened wide in horror and she gasped.

"Why would you guys even want to sell this!" she said loudly.

Angela turned to look at it and scrunched up her nose. "That one we ordered for a special customer. She likes…colorful things."

"I can tell. Looks like a rainbow threw up on that thing." Rosalie said dryly.

I laughed, feeling a little happier now.

"I'll get you guys a clothing rack so you can hang all the dresses you like." Angela said, walking away to get what she had mentioned.

We walked around for a while until we heard Rosalie gasp. She was staring at a strapless red dress that hugged the waist perfectly. The dress fell into ruffles and had very beautiful beading on the chest.

"I think I want to try this on," She said. Angela came back and Rosalie immediately hung the dress in her size. "Well I'm done looking for mine."

"I haven't even found one that I like!" Alice said, looking at an emerald colored one. I instantly thought of Edward's eyes and my face fell. Alice noticed and she raised an eyebrow. "Have you found one Bells?" she asked.

I looked at her and smiled, turning around to look at one. "Not yet."

By the time Alice was finished looking around, she had about five dresses picked out. I still hadn't found one that I liked and I honestly had given up a while ago.

"Bella, you honestly haven't seen one that you want to try on?" Rosalie said. She was helping me look for one and I could tell she was getting restless.

I shook my head. "Nope. These don't really call my attention. They have to much going on and I really don't think I can pull that off."

"Hmm, I think I might have one in the back that you might like. I'll be back." Angela said.

She came back and handed me a beige-colored dress. It was put into a clear plastic bag so it was hard to see the details. I liked the color so I decided to give it a try. "Let's go try on the dresses then." I said.

Rosalie and I sat on some chairs the store provided to see Alice try on her first four. We wanted to try on our favorite ones together.

The first two she said looked hideous on her. She didn't even want to come out and show us because she didn't like them at all. She came out when she tried on her second to last. It was a light blue color with a strapless top, but it didn't really look like it was meant for her.

"I give it a six out of ten." Rosalie said.

"What about you Bella?" she asked, twirling around.

"Same." I said, simply.

She nodded and went back into the dressing room. Angela had been helping her tie the corset, which looked really complicated, and called two more other employees to help us into each of our dresses.

My dress was also strapless and had beautiful beading, like Rosalie's, on the chest. But mine looked like it belonged in Beauty and the Beast. It reminded me of Belle's dress, because of the ruffles all around.

I touched the clear beads gently with my fingertips, feeling the girl tighten the corset even more. I smiled when she was finished, because I really liked how I looked. It gave my body a flattering shape and I felt really beautiful. It was simple yet very elegant.

"You guys done?" Rosalie asked.

"Ya." Alice and I said together.

"Ok. Let's rate our dresses." She said.

I stepped out and looked at both of them. They both looked so beautiful that I couldn't help but let my chin fall.

"Ten!" We all yelled together, laughing.

Rosalie already had a beautiful body, but the dress enhanced it even more. The red went well with her skin color and made her blonde curls stand out.

Alice had gone with a forest green dress. It was also strapless but had two small pieces of fabric hanging on her shoulders. It went well with her pixie-like features and her short black hair. Her blue eyes stood out and made her look really pretty.

"Damn Bella! You look hot!" Rosalie said. I blushed and looked down at my dress. It was so beautiful and I was absolutely in love with it.

"I love it!" Alice said.

"Well you both look beautiful, so I think we've found our dresses." I said excitedly. They both nodded, agreeing with me.

We took a couple of pictures with Alice's camera. Angela was nice enough to take the pictures while Alice made us pose. After a while we made silly faces and began curtsying to one another. I was surprised at myself, because I hated taking pictures. Let alone posing.

Angela promised she would keep the dresses on hold until we needed them. Alice had said she wanted to go costume shopping in a couple of months just in case we wanted another costume. I looked at her like she was crazy and laughed. The dress was beautiful and I had no intentions of picking another one.

After saying goodbye to Angela and promising to meet up with her again to get to know each other, we went to a couple more stores before we decided it was time for a snack. We stopped at a small café and ordered some cold coffee drinks before we went to sit down. We sipped quietly and watched other people talk and walk in and out of the store.

I zoned out for a while and became consumed in my thoughts again. Thinking about the same thing I had pondered over this morning.

"Bella." Rosalie said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I jumped lightly and looked at her. "Sorry, what?"

"We've been saying your name for a while now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I lied.

"Bella, I know it has something to do with Edward." Alice said, suddenly.

I only looked at her and shook my head. "Alice…"

"Please don't lie to me because I had a talk with him this morning. He didn't tell me what happened or tell me that it was you he had a fight with, but it seems pretty obvious. It's not exactly a coincidence that your in such a crappy mood too."

"We didn't get into a fight, it was more of a…misunderstanding." I said, trying to think of a word that would describe our problem.

"If it was a misunderstanding then you two wouldn't be mad at each other anymore, which is news to me." Rosalie said.

They both did look concerned, and it was a good chance to really voice my problems and see if they could help.

I lied on a few details, telling them we had gone to a picnic in the park. I didn't want to tell them about the meadow even if I was mad at him. I told them we had a great time, that he had actually surprised me with the picnic basket and food. I laughed and thought about the grape fight, the walk to the waterfall. If you thought about it, the whole day had been perfect.

They both smiled hugely and squealed when I told them about the kiss. I couldn't help but smile myself, blushing as I remembered it.

"That's why you're mad Bella! There's really nothing wrong with that." Alice said, very cheerfully.

"That's not why I'm mad! And why does everyone keep saying that?" I lost my temper quickly, surprising both myself and Alice and Rosalie. I breathed in and closed my eyes.

"I think you would feel guilty kissing a guy who you know has a girlfriend. And then of course, you would get mad when he tried to deny it."

They both looked at me like I was crazy and I sat back in my chair, crossing my arms.

"Okay, you really lost me there. Who in this situation has a girlfriend?" Rosalie asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well it must not be me, so I guess its Edward." I said. My sarcasm was starting to creep out, which really wasn't a good thing.

"Edward?" Alice asked, clearly surprised. "Bella, Edward doesn't have a girlfriend."

I looked back and forth between the two of them, not exactly sure what was going on. If anyone would know whether or not Edward had a girlfriend it would be his family. Especially Alice and Rosalie. They would kill Edward if he kept something like that from them.

"Tanya isn't his girlfriend?" I asked slowly. I didn't even know what to think anymore.

Rosalie laughed loudly. "Are you kidding me? Tanya? Bella you really have nothing to worry about." She said, going back to drinking her coffee.

"Who told you that?" Alice asked.

"Well, Tanya did. That's why I assumed it was true."

"Bella, Tanya and Edward are strictly friends. I know she's tried to make it more than that but he's always refused. We would know if they were actually a couple. Edward would never keep something like that from my parents."

"Ya, especially if it is Tanya."

Alice laughed at Rosalie's comment and turned back to look at me. "Trust me, that was a total and complete lie. And now that we know I think it's time Edward has a talk with her."

"I wouldn't mind doing that." Rosalie mumbled.

"I think that's why she came over your house today. Edward seemed tense when I walked in and now I guess I know why."

"I swear, she tries anything to have him all to herself. That's why my mom doesn't like her. She never leaves him alone." Alice said, exasperated.

"I feel so stupid. He tried to explain, but I wouldn't let him." I said, tears filling my eyes. I was so angry at myself, but especially with Tanya. She had no right to lie to me like that. And now I knew her sweet personality towards me was all a lie. I knew she was the one who couldn't be trusted.

"That's understandable. Your right, I would have been angry if I was in that situation. But now you two just have to talk and set everything straight. From there you can continue looking at each other like you're the only two in the room."

I blushed and my eyes widened in shock. "We do not do that!" I said, defending myself.

"Oh please, like we haven't noticed how often you two glance at each other." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes with a smirk on her face.

I blushed and laughed, thinking about the many times I would glance at Edward, smiling at him when he was looking back.

I was in such a better mood and felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. The guilt and anger had gone away, and I was only left with the excitement of seeing Edward again. I would apologize as many times as I could and see what would happen from there. As for Tanya, I would be as careful as I could with her now. I knew I couldn't trust her anymore, let alone let her manipulate me into believing what she wanted me to think.

**E.P.O.V**

I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, sitting down next to Emmett to eat breakfast. I didn't get much sleep last night so it was hard for me to focus on what I was doing. Two days of almost no sleep was already starting to get to me.

"Morning Bro." Emmett said, eating a piece of toast with butter. My mom hadn't cooked breakfast yet I noticed.

"Morning Em." I said back, rubbing my eyes to wake me up a little.

"So where were you all day yesterday?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "It wasn't all day yesterday it was just in the morning. And since when do you become so observant?"

"Well we were looking for you all morning yesterday because Tanya came by and noticed you weren't home. Then I called Bella but her phone was off so we just assumed you two were together." Alice said coming into the kitchen. She sat next to me and took a bite out of the toast I had put on my plate.

"Alice…" I sighed.

"And by the sounds of it, it didn't go so well. Are you ok?" she asked. If I could pick anyone who knew me so well in this house, it would be Alice.

"I'm fine." I said getting up from my seat. The last thing I wanted to do was retell the whole story to them both. They would probably come up with a plan to help me and get Bella to listen. They knew as well as anybody that I didn't have a girlfriend, but for right now I wanted to do this on my own.

I went into the living room and grabbed my phone, scrolling through the names until I found Tanya's.

**I need to talk to you. If you can, come over in about two hours. –E**

I sent the message and sighed. I leaned my head back and ran my hands through my hair. I felt someone sit next to me and turn on the T.V. I looked and saw it was Alice.

She turned to look at me and sighed. "Edward why don't you just tell me what happened. If your problem is with Bella then I can help."

"Alice just please let me figure this out on my own. I'll tell you all about it once I come up with a solution."

She looked at me to see if I was lying and nodded when she realized I wasn't. She turned back to look at the T.V and remained silent for a while.

About an hour later Esme called us in for breakfast. I got up and went into the kitchen, kissing her on the forehead as she handed me a plate.

"Jazz is here!" Alice said, running over to the door. I heard laughter and soon Emmett was in the living room greeting his girlfriend.

Jasper and Emmett walked into the kitchen and I raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'where are the girls?'

Jasper only shrugged and shook his head, sitting next to Emmett and saying hello to my mom.

"Let's eat some food!" Emmett yelled, banging his fist on the table.

"Emmett, use your indoor voice!" Jasper said. He loved getting him in trouble when my mom was around.

"Thank you Jasper, took the words right out of my mouth." Esme said, looking at Emmett the whole time.

Jasper smirked at Emmett when she wasn't looking, chuckling lightly when Em stuck up his middle finger. I laughed and began putting food on my plate. Those two really did know how to make someone feel a bit better.

**A.P.O.V**

I grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her in the living room while the boys walked into the kitchen. I sat on the couch and she raised an eyebrow.

"Let's call Bella and tell her to come over. I have a feeling she's not getting along with Edward right now."

"Why do you say that?" Rosalie asked.

I didn't know if I was right in this situation but it was worth a try to figure it out.

"He's been acting all depressed this morning and I haven't even heard from Bella. She usually comes in the morning but neither of them were here yesterday. If something did happen it was probably between the both of them."

"So what do you want to do? Shake the truth out of her? Don't you think she would of told us by now if she wanted us to know?"

"It's Bella. You know how shy she is. I know we can help if they are mad at each other."

Rosalie sighed. "Ok, fine. I just don't want her to think we're being nosy."

"She won't. I just want to know because I don't want them to be on bad terms. You've seen the way they look at each other."

She laughed. "I know."

"Ok, well let's call her now and then go eat. I have a feeling she's not going to want to come in and we can use eating as an excuse."

"You just think of everything, don't you?"

I smirked and pressed the call button. "Of course I do."

**E.P.O.V**

Alice and Rosalie walked in and sat down with the rest of us. I felt Rose look up and stare at me for a couple of seconds. I turned to look at her and raised my eyebrows. She only shrugged and started eating what she had put on her plate.

I was lost in my thoughts as everyone else talked to one another. I heard them laughing about something but didn't even look up from my plate of eggs.

I needed to talk to Bella as soon as I could. Once I got an explanation from Tanya it wouldn't be hard to convince Bella that I didn't have a girlfriend. Unless Tanya made the whole situation bigger than it already was, and lied to me about what she had said.

I sighed, frustrated at the fact that I couldn't figure any of this out. I didn't want to believe that Tanya had lied, but at the same time I could see her doing something like that. I had known her for so long that I just couldn't picture her as a bad person.

I heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it, thinking it was Tanya.

"Edward, its for Rose and I. The door is open anyway." Alice said. She turned back to talk to Rose and I was left with wondering who it was. I didn't have to wonder long when I heard footsteps and turned to look.

Bella walked in without even acknowledging I was there. The gesture really hurt but I wasn't going to let that keep me from looking at her. She walked passed me without a glance, but I knew she could feel my eyes watching her as she walked. I noticed she had dark bags under her eyes and knew it was from lack of sleep. It looked like this problem wasn't just affecting me.

Emmett greeted her like he always did but she only turned her head to smile and kept walking to Alice. It wasn't her usual hello to Emmett so I turned to look at him and saw him sit back down slowly with a slight frown on his face.

I looked back at Bella and heard her greet my mom. She also noticed the bags under her eyes and asked her if she was all right. She declined to eat breakfast but still accepted a piece of toast with jelly.

I saw her looking around for something and noticed she was looking for a chair. She spotted the one next to me and noticed it was the only one available. Instead she leaned on the table next to Rosalie and bit a small piece of the toast.

"We're almost done Bells, promise." Alice said. She was eating a little faster now because she probably saw how anxious Bella was to leave.

Jasper asked if they were going somewhere, which I had been wondering about, and was surprised to hear they were going to Port Angeles. I knew it was all Alice's idea because I didn't think Bella wasn't in the mood to go.

"We're going to Port Angeles for a while. Bella needs some cheering up." Alice said. Bella only looked down, a frown on her face and bit her toast again.

"I could easily fix that." I said. She looked up and I saw her eyes narrow a little bit.

I tried to convey through my eyes, pleaded through them, that I really wanted to talk to her. I hadn't thought of a way to fix all this but I knew I could attempt too if she let me talk. I know she noticed because her eyes softened, but as soon as they did her face became blank.

"I think you give yourself too much credit." She said, coldly. It took me by surprise, but I still didn't take my eyes off hers.

She broke the eye contact and looked at Rosalie, her stance becoming tense. "You guys almost done?" she asked, impatiently.

My phone vibrated and heard the doorbell ring a couple of seconds later. I didn't have to look at my phone to know it was Tanya so I got up. I was really nervous now because I didn't need Bella and Tanya to talk to each other. It only made the situation worse.

"Eddie!" I heard her yell, throwing herself at me for a hug. I was so irritated that I grabbed onto her arms and pushed her lightly away from me.

"Eddie what's wrong?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "You know that I don't liked to be called 'Eddie' so please just… I just don't have the patience to hear it right now."

She rolled her eyes and stepped back. "Fine, _Edward_," she said, emphasizing my name. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Why don't we go up to my room-"

"Hey Alice, Rosalie." Tanya interrupted me. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. The timing on this was not great at all. I knew there was a very high chance that… "Oh hey Bella." That Bella was with them.

I opened my eyes and saw she looked up at the sound of her name. I felt Tanya grab my hand and pull me closer to her. She slipped her arm around me and I looked down at her. She hadn't taken her eyes off Bella and I knew her well enough to see she had a smirk on her face.

I looked back up at Bella and I saw her face fall completely. I saw it in her eyes especially. My heart broke at the sight of that.

"Hey Tanya." She said lightly. I kept my eyes on her while Alice and Tanya talked.

She eventually felt my stare because she looked up and saw my eyes glued onto her. It surprised me when she didn't look away, and it made me happy that she hadn't. I saw thousands of emotions running through her face as I looked at her. Anger, sadness, hopefulness. I just wished I could know what she was thinking.

"Well I hope you guys have a nice talk, but we should go now." I heard Alice say. Bella looked away when Rosalie tugged on her arm. I watched her leave and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked while she headed up the stairs.

"A lot of things. Which is why we need to talk." I said walking up with her. She walked into my room and sat on my bed, watching me as I paced in my room.

"Can you just tell me what we need to talk about, I need to go home in an hour."

I turned to look at her, angrier than I had been downstairs. "What did you tell Bella about our relationship?"

I saw her face change for about a second, but went back quickly to a blank, straight face.

"About our relationship? Nothing. Why would I have to tell her anything about that?"

"Tanya I don't want any of your stupid lies right now. I just want the truth… now."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Edward-"

"What did you tell Bella?" I asked a little louder and slower. She jumped, startled and I saw her eyes widen.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about, Edward. I-"

"So you didn't tell Bella that we were a couple?" I asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

Her face became hard and she looked down. "So what if I did?"

I stared at her for a couple of seconds wanting to see if she would come out with the truth now that I had asked her.

Tears were now in her eyes and she looked angry. I stayed quiet and she got up, coming over to stand in front of me. "So what if I did tell her that?" she said. "Why do you care so much?" she said a little louder.

"Because I really like her," I confessed. She stepped back and glared. "But you ruined all of that because she thinks I'm with you."

A tear slipped out and her face scrunched up. "Edward I was just trying to prevent her from getting close to you. You're always talking about these girls that like you, but for all the wrong reasons. I didn't want that to happen again."

"Tanya, I've never said anything like that. You just automatically assume that I don't want to be in a relationship so you go ahead and push anyone away who has that interest. You never even ask me about it."

"Well it's not hard to see. I saw the way you reacted when your mom set you up on a date with that girl. Why should Bella be any different? She seems like the other four hundred sluts that don't-"

"Don't talk about someone that you know nothing about! You haven't even gotten to know her and your already criticizing. Your so busy planning my life out that you haven't seen the beautiful person that she is, let alone how much I want to be with her."  
She shook her head, "Why do you like her so much? She's so plain and wouldn't even be perfect for you. You don't know the type of person your supposed to be with."

"But you do right? You know exactly what I want and need that there's no use for my opinion." I said sarcastically. I laughed dryly and opened the door to my room. "I think we need to be apart for a couple of days. You really need to learn how to focus on your own life and not mine. I'll call you when I need to you to come over and tell Bella the truth. She needs to hear it from you."

"I am not apologizing or talking to her-"

"You will if you ever want me to talk to you again." I said. I didn't think that was possible for me though. She was still my best friend, but I really needed to set boundaries. And if this is what it took for her to see that, then I would say things I didn't really mean.

Tears fell from her eyes and I saw her face soften. She didn't seem angry anymore just sad. "Edward I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the relationship you had with her. Its just…" she stayed quiet and came over to hug me, crying against my chest. I sighed and hugged her, pulling her back after a couple of seconds so she could finish what she had to say.

"Just what?"

"I just can't think about losing my best friend to another girl. Whenever I think about you in a relationship, I feel like your going to forget about me and just not want me around. That's why I'm always pushing all these girls away from you."

I sighed and hugged her again. "Tanya I promise you that's never going to happen. You're my best friend too and I would be such a jerk if I ever did something like that to you. You should know better than to even think something like that."

I felt her laugh and she pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I know. That's just always been a fear of mine. But now I know that we're always going to be together, no matter what."

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, you'll always be my best friend."

Her smile hardened a little but I let it go when she laughed again.

"Tanya, I still meant what I said though. Maybe some time away from each other will be good for the both of us. I'm sure everything will be better when you come back to apologize to Bella." I said, reminding her of everything we had talked about.

"I agree, and I promise you that I will be ready when you call me to apologize. But, what did happen that made you find out about that."

I laughed lightly, thinking about everything we had done yesterday. Especially the kiss and walked out my door. "That I will tell some other time."

She pouted and followed me out. I walked to the front door and I opened it for her. She stopped to give me a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "I really am sorry for all of this. I didn't really mean for it all to end badly. It didn't really seem like she liked you."

I nodded. "That's what I'm aiming for. I'll talk to you soon, ok?"

"Ya." She said, walking to her car. I sighed and leaned against the door. I was so happy that I had a solution for all this now. I didn't have to worry about any of it.

The only thing I had to worry about was how I would get Bella to even look at me, let along tell her to come over. One thing was for sure; I didn't have anything in my way from becoming something more to her now.

**T.P.O.V**

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled once I was inside my house. I was so angry and annoyed that I slammed my door room once I was inside it. I threw my purse across the room and paced, thinking how my plan had ended so badly.

I knew she was such a goody-two shoes that she wouldn't have gone against what I told her. But I guess the bitch liked him so much that she couldn't resist. I had to think of something else to do and fast. I would let them have their couple weeks of fun but then I wouldn't hold out any longer. I wouldn't let their relationship get far; I had actually prevented it from even starting for a whole month.

I sat on my bed and smiled when I thought about it that way, laughing when Edward had actually believed the small performance I had put on. He actually thought I was afraid of losing him to that stupid girl. I had such a dominant part in his life that I knew that wouldn't happen. I just needed him to feel some sympathy for me so he thought I wasn't capable of running his life. And for me it had worked out perfectly.

"He will be yours Tanya. Nothing is going to stop you from that, because that's what _I'm_ aiming for." I said to myself, thinking about what Edward had said to me. I hadn't been able to win his family over, but this one achievement I wasn't going fail.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's another chapter! I just wanted to say that I was really happy with the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter! I was so excited when I logged on and saw about seven new ones on there! Oh and I hope you all like my vintage dress idea! I really love the dresses they used to wear back then and I thought why I couldn't incorporate something like that here. You can all imagine how you want the dresses to look because I suck at describing clothing! Well please review and I will try to update as soon as I can!**


	10. Chapter 10:Together At Last

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Together At Last

To say I was frustrated would be the least on what I was actually feeling. I had a headache and I wasn't in the best mood to hear people being extremely loud.

I threw my head back and rested it on the couch, putting pressure on my temples to relieve some of the pain. Meanwhile, Emmett and Jasper wouldn't stop yelling at each other over the stupid new video game Emmett had bought. I wanted to go over to the wall and just bang my head against it multiple times to drown them out, not even caring that it would make my headache worse.

"Emmett you cheater! We agreed you couldn't do that!"

"We didn't agree on anything! Stop being such a sore loser!"

"You should know about that." Jasper mumbled. Emmett heard and narrowed his eyes, concentrating a little harder on the game than he was before.

I got up and rolled my eyes, smacking the backs of their heads as I walked by. They both turned around and glared, while for the first time today, I laughed loudly.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Alice's door, hearing a "come in" a couple of seconds later.

"Your morons gave me a headache." I said, sprawling myself on the small couch in her room. They both laughed quietly while I rubbed both sides of my head.

"Sounds like someone's over thinking something again. You've had a headache every day for a week now Edward." Alice said as she got up and walked to her bathroom, coming back with an aspirin and a bottle of water.

"Here, this should help." She said. I sat up and threw the aspirin pill in my mouth, chugging down the water quickly. These pills had become my friends in the last couple of days.

"Your usually one of those morons. What's wrong?" Rosalie asked. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I'm just not in the mood."

"Well that's a first. Why don't you call little miss liar? I'm sure she'll just spice up your day." Rosalie laughed. I heard Alice giggle lightly and I turned to look at both of them, ignoring Rose's comment.

"We haven't spoken for a week now. I told her we shouldn't talk until I call her over so she can explain everything to Bella. At this rate though, I doubt that's going to be anytime soon."

"Speaking about Bella, I texted her again and she, surprisingly, has another excuse as to why she can't come over. Today's was 'I have to clean the house, so no. Sorry.' To be honest I don't think that's the truth. I think she's just nervous Edward." Alice said, putting her phone down after reading me the message.

I was surprised when Alice had come home angry after the conversation she had had with Bella. They both charged into the house, immediately asking me where the "desperate liar" was. I was relieved that Tanya had left because I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't have had a problem with confronting her about it.

I was actually more than relieved when they both told me she wasn't mad at me anymore, assuring me that she understood everything and wanted to apologize for being so rude. I sighed in relief and smiled when I thought about the next time I would see her. There would be no reason to be nervous and it wouldn't be hard to get her to listen. I understood why she had been angry and in no way was I going to even let her apologize because of that.

To my surprise though, I hadn't heard from her at all. I lost hope quickly and had been bugging Alice to call and invite her over. Every time she did though, an excuse was her reply and all Alice could do was go along with it. I didn't exactly know why she was avoiding me again but it was driving me crazy.

"Nervous about what? You said yourself that she wasn't mad at me anymore, so what else could she possibly be avoiding?"

Alice sighed and shrugged, probably trying to figure out that question herself.

"We really should just drag her over here. That's the only way we're going to get her to come." Rosalie suggested.

I chuckled lightly and looked at her. "Of course you would go with the more forceful option."

"Well can you blame me? That girl is so stubborn that she's almost up to your level."

I shook my head with a smile on my face and thought about how right Rose was.

"I know you'd never force her to talk to you Edward so I think I have a way for her to come on her own will. No forcefulness involved what so…ok well maybe a little."

"Look, just as long as she comes without having to be dragged, I'm in on the plan, but please don't do anything that'll make her mad at me. That's the last thing I need. In the meantime I'm going to go take a nap so please don't let Em and Jazz into my room!" I said, walking out into the hallway.

"Well we'll try but I'm not gonna guarantee it! And I'm talking about both things!"

I walked into my room and closed the curtains so the room would be a little darker. A small nap wouldn't hurt and it would take my mind off of everything for a while. I just hoped that Alice's plan would be in action by the time I woke up.

**B.P.O.V**

I sighed and turned off the vacuum I had been passing around in the living room. I hadn't really thought about cleaning my house today, but I guess it would actually be a good idea. The living room could use some dusting and the kitchen needed to be wiped down a bit. After texting Alice, I thought it wouldn't count as a lie if I actually did what I had told her I was doing. I hated lying to her so this would be a step up from the past few days.

I had been so surprised when I saw she wasn't being as persistent about going over as she normally would be. She would write something about not having seen me in the past couple of days but that's as far as she would go. She never asked about Edward and I, and I knew she wasn't stupid to see that I was probably avoiding that.

I was so nervous to go and speak to Edward, and Alice and Rosalie knew that. I hadn't been so reserved in telling them how I felt and that I wasn't exactly looking forward to having a specific conversation. I had believed them back at the coffee shop when they had assured me about Tanya and their relationship. They were both really close to him and I knew they wouldn't lie to me about it. But then again, Alice and Rose would lie or hide something from me to spare my feelings. They could of gone home and talked to Edward about it, which also had me thinking. He could pretend not to be in a relationship with her when I was present, since Alice and Rose had told me otherwise. Ugh, I felt so confused and unsure of what to do. But one thing I did know was that I wasn't ready to go over and talk about it.

I felt my phone vibrate and took it out of my pocket. I was completely surprised at the name that flashed on my screen and wasn't so sure if I wanted to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered, slowly. I smiled though because I hadn't heard his voice in so long.

"Hey Bellarina! I haven't talked to you in a while."

I laughed and sat down on the couch. "I know. It's weird not to hear my name being yelled by a life-sized teddy bear everyday."

"Hey! That teddy-bear has some sick ass muscles!" he said. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you come by today? I think Alice and Rose want to try cooking so you can help me make fun of them when the food comes out inedible."

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "Emmett, I've just been…" I trailed off, trying to think of a perfect way to say why I couldn't.

"Come on Bells. You haven't been here in a week. Alice wouldn't tell me what was wrong but-"

"Wait, is Alice making you call me?" I asked. Now I understood why Emmett was calling. I heard a smack on the other end and heard Emmett complain about something. "Emmett?" I asked when he didn't answer.

"Oh, um no. I promise you that she didn't."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

I heard him sigh and spoke in a serious tone. "Bells look. We just want to hang out for today, so since Alice says you have to clean then why don't we all go over and help you? That way you get what you want done, but at the same time we're hanging out."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "I don't know. You guys might get bored and regret coming." I said, attempting for the last time to get them to just forget about it.

"I doubt that." I heard him mumble.

I sighed loudly and opened my eyes, biting on my lip.

"Umm, I'll tell you what Em. I'll go over there and just clean my house some other day."

"That's my Bellarina! I guess we'll see you in a bit."

"Ya. I'll call Alice once I'm there so she can open the door." I said.

"Alright Bells, see you in a bit."

"Bye."

I shook my head and laughed, surprised at how easily I had agreed to go over. I was confused as to why Emmett would call instead of Alice. It definitely made me suspect they were up to something, but I let that feeling go as I thought about seeing everyone again. I knew how Alice felt now whenever we didn't see each other for a while. I hadn't noticed how close we had all become in such a short period of time. I got up from the couch and placed my phone on the side table, knowing I had to take a quick shower before I left.

Butterflies filled my stomach as I turned into the driveway, growing nervous at the idea of even going inside. I was throwing things out of proportion and I knew I had nothing to be nervous about. I couldn't help it though; I just naturally hated being part of anything that included drama.

I looked around and noticed Alice's car was nowhere to be seen. It was usually parked outside near the front of the house, and it was rare when she actually felt like putting it in the garage. I shrugged and forgot about it, walking up to the front of the door.

I opened my purse to look for my phone, cursing when I noticed I hadn't brought it with me. I had forgotten to grab it off the table before I left, planning to text her so she would open the door for me.

I reached up and rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to open the door. Then again, I wasn't a very lucky girl.

I breathed in a quick, quiet breathe as Edward opened the door for me. He smiled as he looked at me and I, of course, blushed and quickly looked down.

"Surprising to see you here." He said quietly. He sounded amused about something, and his words didn't really sound sincere.

I looked up and smiled. "I'm sure Emmett told you I was coming, so I don't think it was that much of a surprise." In a way I wanted to show him I wasn't angry anymore, that I wanted everything to go back to the way it was before. I was nervous but I didn't want him to know that was the reason for my absence the past week.

He chuckled and stepped aside to let me walk in. "Well in that case your right."

I walked inside and heard him close the door. I didn't want to be rude and just walk away to look for Alice, so I stood by the stairs.

"So how has your day been so far?" he asked, walking towards me. I had to laugh at his question and he raised an eyebrow.

"Umm good."

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing."

"Bella, I hate it when you do that!"

"Hate it when I do what?" I asked, laughing again at his annoyed face.

"When you don't tell me why it is that you do something. Or when you don't tell me what it is your thinking. It's always either one of those two."

I laughed lightly and sighed. "Fine, I laughed because that question sounded so rehearsed. It sounds like something you would say to someone you really don't know to make conversation." I said, blushing. Geez, I seriously had problems.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, I can't say we've talked to each other properly for more than a week so I thought it was an appropriate thing to ask."

My smile faltered, feeling guilty for what he had just pointed out.

"Ya I guess that was my fault." I admitted softly.

His eyes instantly lost the playfulness and he stepped closer to me. I can't say my heart didn't jump at how close he was now; I actually blushed when I felt his hand lightly touch mine.

"Bella, I didn't mean that in a bad way."

I shook my head. "No, I know you didn't but I still feel like that was my fault."

"Bella-"

"Edward I really don't want to talk about any of this right now. I'm sure Alice is waiting for me upstairs anyways."

I turned around and was about to walk up the stairs when he grabbed my hand. I turned my head to look at him, and saw amusement in his eyes. It really caught me by surprise and I frowned.

"I don't think you're going to find Alice upstairs." He said. He let go of my hand and smiled.

"What do you mean? Is she in the kitchen or something?" I asked, changing directions and heading for the kitchen.

"She's not here Bella." I heard him say. "Actually no one is. Everyone went out to the mall or something."

I stopped dead in my tracks and closed my eyes tightly; it didn't take me long to figure out what was going on. I cursed at how easily they had gotten me and thought about the angry text Alice was going to get later. Emmett was so going to get it too.

"Let me guess, was all this Alice's idea?" I asked, turning around.

He wasn't smiling anymore and I knew he knew I was mad. "Bella please don't be mad at her. I actually begged her to come up with a way to get you to come. As corny as all this is, it was the only way you were going to even let me talk."

"So she thought leaving would be a good idea?" I asked sarcastically.

"We just didn't want you to have any excuse for leaving somewhere. Which is the first thing you tried to do when I brought the subject up. That's why everyone else left too."

"Emmett can be really convincing." I mumbled, giving Alice some credit in my head for even using Emmett as part of the plan.

"That's why she chose him to call you. We knew we had a higher chance of getting you to come if he called. You wouldn't have come at all if he didn't."

"You don't know that Edward! Just because I didn't want to talk about it today, doesn't mean I wasn't going too eventually!" I was mad, and I wasn't afraid to show it at this point. I felt so much more nervous and I knew Alice thought this would be easier for me, but it wasn't. It just made me feel so unprepared for what was going to come, and I hated being the one with all the surprises. Of course I just wasn't going to stay.

I sighed and tried to walk around. "Goodbye." I muttered.

"Bella please just listen!" He blocked my way and I looked down. "Tanya and I aren't together. When I kissed you the other day was because I've been wanting too for a very long time now."

I smiled slightly, thrilled at hearing that one confession. My face quickly changed when I felt him lift my chin up. " I would never do something to hurt you or anyone else."

I really wanted to believe him, but there was still that small amount of doubt in my head. I knew I was doing this to myself by thinking of all the possible things he could be lying about.

I shook my head and he dropped his hand. "Edward I really want to believe you. But it's so hard to do that when I see how close you are with her. You guys seem like your in a relationship and she made it clear to me that you are. She _still _does whenever I'm around you both. "

"I should have noticed what she was doing whenever she hugged me or grabbed my hand in front of you, but it didn't seem like anything different Bella."

I sighed and looked at anything but him.

"I guessed correctly when I said you wouldn't believe me unless Tanya explained it to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was so over all the surprises.

"She should be here in a couple of minutes. I called her so she can explain all this mess to you. She owes me that much." I heard him mumble.

Now that I knew she was coming it made me even more nervous and anxious. I didn't know what she was going to say, but Edward made it sound like she was on board for telling the truth.

I put my hand on my forehead and put pressure on it to get rid of the now pounding headache I had.

"Would you like an aspirin?" he asked

I looked up surprised. "How did you know I have a headache?"

"Because that's been my face for the last week. I've had headaches non-stop."

"Have you been over thinking all of this too?"

"No, I've thinking about you the whole time."

I couldn't help but make a joke out of his reply. "I give you a headache." I said. I smiled slightly and he chuckled.

"No, you don't, but the way you were ignoring me did."

"How could I not? You practically lied to me on the spot."

"You really think I'm going to lie and then ask Tanya to come over and explain all of this to you. Bella, I'm really trying my hardest to get you to see that I'm just as confused and angry with all this as you are. I wouldn't keep trying to talk to you if I knew I had lied."

I looked into his eyes and for the first time I could see that I _really _had made a mess with all of this. He was trying his hardest to get me and see that all this was someone else's fault and that we were just the victims. I was too stubborn for my own good, and now I did see that none of this was his fault. The only thing I could do now was explain to him why I had been so rude and accusing.

I sighed."I just felt really hurt. To think that you would just kiss me and then forget about it was the only thing I could think about." I looked down and blushed. I wasn't the best at expressing my feelings. "Tanya's such a beautiful girl and I'm just this…plain, clumsy, average girl that would probably never get your attention. So the only thing that entered my mind was you kissed me because you didn't care whether or not I would get hurt, and just go home to the next best thing that you had and not care about her either."

I looked up from under my eyelashes and saw him looking down at me with a blank expression. I couldn't exactly tell what he was feeling or predict what he was about to say to me. The only thing I did know was that I felt so stupid for even pinpointing him as a bad person.

He brought my chin up higher and I leaned into his touch. I didn't realize how much I had missed that. "Bella, you are a very beautiful girl. That was one of the first things I noticed when we met, and I hate that you think so little of yourself. Everything that we've talked about and said to each other proves that you're not a plain, average girl. Clumsy maybe, but that's just _one_ of the things that I like about you so much. You're funny and intelligent, and most of the time you leave me wondering what else you could possibly be thinking about. I would never want to hurt you in any way intentionally. I really like you Bella and I would be so stupid for ruining the chance at figuring out what we could be."

I hadn't taken my eyes off of his face, and I could really see that he meant every single word he had said to me. I felt like I had just smiled and blushed so much in one day than I ever had in my entire life. Edward just knew the exact things to say to make me feel like such an important person, and now I knew that I really did like him as much, and maybe even more, than what he liked me at this point. Everything that I had been feeling for the past month and a half was built up just for this. And now I wasn't confused as to what I felt for him, I could tell him that I felt the same exact way.

"I've caused such a big mess out of this. Alice and Rosalie tried to reassure me that it was a lie and that I was making a mistake by believing Tanya, but she had convinced me so well that you were her boyfriend," I laughed dryly and shook my head, thinking about everything she had said and done to keep the lie going. "And I'm not going to lie, I was jealous because of it." I mumbled quietly.

He chuckled and caressed my cheek again. "But now that I know you aren't together, then I guess there's no reason for me to feel so guilty about the kiss anymore, and I don't have to feel guilty about liking you either." I said quietly.

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to his chest.

"I'm so glad that you believe me Bella. You really don't know how relieved I am."

I stepped back and smiled. "No more headache?" I asked. He laughed and nodded.

"Really?" I asked surprised. I knew my headache was completely gone so it was weird that his wasn't. "Do you want an aspirin-" I said, walking to the kitchen to look for some.

"No," he said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. "I think I have a better idea of what can make me feel better." He said quietly.

I knew what he meant, so I laughed. "That's not very original."

He chuckled quietly and leaned his forehead against mine. " Probably not, but I'm sure it worked."

He tilted his head and leaned in so close that I could feel his breathe on my lips. I closed my eyes and waited for what would be my second best kiss.

I felt his lips lightly touch mine when I jumped, startled by the sound of the doorbell ringing. I looked at the door and then back at Edward.

"You should umm go answer the door." I whispered. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes.

"I'm starting to regret inviting Tanya." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I giggled, "Well now your going to have to let her in. I wouldn't mind hearing her side of the story either." I said a little more seriously.

He sighed again and kissed my forehead before walking to the front of the door.

I heard quiet talking as I walked towards the living room. I sat down on the couch and prepared myself for the so much awaited conversation. My back was to them when they walked in; so I took a deep breathe when I heard them nearing the couches. I turned my head to look and saw Tanya walking in front of Edward. She immediately glared at me, but I only stared back.

Edward walked in front and gestured for her to sit on the couch facing me. I smiled at her though, when Edward walked over to sit by me. As soon as Edward had faced her, she lost the glare and instead placed a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" she asked. I knew she was faking every nice word that came out of her mouth. It didn't take very much to see that. I was going to let her go on and do that though. If she wanted Edward to believe she was sweet and innocent then I would let her. I was by no means going to slip down to her level.

"I'm fine." I said, clearing my throat and keeping a straight face.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." She giggled.

"Tanya, why don't we just get straight to the point." Edward said, he sounded annoyed and I really couldn't blame him.

She looked at Edward and her expression changed. She looked sad in a way, but that quickly changed when she looked back at me.

Her face became hard again and I knew the last thing she wanted to do was explain everything to me.

"Where should I start, then?" she said sarcastically, looking between Edward and I.

"How about apologizing? And then you can start with the explaining." Edward said simply. He really did sound frustrated at this point, so I leaned against him a little to try and calm him down. I was guessing it worked too; he put his arm around my waist and scooted closer.

Tanya's eyes darted down to Edward's arm and then back up. I looked down at the floor once I saw her eyes narrow at me slightly. "Well it looks like you're already filled in on everything Bella so I'm just going to say this quickly. I did lie to you when I said Edward and I were together. I was just afraid of losing him as my best friend to another girl so I though I had to step in when I saw you two hanging out so much. It didn't turn out the way I expected and I'm sorry for ruining everything."

I looked back up when I heard Edward sigh and felt him stand up. He went over to Tanya and grabbed her hand, pulling her up from the couch and into a hug. I hadn't noticed she had tears in her eyes until one slipped onto her cheek.

"I really am sorry Edward." She whispered into his shirt.

She saw me looking at her and smirked, burying her face into his neck. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

He pulled back after a couple of seconds.

"Do you think you can give Bella and I some time alone, Edward? I think we really need to talk about some things."

My eyes darted to Edward's face, but I saw he was already looking at me with an uncertain face. Tanya still intimidated me in a way, but I thought that this would be a good opportunity to settle all of this now.

"Bella?" Edward asked me.

I nodded quickly and smiled. "She's right. We do need to talk about some things." I said, looking directly at her. She gave me an icy smile and looked back at Edward.

"Just for a few minutes." She said, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

I shook my head and breathed out, so annoyed at this point.

"Ok. Call me back in when you're done."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a hug. "I'll be upstairs in my room if anything." he whispered in my ear. I nodded and pulled back to give him a wink and a smile. He chuckled and gave me a kiss on the forehead before letting go. I watched as he walked out and sighed, completely happy.

"Let's get this over with." I heard her say. And there goes my happiness…

I turned back to look at her and sat down on the couch. "This was your suggestion so why don't you start." I suggested coldly. I was pretty surprised at myself, but she had really pissed me off enough to fuel my anger.

"So, I'm guessing he was able to convince you that he wasn't my boyfriend since you two were all close when I came. What exactly made you get mad at him anyway?"

I smiled, thinking this was a good opportunity to make her blood boil a little. "We kissed." I said simply watching her eyes narrow.

"Hmm, well I guess you have no respect for other people. I'm pretty sure you didn't know that we weren't together when you kissed him."

My smile faded as she started to turn everything on me. She really had a gift for that.

"It wasn't true either way, so I have nothing to feel guilty about Tanya. It would of happened sooner or later."

She snorted. "Not if I could of prevented it. Which gets me to the main point of this conversation. Believe me when I say that I'm not finished with all this. Edward _is _mine and I'm not going to let someone like you just take him away. So, I'll give you a decision. You either tell him you just want to me friends or take the hell that's going to ruin your relationship in the end."

I was afraid of what she had just said, but not to the point of giving her what she wanted. I liked Edward, and he was the main reason I was even here. I doubted she would do anything too dramatic so I wasn't going to give in.

I shook my head and looked at her smug face. "I'm not going to play this game with you." I said.

Her face changed completely and she shrugged, grabbing her purse. "Your decision sweetheart."

She walked out of the living room and towards the stairs where Edward was. I stayed on the couch, trying to process everything that had happened in less than an hour and a half. I laughed, realizing that I was finally able to be with Edward. No anger or confusion present.

I stood up and decided to go find Edward. I'm pretty sure Tanya was already there so she would come up of an excuse to hide what we had actually talked about. I hadn't even gotten to the stairs when Edward was already coming down, Tanya behind him.

"Everything ok now?" he asked, grabbing my hand as he came to stand beside me.

I glimpsed over at Tanya and simply nodded, not wanting to ruin whatever it is she had told him. It was one thing for her to come after me, but I was a big girl and Edward didn't need to be involved. Besides, I had Rosalie and Alice to help me.

"Well I'm gonna get going. My mom needs me at the store in an hour." She said, giving Edward a hug.

She walked over to me and smiled. "Thank you so much for forgiving me another chance again Bella. I promise you that we'll have a lot of fun together now." She opened her arms for a hug and I narrowed my eyes. I didn't want Edward to suspect anything though, so I slowly lifted mine.

"You made a big mistake." She whispered into my ear. I gasped quietly when I felt her nails dig into my back. That pain quickly subsided though when she let go. It still stung but it wasn't as bad. She really needed to cut her witch nails…

"I'll see you two soon." She said, walking to the front of the door. I heard it close and turned to look at Edward. He sighed, still looking at the door. Once he turned to look at me, he smiled a heart-breaking smile and walked over to me.

"Well, I guess that's all over." He said.

I nodded and for once, had the courage to wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm glad that it is. I don't know how many more days I could of gone without all this driving me insane."

"That just goes to show you how it's not so good to be stubborn sometimes."

I scowled at him playfully and dropped my arms, stepping away and walking towards the door. "So is that one of the things that you don't like about me." I said, walking backwards.

He chuckled and walked towards me, going slowly at first. "No, I like how you're stubborn. But not when it's against me."

"Hmm, well now I know another thing that pushes your buttons. I guess that's what I can use against you."

"I'm just as stubborn as you sweetheart, so I don't think that'll work." He smirked.

My legs felt like jello when he did, just because of how nice he looked when he smirked and because he had just called me sweetheart. Next thing, I knew I had tripped over the rug near the door and fell back. Edward ran over to try and grab me, but was a little too late when I fell on my butt.

"Oof." I said as I hit the ground. I heard him laughing quietly as he helped me up and I glared.

"Bella, are you ok?" he said, still laughing quietly.

I sighed and rubbed my back. "Ya, nothing new. That one kind of hurt though," I said, wincing when I hit a tender spot. "I'll probably get a bruise."

He shook his head and kissed my cheek. I smirked as I thought of an idea.

"That fall kind of gave me a headache." I said, rubbing my temple and making a face.

"Must have been a hard fall. I'll go get you an aspirin." He said, walking to the kitchen.

"I think I have a better idea of what can make me feel better." I said, quoting him from earlier.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "That's not very original." He whispered, leaning in.

I giggled and looked into his eyes, smiling at the thought of finally being with Edward.

"Well it worked for you." I said, closing my eyes when I felt his breathe on my face. He laughed and finally pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Anyone miss me…lol. I am so so so sorry that I've taken so long to reply. My computer was having trouble and my flashdrive didn't work on the otber one I have in my house. But now it's fixed and I was so excited to post the next chapter. I was kinda nervous about writing this one, but I hope you all like it! Review pretty pretty please! **

** - Edward Is My Lullaby**


	11. Chapter 11:A Punishment and Game Plan

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 11:A Punishment and Game Plan

Alice opened the house door slowly, a sheepish look on her face. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms; waiting for her to come up with her probably planned excuse.

"Hey Bella." She said. She opened the door all the way and smiled. She knew she was in trouble, but I would let her suffer for a bit.

"Hi." I walked into the house without saying another word, heading for the stairs.

She had texted me earlier, begging for me to come over. I guess Edward had completed his part of the plan and told her I was mad. In the end, her plan had worked but I still wanted to get her back.

"Aww come on Bells! Don't be mad! I just wanted to help!" she pleaded running over in front of me.

"Hmph." I said, closing my eyes and going around her.

"Bella, I know everything turned out great so why are you still angry?" she asked behind me.

I laughed quietly, making sure she didn't see me. "Bella!" she finally yelled, grabbing my arm and coming in front of me. "Please don't be mad anymore! I promise that if you forgive me you wont have to go to the mall with me for an entire two weeks!"

My eyes widened and I smiled, not expecting at all for her to suggest something like that. I was going to agree quickly, but I thought of adding one more suggestion before agreeing to this deal.

"And you promise to never pull another lie on me like that again?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, opening her mouth to give me a response. She had given in too quickly. "And that includes getting other people to do it for you too!" I said, remembering that Emmett had been her accomplice.

"Aww come on Bella! That's no fun!" she complained.

"Alice, do you have any idea how nervous I was when i found out you weren't here? I wasn't prepared in the slightest to have that conversation with Edward! And then I find out Tanya is coming over to explain everything to me. I'm pretty sure Edward got a kick out of my facial expression when he told me that one!" I said, giving her a short explanation of why her little plan had angered me.

She sighed and crossed her arms, pouting like a little girl. "Fine," She said, giving in to my request. "Are we good now?" she asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "Scout's honor it!"

She rolled her eyes and held up three fingers. "Scout's honor."

My angry expression changed and I giggled. "Thank you. And the no shopping thing was a great idea. I hadn't really thought of that."

It was her turn to narrow her eyes and cross her arms. "Why am I getting the feeling that you weren't really mad and you just wanted to see me squirm?" She asked slowly.

I laughed loudly. "And you said I wasn't a good liar."

"Bella! That is so not fair! I wouldn't have suggested that to you if I knew you weren't mad."

"Well now you can't take it back because you scout's honored! And that's your punishment for lying!"

"Fine." She said again, walking to the kitchen. "I try to help and this is what I get." I heard her mumble.

I laughed. "Oh and Alice." I said.

"Yes?" she said, dramatically.

My smile softened and I walked over to hug her. "Thank you."

She giggled. "You're very welcome." She stepped back. "And I expect to hear every detail."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen with her. "I think I'll save the entire story for when Rose comes. I have a feeling she's going to want to hear it."

"She'll be here in a couple of hours so we can wait until then."

I nodded. "Where's Emmett?" I asked

"Showering I think. Why?"

"Well, I think it's only fair if I gave him a punishment too."

"Give who a punishment?" I heard an all too familiar voice say. Before I even had a chance to turn around, two strong arms wrapped around my waist

"Good morning." He whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek.

I blushed as Alice smirked and I turned my head to look at Edward.

"I thought you said you had to help your mom with a customer this morning?"

"I did, but there wasn't much furniture to lift and Emmett went with us so it was much faster."

"Oh." I said, nodding in understanding.

"So who exactly is going to get punished?" he asked again. I entwined my hands with his, which were still around my waist, and he laid his chin on my shoulder.

"It should be you, because you're the one who got me in trouble." Alice glared.

I felt the vibration of Edward chuckling against my back and I had to giggle myself. "I didn't force you to do it. You volunteered Alice."

"Ya ya. Why didn't he get in trouble Bella?"  
"Alice, we're not five. Just because you got in trouble doesn't mean I am too. Besides, I think her ignoring me was punishment enough."

I giggled at their bantering and stepped away from Edward's embrace.

"And where are you going?" Edward asked, grabbing onto my hand.

"To look for Emmett. I need to have a little chat with him."

"I think I can fix your problem, sweetheart," My heart melted whenever he called me that. "He lost a bet a couple of weeks ago, so Jazz and I can surely come up with something good."

I laughed and shook my head. "No, you keep that for another day. I wanna mess with him a little."

"I would love to see what you come up with, but Emmett didn't know what was going on. Actually, he was clueless. He just did it cus I told him you didn't want to come over and his job was to convince you." Alice confessed.

"Oh… well that makes sense." I said feeling a little touched that he still called, but didn't know what was going on.

"Why does that make sense?" she asked.

"He said something about you not telling him what was going on. And then I heard a smack on the other end."

Alice laughed loudly. "Oh ya. I smacked him on the back of his head because he wasn't supposed to mention my name. I knew you would of known something was up if he did."

I laughed too, sitting next to her on one of the stools. "Well that ruined my plan." I said, putting my chin on my hand.

"Oh believe me. He'll give you a reason soon enough that'll make you want to get him back. Edward said. He had gone over to the refrigerator to get something to eat, putting some bologna on the counter. He walked back over to us and my stomach growled loudly at the sight of a deliciously looking sandwich. Alice laughed and I blushed, causing Edward to look over at us.

"What?" he asked, putting down the sandwich he was about to take a bite out of.

"I think someone's a little hungry." Alice said, looking over at me.

"I skipped breakfast today," I explained, walking over to the refrigerator. "And that sandwich just reminded me."

"I can do that for you." Edward said, walking back over to the refrigerator.

I shook my head and followed him. "It's fine. You go eat yours."

Alice grabbed my hand before I got too far. "Let him do it for you. The one thing I know about my brother is that he's going to love pampering you. You should really take advantage of that."

I laughed quietly and sat back down. "Is Jasper like that?" I asked curiously.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yes. Emmett is even like that. We have them wrapped around our fingers. And Edward is going to be the exact same way."

I smiled, rolling my eyes at how sure she sounded.

After we had eaten, we went into the living room to watch T.V. It was getting a little warm in the house, so I decided to take my sweater off. I was wearing a black muscle t-shirt underneath which rid up a little bit as I pulled my sweater up.

I heard Alice gasp and I turned around quickly. Edward came over to me and lifted my shirt a little higher from the back.

My eyes widened when I remembered Tanya's nail marks were still there. She had dug her nails hard enough to make my skin bleed a little bit and stay red.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked.

"This is probably from when she fell yesterday." Edward explained.

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief as they looked at my back. I had gotten a pretty big bruise from my fall, which didn't hurt as much unless I touched it directly.

"Oh that. I was walking backwards and I tripped on something. I told you I would get a bruise." I said, looking at Edward. "That's the second time you break your promise now that I think about it." I said.

He smiled, knowing what I was talking about. "I only remember you falling once. And that was yesterday."

"No, I fell when we where at our mea-" I stopped mid sentence catching myself as I almost revealed something important.

"Oh at the park right? When we were running around?" Edward said, saving my butt once again.

"Ya, that time." I said simply.

"I am very sorry Isabella. I promise to make that up to you." He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head as I heard him use my full name, but couldn't help smiling.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about, but I wasn't exactly talking about that bruise. You have something on top of that."

My eyes widened and I was about to whisper for her to stop, but the doorbell rung. Again I sighed in relief, and heard Edward say he would answer it. Literally saved by the bell.

"Alice I will tell you what happened later. Just don't say anything in front of Edward." I whispered to her quickly, before Edward came back.

She narrowed her eyes, but still nodded.

"Hello everyone." I heard Rosalie say. I turned around and smiled, she widened her eyes and pretended to gasp.

"Is that Bella?" She said in mock surprise. "Why, you haven't been here in a week!"

I laughed and went over to hug her. "I'm guessing you helped Alice form her little plan?"

"Yes I did and it worked too." She said when she saw Edward kiss my temple as he walked by.

"See! Rose needs a punishment too!"

I saw Edward roll his eyes and walk over to Jasper who I hadn't noticed come in.

"Hey Jazz." I said walking over to hug him

"Hey Bella, everything good now?" he asked.

"I'm guessing everyone knew something was wrong. Unless Alice told you."

"She did but I kind of noticed it when you last came over. You weren't exactly in the best mood."

"That I know." I mumbled.

"Well we're gonna be upstairs if you guys need us." Rosalie said, grabbing my hand.

"Aren't you going to go say hi to Emmett?" I asked, as she pulled me towards the stairs.

"I can do that later. I'm pretty sure he'll come look for me anyways."

We walked quickly to Alice's room and she shut the door and locked it.

"Oh boy." I sighed.

"So what happened?" Alice squealed.

"Alice it wasn't anything exciting…we just made up." I said, a smile spreading across my face.

"Oh ya, with that face, it sure mustn't have been exciting." Rosalie smiled.

"I really don't know where to start." I said.

Rosalie laughed all of a sudden. "I can just imagine your face when he told you no one was here."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "I think my face was worse when he told me Tanya was coming. I was so nervous because I still hadn't believed what he was saying."

"Wait a minute, I thought you weren't mad at him anymore because we had cleared all of that up?" Alice asked.

I looked down and bit my lip. "I wasn't one hundred percent convinced." I said lightly.

"Bella…" "Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"I know, I know. I feel so stupid for that. I feel stupid for not believing Edward the first time he told me. Tanya just knows how to wash people's brains into thinking what she wants them to."

"That I know. I can see why you wouldn't believe us. She played her part pretty well." Rosalie said.

I nodded. "But I think the most surprising thing was she asked Edward if he could give us 'some time alone so we could talk.' " I said, trying to make my voice as high as hers.

They both laughed. "I'm pretty sure you were nervous." Alice guessed.

"No, not really. I think I was more mad than nervous at that point. She was doing little things to irritate me and they all pretty much worked."

"Like what?" Rose asked.

"Well, when she was done explaining everything to me, she started to cry. He got up to give her a hug and she buried her face in his neck _after _smirking at me. That was just one thing." I rolled my eyes and got mad just thinking about it.

"Ohh, if I would have been in your shoes she'd have a black eye by now." Rosalie said.

I laughed and nodded. "I believe you."

"You have no idea how much I hate her Bella. Before, when we first met her, she would try and flirt with both Emmett and Jasper. She likes to make people mad on purpose."

"I thought she's always been after Edward?" I scrunched my eyebrows together and made a face. That girl just did anything she could to make people hate her.

"She has been. But I guess she knew Rose and I didn't like her so she would do anything to make us mad. She grew out of that when Jasper and Em wouldn't come near her anymore. Then it was and still is Edward." Alice explained.

Rosalie nodded. "What did she tell you when Edward left?"

"She basically threatened me and said that she would make my life miserable if I stayed with Edward."

"Bitch," Alice said suddenly. "She won't be able to either way. You have all of us and you have Edward, so it's impossible for her to even come close to touching you."

"You know I would believe you if she hadn't already did something that makes me think she'll keep her promise."

I turned around and lifted my shirt so they could see the nail marks.

"She did that?" Alice asked, coming over to lightly touch them.

"What, the bruise?" Rosalie said.

"No the nail marks Rose." Alice corrected her.

"I am so going to beat the hell out of her next time she comes, or the next best thing actually. I'm going to tell Edward." I heard Rosalie say. I put my shirt back down and turned around quickly.

"No Rose you can't. I don't want Edward involved in any of this. If she wants to come after me then I'll let her, but I don't want Edward to know."

"Why not Bella! If we tell him all this then maybe he'll see the kind of person she really is and never talk to her again."

"Rosalie, if you haven't noticed…he always forgives her. He might like me but she's still his best friend. We just got together and I don't want to ruin that because of a couple of nail marks."

She narrowed her eyes. "And if she goes further than that? Do you plan on staying quiet then?"

I shrugged. "Maybe she won't go as far," she rolled her eyes. "And like Alice said, if you two and the boys can help me then she wont be able to do anything."

Her face softened and she sighed. "I swear I'll kick her ass if she hurts you again." Rosalie said, walking over to Alice. "And little pixie here gets to help me."

"I may be small, but I can surely take her down," Alice said, as a matter of fact.

"It's game on from here. We can make her life just as miserable."

I laughed and went over to hug them both. "I'm so glad that I moved here." I whispered quietly.

"Believe me, we are too." I heard Alice say.

**E.P.O.V**

It wasn't long before the girls came down and sat with us in the living room. Emmett looked hesitant at first when he saw Bella. The last time he had greeted her she hadn't exactly returned his level of enthusiasm. He had talked to her over the phone, but it wasn't exactly the same thing as in person, so he said.

"Emmie!" She yelled when she saw him. He laughed his booming laugh and stood up from the couch.

"Bellie!" He yelled back, opening his arms so she could give him a hug. She ran over and jumped on him. He laughed and twirled her around once before putting her back on the ground.

I saw her wince in pain a little when she was put back down and remembered about her bruise. Her face changed quickly though and she smiled. "I'm sorry for being so rude last time I saw you, I was just sad at the time."

I guess she had noticed Emmett's hesitation too.

"Don't worry about that little sis. I could tell you weren't very happy that day."

"Little sis?" she asked, she looked amused but also very happy.

"Yes, you are now my little sister because I say so. And because I know you and Eddie here are together now." He winked at her, and she of course turned a beautiful shade of red.

"Well that makes so much sense Em. I'm flattered!" She laughed.

He chuckled and sat back down, while Bella walked over to where I was sitting. I lifted my arm for her to sit by me and I noticed she was still blushing. I chuckled and kissed her head as she snuggled into my side.

"You want to go upstairs?" I asked her after a couple of minutes of watching T.V. Emmett and Rosalie had left once we'd all sat down and Jasper and Alice were starting to fall asleep.

She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. I stood up and stretched out my arm to help her. She squealed as I picked her in a swift motion and carried her up the stairs.

"Edward put me down! You're going to hurt yourself."

"Bella, I've carried many things that were way heavier than you are. Now stop squirming or we're both going to get hurt."

She stopped swinging her legs around and wrapped her arms around my neck. She laid her head on my shoulder for the rest of the trip and even kissed me there when we got to my room.

"Thank you for that wonderful ride ."

"My pleasure. I can't let you fall again, can I?"

She giggled and began to walk around my room slowly. She had never really been in here before so she looked pretty interested as to what I had.

She started by my CD case and gasped when she saw how many I had. She ran her finger through all the covers and walked slowly, reading them as she went.

"You have so much music." She said, turning to look at me.

I shrugged and walked over to see which one she was looking at. "You love to read on your spare time and I like music. It helps me escape somewhere else most of the time."

She nodded and smiled, looking back down. "I love this band!" She said, taking out my Lifehouse CD. She kept her finger there to mark where she had taken it out, which by habit I usually did. Tanya would just take the CD out and then place it anywhere afterward. It was one of things that annoyed me the most, but I smiled when I saw what Bella did.

"Me too." I said, looking at her. She put it back and walked over to my desk, noticing all the different pictures I had. She laughed at one I had with Alice, Emmett, and I. We were all in the pool that day and smiling hugely at the camera.

The next was of all five of us: Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I. I remembered that day exactly because Jasper had finally asked Alice out on a date. Emmett and I of course had "the talk" with him, which he seemed pretty surprised about because we had been best friends for so long.

I saw her grimace a little at the one she saw next. It was of Tanya and I at one of my football games.

"You play football at school?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"Ya I do. Forgot to mention that small detail. All three of us do. Well Emmett did since he and Rose graduated this year."

She nodded slowly and kept walking ending up near my bed. I walked over and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to sit with me.

She grabbed one of my hands and mindlessly traced the lines on my palm. "What are you thinking?" I asked, after watching her for a minute or two.

She stopped tracing my palm and looked up at me. "A lot of things."

"Like what?" I asked, truly curious.

"All the conversations we've had and all the times we've hung out."  
"What about all that?" I pressed on.

"Did you ever feel that whenever we were together something felt…right? But now that we're actually able to express our actual feelings for each other it seems ten times better?" She blushed lightly and looked down again.

"Yes it does. I think that's because in a way, we knew all of that would lead up to this. Everything we would talk about just had me interested in what you had to say every time. We learned about one another so quickly, which is what was so weird for me. I've had a couple girlfriends before, but I've never had one that I grew to like as fast as I liked you. This is pretty different for me, but in such a good way." I confessed. Every word I had said was so true. Bella is someone I knew I wouldn't just have a thing with. She was someone so different than anyone I had ever met, and that was what I liked most about her.

She smiled and nodded. "Exactly. The only difference for me is that I've never actually had a boyfriend before. It was such a scary thing when I grew different feelings for you, and on top of that I couldn't exactly tell you because I thought you were with Tanya. Not that I would have anyway."

"I'm your first boyfriend?" I asked. I was so surprised that she had just confided that to me now. Then again, I hadn't exactly told her all about myself either.

She blushed. "Yes. Not exactly a good thing is it?."

I chuckled. "Why are you so embarrassed about that?"

"I don't know." she shrugged.

"Bella," I brought her closer to me and wrapped both arms around her. "I could care less if you ever did have a boyfriend, because now I'm the lucky one that gets to be with you. And you not having a boyfriend before, makes me feel very nice."

She laughed, caressing my cheek. "You're so sweet."

"Only for you." I said.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I wanted to surprise you all and give you a new chapter sooner that I usually do. I wanted this chapter to be laid back with no drama for now. I had to add the last part because I don't want you all to feel like they liked each other too soon. If you've all read the book then you know that with a love like theirs, the word too soon isn't possible. I've been so careful to now use the word love just yet; I do want that to take some time. The only thing that I am begging for is reviews! I only got three reviews last time and it really makes me feel like I'm not doing well. I hope to have more this chapter and I will gift you with a new chapter soon!**

** -Edward Is My Lullaby**


	12. Chapter 12:Shopping Mishaps

DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!

Chapter 12: Shopping Mishaps

**E.P.O.V**

"So what exactly am I in charge of again?" Alice asked slowly.

"You're in charge of getting her ready and having her outside this door by eight o'clock." I explained again.

"Ok, just making sure this is coming out from your mouth before Bella thinks this was all my idea. I don't exactly need another punishment." She grumbled under her breath.

"She won't get mad Al," I chuckled, "But please don't overwhelm her too much. She might not want to speak to me after the four hour torture you're going to put her through."

She waved her hand dismissively and rolled her eyes. "Setting boundaries never works for me dear brother, so might as well let me do what I want."

I sighed knowing she was right and kissed her on her cheek. "Thank you, I owe you and Rose big time for this."

Alice shook her head and smiled. "Not for this one Edward. I want her to be just as happy with you as you want her to be. I know she's different then all the other bimbos you've dated."

"I know Alice. I can feel that with her. And I want her to see how special she is from the beginning of this relationship."

"Oh you're going to show her alright." She laughed. "Speaking about that, Emmett and Jasper are going to be down there in about an hour with all of the supplies you needed. Rose and I went shopping last night and got everything you said."

"Ok thank you, remember eight o'clock and don't mention a word to her!" I said seriously. I wanted this to be a surprise for Bella. One she would always remember.

**B.P.O.V**

I was more than angry at this point of our "fun-filled girl day." I wasn't expecting to see the mall or any sort of clothing store for at least four more days, which is when my little contract with Alice ended. But no, she just couldn't keep to the agreement we had made and decided that forcing me out of my own house was the best way to make me go…shopping. I shuddered even thinking about the word. Let alone if it was with Alice. That just made my heart want to stop and never start up again.

"Bella, what about this one? It's not as short as the other one." Alice said, she lifted the dreadful dress up for me to see and smiled.

"Yes, Alice you're right." I agreed glumly. It looked like all the other twenty dresses she had pointed out to me in the last twenty stores we had gone too. Literally. I was less than enthusiastic at this point and I had no problem with letting her know that.

She turned her head slightly and bit her lip, not even noticing my annoyed face. "But I don't think black is your color. You're already so pale…"

"Alice!" I interrupted her critique. "Why are we even looking for a dress?" I asked, exasperated.

"Because I told you to choose between looking for a dress or a new pair of shoes, but you didn't answer!"

"I did answer! I said I didn't want either!"

"Ya but that wasn't a choice."

"Argghh," I said, stomping over to Rosalie. "Please help me." I whispered pleadingly.

"Can't love, sorry."

I groaned, covering my face with my hands and sitting next to her on the bench. "I just say you go along with it. The more cooperative you are, the sooner we both get to leave. It's no fun when you're being a grouch."

"I am not being a grouch!" I winced at how loud my voice sounded and smiled apologetically when Rose raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry. I just want to go home and…"

"Be with Edward?" she smirked.

"Maybe." I smirked back. "That's ten times better than being here. But why exactly couldn't the boys come again?"

"They had to help Esme over at the store. She had some new furniture coming in today."

I groaned again and laid my head on her lap.

"I'll tell you what. We can play this game Alice and I always play when we're bored. That way she'll find you a stupid dress, but we'll have fun at the same time."

I nodded my head as I thought about her proposition. "That sounds ok."

Rosalie stood up and walked over to Alice, who was now speaking with an employee and holding up two dresses that I wouldn't be caught dead in.

"What about these Bella? Ashley says they have this one in blue, or you can get it…"

"Ok whoa Alice, calm down. Why don't we take a breather and play dress-up?" Rose suggested sweetly.

"I don't want to play _that _game!" I yelled, at the same time Alice growled, "We don't have time for that Rose!"

"You're complaining that you don't want to be here," she argued, pointing at me. "And I know you're desperate to find her a dress, but unless you both don't agree to what I'm saying then we're going to have a problem here!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"Ya ok," Alice agreed hesitantly. "But if we don't find her a dress because we're messing around then I'm telling Ed-"

Rosalie smacked Alice on the shoulder then and she shut-up quickly. Her grey-colored eyes went wide.

I narrowed mine. "Tell Edward what?"

"Nothing Bella. She just meant she's going to complain to Edward that you're not being very nice right now. That's it." Rosalie replied.

"Mmhmm." I responded slowly. I didn't believe that little excuse but the longer I fought with them the longer my freedom would be delayed.

"Alrighty then, first off we each have to pick our victims." Alice said, making her voice go lower as she said victims.

"It doesn't sound very fun when you say it like that." I mumbled under my breath.

Rosalie only laughed and leaned her head against my shoulder.

Alice took out a piece of paper from her purse and ripped it into three different pieces. She then wrote down our names on each piece and put them down onto the bench. Rosalie scrambled them up and smiled.

"Ok, who's picking first?" she smirked.

"I'll go." I volunteered, and leaned down to pick up the now crumbled up paper. "Alice." I read once I had opened mine.

"My turn!" Alice chirped. "Looks like I got you Rose."

"So that means I have Bella." She concluded.

"Now what do we do?" I asked when they turned to look at each other and smile.

"From here on out it's simple. We go into different stores and pick out clothes for whatever person we picked out. We can't refuse to wear anything and we have to model the outfit before taking it off. No excuses allowed." Alice explained.

My frown turned into a very devious smile. "Why now _that_, sounds like fun." I said, looking at Alice. "I hope you're ready to wear some very…interesting pieces of clothing Allie."

She only glared at me and turned around to head back into the store. Rosalie laughed and walked over to give me a high five. "Now this is going to be interesting."

"We each have exactly five minutes to pick out as many outfits as we can and meet back here. Go!"

As soon as Alice gave the word I speed walked around the store to try and find the most hideous shirts or pants I could find.

I snickered as I spotted some cheetah printed pants and a neon green tank top that read "Party Freak" in big black letters.

"I know she'll freak when she sees these pants." I giggled to myself.

I walked around the store, grabbing anything I could find that Alice wouldn't even considering wearing. I sighed frustrated when I reached the men's part of the store. This was harder than I thought. I was about to turn around when I stopped abruptly and bit my lip.

"It wouldn't hurt." I thought to myself as I ran to find some men clothes. I only had about two minutes before I had to go back, so I quickly grabbed the smallest size they had in jeans, along with a vest and a long pink shirt. She would seriously get a kick out of that.

"To the dressing rooms!" Rosalie announced once we had all met up again.

I handed Alice her clothes while Rose handed me mine.

"Umm Bella, I don't think these are women's clothes." She blinked at me with a confused expression.

"Let's just say I had a little trouble staying on the women's side of the building." I said sarcastically.

I heard her gasp as I stepped into my dressing room and laughed when I heard her mutter a string of profanities.

"Be a good sport Al!" I yelled out to her.

"Why don't you try on men's clothing and then try and be a good sport!"

I laughed loudly and leaned against the wall for support after thinking about how ridiculous she would look in well…everything I picked out for her! I only stopped laughing when Rosalie pushed back the curtain and handed me an arm full of dresses.

I instantly grimaced and she laughed. "I promise they're not skimpy so please try them all on."

I nodded and rolled my eyes as I closed the curtain back up.

"Is everyone ready for their first outfit?" Rosalie asked after I had zipped up the first dress I thought would look decent on me. I turned around and shrugged after realizing it didn't look too bad. It was shorter than I would like but I would live.

"Yep." I answered back.

"Ok, let's start this bad-ass fashion show!"

We all stepped out and I immediately looked towards Alice, who didn't look too happy at the moment.

She was still staring at the cheetah printed pants, and her party freak shirt with a look of horror.

I heard Rosalie laugh and I turned around to hide my giggles. Alice looked like she was about to explode…

"You sure are a party freak with those cheetah pants you partying pixie!" Rosalie said in an English accent.

I couldn't contain myself anymore and burst out laughing at how ridiculous that sentence was. My stomach hurt from laughing so hard at her comment that I didn't notice Alice go back into her dressing room.

"Hey Ms. Party P! Come back out here!" I yelled after her and went over to her dressing room.

"What does Party P mean Bella?"

"Well Party Pixie of course Rosalie!"

We both burst out laughing again when Alice opened up the curtain in her regular clothing.

"You guys are mean." she pouted and went over to sit on a chair the store provided, crossing her arms angrily.

"Aww come on Al, we're just messing around," I giggled. "See, what do you think of my dress?" I twirled around once for her and smiled once I faced her again.

I was in a better mood now and I didn't mind trying on all the dresses Rose had picked out for me. Speaking of Rose, I hadn't even noticed what Alice picked out for her.

I turned to look and noticed she was wearing some regular red skinny jeans with a black blouse. She actually looked pretty in them since the pants fit her body shape well. Then again what didn't look pretty on her. My self-esteem could answer that question for you.

"I don't like that one. It's not the right one."

"The right one?" I was confused now. "What exactly are we picking out a dress for Alice?"

"Nothing. I just don't like that color on you. How many more dresses do you have left?"

"About seven." I estimated.

"Hmm," I heard her say. She walked over to my dressing room and looked at all the dresses I had hung up. "Here, try these two on and we'll see which one looks best."

She pushed me back in and closed the curtain quickly. I looked at my options and sighed. "I'll only try them on if you put on the men's clothes." Might as well have a little fun.

"Aww Bella, come on!"

"Nope, no excuses remember?"

I heard her groan loudly, so taking that as a yes, I unzipped the dress to try it on.

"Ok are you ready?" I heard her grumble.

I laughed and responded with a yes, opening the curtain to see Rose in a very pretty black dress, while Alice was standing beside her in the men's jeans, pink shirt, and multicolored vest.

I gasped, finding the way her small frame was practically draped with clothes that were way too big on her hilarious. I laughed and turned to look at Rosalie who had a hand over her mouth and looking down at Alice.

"You would make one very good looking man." I smiled sweetly.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but giggle. "I would wouldn't I?"

"Hell ya!" Rosalie replied honestly. "Looks like you have two alter egos now. Ms. Party P and Al…bert."

We all had to lean on each other for support after Rose took a couple of seconds to think of a man name that matched Alice's.

Two girls walked in then and gave us weird looks but we just continued to laugh until we couldn't breathe.

"So what about my dress?" I asked, after our laughter had died down.

"I like it." Alice said, walking around me to see the dress from all sides.

It was a purple, strapless dress that flowed all the way to the bottom. It was plain, but still looked really elegant. It just wasn't for me.

"I don't. It's really pretty but I don't think I'll survive falling if I step on it. It's really long…"

"I agree." Rosalie added. "I think you should try on the next one."

I nodded and went back inside, emerging with a beautiful midnight blue dress.

It was short, but not short enough to make me feel uncomfortable. It was embroidered at the top and was strapless.

"Oh my gosh! You look beautiful Bella!" Alice squealed as she ran over to me.

I, of course, blushed and turned around to look at my reflection. "I really like this one." I admitted.

"So you do have curves. I guess they were hiding under all those sweatpants and sweaters." Rosalie smirked.

I rolled my eyes but smiled once looked at the dress again.

"A little bird on the street also told me that's Edward's favorite color on you." Alice whispered in my ear.

I laughed and the pinkness on my cheeks turned into a scarlet red.

"Why haven't you changed out of those clothes?" I giggled looking at Alice.

"She claims they're comfortable and people are giving us weird looks, which is pretty hilarious," Rosalie explained. "Exhibit A."

I turned to look and noticed a group of girls had walked in. They walked towards the dressing rooms next to ours and stared all the way there.

It wasn't until Alice glared at them that they quickly averted their eyes and went into their separate rooms.

We burst out into quiet giggles and I nodded in agreement. "Worth staying in those clothes."

"Picture time."

"Hey!" I yelled when I saw the flash of the camera when I wasn't looking.

"Oh come one. You look hot and I seriously need to get a picture of Alice in these clothes."

"I have no problem with that." Alice said.

"Well I do think Jasper needs to see Albert. He might like him more than he likes you."

"You got that Rose." Alice winked.

I laughed. "Okay okay, you two lets take some damn pictures!"

The first one we took was of Alice and I showing off our outfits. All of a sudden Alice got down on one knew and grabbed my left hand, to which I exaggerated a gasp. I heard Rosalie laugh and quickly snap a picture.

I then, grabbed the camera and told Rose to pose for me. She turned around and looked over her shoulder, winking at the camera. (Emmett really needed to see that one.)

"Wow Rose. You are really photogenic." I mumbled as I looked at it.

"Yes, that's why she does part time modeling." Alice said, going over to her and jumping on her back.

"I believe that." I laughed as I snapped the picture.

"Oh so this is the noise that the employees are talking about outside." I heard someone say.

I turned around and knew that my good mood would be ruined if she didn't leave soon.

"Bella, Alice, Rosalie." Tanya nodded towards us. Her group of minions followed behind her as she walked towards us.

"My my, if it isn't the wicked witch herself," Rosalie said, coming over to stand next to me.

"Oh please Rosalie, that phrase has been used one two many times." She rolled her eyes and flipped back her strawberry blonde hair.

"Well to describe you _of course_."

She narrowed her eyes, but didn't retaliate. Which in my opinion was a smart move. The last person I would want to piss off was Rosalie.

She looked at me, and her glare turned into a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, knowing she was going to say something to me about the last time I saw her.

"So have you thought a little more clearly about my suggestion Bella?"  
And how did I know that was coming…

"If your _"suggestion" _was supposed to scare me, I can assure you it didn't." I said sourly. "Actually, we all felt pretty sorry for you when we noticed you have to threaten people to get what you want. It must surely get you a lot of friends." I continued sarcastically. I didn't exactly know where the confidence came from, but I sure as hell liked the feeling.

"No you're wrong about that. It doesn't gain me any friends, just scared stupid girls that end up doing what I say. And believe me it's not a threat, but more like a promise. I wouldn't want to disappoint you by going back on my word."

My confidence shrunk and I ended up glaring back at her, at loss for words.

"I'm pretty sure Edward wouldn't like it if we told him about what you said to her." Alice said, "I mean that's the thing. He doesn't need you as his "best friend" anymore. He has Bella."

By the time Alice finished with her sentence, I could see Tanya fuming. Even though telling Edward wasn't an option, it seemed like a good threat to use against her. Especially if that threat came from Alice. It made sense for her to think he would believe his own sister over herself. But I knew a little better.

The thought made me sad. Knowing that Edward could possible favor Tanya more than all of us combined, kind of hurt.

"Come on. I don't think I want to be near her anymore or I might just let my fist slip and connect with her eye." Rose growled, pushing me toward my dressing room to change.

I laughed lightly and closed the curtain.

Once I had agreed to a cute black, leather jacket Alice had found for me, paid and gotten our clothes in bags, Alice dragged me to a shoe store and made me try on hundreds of heels. She ended up deciding on some black pumps that I would surely break my neck in. When I argued about buying them, she whined that my outfit wouldn't be complete if I didn't. After several minutes of arguing, I felt Rosalie drop a bag near my feet and walk out of the store.

I looked down and noticed she had bought the heels, without my permission.

"What is it with you two and buying things for people!"

"Its for your birthday, or Christmas, or Easter! Pick one! But believe me Bella, it's no big deal!"

"Says the two rich girls walking in front of me." I mumbled as I grabbed my now very expensive heels.

"I think we can go home now. The dress is beautiful enough for you to wear without jewelry." She decided once we were near the entrance.

I squealed loudly and practically ran towards the doors at hearing this.

Once we got home, it was around five o'clock and the clouds were already starting to get darker. It rained every night, but I didn't really mind the soft pitter-patter on the roof anymore. It was actually very soothing to hear.

"Hey girls. Dinner is just about ready so you should go wash up and be down here in about ten minutes." Esme said to us as we walked into the kitchen.

"Need any help Esme?" I asked, which was now a habit whenever I came over.

She smiled lovingly and shook her head. "No thank you sweetheart I'm fine. The chicken is almost ready anyway. I'm sure your exhausted either way. My daughter's tend to wear most people out when it comes to shopping." She said, noting the bags I had hanging from my arms.

I saw Rosalie smile, and even blush when she heard Esme use the plural word of daughter. Esme knew the exact things thing's to say to make your heart swell.

"They don't call me a hyperactive pixie for nothing!" Alice called out cheerfully.

Esme only laughed and shook her head. "Go wash up girlies."

"Oh and Bella, Edward left this for you before he left today." She stopped me before I left. She pushed an envelope towards me with my name written in beautiful writing on the front.

"He's not here today?" I asked, saddened that I couldn't spend some time with him after a long day of torture.

"No, but he said he'll be here before you leave. I'm guessing he left the letter for you since he said his phone would be turned off all day. Don't know what he's up to but it must be important."

I was actually a little worried now. "Umm ok, thank you Esme."

"Oh and Bella, one more thing. I was actually wondering if you would want to help me cook on Saturday. You could invite your dad and we could have a nice big meal." She suggested.

I nodded and gave her a huge smile, excited to finally be able to learn some new dishes. It sounded like a lot of fun too. Especially with Esme.

"That would be great Esme! I could bake some desserts too after helping you make the food."

"Okay, Thank you Bella." She said as the timer went off for the chicken.

I went upstairs to quickly wash my hands, when I remembered I had the letter from Edward.

I was not a very patient person, so I was ripping the white paper in no time.

_Sweetheart,_

_ I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you got home from you're shopping trip with Alice. I know you must be exhausted and not in a good mood. If she hasn't mentioned this to you, it was actually my idea for her to take you. I know you probably won't like the next part of your day, but please just listen to Alice. Life is easier that way-trust me. I know this might not make sense right now, but you will soon find out what I'm talking about. _

_ Can't wait to see you later Isabella,_

_ Edward_

I smiled at the sight of my full name above his. It was so like him to leave me a letter if he knew he wasn't going to be able to talk to me in the time being.

He hadn't mentioned anything about going anywhere all day, (believe me I would of remembered), so I would have to remind myself to ask before he dazzled me wordlessly.

I did have to say that I was confused about his last comment, but if it would save me the complete agony by listening to Alice then I would.

Once we had eaten Esme's wonderful dinner, Rose and Al let me watch some T.V with Emmett and Jasper, who had gotten home just in time for dinner. (They didn't play when it came to their food.) They both said they had to get something ready for me upstairs, and would call me up when they where finished.

"You think you and my mom would be able to cook me that, Bellarella?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"I don't know Em. If you write down the ingredients then I could try." I giggled.

Emmett had gotten a little more than excited when Esme mentioned that I was going to help her cook on Saturday. He had said something about having "two major chefs in the kitchen." He hadn't tasted any of the food I had made for Charlie so I guessed he was basing my cooking techniques on how I baked. He had loved my brownies!

"Ok Bella all ready!" Alice yelled from upstairs.

I groaned and buried my face into one of the couch pillows.

"You're girlfriend is driving me insane." I said to Jasper, my words muffled by the pillow.

"Oh come on Bells, she just wants you to have fun." He replied back, surprising me when he actually understood what I said.

"Bella!" Rosalie shouted soon after.

"And there goes Rose." I mumbled as I got up from the couch. I heard the boys chuckling and rolled my eyes as I went upstairs.

"What is with the yelling?" I asked when I had gotten to Alice's room. They were standing side by side, smiling widely while they blocked the view toward the bathroom.

"Why are you smiling like that? Its kind of creepy." I said, walking over to Alice's bed."

"Oh no you don't!" Alice said grabbing my hand. "Come into the bathroom to see what your next surprise is!"

"What was my last surprise?" I asked tiredly as she pulled me toward the bathroom.

"Shopping!" She squealed loudly.

"Then this cannot be good."

When she opened the door I knew why Edward had said to listen to her rather than fight. But seeing this, it was going to be harder than I thought.

She had completely turned her bathroom into a makeup/hair studio. I couldn't see anything that a regular bathroom would contain because the counter was lined up with different make-up products.

"Bella-Barbie time." Rosalie whispered into my ear.

"There is no way in hell!" I said loudly for both of them to hear. I turned around, planning to run downstairs and start my car before they could stop me. They didn't even let me get to Alice's bedroom door.

"Aww come on Bells, why not?"

"Alice! I went shopping; I bought a new dress, new shoes! This is just over the top!"

"We promise we won't go overboard. You can take a nice, hot quick shower and then Rose will start on your hair while I do your make-up."

I looked down at the counter and back over to the shower. A quick bath didn't sound too bad, and if they promised to be quick about it then I'm sure I wouldn't get too restless.

I sighed, "Fine, but I have a say on how much make-up gets put on me and if this takes way too long, whether or not you are finished, I get to leave. Deal?"

"Deal!" they said simultaneously.

After a quick twenty-minute bath, they handed me a soft fluffy robe and had me sit down on a chair. Rosalie quickly started to put mousse in my hair, scrunching it up every so often, while Alice began putting something on my face.

"What's that for?" I asked curiously, once she had finished applying it.

"It's supposed to keep your skin soft and keep your make-up from running."

"Oh." I said, simply.

"You have freakin horse hair Bella." Rosalie complained behind me. She had started to make small curls into my now wavy hair.

I looked at her reflection from the mirror and saw she had a frustrated expression on her face.

Alice laughed. "What do you mean by that?"

"She has such thick hair and a lot of it too."

"Well it's better than thin and bald." I mumbled.

"Close." Alice said giggling when she heard my comment. I quickly closed my eyes as she applied some eye shadow, which I was surprised she hadn't finished by now.

"Alice how much more of that gunk are you going to put on me?" I asked frustrated.

"Relax, its not a lot when you look at it and I'm finished with the eye shadow."

"Good." I said, ready to turn around to see what she had done to my face.

"Nope." She said, grabbing my face to keep me from turning it.

"Why can't I look?"

"Not until we're both finished. Which might be a while because apparently you have horse hair."

I huffed, but listened nonetheless.

"And. I. Am. Done." Rosalie said as she sprayed something in my hair one last time.

I felt like I had been sitting on the toilet for hours, my butt was numb and I was already annoyed.

"Finally!" I yelled, jumping up.

I twirled around and froze, staring at my almost unrecognizable reflection.

My hair was in soft curls, which framed my face perfectly. My brown eyes seemed to pop more than they ever have before. My eyelashes were long, and my eyes were covered in a light smoky eye, which Alice had done perfectly.

"I look…"

"Beautiful?" Alice finished for me, smiling at my surprised expression. "Remember, I'm just the painter. You're the beautiful canvas I had the pleasure to work on." She giggled.

I blushed, smiling as I turned around to thank her.

"Why don't you put this on and then we'll get to whistle and make you feel sexy." Rosalie said as she handed me the dress I had bought earlier.

"You guys really take this make-over thing seriously." I said as I closed the bathroom door and put on the dress and heels.

I walked out and laughed as both their jaws dropped dramatically.

As promised, they whistled and shouted out how pretty and beautiful I looked, which, after a while, earned the attention of both Emmett and Jasper who came up the stairs to see what the whole noise was about.

"I am sorry little sister, but I am _not_ allowing you to walk out of the house like that." Emmett said walking over to me with the robe I had just finished using.

"Hey! This outfit is not even inappropriate!" I said, dodging him as he tried to put it on me.

"Emmett you're going to ruin her make-up!" Alice yelled.

Jasper only laughed. "You look beautiful Bells."

"Thank you _Jasper._" I enunciated looking at Emmett.

"I didn't say you didn't look pretty, I just don't think Edward would appreciate it if twenty other guys compliment you like that."

I laughed. "I promise you they won't. Besides, I'm not even going out tonight so this is coming off in about twenty seconds." I said, walking over to the bathroom.

"Hey, nope, nuh uh. You cannot take that off yet." Rosalie said. She pulled me over to sit next to her on the bed and I pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because. You sat on that toilet for an hour and a half just to go and take off all our hard work?"

I shrugged. "Good point."

"Where's your purse Bella?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Downstairs, why?"

"Just asking. Why don't you go put on the jacket you bought to go with it? I want to see how it looks."

I agreed to it and went into the bathroom to look into the bag. I quickly put it on and went out to hear everyone else's opinion.

"That looks really nice." Emmett said, smiling hugely.

I laughed, knowing he was trying to make up for earlier. "Thank you Emmie. Where's Alice?" I asked when I noticed she was gone.

"She went downstairs to get something really quick. She should be back up in a couple of minutes."

I nodded. "So can I take this off now?"

"Nope."

"Come on Rose! It's almost eight and I should be going home in a little…"

I was interrupted by Alice's calling out my name loudly from downstairs.

I sighed and walked slowly down the stairs to keep myself from falling and surely breaking my neck.

I saw the front door was open so I instinctively went toward it to see if she was outside.

"Allie?" I said quietly when she didn't call out my name again. I got to the front door and saw her standing outside, looking out towards the rode.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked when she didn't reply to me the first time.

She jumped and spun around. "You scared me! I didn't think you'd get down here so fast with those heels on!"

I chuckled. "Sorry. What are you doing out here?"

She smiled once I asked my question and handed me a small handbag.

"Umm thank you?" I said, unsure of why she was giving it to me. "Why are you giving this to me now. Outside…in the dark…?"

She walked around me and towards the door, climbing the steps quickly. "Because you'll need it. Edward should be here in a couple of minutes. Please have fun and remember to call me tomorrow! Love you!" She yelled as she ran inside and closed the door even before I could move.

"Alice!" I screeched as I ran to try and open the door. She had locked it so there was no way for me to get in.

I looked in the bag she had given me and noticed she had put everything I had in my purse into it. That sly little pixie hadn't asked me where it was for nothing.

I dug around for my phone quickly, my hands already shaking from the cold and my teeth chattering loudly. She had left me in a freakin dress, outside, and I was freezing! I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up, but the call went straight to voicemail. Her phone never did that so I knew she had done it on purpose.

"You better open this door now before I call your house phone and tell Esme!" I said when I heard the beep, indicating me that I could now leave a message.

This was not how I thought my night was going to end.

**A/N: Hello! I know I haven't updated in such a long time now! School is just so time consuming and I can barely find any time for myself. Because of that I decided to make this chapter pretty long. I just wanted to have fun writing this and putting in the more serious stuff in the next chapter! I really do hope that you guys like this one and please review! I was actually very disappointed for the last chapter because I only received like two reviews. My point is, REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you so much!**

** -Edward Is My Lullaby (P.S I'm basically telling everyone I know this because I'm just so excited but I met and took a picture with Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart! They even signed my Twilight book! I just thought this was appropriate because we're basically all obsessed with them on this site! They're both incredibly sweet and so beautiful I just couldn't contain myself from writing this!) **


	13. Chapter 13:First Date Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 13:First Date Surprises

"I mean it Alice, I'll call the house! Edward hasn't gotten here and I am freezing!" I yelled again into the phone.

I'm not sure why I hadn't gone through with my threat, but it was probably because I knew Alice would get in trouble if I told Esme. And then I wouldn't hear the end of it.

I had called Alice numerous times but she wasn't picking up. I had called Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper but none of them would pick up either. My best bet was Alice.

I shivered violently again and wrapped my arms around myself. Rubbing them to conduct some heat since my jacket wasn't exactly providing much.

Just then my phone vibrated and I was about to answer it angrily when I noticed it was a text. I flipped it open and smiled.

**You look gorgeous. –E**

I turned around when I noticed he was looking at me, searching for the car I hadn't heard pull into the driveway. My face broke out into a wide grin when I noticed him leaning against his car. He pushed himself off it and began to walk in my direction once he noticed I had seen him. I walked slowly towards him, my anger and annoyance all forgotten.

When he got close enough for me to see clearly, I gasped lightly and stopped walking completely.

He looked gorgeous, more so than I could even imagine. The boy was already as handsome as can be, but now…this just made me feel like he wasn't real. The black slacks and grey dress shirt fit him perfectly. His bronze hair was just as disheveled as ever, and his emerald eyes sparkled beautifully from the lights that surrounded the house.

"Surprise?" he laughed. "You look gorgeous." He said again, once he was standing in front of me.

He quickly took me in his arms and pulled me close. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "My thoughts exactly."

He leaned in and captured my lips with his own. Making up for the time we hadn't been able to see each other today. He kissed me gently, slowly, the complete opposite of how my heart was reacting to his touch. My hands slowly lifted to tangle into his soft bronze hair, while his moved to my waist. My legs buckled a little and I felt his arms tighten around me, which I had absolutely no problem with. He pulled away after a couple of minutes and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I missed you." I whispered breathlessly.

"Me too. You have no idea how impatient I've been to get home to see you."

I raised an eyebrow. "I had to endure an entire day of shopping and makeovers with Alice and Rose. I think I have an idea of how impatient you were."

He chuckled. "That just makes this all the more special."

He kissed me again, a little more passionately then before, but amazing all the same.

"You need to remember to breathe darling." He reminded me with a chuckle, after I refused to break away for air.

"Hmm, that's just one of the things I forget to do when I'm around you." I admitted to him without thinking. Something I now regretted saying.

He caressed my cheek as I blushed, sweeping his fingers softly against my scarlet red skin.

He laughed lightly. "One of the things huh? What else do you forget to do when I'm around you?" He asked, quite amused might I say.

"Umm well, talking would be, uh, one of them. Walking is high on that list as well. Which is really something amazing since I trip on non-existent objects when I'm alone. And of course there's the breathing part, which is not exactly convenient for a human being," I stopped my rambling and looked into his eyes. "Your not exactly healthy for me now, are you Mr. Cullen?" I teased even though I was still blushing fiercely with embarrassment.

"Well this is the first time I hear about these problems Isabella. I suggest we stay away from each other then. No looking at each other for any reason what so ever," he pulled me closer to him "no touching," he leaned in closer, looking into my eyes as he did so. "And no kissing." He smiled.

I could now feel his breathe on my lips and the tip of his nose on mine.

"Do we have an agreement?" He whispered.

"I feel better all ready." I said quickly, desperate to feel his lips on mine again.

He kissed me chastely and stepped back. "Good." He smirked.

I frowned but he ignored me and instead grabbed onto my hand. "We should get going. I don't want to bring you home too late. But before we go…I have to ask you something."

I nodded for him to continue and he smiled. "I think you deserve a proper first date. Things didn't exactly go as smoothly as I would have liked them to when we first met, so I'm going to make this right. Will you go out with me?"

I laughed out loud at how funny that sentence sounded. It was almost like he was proposing but without the actual words and a ring to seal it. He only raised an eyebrow and I smiled.

Small things like this, made my heart just want to explode out of my chest. He had gone out if his way just to give me something that most girls would take for granted. Something I never in my life had experienced.

"I would love to Edward." I finally responded after I had finished staring at him with a huge smile plastered on my face.

He kissed me chastely and smiled. "Thank you."

"You know, for someone who lives in the twenty first century you sure are old-fashioned." I teased.

He smiled again, a smile that made his eyes sparkle as he looked at me. "Only for you."

I shivered as he led me to his car, remembering exactly how cold it was outside and how my dress was not appropriate for this weather.

He tightened his arms around me as we walked when he heard my teeth start to chatter.

"I should have worn the longer dress." I mumbled quietly to myself. The purple dress I had tried on back at the store would of kept my legs warmer than they were now.

He opened the car door for me quickly, like the gentleman he was, and closed it as I buckled my seatbelt. I shivered again as I leaned against the seat, thankful that he had turned the heater on.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked once he was inside. I was beyond curious as to where he was taking me and I wanted to know now.

"Somewhere here in Forks." He smirked as he backed out of the driveway.

I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't exactly answer my question."

"That's as detailed as I'm going to get. There wouldn't be a need for me to be so secretive about it all day if I told you."

"I already told you, I don't like surprises."

"And I already told you. I'm going to change your mind about that."

"Good luck with that." I mumbled.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and sighed.

Thirty minutes into the ride I was starting to get restless and even more anxious then I was before we left. Which would explain my constant bantering of questions toward Edward.

"Is it a big place?"

"Maybe."

"Is it expensive?" I said, wrinkling my nose up in worry that it was.

"That doesn't matter." He laughed when he glanced at my face. Might as well not ask that question anymore.

"Have I been there before?"

He rolled his eyes. "No."

I frowned, thinking about a possible place I hadn't been to since I arrived here. Alice had made sure to take me to all the popular places. Then again, it was Forks. There where only so many places to visit.

"Is it a restaurant?" I asked again with my newly found information.

"Bella can we quit with all these questions! It's a surprise and I need you to be patient for me." He said and turned to look at me as we stopped at a red light.

His face was pleading so I huffed and turned to look ahead, mumbling a quiet "fine."

"Thank you," he sighed. "We're almost there anyways." He promised.

The light turned green and he began to drive again, but not before grabbing onto my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine. I sighed contently and waited patiently, like he asked, for us to arrive at the unknown destination.

About five minutes later, he slowed down and stopped in front of a cozy looking restaurant in Port Angeles.

"This is nice." I commented once I saw it. It had "La Bella Italia" written at the top in fancy cursive writing. I had seen it a couple of times when Alice insisted we come to all the sales the smaller clothing stores held here. It always caught my attention but I had never had the chance to actually eat here.

It wasn't until Edward grabbed my hand from opening the door, that I became confused.

"This isn't where we're going sweetheart. I just need you to close your eyes from here until we get to where we're going." He held out a small cloth and I looked at it like it was going to kill me.

"Edward…" I began to protest.

"It'll only be for a couple of minutes." He smiled sweetly. I couldn't resist his smile so I slowly closed my eyes and let him tie it across my eyes.

"You really take this surprise thing seriously, don't you?"

"Yes I do. This has to be the best I can make it. I just need you to see that I wouldn't ever do something to hurt you." I heard him say softly. "I don't know how this will prove it, but I know you'll be happy once you see what I've got planned for you."

I stayed quiet as I heard his reason for doing all this. I knew he wanted to give me a first date, but from what he had just said, I knew he still felt guilty about what happened with Tanya.

I felt bad, constantly, about everything that had happened. It hadn't been his fault and I had put it on his shoulders for over two weeks. We had both fallen for each other in such a short period of time that it was strange for me to grasp that maybe he had liked me. It's still pretty impossible for me to grasp that now. But that was only because I felt like I wasn't good enough for him. He could have anyone he wanted, including Tanya, but for some reason he chose me. And from what Alice had told me, he hadn't exactly gone out of his way for a girl ever before. But here he was, making me close my eyes for a surprise that I was now excited to see, just because it came from Edward.

"Here we are." He said. I felt the car make a right and go straight for a couple seconds before coming to a complete stop.

"Don't remove the blindfold yet. I'll come around to your side and help you out." He said when he saw my hand reach up to take it off. I only sighed and listened as I heard his car door open and close quickly.

I heard the click of my door opening and felt the sudden breeze from outside which made me shiver as I felt it on my legs again. He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me up slowly onto the curb, closing the door behind me but still keeping his arm around my waist to keep me from tripping.

He began to walk slowly and I followed, trying to keep one foot in front of the other as I walked in these stupid death traps.

"I'm glad you decided to wear this dress," I heard, Edward's lips suddenly at my ear. "It's my favorite color on you." I shivered again, but from his warm breath blowing across my neck as he spoke. The feeling didn't exactly let me concentrate so I tripped on my own foot and began to go sideways.

But of course Edward was there to catch me. He put his arm around me to steady me again, chuckling lightly again near my ear.

"If you're going to do that, please wait until the blind fold is off."

"Do what?" he asked innocently as he placed a kiss on my jaw line.

"Do what you're doing right now." I emphasized a bit more clearly for him.

"Well, I guess I can because you now have permission to remove your blindfold." He whispered again, his lips brushing against my cheek as he spoke.

I reached up eagerly and untied the piece of fabric covering my eyes. I gasped loudly, my hand reaching up to cover my mouth and my eyes going wide.

The place was absolutely beautiful. It was a small bookstore, I noticed. Covered in lights everywhere. He had draped lights over the few tall bookshelves that were placed around, along with some on the ceiling so it created a canopy of lights above us. Small candles were placed at all levels around the place, giving it a warm cozy feeling.

There was a table in the middle of the room, which seated two people, with candles and silverware placed on it. Small vases of light cream-colored roses were laid around, along with petals strewn about on the floor. I looked further to the left and saw a baby grand piano. Petals and candles were placed on top of it as well. I was in complete shock.

"Edward this is so amazing," I said lightly as I walked further in to take it all in a bit more. "How did you even do all this?"

"I had help from a few people." He laughed. "I know you love books, so I decided to call Mrs. Stewart. I used to work for her when I entered the tenth grade and we became really good friends. I thought this bookstore would be perfect for a first date."

"She let you decorate it like this?" I asked.

I was so touched that he would go to such a length to do this for me. It wasn't a restaurant or a movie date, or even one of those dates at a park with a picnic basket. This was something original, and truly Edward. They're where no other words as to how I felt at the moment.

He chuckled. "Yes, she says she might even keep the lights all over the place. It adds a very romantic touch to it."

I turned around to look at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to me. "Yes it does, it's absolutely wonderful Edward."

"And you deserve so much more Bella," he replied. He cupped my cheek and stroked it lightly. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes, smiling at how absolutely happy I was. "I don't ever want to feel like you can't trust me. What happened wasn't our fault, but I know it hurt like hell when you thought I would actually do something to hurt you. I promise you that I will never make you think that again." He promised.

The way his voice sounded as he spoke, so full of emotion, made my heart clench when I noticed how much guilt I had put him through. That was the last thing I had wanted to do and he was still trying to apologize for something I had long forgiven him for.

I opened my eyes and a small tear slipped out; he wiped it away with his fingers and leaned in for a kiss. I put my finger over his mouth and shook my head.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for not listening to you the many times you tried to tell me. It was so easy for me to believe Tanya, and then I saw you doing everything you could to make me open my eyes and see that she had lied. But like I told you, it's hard for me to believe that you would want to be with me." He shook his head, ready to argue why I was wrong but I continued. "We got to know each other so quickly so it feels like things like this aren't really real. But then you go ahead and just say and do things that make me feel so stupid for even believing that you don't like me. Even before we where together I knew it wasn't possible for me to like you as a friend. So being your girlfriend is the next best thing that I could ever have as a part of my life." I smiled.

"You don't see yourself clearly Bella. There isn't a thing that I don't like about you, or that I feel is a flaw in any sense possible. I'm always happy around you, I'm always smiling and laughing and that's something not everyone has the ability to do. I know why Tanya would do something like that, and that would be because she doesn't want to see me get hurt. You're the last person who I know would ever do that. And I know it's not possible now but I know you two can become friends. But, that's a conversation for another day though," He said quickly, when he saw I averted my eyes somewhere else. "I'm just happy that we can finally be together, and not just as friends."

I smiled, agreeing with him completely. It was like this big weight was lifted off our shoulders. There wasn't going to be any more fights or misunderstandings between us. I was determined to never let that happen, even if Tanya did keep her promise.

"We should get dinner started. I don't want to get you home too late."

I nodded and walked over to the table, brushing my fingers against one of the beige rose petals. I sat down and saw Edward walk to the back room, craning my neck to try and see what he was doing.

He emerged with a plate of deliciously looking chicken, with some rice and vegetables on the side. In the other hand he carried a piece of steak with the same side dishes I had on my plate.

"Chicken, because I know you prefer it over meat." He said as he placed my plate in front of me.

"Thank you." I laughed.

"And I get meat like all strong boys do." He winked.

I laughed again and began to cut my chicken, putting a piece in my mouth and closing my eyes at savory, juicy taste it held.

"This is really good Edward." I complimented once I was done swallowing.

He nodded, "I'm glad you like it."

We made small talk as we ate, always keeping contact with a one another. He would grab my hand or stroke my cheek as he talked. I, of course, would blush but smile and giggle, embarrassingly in my opinion.

He asked me about my day and I laughed when I thought about all we had done at the mall.

"You made her dress in men's clothes?" he laughed loudly, after I told him about Alice's wardrobe malfunctions.

I nodded and laughed myself. "Yes, she even stayed in them for a couple minutes because she thought they were comfortable. People were giving us a lot of weird looks. Don't worry we took a picture of everything."

"I'm glad you had fun sweetheart. I was actually worried that you were going to be mad at her. It's hard enough with just her, but add Rosalie and you have the fashion police."

"I know but that game was a lot of fun. I'm happy that I picked Alice because she got a taste of her medicine. Even though she did enjoy it at the end."

We where both done eating now, so he got up, picked up our plates, and went over to the back again, this time coming back with a plate full of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Why don't we play a game of our own?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed and he placed them on the table.

"What kind of game?" I asked curiously, looking down hungrily at my plate.

He handed me a white cloth napkin and tucked his own at the top of his shirt so it was protected if anything fell onto it.

I raised an eyebrow but followed his example, looking down at the bowl in front of me and then back at Edward.

"I know how much you love strawberries so I thought this would be a very fun game. Whoever eats this bowl of strawberries the fastest wins." He explained. It was easy enough, but then there was the fact that I was a girl and he was a football player that could probably eat _anything_ quickly. He did live with Emmett.

"But you, get a ten second head start." He said, noticing my unsure expression. The game seemed pretty fun and if I ate quickly in the first ten seconds then I would have a chance at winning. There where only about seven strawberries in the bowl and I'm sure I could chew and swallow quickly without choking…well hopefully.

I nodded slowly as I thought about whether or not to go for the challenge, smirking when I had my answer. "Ok, but what does the winner get?"

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "You are somehow related to Emmett because that's exactly what he would ask."

"It's no fun if the winner doesn't get anything." I retaliated.

"Ok fine. What do you propose the prize should be?"  
"Hmm," I thought. "How about loser does anything the winner wants?"

He laughed and smirked back. "You're on." He said simply.

He grabbed his phone and put his finger on the timer, while I grabbed a strawberry, ready to eat my first one.

"GO!" he yelled and I began to eat as quickly as I could. I ate about two before he yelled that my time was up and he started to grab his own to eat.

I chewed as fast as I could, swallowing mouthfuls of chocolate and strawberry. I laughed whenever one would squirt out or slip out of my hands. He would do the same whenever it happened to him.

I was down to my last one, my hands and mouth sticky from the juice that had squirted out from putting it in my mouth so fast. I looked over and noticed he had about two…well now one left on his plate. I chewed what I had in my mouth and grabbed the next one to put it in and eat it.

I was already so full, but the feeling of wanting to win kept me going. We were both laughing at each other as we ate. I'm pretty sure it was a funny sight whenever I struggled to swallow a strawberry. It was hard when you had actually put a whole one into your mouth.

"Done!" he yelled, opening his mouth and showing me he had nothing left in it.

"No! I won!" I said. I had swallowed my last strawberry a couple of seconds before he yelled, but I was trying to swallow everything I had in my mouth.

"I said it way before you did." He protested. He was laughing though and I became a little angry. I had won damnit!

"That is not fair! I swallowed mine way before you even yelled that you where finished!"

He shook his head. "Nope! I yelled first so that means I win."

"Cheater." I mumbled, wiping everything off my face and cleaning my now sticky red hands.

"I did not cheat Bella." He chuckled.

"Yes you did." There goes my stubborn side.

I pouted as I cleaned myself off and he came over to my side of the table.

"Isabella, I won fair and square." He said firmly. He had a small smile planted on his face, meaning that he probably found all this to be very funny. We where fighting about who won a freakin eating contest.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat.

He grinned victoriously as I gave in but I pouted and looked away.

"Bella?" he chuckled, putting his finger under my chin and turning my head towards his.

I kept pouting and looked at him from under my lashes. I thought I heard him hitch in a breath but I could have been wrong.

He suddenly started to place kisses all along my neck and jaw line. I gasped but closed my eyes at the wonderful feeling.

"You have no idea how irresistibly beautiful you look when you do that." He whispered huskily in my ear.

I giggled and he looked into my eyes when he grabbed my face forcibly, yet sweetly, in between his hands.

He kissed me slightly at first, pulling back every so often as he brushed his soft lips on mine. I was starting to get impatient, and I knew he knew by the smile he had on his face.

I finally groaned out of frustration, and with one final chuckle he crashed his lips against mine. Like always, my hands flew into his soft bronze hair, while his stayed on my face. He slowly brought one hand down to my neck and began to rub small circles on my skin. I groaned lightly at the sensation and felt him smile against my lips. He suddenly pulled away quickly and I pouted, breathing rapidly from his kiss.

He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me up from my chair, only to sit back down and grab my waist so he could pull me onto his lap. His mouth was instantly back on mine, his hand pressing lightly on the small of my back. I decided to tease him back a little and built up the courage to slowly run my tongue across his bottom lip. He blew out a sudden breath and I giggled lightly. I opened my mouth to allow him entrance, letting our tongues clash together. It was only after a few minutes that I pulled away for air.

"That was…" I panted, trying to think of a perfect word to describe that kiss.

"Amazing?" Edward finished for me, whispering as he kept his forehead on mine.

I had never done something like that before, but I sure as hell wasn't regretting it.

I giggled lightly then and he raised an eyebrow. "You taste like chocolate." I pointed out to him, licking my lips.

He smirked and looked down at my plate, scooping up some of the melted chocolate that was spread around onto his finger. He put it onto my bottom lip and kissed me, sucking on it gently before he pulled back.

"Mmm, well that's the best chocolate I've ever tasted."

I blushed and smiled, looking away to study the beautifully decorated room again.

My eyes landed onto the baby grand piano that I had completely forgotten about. I stood up and walked towards it, slowly running my hand along its soft wooden surface. It looked ancient and old, but stunning all the same.

I sat on the wooden bench and placed my hands on the keys, pressing one lightly

and smiling when I heard the sound it made.

I jumped, startled, when I felt Edward's hands fall lightly on top of mine. "It's such a beautiful piano."

"I used to play it all the time during my breaks. A lot of people would stop by just to hear me play. It was one of the things I loved about this job."

"You know how to play?" I asked, clearly surprised that he hadn't mentioned this before.

He nodded. "I started when I was three and it became a hobby for me as I grew older." He explained.

My smile grew bigger at the thought of a three year old Edward learning to play piano. He must have been a beautiful little boy. I needed to ask Esme to show me his baby pictures.

"Would you mind playing something for me?" I asked sweetly.

He smiled and I scooted over to let him sit next me. He placed his hands expertly on the keys and closed his eyes. They then began to glide swiftly across them, making beautiful music fill the room. It was a song I had heard play many times in his car. So many that it was now one of my favorites. It changed my view completely on classical music, and Edward didn't know but I had actually borrowed one of his CD's just to listen to all of them.

"Debussy." I whispered lightly.

Edward heard me and slowed down the moving of his hands. "You know the song?" he asked surprised.

I nodded and smiled. "I hear it all the time in your car so it's become one of my favorites. It's Clair De Lune." I stated confidently.

He chuckled and kissed me softly. "Yes it is."

He changed the song again, making me grin when he lost himself in the music. Beethoven was never one to catch my attention but Edward knew how to really make it sound so beautiful and relaxing.

He played a couple more songs before stopping completely and turning to look at me.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked disappointedly. I hope he knew now that once he started playing for me, it would be a while before he could stop.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked, completely ignoring my question. He grinned lopsidedly and looked down at me, some of his hair falling into his stunning green eyes.

I shook my head and reached up to move his hair. "Nope." I stated firmly.

"And why not?" He seemed calmed about my answer, but that only had me thinking of what his plan was going to be so he could force me.

"Because dancing and clumsy are not two things you can put together. You being so smart and all I'd think you'd know that." I teased.

He chuckled. "More of a reason to get you to dance with me. I don't exactly mind being the one to catch you. It gives me a reason to hold you so close all the time."

Butterflies filled my stomach as I heard his small confession. "It's not like you can't do that sitting down," was my reply. I scooted closer to him on the bench and wrapped my arms around his waist, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "See."

"So that's a no?" he concluded.

"Yes, it's a no." I confirmed.

He sighed heavily and smirked. "Damnit. I didn't think I'd have to use it this quickly but I guess I'm going to have too. Since I was the winner of our eating contest,"

"Because you said you were." I interrupted him. I mumbled it so he wouldn't hear me but he obviously did. I smiled sweetly again and pecked him on the lips.

"You have to dance with me right now." He finished.

I groaned and laid my head against his chest. "I don't wanna dance." I whined

like a little girl. Maybe he'd feel some sympathy and let me off the hook.

"It's not that bad beautiful." Of course he wouldn't.

He stood up and grabbed my hand to take me with him, passing by a small radio he had placed on a nearby table. He turned it on and picked a track letting soft music surround us as we walked towards an empty spot.

I already felt so awkward and out of place as he put his arms around my waist. "Edward, I don't know what I'm doing." I admitted bashfully.

He laughed and twirled me. "I'll show you how."

I stumbled as he pulled me towards him again and I let out a frustrated sigh. "And how do you suppose you'll do that?"

"Well practice makes perfect and I happen to be a great teacher." He said confidently.

"This is the first and only time I'll be doing this, so if your as good as you say you are then I should be able to twirl around once without tripping. Which I don't think you'll be able to accomplish."

"Are you doubting me Isabella?"

I giggled. "No, just voicing the truth."

He grimaced when I accidentally stepped on him with my high heels and I dropped my arms from around his neck.

"I'm done." I stated, attempting to step away from his arms. He only tightened them around me and pulled me closer then before.

"Oh no you don't. That hardly even hurt."

"Edward, they're high heels. I'm pretty sure it hurt. You're going to lose a toe if we keep going on with this."  
"My father's a doctor. I'm sure he can sew it back on nicely." He teased. The image only made it worse and I stopped completely.

"I was just kidding. This really isn't that hard."

He stepped forward with one foot and pushed me back lightly so I would follow his step. He then stepped back again and then to the side. I followed his movements as he did them slowly, only speeding them up when he noticed I had memorized the pattern.

"See your dancing." He said lightly.

I giggled and kept my eyes on our feet so I wouldn't trip. It was actually kinda fun when you knew what you were doing.

He lifted my chin up, but kept moving, keeping his eyes solely on mine. "Did I mention how gorgeous you look?"

I blushed and nodded, lifting my hand up to stroke his cheek. "Yes you did. You look very handsome too."

"I'm sure I don't even compare to how stunning you look tonight. I'm glad you picked this dress. I don't think the longer one would of given… the same effect." He stepped back slightly and trailed his eyes down to my bare legs. I remembered my comment from earlier, about picking the longer dress I had tried on because it was cold. I understood what he meant and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Edward Cullen! That is not very gentlemanly of you!" I chastised. Even though I was jumping for joy on the inside.

He laughed loudly and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry darling you're just too tempting for your own good."

"Ya right." I scoffed. The song ended and he kissed me softly, walking me back over to the piano.

"Thank you for that wonderful dance. One more song before we leave?" he asked, already placing his hands on the keys.

"Wait, what? I don't want to leave yet." I replied quickly. I didn't know when the next time I'd be alone with Edward would be, so I wanted to make the most out of tonight.

"Bella, it's already getting late and I don't want your dad to worry."

I shook my head. "I'll just sleep over at your house and call him in the morning."

He chuckled. "As tempting as that sounds, I need to lock up in here anyway. I promise we'll come back soon so you can actually check out a book." He smiled.

I nodded and sighed. "Then yes, one more song."

"Any requests Miss Swan?"

"Hmmm," I thought. "Do you know how to play Tale as Old as Time?" I asked embarrassed.

He raised an eyebrow but smiled all the same. "From Beauty and the Beast?" he asked.

I nodded excitedly and he chuckled. "Your wish is my command." He said, beginning to play the melody that I had heard so many times as a kid.

I sighed contently and laid my head on his shoulder, so thankful for finally having Edward as more than a friend. For finally leaving all of the problems we'd faced so far outside the door.

**T.P.O.V**

"Hello?" I answered, not interested in whatever it is Jessica wanted to tell me this time. She always had some sort of gossip that got old after a while.

"Tanya, I remember where I saw that Bella girl now. She was at Angela's aunt's dress shop where I work. She went there with Alice and Rosalie to buy some dresses for their Halloween party. I helped her try on a dress she liked."

I sat up quickly on my bed, finding this piece information very interesting and important. Finally this girl came to good use.

"They bought dresses? Do you remember what they looked like?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well actually they didn't exactly buy them. Angela put them on hold so they could go back and decide if they want them or not. I could take pictures of them if you want me too." I could hear the unsure tone in her voice and I smirked. I knew she would come in handy. She was too much of a kiss ass to ever turn down being my friend. I knew that from the first time I met her.

"I only need pictures of one dress. And that would be Bella's. When do you go back to work?"

"Tomorrow. But I would have to do it when Angela's not there so I don't…"

"Just do it when you can. I need to see Bella's dress." I interrupted her. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Umm ok, I will."  
"Goodbye Jessica." I said finally, hanging up before I could hear her reply.

I laughed lightly, thinking that my plan for cracking Bella was finally starting to form perfectly. I wasn't playing nice anymore. Edward was going to end up with me one way or another.

* * *

Hey everyone! So here's another chapter to this soon drama filled story. I kind of liked this chapter just because it was a little Edward and Bella fluff. I decided they needed some time alone before I develop the story a little further. Of course I couldn't leave out Tanya so I added some of that in there. As for the location they're at, just imagine a lot of beautiful lights everywhere. Kind of like the gazebo in the Twilight movie. That's kind of the image I was going for. I really suck at describing things. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW!

-Edward Is My Lullaby


	14. Chapter 14:Unwanted Suggestions

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 14:Unwanted Suggestions

**E.P.O.V**

"Edddwaaarrrdd!" I heard someone yell outside my door. I groaned loudly and buried my face into my pillow, trying to drone out as much as my sister's voice as I could. I looked at my clock and noticed it was seven in the morning. It was too early for me to deal with her. Locking my door last night had been a very good idea.

After figuring out that I wasn't going to let her in, I heard her huff and walk away. I smiled in victory and closed my eyes again to welcome the sleep that I was craving so much at the moment. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I jumped up in alarm when I felt a weight fall on top of me.

"That's why they make spare keys Edward." Alice said as a matter of fact once I noticed it was her.

"Alice! It is way too early for me to deal with your over hyper mood! Go bother Emmett or something!"

I grabbed the pillow and put it over my face, not bothering to hear her reply. But of course she wasn't going to listen.

"Edward, I _need_ to know how your date went last night! I texted Bella but she hasn't responded so you're the next best thing!"

"She'll reply soon enough. Not everyone wakes up at five-thirty and drinks twenty cups of coffee in the morning. Now let us both sleep or I'll make sure you don't get any information from either of us!" I threatened.

I heard her groan, but then it was suddenly quiet. For a while I thought she had left, that I was so determined to drown her out that I hadn't actually heard her get up off my bed and leave my room.

"This is the song that doesn't end! Yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was…" Alice sang loudly. But of course, I was absolutely wrong.

I was seriously starting to get annoyed. "Sing with me Emmett!" She yelled. It wasn't when I took the pillow off my face that I noticed a half-asleep Emmett walking by on the way to the bathroom. I knew he wouldn't come in here and sing though. It was too early even for him.

"But they'll continue singing it forever just because!" she continued. Emmett instantly perked up when he heard the song and came running into my room to stand next to Alice. I just totally jinxed myself.

"This is the song that doesn't end! Yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was," they continued to sing.

"Will you both shut up!" I yelled over their annoying noise.

"Give in?" Alice asked, while Emmett continued to go on.

"Yes! Just stop!" Anything to have them both be quiet!

"K Emmie, you can stop." Alice said.

Emmett laughed. "That always gets to you, huh Eddiekins?"

I glared. "Don't call me that." I said simply. He laughed again and hummed the song as he left my room to use the bathroom.

I turned to look at Alice and saw she was bouncing with excitement to learn some new information. I sighed and got up. "Can I at least have time to brush my teeth and take a quick shower?" I wasn't exactly sure why I was asking for permission, but I guess it was just habit when it came to Alice.

She nodded. "I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen."

After taking a quick shower, I headed downstairs for some breakfast. I knew my mom had cooked by now so my stomach growled loudly at the thought of some delicious food. Besides, it would give me energy to face the fireball that was Alice.

I walked in and saw her place a plate onto the island, setting it in front of a stool. "Here. I warmed up some breakfast for you."

"Thanks." I mumbled, taking a bite out of my french toast.

"So how did it go?" she eagerly asked.

"Wouldn't you want to hear all this from Bella? I mean, she was the one it was all meant for." I whined. I was too sleepy to care that she was now glaring at me.

"I will get Bella's side later. Now stop being stubborn and tell me how it went!"

I sighed. "It was perfect Alice. The place was set up beautifully and I think she enjoyed it very much. You made her look even more stunningly beautiful by the way, even when I didn't think that was possible anymore." I smiled, her beautiful face coming into my mind.

"Believe me, it didn't take much effort," My sister said sincerely. "How did she react to the piano?"

"I think she really liked it. She didn't want to leave because she wanted me to keep playing." I laughed while Alice laughed along with me.

Just then the doorbell rang and my mom came down the stairs to open the door. She smiled when she saw me and walked over to give me a hug.

"Morning mom."

"Good morning. I didn't expect to see you up this early." She gave Alice an accusing look to which Alice responded with a sheepish smile.

"Your daughter thinks it's polite to wake people up by unlocking their doors and singing annoying songs!" I tattled.

She stuck her tongue out at me as the doorbell rang once again. We could be such children sometimes.

My mom laughed and looked towards the front door. "I should probably get that. Natalie's here to discuss a client." My mom grimaced slightly while I tried to hide a grimace of my own. She left to answer the door when I heard Alice groan lightly beside me.

Natalie was Tanya's pushy, over dramatic mother. She was the exact opposite of what my own mother was, which was not good to say the least. She looked a lot like Tanya, only in a much older way. The only differenced they shared was the color of their eyes. While Tanya's where a soft blue-green color, her mother's ocean blue eyes seemed to pop out at you. They where pretty intimidating when she was mad.

I didn't see her often due to the fact that she was always out of town, gaining business for both my mom's and her business. She did most of the client-seeking portion while my mom did the designing.

"Esme dear, how have you been!" I heard her high-pitched voice yell. I winced at how loud she talked and turned to look at Alice, who just rolled her eyes.

I heard my mom's soft greeting and reply. "I've been good Natty. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you Tanya?"

I straightened up when I heard Tanya's name, not knowing she would come down with her.

"I'm good Mrs. Cullen. Is Edward up?"

"Yes he is. He's in the kitchen with Alice."

"That's great! I haven't seen them in a while either." Natalie added. I heard their footsteps as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh great. Both the mother and her child." Alice mumbled sarcastically.

I nudged her gently as they finally entered the kitchen. "Edward! Alice! How have you two been?" she asked enthusiastically. She came over to give us a hug and we politely returned it.

"We've been good. How have you been Mrs. Denali?" Alice asked. A sweet smile placed on her face, the complete opposite of how she looked just a few seconds ago.

"Oh lovely. I gained your mother and I some new clients. I'm pretty sure we'll have our hand's busy pretty soon."

My mom lit up at the news and I was happy that she was able to find more people that wanted their house decorated. My mom loved doing her job and I knew it made her happy when she had a project to plan for.

"Hey Tanya." I said, standing up to give her a hug. I hadn't seen much of her the past couple of days and it was pretty weird since she was always around. She hugged me back and kept her arms around my waist as I walked her to the island to sit next to me.

"How cute are you two? You guys would make such a cute couple." Natalie gushed. Bring on the pushy side of her.

"Mom!" Tanya giggled, a soft blush spreading on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry hon, you just know how much I want you two to be together." She said, looking directly at me. "I mean you're both single and best friends so it just seems like a perfect match!"

It never failed for her to give a comment such as this. I knew from the first time met her that she wanted Tanya to have a relationship with me that was beyond friends. When I first met her, she had automatically assumed that I was her boyfriend and I had to sit through an excruciating two-hour dinner with her gushing about us being together. It wasn't until Tanya broke the news that she began to press on about how cute we looked together. And it seemed like she still wasn't going to let up on that subject.

"Oh, he's not single." Alice corrected, smiling, a little too much might I add.

"Oh he's not?" She asked, brow furrowing.

"No. He has a girlfriend. Her name is Bella. She's such a sweet pretty girl. The whole family really loves her." Alice replied, gushing herself.

Natalie raised an eyebrow and turned towards my mom and smiled. "You didn't tell me that Esme."

My mom only nodded and turned to look at me with a forced smile on her face. I felt so uncomfortable that we were talking about my relationship status. Especially with Tanya and her mom present. I was going to kill Alice.

"Well I hope to meet her soon Edward. She sounds like a great girl."

I smiled and nodded looking at Tanya who looked pretty pissed for some reason. I sighed, not wanting to deal with an over excited Alice and a pissed Tanya. I just wanted to go see Bella.

An awkward silence followed until my mom cleared her throat. "Umm why don't we go talk about the store Natty. Let's leave these kids here to eat."

She nodded in agreement and they walked away, talking happily about the new projects they had ahead of them.

"So you didn't finish telling me." Alice pointed out, loudly may I say. I turned to look at her and noticed she was glaring at Tanya, who I'm sure was glaring right back. She only moved her eyes to me when she felt me looking at her.

"Not now." I mouthed for her to see.

"Edward and Bella went on their first date yesterday." She continued, completely ignoring me.

"Oh did they really?" Tanya asked.

Alice nodded and began to inspect her nails. "Yes they did. Edward made sure to make this bookstore look as beautiful as he could make it for her. I'm pretty sure you even played the piano for her, didn't you?" Alice asked happily.

She couldn't be serious. We had just had that conversation and she was bringing it up again? It wasn't until I saw Tanya's face fall slightly that I knew what Alice was doing. She was trying to make her jealous because I was spending so much time with Bella.

"Alice, I will tell you about it later. I'm sure you can call Bella and ask her about everything. If not then I'll tell her to call you later since I'm going over her house. But right now I'm going to hang out with Tanya for a while." I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her off the stool, already walking her up to my room. I saw Alice make a face at her when she wasn't looking so I glared back at her and rolled my eyes.

"For a while huh? You sure you don't just want to go with Bella right now?" She asked coldly.

I was taken by surprise and grabbed her arm before she sat on my bed. "Tanya, what are you-"

"So how have you been Edward? I don't exactly hear much from you these days, which is why I decided to come by with my mom." She rolled her eyes and released herself from my grasp. She sat on my bed and looked up at me, waiting for my answer.

"You're over-reacting." I sighed. Here we go with the fighting. I'm pretty sure I had an idea of what it was going to be this time.

"I'm over-reacting?" she questioned a little loudly.

"Yes you are. Here we go again Tanya. Fighting over something so simple. I thought we were over the 'you hate Bella' phase!"

"So you think I'm mad because I'm jealous over the fact that you're with Bella?"

"Isn't that what started this whole thing?" I asked exasperatedly.

She shook her head and laughed dryly. "So you promise that you won't ignore me, or forget about me once you got a girlfriend and of course I believe you. Does that conversation ring a bell?" I was about to answer but she continued on. "But the second you do get one, you're all happy and dandy and take her out on dates and stuff, but I no longer exist, right?"

She had tears in her eyes as she spoke, and I realized that in a way she had a point. Even if I didn't see her I always made sure to call her or text her to see what she was doing.

"Edward this is exactly why I lied to your girlfriend in the first place."

"I'm sorry." I pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I didn't know you felt like that. I did promise you that something like this wouldn't happen and it was only a couple of days so I didn't think you'd feel this way that quickly."

"You've been my best friend for years Edward. It's weird being away from you for a day. Let alone a week." She paused. "Well unless we're mad at each other." She laughed.

I chuckled along with her and squeezed her one more time before pulling back. "I'm sorry. I swear to you that it won't happen again." This time I would make sure to keep my promise.

**T.P.O.V**

"You can even suggest to Bella that all three of us hang out together. Or she and I can go out and get to know each other better. We didn't exactly get off on the right foot." I smiled sheepishly. It was easier to convince Edward of this than I thought it would be. I expected him to say no to what I was saying, fearing that his little Bella wouldn't be comfortable around me. But the crocodile tears worked better than I expected.

"Of course. I think she would love to hang out with you. It'll take time, but I know you two can become great friends." Edward smiled.

I grabbed his hand and walked over to his bed, sitting him down next to me. "Can you try and convince her then? I actually heard that you're having a small dinner tomorrow. Your mom invited mine and I was just wondering if Bella wanted to go to the mall with me before so we could just hang out."

"I could, but she's actually helping my mom cook."

Oh and he just made this much more easier…

"Well maybe I could help them both! I could hang out with both your mom and Bella! That's perfect!" I said excitedly. This was way better than I had planned originally. I would make Bella look bad and get on her nerves at the same time. My day just got even better.

"That does sound nice. I can run it by my mom and Bella if you want?" He suggested sweetly. He did seem on the edge about it, but I was not going to pass this opportunity up.

"Yes please. I'm sure we'll have a lot fun." Well I was pretty sure I was going to.

**B.P.O.V**

"You know, it's not such a big deal for you to meet my dad." I mumbled, unlocking the door to my house. Edward quickly shut it behind him and walked over near my couch.

"I think he would disagree if he heard you say that. I just want everything to be right Bella."

Of course Edward would want to do the right thing and meet my dad. It wasn't that I didn't want my dad to know that Edward and I were together, but I just wasn't the type of person who wanted to share everything with the world, meaning my parents, because like I said, I wasn't a very emotionally open person.

"You're the first guy I've even heard of_ suggest _this. I feel like this situation should be the other way around."

"What do you mean by that?" he chuckled and tilted his head.

"I mean, aren't I supposed to be the one pressuring you into meeting my dad, and you trying to convince me that its not very necessary at the moment?" I said in one quick breath. I breathed in some necessary air and blew it out while my face scrunched up in nervousness.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not like all the other guys out there." he winked.

I looked at him and smiled. "That I know," smile turned into a frown. "But it still doesn't mean I'm comfortable with this."

"Why not? What could possibly happen that's making you this nervous?" He said, walking over to me and pulling me to his chest. His arms automatically wrapped around my waist and my hands went to his chest to steady myself from the pull.

"He is the chief of police. You are aware of that right?"

"That just makes this all the more fun."

"Edward! How can you be so calm about it!" I asked frantically.

His face hadn't changed a bit, but instead he smiled lopsidedly. "Bella, I already told you. I want him to know that I really care about you. I don't want him to think I'm just some guy who's going to take you out on one date and then be done, but for him to know that I'm going to be around for a while," He touched my cheek tenderly. "If that's ok with you?" he asked, his velvety voice going lower than usual.

I swooned as he talked, my knees going weak.

"Umm, ye-yes." I stuttered. Just hearing his voice impaled my speech…and my breathing. This Adonis just did everything to make my heart race.

He gave me a chaste kiss and stepped back enthusiastically. "Good. And maybe this way he won't feel he has to shoot me with his big, loaded shot gun." He teased.

I sighed. "Not helping Edward."

"I'm just kidding sweetheart. You have nothing to be nervous about." He kissed my forehead and walked a couple more steps into the living room.

"So what shall we do before he comes home?" he asked.

I frowned for a moment, thinking about something interesting we could do in the mean time. I sighed, coming up with absolutely nothing and groaned. "See, this is why we hang out at your house. There's nothing to do here." I pouted.

"Bella, we don't do much at my house," he chuckled. "Why don't you give me a tour?" he suggested walking towards the stairs.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You've been here before. Nothing's really changed." I glanced down and noticed the metal picture frame sitting on the table. "Well, unless you count this lovely picture frame Charlie bought." I grabbed it and held it like you would for a commercial. "It has a lovely design and sturdy frame to hold any beautiful picture."

I grimaced when I actually saw the picture it was holding. Me smiling at my lovely old truck, which Charlie had taken when I wasn't looking, the day he had brought it home for me. I had whined about it when I first saw it but he used the "this is the only picture I have of you at this age" excuse.

Edward got my point though and smirked. "Exactly how much would that lovely thing be?"

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Twelve bucks for the picture frame and two hundred for the picture." I said, trying to be funny. I placed it back on the table and stuck out my hand. "How would you like to pay for that?"

"I wasn't talking about the picture frame." He said slowly. He lunged to grab my hand but I squealed and dodged out of his grasp.

"Well that, my darling, is not for sale." I laughed.

He pouted and walked slowly toward me. "Well you're right. You're priceless." He looked so cute that I almost let myself give up and walk towards him, but this was a game I wasn't going to pass up.

"Nice try." I said quickly, before making a quick dash up the stairs.

I heard him run behind me, but he hadn't been to the upstairs portion of my house so I knew I had a semi advantage. There weren't many places I could hide though.

I hid behind a tall cabinet we had for storage near the bathroom. It had a small space behind it that I barely fit into but would make do.

I heard his footsteps walking towards my dad's room, so I quickly took a peak to see where he was. He passed my room, but quickly changed directions and decided to go in. I took it as my chance to run back downstairs before he caught me.

Of course, it would be an off day if I didn't fall running down the stairs, which is exactly what happened. My ankle twisted on the last step so I tumbled forward and ended up falling face first onto the floor. I whimpered as I slowly moved into a sitting position to hold onto my now throbbing ankle.

"Bella are you ok!" I heard Edward yell from atop the stairs. Sooner than I thought he was by my side, helping me up. "Sweetie are you all right?" he asked frantically as he checked me from head to toe.

I grimaced a little as I put pressure on my foot and he noticed. The pain quickly faded so I knew it wasn't sprained or broken. It was just tender from the fall.

All of a sudden, Edward scooped me up quickly and I yelped, surprised when my feet where no longer touching the floor.

"Edward," I laughed. "I'm fine. I've broken my ankle before and the pain is nothing compared to that. It's just tender." I assured him.

He set me onto the couch and looked at me warily. "You promise it doesn't hurt? We can go to the hospital and Carlisle can check on you."

I grimaced at his suggestion and he laughed, taking that as my response.

I sighed and looked down at his hand, which was touching my ankle tenderly. He was such a sweetheart and I knew that I had gotten unbelievable lucky to have him be "mine". Whatever exactly that term meant.

I smiled and looked back up only to find him staring questioningly at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious as he grinned lopsidedly.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.  
I shrugged and laughed when I noticed his reaction. That wasn't exactly the response he was looking for. "About you." I answered quietly. I blushed at how unbelievably mushy that sounded, but couldn't help feeling a little giddy as I said it too. It was all worth the embarrassment when I saw his disapproving face turn into one of happiness. His smile grew wider than before and he picked up my hand to kiss it softly.

"I like that answer a little better." He admitted.

"Since I answered your question-"

"Semi answered it." he interrupted. I rolled my eyes and continued with my own question.

"Why don't you tell me what you're thinking about?"

"Well, there's a lot actually," He sighed. "Mostly my thoughts are about you of course." He smiled. My face grew hot and I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face.

"Right." I disagreed.

He laughed but then his face turned a little serious. "But Bella there's something that I wanted to talk to you about. I didn't want to bring this up on our date, but I did touch the subject lightly."

I tried to think about what he was about to say, but I couldn't bring myself to remember the entire conversation we had during our date. The only thing I could remember feeling uncomfortable about was-

"I want you and Tanya to get along." He said, proving the answer to my guess. I only sighed and looked away, knowing full well, that was the last thing that was ever going to happen.

"She came over this morning and was a little more than angry at me. And once she explained to me what it was she was mad about, I felt guilty because I realized that she was right. I haven't been talking to her as much as I used too and she made a point when she said that was the reason she lied to you about her being my girlfriend. She doesn't want me to forget that she's my best friend, and I don't want to make her feel like she isn't anymore."

I nodded my head, hating Tanya even more than I did before. If this was her idea, I sure wasn't going to go along with it. "Soo what are you saying?" I asked wearily.

"What I'm saying is, that maybe you should hang out with her just like you do with Rosalie and Alice." He suggested.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "I don't think that's such a good idea." I disagreed.

"Bella, why not?" He asked, he furrowed his eyebrows and I knew that wasn't the response he was looking for.

"Because Rosalie and Alice actually like me." I stated. I said it a little more loudly than I intended but he seriously couldn't be saying this to me.

"She likes you…" He trailed off when he saw the look I gave him. Which clearly said 'your kidding.' I hated her and she hated me. There wasn't much more too that. "Bella-"

I sighed and got up. "Edward she and I don't get along and I doubt we're ever going to become as close as Rose, Al and I are."

"I don't believe that. You're just hesitant about it because of the lie she told you. But I know her well enough to know that she feels really guilty about it. She just wants to make things better."

'No you don't Edward.' I thought to myself. He didn't know the side of her that made everyone cringe. That was the side everyone else knew and I wished he could see through the pretense she would put up whenever he was with her. But I knew that as much as I wished for that to happen, she was too smart to ever let it fall.

He stood up too and walked over to where I was standing, grabbing my hand and pulling me close.

"She's my best friend Bella. It would mean a lot to me if you just tried. If you still feel like you two can't be friends then at least I'll now you tried."

Damnit! He was looking at me so sweetly and holding me so close that it was hard for me to even think! His eyes were such a beautiful forest green color that I found myself getting lost in them. I was quickly losing my reasons for saying no.

But then Tanya's face popped into my mind and I thought about what would happen if I was alone with her for even a minute and I just knew that I couldn't go along with this. Edward sensed my hesitation and kissed me chastely.

"Please." He said. He whispered it close to my lips and I knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to dazzle me, like usual, and it always worked. Here goes the worst possible decision I could agree to.

I kissed him quickly and sighed, stepping away from him and crossing my arms. I was going to be the bigger person and go along with Tanya's stupid request. If she wanted to brainwash Edward this way then I was going to let her. But one way or another I was going to win her at her own game. I think it was time for me to step up and fight for what I wanted. I wasn't going to lose Edward by making a stupid decision. Especially if what he was asking was so simple. Well, simple for those who didn't know what was going on.

"Ok. I'll hang out with her and see how it goes." I mumbled. I averted my eyes away from him so he wouldn't see how mad and unhappy I was. It wasn't his fault that this was happening but it looked like she was able to convince him about anything she wanted, the problem I was so unhappy about.

I heard him sigh and looked up when I felt his arms around my waist. "Thank you Bella. You really don't know how much that means to me," I nodded and smiled lightly. "She actually came up with a pretty good idea of how to get to know you better."

I looked up and narrowed my eyes slightly. You have got to be kidding me… I never said I would agree to her idea of fun.

"She thinks it would be a good idea if she helped you and my mom cook tomorrow." He smiled sheepishly and I stepped away from his embrace.

There was no way in hell! That was supposed to be just Esme and I! I was looking forward to it all week because I knew we would have a great time. I knew I was acting like a three year old who didn't want to share a certain person they loved but when it came to Tanya, I think I had a right too.

"No! I will do anything else with her, but I don't think it would be a great idea if she helped out tomorrow." I was going to be as nice about this as I could be.

"And why not? She never spends time with my mom and it would go along with the purpose that she wants to get to know you better."

I narrowed my eyes. "She's known your family for years, I'm pretty sure they've spent some quality time with her."

"Well they haven't so this would be a good opportunity." He said. I knew he was getting a little angry by the way he squeezed his temple.

I crossed my arms. "Have you even asked your mom about this?"

"I'm sure she'd be fine with it. You're the only one who doesn't like the idea."

"Edward, I already agreed to hang out with her, so why is it any different if we do it a freakin mall or something?"

"Because she suggested it and I think it's a good idea."

"So because she suggested I have to go along with it?" I clarified.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out a sigh. "No, that's not what I'm saying. Why are you making this so difficult?"

I grew a little angry with that… "Oh I'm being difficult? I already said I would go out with her to get to know her, I just don't want to do it tomorrow."

"Bella please. I don't want to argue about this. I just want you to agree with it so Tanya's not angry with me anymore."

I already saw the determination written in his face and I knew she was going to be there one way or another. Its not like Edward was going to let me have my way on this type of subject.

I sighed and sat on the couch. "Fine. It's not like your going to give me any other choice anyways." I mumbled. I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V, flipping through the channels without even glancing back at Edward.

"Bella, that's the last thing I wanted you to feel. I just want her to feel included in everything we do. I'm sure you'll have plenty more opportunities to cook with my mom."

He sat next to me and rubbed my arm comfortingly. I turned to look at him and noticed he was a little hurt by how I had reacted. I sighed and realized I had let my stubbornness get the better of me. I had acted so stupidly. Of course I had many chances to cook with Esme, it just wasn't going to be the first time. Apart from that, I didn't want to fight with Edward because of that stupid witch. She wasn't going to be the reason that we argued or had a disagreement. I refused to let that happen. I cupped his cheek in my hand; he closed his eyes and turned his head to kiss the palm of mine.

"Ok. But now that I've agreed, let's just not talk about it anymore. Promise?"

He smiled. "I promise." He kissed me chastely to seal the deal, but I frowned when I felt the kiss was a little too short. He smirked at my reaction and moved a strand of hair I had on my face.

"I'm sorry I upset you, but I think I know how to make you happy again."

I raised an eyebrow and giggled. "And how would you do-"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence as he crashed his lips to mine. I'm sure I would be ecstatic by the time he pulled away.

"Edward, will you stop making pictures with the pasta and actually put them in the pot to cook." I laughed loudly. He was currently bent over the table, furiously arranging small-uncooked pieces of pasta into what he called masterpieces. He kept making small pictures to which I would pass by and mess up. He would glare at me playfully but I would just erupt into laughter because I knew he was getting frustrated.

"I know you love it when I show you a new picture Isabella so be patient."

Ok, that was kind of true. He had quite an imagination, and the ones I didn't mess up on purpose we'd end up arguing about in the end. Whatever he had "created" looked nothing like he said it was supposed to be. Apparently this was something Esme would let Alice, Edward and Emmett do when they were little. And apparently the tradition had stuck.

After our little disagreement (I refused to call it a fight) he had kept his promise and didn't mention Tanya again. I was still a little peeved about it, but I had already agreed to it and there was no point in trying to change my mind now. I just knew that I was going to need a lot of patience and control tomorrow. My day was going to be filled with a lot of fake smiles, especially from me.

Now we where supposed to be cooking dinner for Charlie since he arrived a little earlier than he usually did. Which in my opinion was not a good thing. The earlier he got out the sooner I had to present Edward as my boyfriend.

"Done." He announced. He smiled widely and I rolled my eyes as I went to go see.

I scrunched up my nose and bit my lip. "Is it a pig?" I guessed. I looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you even see a pig in this Bella?" he asked, studying his own picture again. I of course knew I was wrong because he would of told me I was right instead of answering my question with one of his own.

"Well these are the ears, the nose, the legs, the body…" I outlined the picture with my finger to give him a vision of what I saw when I looked at it. I could see his face turning more and more into understanding then confusion as I did so. It really did look like a pig.

"Oh, well it's supposed to be a horse, but I guess it does look like a pig."

I laughed again and grabbed a handful of them and threw them into the pot I had filled with water.

"I was not finished playing with those." He whined, walking over to wrap his arms from behind me.

I giggled and placed my own hands on top of his. "Edward we're never going to finish dinner if we keep playing with them."

He placed his chin on my shoulder as I leaned myself against him. "Didn't you say we had like two hours before Charlie gets here?"

"Yes."

"Then I think we had plenty of time darling."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes. The color seemed to change constantly. Now they were more of a beautiful light green than a dazzling emerald green.

"Why are you acting like such a little kid?" I cooed. He chuckled lightly while I giggled. I leaned my head on his chest, breathing in his unique scent. It didn't smell like cologne or any sort of lotion, it was just purely Edward.

"I don't know. I guess it's just one of the things I can be when I'm around you. I don't exactly do it often, I promise."

I looked up and smiled. "Oh I'm not complaining. I actually think it's very cute."

He laughed loudly and kissed my forehead. "Do you really?"

I nodded. "We all need a little Emmett in us sometimes."

"Emmett takes being childish to a whole new level Isabella. I doubt you'd want me to be like that." He chuckled.

I shrugged and unlocked my arms from around his neck. He released my waist and I leaned against the counter. "You never know Eddiekins. It could be fun."

He glared as I used one of the many nicknames Emmett used for him. I knew he didn't like most of the ones he called him, but this one just made his teeth grind together.

I lifted myself onto the counter and swung my feet.

"Very funny Bella."

I giggled again and he came over to stand in front of me. He glanced at the pasta pot and back up at me. "How long until those are finished?"

I shrugged and looked down at it. "Umm, couple minutes. They already seemed to be cooked but I'll give them a few more just to be sure."

"Perfect." He smiled. I was about to ask him why when he suddenly grabbed my face and pulled me to him.

He kissed me as my hands slowly lifted from the countertop and entwined in his hair. The level on the counter made me just as tall as he was, and I was glad I didn't have to tip toe to kiss him this time. I would have to remember for whenever he came over. We'd have to cook more in here.

He slid his hands down the sides of arms and back up again, sending chills throughout my entire body. I pushed his head closer to me, licking the bottom of his lip to ask for entrance. He obliged and soon we were making out, He groaned softly and I smiled against his lips, it wasn't until we heard the front door opening that Edward jumped away from me and I jumped off the counter. I pretended to check on the bread as I heard Charlie call my name. Edward was busy near the fridge getting the salad out.

My heart was beating a mile a minute so I closed my eyes and breathed in a steady breath before I had to talk to Charlie.

"Bella are you here?" he called again since I didn't answer the first time.

"Ya dad, in the kitchen." I called out in a shaky voice. I cleared my throat and looked at Edward nervously. The nerves from earlier had come back ten fold, but he just chuckled and gave me a reassuring smile.

"You had me worried Bells. I saw your car parked in the driveway but you didn't answer when I-"

He entered the kitchen then and I gave a weak smile, walking over to Edward who was standing near the now done pasta. He looked between the two of us and I noticed his eyes narrow slightly. I'm sure Edward probably hadn't noticed because he stepped forward to introduce himself. If he did, then that boy was seriously brave.

I stooped him before he could say anything though. It would just be even more nerve-wrecking if I didn't really know what he was going to say. He could just get straight to the point and say he was my boyfriend, the perfect example of what not to do. With Charlie you had to take it easy when it came to something like this. I've never had a boyfriend before let alone had to introduce him to Charlie, so I didn't really know how he would take this. So I'd rather go the safe route and go step by step and break it down for him. Or else, I think he would just explode and Edward would be the one running out of the house.

"Umm dad, you remember Edward right? He came for dinner about a month ago."

"Of course," he replied slowly. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's son." He recalled.

I nodded and Edward stepped forward again. "It's nice to finally really get to meet you Chief Swan. We've never really had a chance to talk before." He said, using his full on charm. Well that's what it felt like to me.

"Call me Charlie son. And why don't we just get straight to the point," the exact opposite of what I was going to do. "You're here because you're with my Bella right?" he asked. I gulped and my skin turned red. I looked between Edward and him and breathed out when I heard Edward laugh. One thing I did know about Charlie, he wasn't stupid.

"Yes, that's exactly why."

"I'll just tell you this now then. I'm ok with the two of you being together. I especially trust you because I've known your parents for quite some time, and know they've raised good kids. But believe me when I say that if you hurt my little girl, all of that will go out the window and the one you'll have a problem with is me." Charlie said.

"Dad…" I whispered lightly enough so he wouldn't here me. It was more out of embarrassment than anything.

Edward put an arm around my shoulders for comfort and I could see from the corner of my eye that his face was serious now as he spoke. "I completely understand that and I promise you that I would never hurt Bella. My parent's did raise me well enough for me to know how to treat someone as special as she is."

I swear my heart did a flip as he said this to Charlie, my father. I pulled myself closer to him and smiled quickly at him before looking back at my dad.

I saw him smiling at Edward; a sign that gave the all clear for me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Perfect," Charlie said. "Now why don't we eat, because I'm starving?"

Wow, this was way easier than I had expected. I gaped at how easily he was able to sit down and begin to read today's paper. Edward only chuckled lightly as he passed by me carrying the food. "I told you, you were over-reacting sweetheart." He whispered in my ear.

I glared at his back as he set the food down and he raised an amused eyebrow at me. I only rolled my eyes and walked over to the table to eat.

An hour later and I felt Charlie had found a new friend. He and Edward talked about everything from sports to cars. I think Charlie really liked him.

"Well I should head home now. I think my mom wanted me to pass by the grocery store to get her some things for tomorrow. She actually wanted me to invite you to our small dinner we're having tomorrow. Bella will be cooking with my mom," and Tanya I thought to myself. "And she was just wondering if you'd like to come by." Edward asked as he grabbed his jacket to leave.

Charlie looked unsure and rubbed the back of his neck as he though of an answer. "Come on dad it'll be fun. Esme does cook some very good food." I convinced, a wide smile plastered on my face. Even he couldn't resist the deliciousness that was Esme's food.

"Alright then. I'll go with Bella and please thank your mother for me. It's really nice of her to invite me."

"I will." Edward looked at me and I looked up at my dad, eyebrow raised.

He cleared his throat and walked upstairs slowly. "Well, I'll leave you two alone now. I'm beat. Goodnight Bells. Edward." he said.

We both said goodnight and I hurriedly turned towards Edward. "That was nowhere near easy." I confessed. I had been nervous all night and was more than happy that it was over now.

"Bella that was the smoothest it could of gone. I expected the threat but I didn't expect him to be so…nice I guess is the word."

"Me neither. But I'm glad that he was. You're lucky he didn't know you where here the whole day. I'm surprised that he didn't bring that up during dinner. We would have had a problem then. He only left us alone because he knows you're leaving."

He chuckled. "I'm just lucky he didn't bring out the shot gun to go along with the threat. Now that would have been a problem."

I smacked his shoulder and glared. "That's not funny Edward."

He laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Just stating the obvious Isabella."

"Hmm, childish and sarcastic. Two sides of you I haven't seen before." I teased.

He only laughed. "Only for you." He said as he brought me in for a goodbye kiss.

* * *

**Hello! Well here's another chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one and hope you all enjoy reading it. Things are getting pretty steamed up with Tanya now. What oh what will she do at dinner? Haha. You can PM me if you want to guess! Well until next time!  
**

**-Edward Is My Lullaby**


	15. Chapter 15:Dinner and a Show

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone again for reviewing after I had my little "breakdown." Lol. I also wanted to thank Tinkrbell23 for reviewing every single chapter! I really appreciate it and want you to know that it made me feel really good after doubting myself! Oh, and to answer your question since I can't click the reply button for you for some reason, I got to meet Kristen and Rob because I went to the Twilight handprint/footprint ceremony. I was one of the lucky 100 that had a chance to be near them and in the front! Best day of my life! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15:Dinner and a Show

**B.P.O.V**

I sighed, opening my eyes slowly as I woke up. My room was still dark with a slight sliver of light coming through my curtain window, giving me a sign that it was probably time to get up.

It wasn't until I was fully awake that I realized I would not only have to see Tanya today, but also be able work with her civilly. I had been ok with the idea last night before going to bed, since I had thought about it a lot after Edward left, but now I was dreading to even get up and shower because I knew what was coming. I guess you really don't know if your ok with something until you're forced to face it.

I groaned and sat up on my small, but comfy, bed. I wasn't usually a crazy sleeper so I laughed when I noticed half of my comforter was on the floor. I got up slowly, bending down to pull it onto my bed, laughing once more at how crazily I must of slept for it to end up that way.

"Bella, are you awake?" I heard Charlie ask through my bedroom door.

"Yahhhh." I yawned as I answered. I giggled lightly when I heard him laugh and said yes one more time so he would understand it clearly.

"What time are we leaving?" I looked at the clock I had on my dresser and noticed it was already ten o'clock. It was later than I had expected it to be.

"Umm not for a while dad. Maybe around twelve?" Although we were cooking dinner Esme had wanted us to go early so we would have a chance to relax a little beforehand.

"That's fine. I'm going down to Billy's real quick then."

I nodded. "Ok dad." I heard his footsteps going down the stairs as I walked over and grabbed my toiletries to take a shower.

I shivered lightly as I walked into the bathroom. The heater was usually on but it somehow never warmed the bathroom of all places. It usually made me cranky when I had to shower in the mornings.

I stepped into the warm water and let it beat onto my back as I relaxed and closed my eyes. I felt a little tense so it felt good to just stand under the soft rhythm of water falling on my skin. I just needed to calm down and think for a while before I would have to face the unknown.

I worked through my usual routine and lathered my hair in my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Alice had introduced me to a new body wash that smelled just as nice as I washed my body.

I quickly put on the fresh undergarments I had brought with me once I was done, grimacing as I looked at the mirror and saw both the now yellow bruise and pink scratch I had on my back. I had forgotten that they were actually there but now that I was reminded of who put the nail marks on my back, it just made my morning all the more worse.

I put my P.J's back on again since I hadn't picked out my outfit for today. I walked back to my room just as slowly as I had showered and opened up my dresser. "Hmmm." I said to myself as I contemplated what to wear. It had gotten colder the last couple of days, and I wanted to be comfortable because I would be walking around the kitchen a lot due to the cooking.

Alice had also gone online shopping a couple days ago, so it was no surprise when she came over yesterday night to drop off some of the things she bought for me. (Again without my permission.) Not to mention she literally pounced on me the moment she saw me and drilled me to no end with questions about my date. From there we ended up calling Rosalie to come over so I wouldn't have to tell the story twice. They practically awed at everything I said while I just swooned thinking about it. It had been such a great night so I had no problem with answering their questions. I even realized it felt pretty good to talk about it with them. It was nice to reencounter the whole night.

I bit my lip, unsure of what to choose when I noticed there was much more clothes than I would initially have if I were the one shopping for myself. In the end I just ended up getting overwhelmed. I threw my hands up in the air and sighed loudly. "This is ridiculous. I'm turning into Alice," I said loudly to myself. "Then again she'll make me change if I don't pick something nice," I mumbled much more quietly. "And now I'm talking to myself."

I picked up my phone and dialed both Rosalie's and Alice's numbers. I put them on three-way and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello." Alice answered first. Of course, because she always had her cell phone handy.

"Hold on." I said, waiting for Rosalie to pick up so I could invite them both over at the same time.

"Bella?" I heard her answer.

I sighed. "Hey you two. I'm having a…slow morning and I don't know what to wear. You want to come over and help me?"

Alice squealed and I heard Rosalie laugh.

"Does our little Bella finally care about the clothes she wears, instead of just throwing on any pair of sweats and a t-shirt?" Rosalie asked enthusiastically. I knew she was being sarcastic so it took no time for me to answer back.

"Nope. I could care less. I just don't want to deal with the fashion police, a.k.a you and Alice, later on so I'd just rather you pick what I should wear."

"Darn. I thought we had you Bella." Alice answered.

I laughed and walked over to grab my toiletries. "So is that a yes from both of you?"

"Yep!" They answered simultaneously.

"Then I will see you two soon." I hung up and walked over to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I didn't really feel like going all out so I settled with a bagel and cream cheese. I popped it into the toaster and went to the bathroom to blow dry my hair.

I quickly put mousse in it, until it was in waves, and took out the blow dryer and diffuser so my hair would stay wavy. It took me about fifteen minutes to get it almost completely dry so I put everything away and began to walk back to the kitchen.

It wasn't until I began to walk down the stairs that I heard something in the kitchen. I slowed my pace and stopped completely as I reached the last step. I listened intently for a couple of seconds, even eyeing the door to see if someone had come in. I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous I was being and continued to walk.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled and jumped back. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the counter covering their mouths as they giggled. Their laughter turning louder when they saw my expression.

I breathed in air and sighed loudly as I put a hand over my heart, which was beating furiously from the scare they had just given me.

"You put the key under the mat? Really Bella?" Rosalie asked dryly.

"Good morning to you too Rose. Thanks so much for almost making me pass out!" I yelled as she jumped off the counter and sat at the kitchen table.

"Well that goes to show that putting the key somewhere very predictable is not very smart. Which is why we put it in that small pot you have out there."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a glass of juice since I was still shaking a little. "How did I not hear you guys come in?"

"We unlocked the door and heard you blow drying your hair, by the time we closed the door and walked to the kitchen we heard it stop and so we tried to be as quiet as we could." Alice explained a grinned placed on her face.

I laughed quietly and walked over to grab my bagel. "You two certainly know how to give someone a scare. It's like I wanted to scream but I couldn't. And then I saw Rosalie so I stopped trying." They burst out in laughter and I opened the cream cheese to spread it on top.

"Let's go see what I'm going to wear for today. Charlie should be here soon and I told him I'd be ready. They both nodded so I grabbed my breakfast and walked up the stairs following behind them.

"Bella you arranged all this completely wrong! I told you to hang them by color so it would be easier for you to choose what you want to wear!" Alice said as she began to pull clothes out furiously and throw them on my bed.

I only shrugged and nestled myself into a spot that wasn't taken by my clothes as best I could.

"So how was your morning?" Rosalie asked. She sat next to me and laid back onto my pillow.

"Ugh crappy. Your little break in didn't really help either." I said sourly. I bit into my bagel and grimaced slightly when it tasted a little burnt.

She laughed. "Sorry. We didn't mean to scare you that bad. But what's got you so…annoyed?"

I raised an eyebrow. "So your not bothered at all by the idea that Tanya's going to be at dinner tonight?" Hmm, maybe it was just me that was opposed to her being there. Rosalie and Alice seemed just-

"She's what?" Alice shrieked, obviously hearing our conversation. "No, she's not going. Her mother dearest can't make it so I think she won't go."

I shook my head. "That's not what she told Edward. And it gets even better. She's helping make the food for tonight."

"Wait, aren't you and my mom cooking dinner?"

I nodded. "Apparently she told Edward that she wants to become my friend. She wants us to bond so we can get to know each other better. Which we all know is a load of crap. I don't even know what upsets me more, the fact that she's going to ruin what I thought was going to be a fun night or how she's able to convince Edward to do whatever she suggests so easily." I massaged my forehead as I felt a headache coming along. A habit I had learned from Edward.

"That little- Ugh I can't stand her." Alice mumbled, shaking her head.

Rosalie stood up and I continued to eat my food. "Don't worry Bella. We'll make her night just as miserable if she decides to try anything. Besides, Edward will be there." she winked and went to stand by Alice, looking at a long sleeved forest green shirt.

"And you'll be cooking with my mom, so I doubt she'll do anything stupid. Just be prepared to get annoyed. I have a feeling that's what she's going for." Alice smiled apologetically.

I smiled. "Your feelings are usually right so I'll keep that in mind. That makes me feel better though," It really had made me feel better. They were right, Esme was going to be with us and Edward was going to be in the house, Rosalie and Alice would be there too. Not to mention Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and my dad. She wouldn't try anything stupid that could possibly make her look bad so I was worrying for nothing. "So now that we have all this settled, I think I should get dressed."

They nodded and went back to looking for my outfit. Just then the house phone wrung so I grabbed my plate and now empty cup to take downstairs and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answered, placing my phone between my cheek and shoulder to put the dishes in the sink.

"Hey Bells. The station just called me and said they can't find some paperwork I filed a couple days ago. I don't exactly remember where I put them so it might take a while. Can you drive yourself to the Cullen's while I'm at work."

"Umm ya. Alice and Rose are actually are here so I can ride with them and just ride back home with you."

"That's perfect. I'll be there as soon as I get out of here."

"Ok dad. Be careful."

"I will. Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked back upstairs to find all my clothes put back in my dresser, and as Alice had said, color coordinated.

"Today you will be wearing these," she said, throwing me a pair of black skinny jeans. "And this shirt." She handed me the forest green one Rosalie had been holding earlier and I smiled.

"We thought you should be comfortable since you will be cooking us some delicious food today." Rosalie said, licking her lips and rubbing her belly.

I laughed. "My thoughts exactly."

A half hour later Alice had applied minimal make-up on me and sprayed something else into my hair to make it stay in place. We were all just grabbing our purses and jackets so we could leave.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie called as we walked outside. I turned around and she grabbed a small gardening pot we had outside our house and turned it upside down. A key fell into the palm of her hand and she smiled mischievously. "Key's in here."

I rolled my eyes but laughed nonetheless. "Thanks for the heads up Rose."

"And now she's going to show you her baby." Alice whispered in my ear and smirked.

I raised an eyebrow and looked towards Rose who was now running toward a very nice red convertible parked in my driveway. She smiled widely and turned back towards us. "Bella I would like to introduce you to my very most prized possession." She said, running her hand along the side of the car. I had never actually seen Rosalie's car but she had talked about it before. Emmett had always picked her up and dropped her off whenever she went over so it was a surprise that she had actually driven it today.

I heard Alice snicker beside me and I raised an eyebrow at her. Like she wasn't as obsessed about her own yellow Porsche. I turned back to Rose and walked over to study it. "Wow Rose it's beautiful." I said.

She nodded. "It was practically wrecked when I bought it but my parent's helped me get the parts I needed and I fixed her up. New paint job and everything."

"That's amazing. Maybe you can help me fix my car up." I mumbled. Looking at my old truck.

She laughed and walked over to the driver side. I got in at the back. "Bella that car _needs _a makeover. One I will provide you with soon enough."

I glared at her as she insulted _my_ beautiful car, but said thank you anyway because I really wanted it to run a little better.

Alice got in and we were off to her house, singing along with the radio as loud as we could. "Just dance, gonna be okay da-doo-doo! Just dance, spin that record babe da-doo-doo!" We all sang together. I laughed loudly as Alice did a little dance in the front seat to go along with the beat of the music.

"Lady Gaga just knows how to make you wanna dance!" She yelled above the music, yet turned up the radio a little louder.

Soon enough we were busting out loud since we were now all dancing at this point, but Rosalie turned the volume down as we finally turned into the driveway.

"Aww, will you look at that? I think the boys are waiting for us." Alice said. I smiled widely when I saw Edward outside along with Emmett and Jasper. He was sitting out on the porch but stood up when he noticed the car.

Rosalie laughed. "Of course they are. I think they missed us."

My heart jumped at the thought that Edward was actually waiting for me to come. The girls must have told him they were going over and he must have figured I would come back with them.

He smiled beautifully as the car finally stopped and I became impatient as Rose unlocked the car doors. It wasn't until I heard someone call his name that I turned and looked towards the front door of the house. My smile faltered and I slowed my movements. Tanya walked out, two mugs in hand, and walked towards Edward, who had turned toward her at the sound of his name.

"Well, look who decided to get here early." Rosalie said, not in a nice way either.

I sighed but watched as she walked toward him and handed him a mug. He said something to her but quickly set it on the floor and followed Emmett and Jasper who were walking to the car.

I heard Alice giggle as Jasper opened her door and greeted her with a bow. "Welcome home darlin'. " he drawled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out, kissing her lightly as he shut the door.

Emmett decided to go for a louder greeting. "Rose baby!" He yelled as he opened the door. She laughed and jumped onto him, kissing him fiercely as he shut the door and pressed her up against it.

I grimaced and looked away. "That's something I do not want to see."  
I mumbled.

I winced when the opening of my car door opened, but forgot all about it when I saw Edward. He smiled crookedly and I blushed. "Hello my sweetheart." He whispered sweetly.

I giggled and took his hand. He helped me off the car and closed the door. "Hello." I greeted him back.

"I missed you." He pouted adorably. I only laughed loudly and threw my arms around his neck.

"I did too. It was a long morning." I admitted. My hair whirled around as a strong breeze blew by. Edward moved the strands from my face softly and kissed me. It was sweet and slow but amazing all the same. My smile grew bigger as he pulled back.

"I know the feeling." He said. He kissed me once more before taking my hand and leading me up to the house.

"Bella," I heard someone yell. I looked up and noticed Tanya coming down toward me. I glared at her since Edward couldn't see and her smile instantly turned into a slight smirk. "How have you been?" she asked, hugging me quickly before pulling back. A sickly sweet smile plastered on her face.

All right, two can play at this game. "Tanya, I've been great. It's so nice to see you again." I said as nicely as I could. She seemed taken aback that I was being civil but her face changed when Edward turned to look at us both.

He smiled at me lightly and turned to look at Tanya. "I'm glad you're both getting along."

"Yes, well I think it's best if we leave what happened in the past. I just want to enjoy today." She responded.

I narrowed my eyes at her and instead turned toward Edward. I could only take so much of her fake attitude. "I'm going to say hi to your parents. I don't want to be rude."

"I'll go with you." He decided. He grabbed my hand again and led me inside.

We walked into the kitchen where Carlisle was sitting on the island and Esme was cleaning up the counter.

"Bella." Carlisle said as he stood up to give me a hug.

I laughed and let go of Edward's hand to walk to him. "Good morning." I walked over to Esme to give her a hug too.

"Good morning. I'm glad you came early. Was your dad able to come today?" she asked.

"Yes. He just got caught up at work so he'll be here a little later." I nodded.

"That's great. We're going to be making a lot of delicious food today so I'm sure he wouldn't want to pass that up," she smiled. "Oh, which reminds me."

She walked over to the counter and grabbed a piece of paper. She handed it to me and I smiled. It was the recipes we would be using today, all written down nicely and in order.

"I just thought it would be easier if you knew what we were cooking. It's easier for us to cook everything too." She laughed.

I giggled. "Thank you Esme. I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun today and learn some new things to cook." I said excitedly.

"Mom, did you give that to Tanya so she could look over it?" Edward asked.

"Oh no I didn't Edward. She only walked in and said hello so it didn't enter my mind until now." Esme said. She truly did look like she felt bad so I decided I could be courteous with Tanya and show her the paper.

"It's ok Esme. I'll go give it to her now so she knows what we're doing before we start to cook."

"Thank you Bella," She said appreciatively. "Edward could you help me store those cans since you're here. You can put them in the top shelf."

"Sure mom. Umm…" He said looking at me.

"Oh, I'll go by myself. I'm sure everyone's still outside." I reassured him.

He nodded and smiled, kissing my cheek before helping Esme put everything away.

'I _hope _everyone's still outside.' I thought to myself as I walked out of the kitchen, paper in hand. I walked outside and noticed Tanya was the only one sitting on the chairs. She was sipping from the mug she had brought outside for herself, staring out at the trees. Great. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Esme wanted you to look over this before we begin to cook for dinner." I said dryly. She turned to look at me and I extended the paper out to her.

She looked at it and then back up at me. "Very nice acting earlier. I almost believed you were actually being nice to me." She said without taking the paper.

I rolled my eyes and placed it on the small table next to the chairs. "Just goes to show that you're not the only one."

"Oh please. You'll crack sooner than you expect. I'll just let you enjoy the time I'm giving you to be with him but believe me, I won't have to go long before you get tired of me."

"You're not going to be the reason that I break up with him or vice versa. And if you are "letting me" enjoy some time with him then why did you volunteer yourself to try and be my friend. That's not exactly leaving either of us alone." I growled.

"Tisk tisk. Your temper is already starting to get the best of you. And when I say I'm letting you enjoy your time with him, I mean I won't do anything to break your relationship…for now. Doesn't mean I won't try to annoy the crap out of you in the mean time." She cackled.

I shook my head. "Wow. I just hope you know your doing all this for no reason. Sooner or later Edward will see the side of you that everyone sees on a daily basis. His family comes first."

She stood up and glared. Ha! I finally figured out something that pushes her buttons.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm his best friend. He's known me since we were kids. I'm just as important as anyone in his family. You'll see that sooner or later." She smirked, repeating the same words I had said to her before. She grabbed the paper and walked inside, leaving me annoyed. I let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to the railing on the porch. I closed my eyes and let myself calm down. My vision of being able to go through with this dinner was slowly starting to fade.

I walked back inside a couple minutes later and saw her sitting at the island talking to Edward. She saw me and laid her hand on his shoulder as she talked to him. I ground my teeth together but instead went upstairs to look for Rosalie and Alice. Knowing Edward he'd make me talk to her and the previous conservation hadn't exactly gone well.

"Hey." I mumbled as I threw myself on Emmett's bed. Everyone was in his room playing some kind of video game.

"Bellie!" Emmett yelled, keeping his eyes on the T.V.

I laughed. "That's a new one."

"Can't keep using the same old ones. They get boring. Unlike Edward, you don't become annoyed."

"That I don't." I agreed with a light chuckle.

"Dammit!" Jasper yelled as the screen on the TV displayed his Mario character losing the race. "I thought I had you this time."

"Ahhh Jasper, when will you learn this isn't your department for winning? Knowing about history sure, but when it comes to the manlier stuff, I always win." He said smugly.

We all laughed loudly, rolling our eyes at how ridiculous he sounded. "And that ladies and gentleman, was the worst speech ever." Jasper finished off.

"So your saying that only guys can win at a game like this?" I asked him, sitting up into a criss-cross position.

Rosalie snorted and got up from sitting on the floor to come and sit next to me on the bed. "He only thinks that because Alice and I haven't beaten him. I don't know how many times we've played against him but always seem to lose."

"Well, I'll play a game with you Em." I said. I got up from the bed and walked over to sit next to him on the floor. He only looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure little sis? You don't mind being smoked by your big bro?" He smiled.

I only laughed while Jasper handed me his control. "Please, you big teddy bear. Let's just play this game first." I was actually pretty good at this racing game. My mom and I had gone to visit Phil's sister many times back in Arizona. She had three kids, two of which where near my age, and we would always play with the Wii they had back at their house. I had gotten pretty good and I was sure I could beat Emmett. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Well, kind of.

"Jazz and I are on Team Bella!" Alice yelled. I laughed loudly and turned to look at Emmett, shrugging when he pouted.

"That's fine. I got Rosie on my team." He said. It sounded more like he was reassuring himself.

"Actually Em, I'm gonna root for Bella on this one." She laughed. She smiled sheepishly at him and he gasped.

"Fine then. I'm about to prove you all wrong." He said, narrowing his eyes as he became concentrated on the game.

The game counted down and he passed me as we began the first round. He was ahead of me all throughout that one, but I wasn't really worried since we had two more rounds to go. By the second, I was hot on his tail. I tried to shoot anything at him so I would pass him, but he sometimes always managed to stay ahead of me. I sighed on in frustration as he managed to pass me again, I had only been in the lead for a couple of seconds until he reached me and passed the starting line.

"Ha ha. Not so cocky now Bellie! This is the last round!" He yelled. I knew he was excited and pretty confident by the way he sounded.

"We still have one more round Emmett, I wouldn't be celebrating just yet." I mumbled, concentrating even more than I was before. My thumb was starting to hurt because of how hard I was pressing the button on the control, but I knew it would be worth it if I beat Emmett.

"Come on Bella! You're right there!" Alice yelled behind me. It was the last couple minutes of the race and we had been going back in forth, claiming first place until one of us surpassed the other.

"You're making me nervous Alice!"

"You're right on his tail! Get one of the power boxes!" She yelled.

I heard Rosalie laugh and I giggled. "She's more nervous than you are, and she's not even playing."

"Shoot it Bella, Shoot it!" Jasper startled me. I was so busy listening to Rosalie and laughing at Alice, that I hadn't realized the power I had gotten.

I shot the red shell at Emmett's Mario Character and managed to pass him fast enough to gain some distance. I pressed the "gas" button as hard as I could and squealed as I neared the finish line.

"NOOO!" he yelled as I passed it.

I threw the control on the ground and stood up, jumping around like a little kid. "Yes! I win!" I yelled excitedly.

Alice and Rosalie squealed excitedly and jumped off of the bed. Jasper was laughing hysterically at Emmett's surprised and angry face.

"That is the first time anyone other than Edward and I has ever beat you! I guess your no good at the manly stuff either, huh Emmett?" Jasper laughed loudly.

Alice grabbed my hand and Rosalie's and began jumping around in circle's taking us with her. We both went along with it, laughing and cheering at my epic win. Who knew winning Emmett at his own game would be this fun.

I stopped jumping around when I felt myself collide with someone behind me. I laughed once more and turned around to see who it was. I was greeted with Edward's beautiful grin looking around at each of us before his eyes finally landed on me. "What is going on in here?" He asked with his own chuckle. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked at me questioningly.

I laughed and turned toward Emmett. "Would you like to tell him the great news big bro?" I smirked.

He scowled as he looked at me but I just raised an eyebrow as I kept giggling. "Bella won me at Mario Cart." He mumbled, so low that it was barely audible.

I bit my lip and looked at Edward, nodding my head enthusiastically. He chuckled loudly and scooped me up from my waist. He kissed me happily and twirled me around once.

I blushed as everyone's laughs turned into snickers, but kept my eyes on him. "Congratulations my darling." He said sweetly. He turned toward Emmett and smirked. "Looks like Bella is the new champion Em. What do you have to say to that?"

Emmett's shocked expression had faded and instead he was smiling. "Well I guess if I had to lose that title I'm glad it gets to go to my little sis." He laughed.

I moved out of Edward's embrace and walked over to give Emmett a hug. "Aww thank you Emmie bear." I sniffled playfully.

"Hey! I'm your little sister too!" Alice pouted.

Emmett's chest rumbled with laughter and he opened his other arm. "Come here squirt!"

She danced her way toward us and laughed as Emmett hugged her tight.

"Well now I feel left out." Rosalie mumbled. All three of us laughed and invited her over to our little hug we had going on. She happily joined and pretty soon Alice invited Jasper, who pushed Edward along with him. He walked over to my side and kissed my cheek as we crammed into one huge ball, it seemed. We were all laughing pretty loudly, until someone cleared their throat.

I turned to look and saw Tanya leaning on the side of the door. She shifted awkwardly and looked at Edward. He cleared his throat and let go of my waist walking over to Tanya. He grabbed her hand and led her into the room. All five us disentangled ourselves and walked over to sit on the bed again. Emmett set up a new game and passed the control to Alice.

"Come on pixie, let's play a game!" He screamed excitedly, breaking the silence.

She laughed and agreed walking over to sit on the floor with him. Rosalie, Jasper, and I reclaimed our spots on the bed and watched as the game started.

"Bella," Tanya said. I turned my head as slow as I could to look at her, pretending to be immersed in the video game. I raised an eyebrow at her and watched as her face grew tight. "I think Esme wants us downstairs now."

I nodded and got up slowly. I was actually really excited but I didn't want to show her that.

"Do you want me to go downstairs with you?" Edward asked, grabbing my hand before I left.

"No, why don't you just stay here and enjoy the game." Tanya answered for me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and glare at her, but Edward was still staring at me. He raised an eyebrow and waited for my response.

"She's right. It's going to take a long time to cook everything so you might get bored. You can stay here and win a game for me." I smiled. I glanced at Tanya quickly and bent down to kiss Edward. He held my head so I wouldn't move my lips away and I giggled.

"Bellarealla! Make sure you make me that potato salad we saw on TV." Emmett requested as he paused the game. He had actually gone along with my suggestion and written down a recipe he liked from a cooking show we where watching. It looked pretty good so I had promised I would make it.

"Sure thing Em." I laughed.

I walked out of the room and waited for Tanya to walk in front of me. I was afraid she might push me as we descended the stairs. I was sure she wouldn't go that far, but better safe than sorry. I glared at her head all the way down, but smiled happily when I saw Esme setting everything we needed out onto the counter.

"You girls ready to get your hands dirty?" She asked when she saw us.

I nodded. "Of course. Can't wait to make these back at home."

**T.P.O.V**

I hated her. She ruined everything by ever even coming into our lives. I knew I didn't get along with any of the Cullens, but I had never had an awkward, left out moment this bad before in my life! I knew they liked her, but I hadn't exactly noticed how much they had already accepted her into this family. I had actually felt sorry for myself when I saw them in their stupid "group hug." I shrugged off the feeling as quickly as it had come, but it still didn't take away the lingering question of what she had done to deserve such open arms in this house.

Sure I hadn't gotten along with Rosalie and Alice when we were younger, and I had flirted with Emmett and Jasper when we grew older even though I did know they were with Rose and Alice, but that was such a long time ago. And I thought the past would go away as quickly as it had come. Apparently those feelings had never faded and worst of all, his parents didn't even like me.

"Tanya, can you grab that for me?" Mrs. Cullen asked me as she handed me a jar of pickles.

I nodded politely and grabbed it from her as she went back to the refrigerator to grab the next item.

Then again, that didn't matter; that I wasn't liked in this family. All I needed was Edward, and from there on out everything would be ok.

I kept that thought on my mind and went back to what I had originally planned. In my book, this would be a dinner no one would forget.

"Oh, if it's alright Esme. I'm adding one more thing to our list. Emmett saw this potato salad that he really liked and he wanted me to make it for him. He wrote down the ingredients and it's actually pretty easy, but I was just wondering if you didn't mind." The cause of all my troubles said as she washed her hands.

I rolled my eyes at how sickly sweet she sounded and opened up the bag of carrots we would be using.

"That's perfectly fine," Mrs. Cullen approved. "Emmett and his potatoes, he always liked those as a baby. Pasta too. But then again, what doesn't that boy like." She laughed.

Bella laughed along with her and opened a can of beets. "Edward and I where actually cooking pasta at my house the other day," I tried not to let my jealousy explode out of me, but instead grabbed a stalk of celery and cut it a little harder than needed. "And he kept making little pictures with them. He said he used to do it a lot as a kid."  
"He did. Alice actually invented that little game. But of course, Emmett and Edward went along with it and it eventually became a tradition for whenever we cooked pasta. Carlisle even started doing it." She said. She rolled her eyes but kept a huge smile on her face.

"It was actually really fun. My mom can't cook at all so we never did stuff like that when I was little. It was fun for him just to show me something he did as a kid."

"I'm glad he did too. And I'm glad that you're helping me today. I know we'll have a great time." Esme said sincerely.

Ugh, enough with the "mother, daughter" crap, I thought to myself. I cleared my throat loudly and they both turned to look at me. Of course they had forgotten I was even there.

"Would you like to me to start on the vegetables Mrs. Cullen? I've already cut them, I just need to put them in the water to steam." I asked. Bella had gone back to seasoning the steak packs she had just opened.

"Yes that's fine. Just make sure the water's hot enough before you put them in." she suggested. I nodded and walked over to grab a pot and filled it with water. I set it onto the fire to let it boil and went to look at the list to see what I had to do next.

"I think I'm done with the seasoning." Bella said a couple minutes later.

Esme smiled and washed her hands after cutting the potatoes. "Perfect Bella. I'll call Carlisle down so he can start grilling it outside. Can you season the chicken then? I'll be right back."

Bella nodded and walked over to the counter Esme was working on, rinsing the chicken off and placing it back down to season.

I noticed she had left the seasonings she had used next to the meat. I smiled when I got an idea. I heard Esme call Bella from outside and laughed lightly when I noticed this would be the perfect time to go through with what I had in mind.

"I think Esme's calling you." I said, pretending to check on the vegetables, stirring them a couple times and looking at her from the side of my eye to see if she was looking.

She mumbled a thank you and walked outside to see what Mrs. Cullen wanted.

I grabbed the salt and pepper as soon as she left and shook more out onto the meat than was necessary. I put them down and grabbed a bottle of citrus juice she had used, squirting almost everything in the bottle. I mixed it around with my hands, grimacing when I felt how squishy and gross the meat felt, but I needed to do it if I didn't want her to notice.

I quickly washed my hands and went back to the vegetables, just in time for her to come in and grab the meat. I'm guessing no one was having meat today.

After she had given it to Carlisle, Esme walked in and continued to work on the chicken. "I'm sure you did great on the meat Bella. I know it's Edward's favorite." I pointed, laughing quietly to myself.

"Umm thank you."

"I remember when we where little and he accidentally ate the raw meat on the counter. He spit it out so quickly." I laughed, remembering his facial expression.

"I remember that too. You looked pretty scared yourself." Esme laughed along with me.

"Because I knew we would get in trouble somehow. He just believed it tasted the same whether or not it was cooked."

Esme and I both laughed remembering. I took a glance at Bella and noticed she was quietly working on the counter. Exactly what I wanted…

**B.P.O.V**

I stared at the meat as I walked outside to give it to Carlisle. It smelled a little stronger than I had thought, but was confident that I had put enough ingredients on it to make it tasty but not really overbearing.

"Thank you Bella." He smiled as I placed the bowl on the table.

"You are very welcome." I replied as I went back inside.

About an hour and a half later we had almost completely finished everything on Esme's list. She had gone back to finishing off the chicken and taken it to Carlisle to cook. Most of the things on there where tasty side dishes that everyone liked. I had new recipes to cook other than steamed vegetables, which for me was really exciting.

Speaking of those, Tanya had almost over steamed the vegetables. She was too busy texting to notice they where now boiling. I quickly put them in a colander and drained the hot water out before they were too overcooked, burning my hand in the process. I poured the water out a little too quickly and some of it splashed around in the sink. It had hurt like hell, but couldn't exactly blame her for pouring it out too fast. That was all my doing, but I did blame her for being so irresponsible and not checking what she was in charge of.

She had been annoying too, just like Alice had predicted. She was constantly asking for my opinion on how she should do the simplest things. I, of course, always helped her because Esme was in the kitchen, something I thought would of given me an advantage instead of her, but I would look at her and see a smirk planted on her face. Telling me exactly what I was thinking but not saying out loud; that she was doing it all on purpose.

Most annoyingly, she was bonding with Esme more than I had expected. She knew Edward since she was little so it was no surprise she knew more about him than I did. This made me incredibly jealous and in a way mad. I didn't know if she was reencountering all these stories just to prove a point but it was driving me crazy. Esme was enjoying it too because, well, it was her son. That fact also made me green with envy. I'm guessing she was winning Esme over at the same time she was making me angry.

Or for example, what she was currently doing as I made Emmett's potato salad.

"I don't think you should cut the potatoes that big. You should make them smaller so there's more to eat." She said near my ear. I gritted my teeth in annoyance and glared as I grabbed another skinless potato to cut. Here she was criticizing what I was doing, but still asked for my opinion for everything _she_ needed to do. Another clue that she was doing all of this to annoy the crap out of me! And let me tell you, it was working!

"No, it says to cube the potatoes so I think their fine. Thank you for the suggestion Tanya." I said as politely as I could, the last part a little more sarcastic than I intended.

"Your welcome." She laughed, amused.

"Bella would you like me to set up two pots with water so you can boil the potatoes and the eggs?" Esme asked me.

"Please Esme, that would be great." I responded thankfully. Amid all the Tanya problems, I was having fun with Esme and had learned a lot from her. How much of a certain thing you should add to something. How long something should cook so it would be juicy or sweet. She made everything so fun.

"I've already chopped the celery and onion for you, the mayonnaise is on the counter, and I'm about to open the relish bottle for you."

"Thank you Esme. I'm sure this is gonna taste great." I said excitedly. Emmett was going to love me for this!

Twenty minutes later, both the potatoes and now hard-boiled eggs were ready. "Here I can help you take them out of their shells." Tanya said, grabbing the bowl from me quickly.

I sighed frustrated when I almost fell from how quickly she had taken them from me, but decided I could use the help and started on the dressing. I grabbed a separate bowl and whisked together the mayonnaise, the relish, some ground pepper, and mustard. Measuring and making sure it was mixed properly, took me about ten minutes, which I thought was more than enough time for Tanya to crack all five eggs.

"Are you finished with the eggs now Tanya?" I asked, walking over to the island. She was sitting on one of the high chairs, texting away on her phone. All five eggs where still in the bowl, untouched. "Are you kidding? I thought you said you were going to crack them!" I said angrily.

She only glanced up and laughed. "Sorry, I got distracted. You can do them now if you want." She said, with a wave of her hand.

I sighed loudly and grabbed the bowl harshly, stomping back toward the sink to crack them there. I could have done them in the first place and been finished by now.

Once they were chopped up nicely, I mixed them in with the potatoes and then added the dressing. I mixed it together well and set it into the fridge so it would be nice and cold once we had a chance to eat it.

**T.P.O.V**

Two hours later and we where finally finished with everything we had to cook. I was already starting to get really bored and restless, so I was thankful that we were finally finished.

I was happy with the outcome of the day though. I had talked more to Esme and Bella was so annoyed with me that she was just about to burst and punch me in the face, which is exactly what I wanted.

"So we have the pasta salad, the beans, homemade fiesta salsa, I just finished cooking the fish for anyone who wants some." Esme checked off the list.

"I'm sure my dad will." Bella laughed.

"That's good, and lastly the chicken and meat which Carlisle is finishing up. We're all done here girls!"

"That's great. This was a lot of fun Mrs. Cullen." I said, sincerely.

She smiled sweetly, for once at me, and it really looked genuine. "It was. I'm glad you two decided to help me," she turned to look at Bella and her smile grew larger. "You did a really good job." I guess she was the favorite from the both of us still.

Bella thanked her and they began to talk amongst themselves. Instead of feeling left out again, I went upstairs to tell everyone that the food was ready. Emmett actually ran out of the room and down to the kitchen where I heard Bella laughing. Rosalie walked passed me but without rolling her eyes at me first. Alice and Jasper followed behind her and Edward was the last to walk out.

"So how was cooking?" He asked, slinging his arm around my shoulders.

I smiled up at him and put my arm around his waist. "It was really fun. Bonded with both your mom and Bella." I said.

He chuckled. "Good."

We walked downstairs, my arm still around his waist and his around my shoulders, and I looked at Bella. Who was looking at us, but quickly looked back at Alice when she noticed I saw her looking. She looked really annoyed and tired. I guess my plan had worked.

Edward left my side and instead walked hurriedly over to her. She smiled and giggled when he walked behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his chin on her shoulder. She twisted her head and kissed him on the lips, blushing when she turned to look at Carlisle who had just come in with the chicken and meat.

I glared and crossed my arms. Maybe I should add a thing or two and continue my plan before we began to eat.

**B.P.O.V**

We began to set up the table to eat, and had people walking all around the place. Everyone was helping bring the dishes out into the dining room. We were all pretty much starving at this point.

My phone rang in my back pocket and set the plates down on the table to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered, setting the plates for everyone.

"Hey Bella, I'm outside the Cullen house. I hope everyone hasn't started eating yet, I don't want to be rude." My dad answered.

I smiled and walked to the front door to answer. "No we haven't. You're actually getting here just in time. We're setting up to eat."

I opened the door and hung up the phone. Charlie smiled and closed up his phone, walking in shyly.

"It smells really good in here Bells." He said.

I laughed and started to walk to the kitchen. "Sounds like someone's hungry."

I announced his presence to everyone and heard hello's and greetings as I walked back to the kitchen to help.

**T.P.O.V**

Perfect. Her dad had just arrived. The more people present to embarrass her in front of the better. I just needed to find the right time to do what I was planning.

She walked back into the kitchen and I followed. She grabbed the potato salad out of the fridge happily and began to walk back out into the dining room.

"Bella?' Esme called behind her.

She turned to look but kept walking toward where I was standing. I realized this was perfect and stuck out my foot far enough for her to walk into.

She responded to what Esme had asked her and was about to look in front of her when she tripped over my foot. The food went flying everywhere and I pretended to act surprised.

**B.P.O.V**

"I think I put it on the counter." I responded to Esme. She nodded and I looked forward only to feel my foot get caught onto something as I walked.

My arms flailed forward reflexively to catch my fall, and I fell hard onto my side. I grimaced as I slowly got up into a sitting position, looking at my hand and remembering was carrying food. I had managed to keep my grasp on the plate and held it up high enough so it wouldn't hit the floor.

I looked around and noticed the potato salad had gone everywhere. It was not only on the floor, but also on the side of the counter, as well as on me. I gasped at the mess I had made and blushed fiercely because I was so embarrassed. I looked up and noticed Tanya standing near me, covering her mouth in shock but laughter visible in her eyes. I glared and looked back down at myself. I was covered in eggs and mayo, but that was the last thing I was worried about.

Esme and Alice, who were also in the kitchen, ran to my side and helped me up. I was still looking at the food when I turned to look at Esme. "I am so so sorry Esme. I tripped on something and the food flew everywhere…" I trailed off.

"Bella, Bella. It's okay. It was an accident. I'm just worried about you. Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. I nodded and looked down.

"Is everything ok in here?" Carlisle came rushing in, followed along by everyone else. He looked around the kitchen when he noticed the mess I had created. I blushed even harder and closed my eyes, close to tears.

"Bella are you ok?" Charlie asked. I opened my eyes and nodded again.

"Ya, I'm fine. I tripped and I was carrying the plate." I explained. "Esme I can clean this up, I just need to-"

"No, that is completely fine. I can do that while everyone else finishes setting up the table. Alice can take you upstairs and help you get cleaned up," She didn't seem angry at all, but instead smiled at me when she noticed my expression. "Bella it really is ok. This sort of thing happens to everyone." She laughed lightly. I nodded and forced a smile.

"Come on Bells. Let's go get you cleaned up." Alice said. She grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. I was careful to not make a mess and undressed once I was in one of the guest bathrooms. I didn't want to make a mess in Alice's room. She gave me a pair of Rosalie's sweat pants, the same ones I had worn when I slept over, and another white plain t-shirt from Edward. She came in when I was brushing my hair and putting it up in a bun.

"You sure your ok?" she asked.

I sighed and closed my eyes, angry tears forming again. "I just had to go and ruin it by tripping over something. I just feel bad because now Esme has to clean and Emmett doesn't get his potato salad." A tear slipped out and I wiped it away.

Alice laughed and I turned to glare at her. "It's not funny Al." I mumbled.

"Bella it really isn't that bad. Sure, Emmett will be disappointed but he won't be angry. And my mom isn't mad, she's just glad you didn't get hurt. The plate could of broken and shattered everywhere," she said worriedly. "You could of cut yourself pretty badly. Besides, you wouldn't be the Bella we love if something like that didn't happen." She laughed.

I giggled lightly and wiped away the rest of the tears that had fallen. "I guess you're right," I frowned. "But I still feel bad. And the weirdest thing is I felt my foot get caught on something but all I saw next to me was Tanya. And she found the situation pretty funny." I grumbled

"Tanya? She was in the kitchen but I didn't see her-"

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked. He came into the bathroom and saw the moisture that was left on my face. He quickly came over and grabbed my face in between his hands, wiping away what was left of my tears.

I smiled and nodded looking back at Alice who whispered. "We'll talk later." She walked out of the bathroom and left me with my Adonis.

"I'm ok. Just a little angry with myself." I admitted.

"You have nothing to be angry about. It was an accident and no one is mad or upset. We were just worried that you had gotten hurt. That plate could of-"

I laughed and placed a finger over his beautiful lips. "I know. But I managed to hold onto it. It just sucks I can't give Emmett his potato salad," I pouted. I wrinkled up my nose. "And I smell like mustard and eggs."

He chuckled and brought me closer to him. "You smell delicious."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Ya right."

"I promise you. You smell good enough to eat." He whispered near my ear, close to my neck.

"I'm sure I do. You can take a bite if you want." I teased, giggling.

He growled lightly and I squealed when I felt him nip gently at my neck. He pulled back chuckling while my eyes where wide.

"You taste delicious." He said.

I laughed and slapped his shoulder when he grabbed my hand and led me out. "Food's ready. Although I'm sure everything won't be as delicious as you." He winked. I rolled my eyes at his teasing but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm not mad at you little sis!" Emmett yelled out of the blue. Everyone was already sitting at the table. I glanced around and noticed everyone was laughing, even Charlie who had a questioning look on his face. I was guessing it was because Emmett had just called me his little sister.

I laughed but pouted and walked over to him. "I'm sorry I dropped your food Emmie."

"That's okay. You can just make it for me some other day." He bargained. I nodded and scout's honored to it before I walked over to my seat, which was next to Edward.

"Alright. Everyone dig in." Esme said. Everyone grabbed food around them enthusiastically, and even struggled to fit everything they wanted onto their plate. After everyone had grabbed what they wanted we began to talk and eat.

I had grabbed a piece of meat just to see how well I had seasoned it. Carlisle had cooked it to perfection so it looked really good. I cut a small piece and popped it into my mouth, coughing when I noticed it was way to salty and sour.

I chewed at it, grimacing as I did so and swallowed it as quickly as I could. I drank as much juice as I could. I looked over at Emmett who had grabbed a big chunk of it and saw him frown when he put a piece into his mouth.

I blushed fiercely but knew I had to do it. "I don't think anyone should eat the meat. I over seasoned it." I said loudly so everyone would hear. I would rather say it out loud than for everyone to eat the meat so they wouldn't hurt my feelings. Could this be any worse? "I'm so sorry. I keep ruining all this, but the meat just tastes gross." I admitted. I stood up and grabbed the plate the steaks were on and took them to the kitchen. I placed it on the counter and sighed, much more angrier than before. I walked back to the dining room and noticed everyone was pretty quiet. I looked at Rosalie and I gave her an exasperated look.

"That's ok Bella. Everything else is just delicious." She said, after she had glanced at me. I gave her a thankful smile and sat back down next to Edward. I heard a chorus of agreement as I sighed out loud. Everyone began to talk and eat again and I turned to look at Edward.

"Why am I just so prone to ruining everything?" I asked angrily. I grabbed the meat he had on his plate and replaced it with a piece of chicken.

"Bella you didn't ruin anything. You just had a couple things go wrong today. You're only human." He reassured me.

I shook my head. "I knew it was your favorite, so I'm sorry if you looked forward to eating it."

"Sweetheart, please stop apologizing. Look, even without the meat everyone is still practically shoving food into their mouths." He laughed.

I only shook my head again and began to eat so I would stop myself from apologizing all evening.

Everyone finished about an hour later and we where all just talking. I had been quiet for most of the time and Alice, apparently, had noticed.

"So I just want to say thank you to my mom, Bella, and…umm Tanya for making this delicious food. It was really good and I know we all enjoyed it so please stop blaming yourself for what happened Bella." She chirped out.

I glared at her lightly and crossed my arms. She glared right back and I sighed. "Okay fine," I mumbled. Everyone laughed lightly and I came up with an idea. "How about I make some brownies as an I'm sorry?" I asked sheepishly.

Everyone agreed happily, and even excitedly on Emmett's part. "Oh hell ya! That's better than meat!" He screamed loudly.

"Indoor voice Emmett." Rosalie chastised when she jumped at his sudden outburst of excitement. Everyone laughed and stood up to take their plates to the kitchen.

I felt better about the situation and stood up.

"Try not to burn those, huh Bella?" Tanya whispered to me as she walked by. She laughed and I shook my head.

I walked into the kitchen and asked Esme where everything was so I could start to bake. Soon enough I was mixing up the batter when Edward walked in.

"Feel better?" He asked as he took the bowl for me to mix it.

I nodded. "Ya I do. I guess the klutz in me couldn't help but make a scene today," I laughed. "I'm just glad everyone's not tired of me yet." I teased.

She scrunched his eyebrows together and put the bowl down. "Yet? Why would anyone _ever_ get tired of you? See, I actually can't get enough of you." He replied slyly.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist for once. "Well I'm glad. I am sorry about the meat though. I had actually looked forward to you trying. I'm sure it did taste better than the raw meat you ate when you were little." I teased. I laughed loudly at his shocked expression.

"Who in the world told you that?" he asked.

"Tanya." I giggled.

"Oh she is so going to pay for that." He said walking away for me to try and find her.

I grabbed his hand pulled him back to me. "Why don't you do that later? I haven't seen you all day."

He smiled lopsidedly and nodded. He bent down to kiss me and I knew for sure that _he_ tasted better than anything I had cooked today.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this one! I really had a good time writing it and it was much more longer than I expected! So sorry if that annoyed anyone! I'm sure some of you don't like long chapters, so sorry! Hope you review!**

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**-Edward Is My Lullaby**


	16. Chapter 16:The Right and the Wrong, Pt1

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 16:Between the Right and the Wrong: Part 1

Choosing between right and wrong never seemed to be an issue with me. I was so rarely put into a situation where I thought getting revenge on someone was a good idea. Then again, I've never had a person like Tanya Denali in my life.

I sat on my bed as I thought about the conversation I had with Rosalie and Alice earlier. They had put out so much for me to see and think about, yet, here I was stressing over what I should do.

_Earlier in the day…_

"Alice, I'm not exactly sure what happened. Can we just forget about this?" I asked, leaning back on her bed and closing my eyes. I was starting to get annoyed.

"No we cannot. It just seems too weird."

She continued to pace across her bedroom floor; Rosalie only sat next to me reading a new magazine she had just purchased.

This had been going on for half an hour and I was clearly done with playing detective. Rosalie obviously was too. Alice just couldn't get it through her tiny pixie head that I didn't want to accuse anyone of what had happened a week ago at dinner. Even if it would be nice to blame everything on Tanya, the exact thing Alice was doing, then I would happily do so. But we didn't have any evidence and I just wanted to forget that it all happened. But obviously 'the dinner gone bad' was just a hot topic today.

"Are you even listening Bella?" She yelled at me impatiently, kicking my dangling leg softly with her own.

I sighed and continued to make random patterns on her ceiling. She wasn't going to let this go easily I noticed. I had never met someone so eager to get another person back for anything!

"What were you saying?" I asked, boredom leaking in my voice. Maybe this way she'll get the hint.

"I asked if you left her alone in the kitchen when you two were cooking." She said again, annoyance in her voice. If there was one thing I knew about Alice, then it was to keep her happy and joyful or her mean side would come out.

I sat up and decided to be nicer about this conversation; I guess she was just trying to help.

"Yes I did. Your mom called me outside so I could help her with something. Tanya was the only one in the kitchen."

"Okay. Well that gives her enough time to sabotage the meat and have you come back in to see that everything's fine."

"Next topic Alice." I grumbled. Being nice about this was easier said than done. Rosalie giggled when she heard me and I turned my head to glare at her. She only stuck out her tongue and continued to read a page about _How to Keep Your Skin Silky Smooth, _as if she didn't have that already.

"…and then there is absolutely no way you could have fallen on your own!" Alice continued with her rant.

I gave her a look at the same time Rosalie snorted. "This is Bella we're talking about Al," She finally opinioned. "She could have been walking on a smooth, no bumps what so ever floor and she would have still fallen." She laughed.

I shrugged with a nod and agreed completely with her. My feet just had a tendency to find anything to fall or trip on.

"Curse my clumsiness." I glared at nothing in particular.

Alice giggled and finally sat on her mini- sized, beige couch, which matched the color of her walls perfectly.

"Thank you! You were starting to make me dizzy!" Rosalie teased Alice when she stopped pacing. She threw the magazine at her and sat behind me to braid my hair.

Alice only rolled her eyes and placed the magazine beside her, looking at me again. "You don't remember anything about what was happening before you fell?"

I shook my head and Rosalie gave a huff of disapproval. I had forgotten she was braiding my hair and sat as still as I could so she could finish faster.

"You're sure?" Alice asked again to make sure.

"All I remember was walking forward and feeling my foot hook onto something. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor holding onto an empty plate with pasta surrounding me." I recalled. It brought back the anger and embarrassment I had felt the day it actually happened.

"Alright close your eyes." Alice demanded, standing up to grab a chair and face it toward me. She sat on it and raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to do what she'd said.

"Why?" I asked. I scrunched my brows together.

"Because I need you to remember more than what you just told me. You just need to concentrate hard enough." She sounded determined. That made this all the more worse.

I giggled. "What? Are you going all Criminal Minds on me?" I laughed a little louder this time. I had seen this many times on that show. Detectives would sit the victims of a crime down and tell them to close their eyes. To try and remember everything they could about the scene of the crime or what they had gone through. In the end, they would remember everything from what they smelt in the air, to what the ground felt like. It was actually pretty cool, but then again, it was just a TV show.

"That is _exactly_ what she is trying to do." Rosalie said from behind me, laughter clearly evident in her own voice.

Alice only glared, looking from me to Rosalie and rolled her eyes. "It could work you know! It works for Detective Morgan!" She defended herself.

The room was echoed with Rose's beautiful laugh. "Yes Alice. Because it isn't a scripted TV show who gives the actors lines to memorize."

"Alright alright you two. Let's be nice about this. Besides, I'm sure you have a crush on Derek Morgan too Rosalie." I settled the argument quickly before Alice said something that could possibly start a war.

"Oh she does," She chirped confidently. Rosalie only grumbled something incoherent and continued to work on my hair. "Close your eyes Bella." She said to me again. I straightened up and listened this time.

Yep, this felt just as stupid as it sounded. Rosalie was already laughing quietly behind me and it took all I had in me not to start giggling hysterically. Alice already seemed angry. I cleared my throat and waited for her to tell me what to do next.

"Ok, so what where you doing in the kitchen in the first place?" She asked me first.

I let out a breath. "I was grabbing Emmett's potato salad and walking back to the dining room to set it on the table," I remembered. It was like images started to form in my head and all of a sudden it was like I was watching myself in a movie. What I had just described started to play out in my head, a little fuzzy, but I could still see it. I was opening the refrigerator and taking out the food. "But then your mom called my name and asked me where I had left the ranch dressing so she could give it to you. I looked back to answer her quickly and then forward again to watch where I was going."

"Okay, now go slower and try and remember what happened next." Rosalie stopped me. She still found this a little funny, I noticed, but I ignored her and continued.

"I felt my foot hook onto something so I looked down, but it was already too late to step back. And then I saw Tanya's-" I stopped myself and opened my eyes, looking at Alice. "And then Tanya's foot pulled back from in front of me. She was wearing black high heels that day." I remembered clearly. I hadn't even noticed _how_ clearly I had seen all that.

The room was silent and all I could hear was our breathing. Rosalie broke the silence. "Holy crap! That actually worked!" She laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait. How do I know I didn't just make that up on the spot?" I asked. I felt Rosalie tie a hair band at the end of my braid so I stood up.

"Because I know she was wearing black heels. I kept telling Rosalie she was stupid for wearing high heels when she had to cook. She was going to get tired faster because I knew she had to stand half of the time. They weren't even that pretty…" She mumbled, her shop-a-holic side creeping out.

"Back to the point Alice," Rosalie said excitedly. "We just caught Tanya in what she thought was a sly move!"

I only shook my head and became angry. It hadn't been my fault after all…

"Is that enough of a reason to get back at her?" Alice asked now, looking at me in a hopeful yet apologizing way. She wasn't the one who should be apologizing for all this crap though. I knew she saw the way my mouth was set in a straight line, my jaw tight as I thought about how humiliated I had been for something that wasn't my own doing. But yet, I couldn't see myself stooping down to her level.

I blew out air through my nose and closed my eyes. I shook my head. "No. I refuse to do that. That just means she got what she wanted. A reaction from me."

"You're kidding right?" Alice asked, disbelievingly. "You finally have a reason to get her back and you're just not going to?" she asked, eyes wide and in shock. Rosalie looked just about ready to knock me senseless too.

"Alice…" I said in a dismissive tone. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. They were going to respect my decision without an explanation.

"You complain non-stop about everything she does to you. Not to mention that she's hurt you more than enough times. Bella, I don't think you understand just how hurt you could of gone if that plate had broken! Edward has trouble just imagining that possibility!" Rosalie said. I could tell she was upset.

"I know that Rosalie. But I promised myself that she wasn't going to be the reason I broke up with Edward-"

She interrupted me by sighing loudly and throwing her hands up. "So let _that_ be your reason Bella. That's it. If you don't want her getting in the way of your relationship then you need to show her you can fight back just as hard."

I narrowed my eyes. "Then why do I get the feeling you're just using me as an excuse to get her back. You hate her just as much as I do."

Alice spoke now, her voice softer than Rose's. It made me calm down too. "You can see it that way because you're right. We don't like her. But this, you and Edward, that's what we want to fight for."

I sighed loudly and rubbed my temple. I had to decide this for myself. I could take all they had said to me in consideration and I'm sure it would make my decision easier. I just didn't know what to do…

"Just think about it Bella." Rosalie said a little coldly. She didn't have to be so mean about all this.

"Right. That should be easy." I said sarcastically.

She opened her mouth to retaliate but Alice stopped her before she could. "What Rose wants to say is," She said loudly. "Just think about how fun it would be to get her back." She said a little softer.

I nodded and stood up, thinking it would be a better idea if I thought about this at home.

_End of Flashback_

So now it was between the right and the wrong. I could take the easy route and get back at her. Be exactly like her and try to make her life just as miserable. This option didn't even sound like a bad idea at this point. I wouldn't even be having this internal fight with myself if it weren't for her.

Or, I could continue to feel so weak and vulnerable with her near. Continue to ignore all that she did and pretend that it didn't anger me as much, when in reality it really pissed me off. I couldn't say I was fighting her back by choosing this route because it took two people to fight. All I was doing was letting her throw the punches while I covered myself well enough so they wouldn't hurt as much. And then when I thought about it that way it just made me feel even weaker than before.

I turned off the TV and walked upstairs into my room, sitting on the edge of my bed as I stared mindlessly at a cracked floorboard I had in the corner of my room. I bit the inside of my lip and finally, without hesitation, just picked what I wanted to do.

"Damnit." I breathed out quietly and in one swift movement grabbed my purse and keys off my desk. I took the stairs as quickly as I could, which wasn't very quick, and opened my front door to head to my car.

I didn't take me long to get to the Cullen house again, and it took no time at all for Alice to open the door for me after I had texted her.

She raised an eyebrow as she did so, Rosalie behind her with her arms crossed. I only walked inside and closed the door. "Fine. I'm in." I said. Both Alice and Rose smiled mischievously and nodded. I just hoped I was making the right decision.

"I don't think this is going to work." I opinionated. I gave a shrug and looked at Alice with a worried look on my face.

"Bella! You're killing all our fun!" She wined. She threw a pillow at my head softly so I was able to grab it and chuck it back at her.

"I just don't think it's very realistic. First of all, this sounds like something you'd see in a movie, so I doubt we can pull it off. Which brings me to my second point, I can't lie for crap." I admitted sourly.

The plan we had just come up with was…pretty funny if you liked to do things like this. But I didn't think any of it would work! It just sounded impossible to me and I didn't know how we were going to pull this off.

"I already told you Bells. I know people around here. It's Forks, it's impossible to not make friends with everyone you see walking on the street."

I nodded my head and bit my lip. "You're right. I just need to calm down."

"And about the lying, just don't talk too much to her or else she'll sense something's up. Don't over- do it. Just talk to her like you normally would." Rosalie suggested with a shrug.

"Fine. But do we have to do it today?" I whined, trying for the last time to change their minds. It wasn't really working.

"Yes! We didn't plan all this to use it a month from now. Knowing you, you'd try and stall as much as you could." Alice said, grabbing her phone to start making the necessary calls.

"This is ridiculous…" I grumbled, loud enough for them to hear me.

"First things first." Alice ignored me. "We need to see whether or not she'll be able to go out today. So you need to go tell Edward what we'd plan you'd say and see if the fish takes the bait." Alice reminded me thoroughly.

"The fish?" I asked, giggling.

She rolled her eyes but laughed too. "Tanya."

"Well what are you two going to do while I'm talking to Edward about "the fish"?" I asked annoyed, using air quotes for Tanya's new nickname.

I was standing so Rosalie came up behind me to practically shoo me out of the room. She pushed my back a little harder when I wouldn't budge and I turned to glare at her.

"We have to make the phone calls because that's our job. Remember, don't over-do it and no biting your lip when you get nervous. Edward knows you do that and you're already a crappy liar."

"Yes, I think we established that point." I replied to her sarcastically. I was outside Alice's bedroom now so all she said was, "Love you too Bella!" and closed the door in my face.

"Tough love!" I yelled back. I heard laughter on the other side of the door so I sighed and walked over to Edward's door, which was closed.

I knocked once and didn't hear any one answer, so I opened the door slowly and peeked in. I giggled when I saw him lying on his bed. His hair was disheveled more than I'd ever seen it and a book was on top of his chest.

I tip toed over to him and sat near his arm, pushing back the hair on his forehead softly. I touched his cheek tenderly and trailed my hand up to his eyes, using my finger to trace his eyelids. I did his nose next and went down to his soft, beautiful lips.

I giggled when he smiled at me, shrieking when, with his eyes still closed, pulled me down next to him on the bed.

"What are you doing Bella?" he asked, sleepily. He opened his eyes and I stifled a gasp. His gorgeous emerald eyes seemed soft, almost liquid like while he stared at me. I reached up again and swept my finger under his eye. They only seemed to get brighter as I did so.

"Good morning." I responded instead of answering his question. I was too dazzled to even remember what he'd asked.

"More like good afternoon. I had a long night last night and decided a quick nap wouldn't hurt." He placed his arm around my waist and drew me closer to him. I draped my arm on top of him and laid my head on his chest.

"I know. Emmett and Jasper are taking a quick nap themselves. I'm sorry I woke you." I pouted even though he couldn't see my face.

I felt the vibrations on his chest as he chuckled lightly at me. "And how do I know you're pouting right about now?" he asked, using his hand to push my chin up so I would look at him.

I giggled too and looked up at him, my pout still in place. "I don't know. Maybe it's because we know each other more than we know." I suggested.

"Mmmm. Maybe we do. And I don't mind being woken up by the way. Not if it's in the manner you just did it."

I laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

His arms slid out from under me and I was about to protest, until I noticed he was sliding down so he would be at eye level with me.

"Did my sister's bore you?" He asked, a slight smile placed on his gorgeous face. I loved the way he considered Rose and Jazz part of the family. One of the things that I loved so much about this family.

"No they didn't. I'm just…on a mission." I laughed, double meaning behind my words. Of course only I knew that.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh. And what would that mission be?"

Here comes the lying part… "I was wondering if I could have Tanya's number," I looked away from his eyes and instead began to play with a button on his shirt. "I was thinking about what you said. That I should hang out with her more," I resisted the urge to bite my lip. "And I was thinking it would be a god idea if she went to the mall with the girls and I today."

I looked back up at him again and noticed he was smiling widely. "That's a great idea Bella," he grimaced a little and my brow furrowed. "But don't you think it would be better if you two went alone. Rosalie and Alice don't get along with her. Especially Rosalie." He said with a roll of his eyes.

I wasn't really expecting that so I stuttered a little. "Um well I uh, I promise they'll be nice." That sounded weak even to my ears.

He raised an eyebrow and I drew in a breath, blowing it out slowly. "Edward I promised I would try, but you have to let me do it my way. I feel more comfortable with Rose and Alice there. I know they can be a little harsh sometimes, but I can keep them in control." I said, with enough confidence that it sounded believable. It was the most honest thing I had said to him in the last three minutes. Well except for the last part, but I didn't exactly want to reign in their rudeness. That witch deserved it.

"Ok Isabella. I'll send you her number to your phone." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead sweetly, cupping my face in his hands. "Have fun ok."

I nodded and kissed his lips, pulling back enthusiastically. "Oh we will." There was no lie to that statement.

I walked out of Edward's room a little more confident than before. I had managed to get through with him, now all I needed was Tanya.

I waved the phone in my hand as I walked back to Allie's bedroom. They both looked up from the computer they now had in front of them and smiled widely.

"I'm guessing you got her number?" Rosalie guessed.

"Yes I did my lovely ladies, and he didn't suspect a thing!"

"Good, so now you need to call her and everything will be fine." Alice said sweetly to me. My smile faded and I frowned.

"This is going to be the difficult part." I mumbled, unexcitedly. She was going to be a hard one to crack.

I was about to punch in the numbers on my phone when Rosalie stopped me. "Wait!" she yelled loudly, startling me. I stopped from dialing her number and looked up.

"What?"

"Call her from Edward's phone! She won't expect that!" She laughed, crawling off the bed quickly and walking over to me. "She'll answer in a heart beat if she thinks its Edward." As she talked she pressed the call button on Edward's phone and I panicked.

"Wait, Rose! I'm not ready to-"

"Hello?" Tanya answered not even three rings later. Rosalie had put the phone on speakerphone so we would all be able to hear. She sounded happy and excited, whereas I was just nervous and at a loss for words.

"Eddiekins?" She called again, a little too flirtatious like. That was enough to bring me back to earth.

"No, it's not _Edward_." I emphasized for her convenience. I knew it annoyed Edward when she called him stupid little pet names. I understood why too, they sounded really stupid. "It's Bella." I said, wanting to add 'his girlfriend' at the end just because I knew it would push her buttons.

"Oh. Then why are you calling me from Edward's phone?" She asked rudely.

"Because I asked him for your number and he gave me his phone. Are we done with the twenty questions?" I answered back just as rudely. Alice and Rosalie snickered quietly beside me and I smiled at them.

"What do you want you freakin-"

"I suggest you be nice Tanya," I interrupted her. "It's not very hard to record cell phone conversations these days." That actually sounded pretty lame, but it worked because I heard her annoyed sigh on the other end.

"What do you want?"

"I thought about…the suggestion you made to Edward and I think I want to play along with it. He seemed really happy that we hung out last week so I thought it would be a good idea if we went out to the mall today," I frowned and looked at Alice and Rosalie. They waved their hands for me to continue so I decided to put my crappy lying skills to the test. "Not that I want too, but I know it'll make Edward happy." I said sourly. The girls gave me a thumbs up and I shrugged, hoping the fish _was_ dumb enough to take the bait.

"Look at you trying to be all brave for Edward. I'd think this is the last thing you'd do. I thought I was a little too scary for you." She laughed her annoying laugh.

I only rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see. "I'd say you weren't but that would be a lie. You are looking kind of zombie like these days." I replied. Alice had to cover her mouth to prevent from laughing too loud.

"I'll let that comment slide and just say no to your stupid request." She said angrily. I didn't think she was expecting that comment from me. I was even surprised at myself. I guess it was easier to do everything by phone. It gave you more confidence.

"Ooh, I don't think that's such a very good idea," I said, just like we'd rehearsed if she were to say no. "I mean you're the one who told Edward you wanted to get to know me. So now I'm trying to do the same and your backing out? I don't think Edward will find that to be convenient at all."

"Why are you being so persistent? I'm sure you have something better to do."

"I actually don't so I thought this would be a good idea. I need to play my part well too you know."

"Since I have a feeling your not going to stop talking to me unless I say yes, then fine, I'll go. But _I _do have something better to do later on so I'm leaving when I feel like it, got it?" She said sharply, a little demanding too. She thought she was still making the rules.

I shrugged. "I could care less. The sooner I get to be away from you the better." I said sincerely.

"I'll be there in an hour. Have Edward open the door for me." And with that she hung up. Leaving all three of us with stunned looks on our faces.

"I'm not your freakin lap dog." I mumbled angrily at the phone. Alice and Rosalie only rolled their eyes, but soon they both squealed simultaneously.

"You did so good Bella! You didn't even sound nervous at all!" Alice complimented me excitedly.

Rosalie snorted and gave me a pat on the back. "And I thought you couldn't come up with smart comebacks!"

I laughed and gave her a side hug. "I think I've been hanging around you a little too much," She laughed along with me and I went over to Alice. "And I get my fiery side from you, you little pixie!"

"Psh, of course you do! Who doesn't?" She exclaimed. We all went into a fit of giggles and settled onto the bed to plan the next part.

"This is going to be the hard part." I said, looking at Rosalie and then at Alice. I sighed and looked down at her comforter knowing that I was going to have trouble going through with this. My nice side was slowly starting to come back again.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, I thought this would be a good idea because I haven't updated in a while! School has me so stressed out and if I ever do find some time to write it's a short amount because I also need my sleep! So here's the first part of what was supposed to be one chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Love,**

**-Edward Is My Lullaby**


	17. Chapter 17:The Right and the Wrong, Pt2

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 17:Between the Right and the Wrong: Part 2

It wasn't until I actually saw Tanya that the nerves decided to kick in. I had been right when I said that it was easier to speak to someone over the phone; you did gain a bit of confidence.

"Bella!" Alice whispered in my ear, elbowing my side gently to break me out of my daze.

"What?" I whispered back quickly. I turned to look at her and she signaled her wide eyes toward Tanya. She obviously wanted me to say something.

About a half hour after she hung up on me, she decided it was a good enough time to come over. Instead of telling Edward to open the door though, Rosalie took it upon herself to greet her when she came. She kept an eye out for her car and almost ran down the stairs once it pulled into the driveway. Long story short, Tanya was very surprised…and a little mad too. Madness turned into anger when Alice informed her that she and Rosalie would be joining us on our little trip. She actually looked kind of scared, which I accidentally let out a giggle too. She had no idea what was really coming to her…

After that, she had gone up the stairs faster than I had seen anyone do before and, without knocking, barged into Edward's room. I followed behind her slowly, a fake, angry smile placed on my face that I'm sure looked very forced. I wasn't really trying to hide it anyway.

"I'm going out with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie." I had heard her say to him. It sounded more like she was dreading this and complaining to him, more than looking forward to it. I think she was hoping he would suggest for her to stay rather than go. Then again, Rosalie and Alice _were_ going.

Edward had only nodded at her and looked back at me. He winked and I laughed lightly, feeling a little light headed just because he had winked. He looked very handsome when he did that. (Scratch that, he looked handsome when he did anything!)

I smirked at Tanya when she turned around to look at me and she only glared and followed behind him to go downstairs.

Now we were sitting at the island, eating a small lunch Esme had prepared for us. Tanya was sitting on the first stool, followed by Edward, Me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. The boys had woken up fairly quickly at the sound of food. Apparently Emmett thought, "After a good nap, a good meal is in order." His exact words actually.

Tanya was really starting to get annoying though. Alice had nudged me to say something since she was currently hanging over him like she hadn't seen him in years. By the look on her face, she was enjoying it too.

"Umm I think we should get going now." I suggested, clearing my throat as I stood up to put my sink in the dish.

"Ya we should. I'll go put the heater on in the car so it's warm before we leave." Rosalie said. She looked at me and then at Tanya, rolling her eyes before she left the kitchen. She was excited about the plan we had created, but to make it seem like a normal hang out we weren't going to do it as soon as we left. In other words, we had a long torturous hour ahead of us.

"Alright then," Tanya mumbled under her breath. "Well I will see you later then Eddiekins." She said much louder than before. I turned to look and saw her planting a kiss on his cheek. My blood boiled underneath my skin and I gritted my teeth.

Edward grimaced, but smiled at her anyway. "Despite the annoying nickname, yes I will see you later." He said sarcastically, but not sarcastic enough to hurt her feelings. She only laughed and I decided to say my goodbyes before she annoyed me too much.

I walked over to were he was sitting and stood next to him. "I guess I will see you later too," I bit my lip. "I sure am going to need some cheering up when I come home. Two hours of shopping hell is not very exciting."

He stood up as well and wrapped his arms around my waist. He smiled crookedly and I sucked in a breath. Forgetting all together that Tanya was standing right behind him. "I'm sure I can come up with something to cheer you up. Maybe even go for a picnic." He suggested, winking.

I nodded enthusiastically when I knew what he really meant. We hadn't gone to our meadow for so long and I was dying to go back.

"A picnic it is then." He chuckled and bent his head down to kiss me. He moved his warm lips sweetly against my own, bringing me closer to him. We only pulled back when we heard someone clear their throat behind us.

Edward turned and I peeked over his shoulder where I saw almost everyone standing. Alice and Rose seemed to be giggling, while Emmett and Jasper had smirks planted on their faces. Tanya was glaring at me, arms crossed and breathing hard.

I blushed and looked down, only looking back up at Edward when he chuckled. He was looking at me again and cupped my face in his hands. "How about a second show?" he whispered quietly. I only laughed as he bent down again for a goodbye kiss.

"Jeez Bella, cool it on the make-out sessions." Rosalie teased as we got off the car to head to the mall. They had been messing with me non-stop since we left the house.

I rolled my eyes, my blush still on my face since they began all this. "Like you don't do things like that with Emmett." I defended myself. We weren't even making out; it was just a very long, sweet kiss. Well, when you put it that way, it did sound like we were.

"True, the only difference is Emmett and I-"

"Don't wanna know! Don't wanna know!" I yelled out loud, covering my ears as we walked. That earned me a very surprised look from a lady walking next to us. Alice and Rosalie laughed loudly and I glared.

"Walk any slower? The sooner I get to be away from you morons the better." Tanya spit out rudely from behind us. She walked by me and bumped my shoulder on purpose, pretty harshly too. This girl really had the guts to do that in front of Rose and Alice. They were pretty much like mother lions, protecting their cub. I laughed mentally at the comparison and would try to remember to tell them later.

"Oh hell no," I heard Rosalie say under her breath. Twenty minutes of being near each other and there was already going to be a fight. "It's ok to be jealous Tanya. Bella wouldn't know what that feels like, because she's with the guy she likes, but I'm sure you can find a guy someday." She said sweetly, although the message across it wasn't.

Tanya only ignored her and kept walking, making a left into a clothing store. I actually felt kind of bad. I knew we were both fighting for something we wanted, but I had Rosalie and Alice on my side. She pretty much didn't have anyone. But even alone she could be a complete bitch.

"You ok?" Alice asked as she came over to me.

I laughed. "I'm not a porcelain doll y'know?"

"I know. Just making sure."

I nodded and followed them into the same clothing store Tanya had disappeared into.

We went to about five different stores, Tanya always a couple steps ahead of us. We were basically following her into whatever stores she went into. Its like we fell into a pattern, we didn't have to talk to her yet we where shopping. Easy.

"I don't know where the fish went but let's text each other when we're finished looking through this store. I happen to have her number so Ill text her before we leave." Alice said as we went into another store.

"Sounds good." I said, before going our separate ways to look at the clothing we each preferred. Mine was the sweats and t-shirts section.

"Bella!" Alice called out at me before I got too far.

I turned around and she smiled. "Be ready to try some new clothes on!" She said quickly, before dashing out of sight.

"Alice!" I cried out, but it was too late. The pixie was already on a rampage in the store. I sighed in frustration and grumbled all the way to some shirts nearby.

"Hmmmm, I wonder if Edward will like this shirt." I heard someone say behind me. I rolled my eyes as I turned and saw Tanya looking at a dark blue shirt, eyebrows raised and lips pursed to the side.

"There you are." I mumbled to myself as I turned back around. I knew she was doing it to get on my nerves so I would rather just ignore her.

"Buying clothes for someone who isn't my boyfriend. Rosalie might have been right about him being with you, but I'm sure that'll change very soon." She was talking directly to me now. So I turned around.

"You keep telling yourself that." I said, already walking away.

"Don't trip Bella, I'm sure you don't need someone tripping you on purpose to fall, but just want to remind you." She sneered out.

I already knew she had tripped me. I had figured that out much sooner than she thought I would have. But hearing it from her just made me so much angrier, so I turned around to fight back for once.

"It's so funny how I already knew you were at fault for that. But its even funnier how you can't even admit all this while Alice and Rosalie are around."

She shrugged. "I can say all this in front of your body guards, but its much more fun to see you defend your pathetic little self. I mean, I admit something in front of them, like let's say sabotaging the meat at dinner, and you wouldn't even get a word in otherwise." She batted her eyelashes.

I was fuming. "You sabotaged the meat?" I asked just for clarity. I was so close to punching her.

She laughed evilly. "Ya I did. Wasn't even hard either. Just a little more seasoning then it needed and that's all I had to do," She glared and came closer to me. "Believe me, that's nothing compared to what else I'm capable of doing." She threatened, just like the other twenty times she'd done.

I laughed dryly. "The threats are getting old. So why don't you just get on with it." I was about to walk away when she grabbed my arm.

"You asked for it." she smirked, her eyes narrowed.

I yanked my arm back and glared. "Good. Now I can stop hearing you say the exact same thing every time we have a conversation like this. Just remember though, everyone's already against you. They're trying to _prevent_ you from being with Edward, so what makes you think it'll be easy to be _with_ him. I have people on my side that want Edward to be happy. And you're not the answer for that."

I walked away, leaving her stunned as I went to look for Rosalie and Alice. I wanted to get on with the plan now. I wasn't going to feel sorry for her anymore. She had really pissed me off and it was time I get her back. It was on.

"Can we leave now?" I asked through gritted teeth once I had found Alice.

"What's wrong? I swear I didn't pick out that much clothes for-"

I interrupted her with a loud, angry sigh. "That's not why Alice." I explained to her what had happened and she glared, leaving the clothes she had chosen on top of a table and walking away to find Rosalie.

I followed behind Alice silently and stayed just as quiet when Alice told Rose all that I had said. She was surprisingly much more calm than I thought she would be. "Alright. We've been here for almost an hour and a half so I'm sure it won't seem weird if we leave now. Just chillax Bella."

I had to laugh lightly at that and decided to follow her advice. She knew what she was doing. "Chillax." I repeated lightly.

"We're ready to leave." Rosalie sneered when we finally found her, flirting with some guy I'm guessing she had just met.

I saw him look Rosalie up and down and I made a face. That's disgusting.

"Well I'm busy Blondie." Tanya responded just as rudely.

Alice sighed loudly and grabbed Tanya's arm, pulling her away from the guy and out the store doors.

"What the hell is your problem!" Tanya yelled, protesting as we made it to the front of the mall.

"I've tried to be nice to you ever since we where kids but you just never find the satisfaction of making peoples lives miserable! You've been saying for the past two hours that we've been here that you want to leave, so now that Rosalie tells you that we can, your being a bitch!"

Tanya opened her mouth to say something but Alice glared coldly. "Watch what you say Tanya, because whatever comes out of your mouth in the next few seconds can be easily said to Edward."

I only stared, eyes wide as Alice walked away from her. She seemed just as surprised and only glared at me as she walked by. I turned to look at Rose and she had a smug smile placed on her lips. She laughed quietly and walked behind Tanya.

We all got in the car, me in the front seat with Alice, and Rosalie in the back with Tanya. There was an awkward silence so I was thankful when we finally pulled up to the tanning and hair salon.

"Umm what are we doing here?" Tanya asked as we all got off the car. We stopped by a big Beauty Salon that was a couple minutes away from the mall. Above it read _All Things Beauty!,_ and I didn't doubt it would lie. The store looked huge!

"I need a tan and I want to cut my hair. School starts next week so we'd just rather do it now." Alice replied, her voice monotone and careless.

"School's next week?" I whispered to Rose, surprised. These past three months had flown by and now I was going to have my first week at Forks high school. Alice nodded and smirked, walking ahead of me to talk to the girl at the front.

"Alice!" She shrieked, running over to hug her. Alice squealed back just as enthusiastically and laughed. "I haven't seen you in weeks!" The girl said. She looked about twenty-five. Her long black hair was streaked with burgundy highlights, her skin pale with a little bit of make-up.

"I know. I haven't had the need to get my nails done and stuff but you know I need to get everything done before school!" She said excitedly. They laughed again and then turned toward Rose and I.

"You remember Rose and this is our new friend Bella. You will be giving her a little make-over too." She smiled at me. My eyes widened and I shook my head slightly. I wasn't aware of _this_ part of the plan!

"Ahh so this is the Bella you were talking about," She gave me a polite smile and I returned it. "I'm Morgan." She introduced herself.

"Bella." I said back nicely, moving my eyes to Alice again so I could glare.

She only stuck out her tongue and walked over to a chair. I followed behind her and grabbed a book so I could look through the different haircuts. Maybe it was time for me to get a new look…

"And you are…?" Morgan asked, looking at Tanya who looked annoyed.

"Tanya Denali." She answered back coldly.

Morgan raised her eyebrows and looked at Alice, who gave a nod and rolled her eyes. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you," Morgan said, turning back to look at her. She said it a little too nicely, but smiled a real smile when she looked at Rose. "Are all four of you getting your hair and nails done, or just Alice?"

"I was wondering if you had a special package deal or something. I definitely want Bella to get her hair done and nails are a must, but I think it would be better if you could get us a discount." Alice asked, her voice hopeful and eyes wide in persuasion.

Morgan laughed and walked behind the counter. "Of course I can't resist that, so I'll give you a special price if all four of you get hair, nails, and even a small tan done!" She compromised. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Rosalie, who was glaring at Tanya.

"What do you say Tanya? You want a free make-over on me?" Alice sighed, looking over her shoulder at her.

She smirked and walked over to the nail-polish display. Already picking out the colors she wanted. "Of course I can't say no to money being spent on me."

Alice rolled her eyes again and turned to Morgan to say, "I'm guessing that's a yes. I think I'll just get my hair and nails."  
She looked at Rosalie to see what she wanted, which she replied the same to. And I decided that a tan wouldn't look so good on me, because I had been pale all my life, so I decided the same as both Rose and Alice.

"What about you Tanya?" Alice asked tiredly.

"I'll get the whole package. I need a tan. Unlike you three, I don't like being freakishly pale."

"What's freakish is whatever kind of specie you are." Rosalie said to her. Everyone laughed under their breath and Tanya only glared.

"Alrighty then. I'll just get the other girls out her and we can start with your nails. Then we'll do hair and a tan for Ms. Denali." Morgan informed us, a little giggle still escaping her.

Alice laughed out loud. "Sounds good." Alice confirmed.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later and my hands were freshly painted. I had decided to go for a simple French-tip. It actually made your hands look very elegant and I liked how it looked. I wiggled my fingers again as they dried, and watched as they glistened in the light.

I looked at myself through the mirror again and grimaced when I saw Morgan behind me with a pair of scissors.

"So how are we going to do this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow with a smile.

"Ummm, well I…I really don't know how I want it cut. I've never really done anything different to it." I admitted. A slight blush crept on my cheeks and she laughed.

"Then we'll go simple. I can do layers all around starting from your chin and cut about four fingers worth of your hair. It's pretty long so it won't be all that much when you look at it." She suggested.

"That sounds fine." I agreed, actually excited that I was doing something different to my hair.

"Maybe it'll be easier to style it now!" Rosalie yelled from behind me. I laughed when I thought about all the times she'd complained about my hair and how there was too much.

"This is for you Rose!" I teased. I heard her giggle and closed my eyes as Morgan began to change my look.

"I can take you ma'am, if you'd like?" I heard one of the girls who worked here ask.

I opened my eyes and saw her talking to Tanya, who looked up from the magazine she was reading and nodded.

"No!" Morgan yelled suddenly. I jumped lightly in my seat and turned my head to look at her. "I, uh, I'm almost done with Bella and I can take her in a couple minutes. Why don't you start with Rose's hair first?" she said to her. The girl nodded and Tanya sat back down slowly. Her eyes narrowed and questioning.

Alice hadn't really informed me about all that we had planned so I was kind of confused as well. I looked towards her and saw her exhale a breath of relief.

She saw me looking at her so I raised my hands and mouthed what. She only looked at Morgan and then at Tanya. She pointed to her hair and I finally understood. I gave her thumbs up and waited for my hair to be finished.

"All done!" Morgan announced.

I opened my eyes and looked at my wet hair, noticing that it was shorter but not enough to make me feel weird about it. My hair did start from my chin, but it was a little harder to see all the other layers.

"Because it's your first time here, Rachel can style your hair and do your make-up if you want. It's on me." She said sweetly when she noticed me messing with my hair. She probably realized I was thinking of a way to deal with it later.

I opened my mouth to say yes when Alice squealed somewhere in the store. "You need to take that offer Bella! She'll do a great job on you!"

Morgan and I laughed and I shook my head. "Because Alice is just pushing me to do it, then I think I'll take the offer." I said to her.

She nodded and walked over to Rachel, who smiled at me and took out a blow dryer. I waited patiently for her to finish and sat still as she began my make-up.

"You never sit still when we're doing your make-up!" Alice whined. Rosalie laughed in agreement and I smiled.

"So what will you like me to do with your hair?" I heard Morgan ask Tanya. My smile grew even wider as I realized this was going to be good.

"I want my bangs cut a little shorter and just straight across from the back. I don't want it too short, only about three fingers." She said.

"Ok." Morgan replied simply as she started to cut.

It only took about half an hour for Rachel to finish with me, she turned me around in the chair and I gasped when I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was in beautiful waves. Some long and some short as I pulled one down and saw it bounce back perfectly. My make-up was done flawlessly. She had done a golden-brown on my eyelid, which brought out my own color brown from my eyes. And which matched the brown shirt I was currently wearing. My eyelashes were long and my lips a light pink. Everything unnoticeable, yet so striking.

For the second time in my life I actually felt like I belonged with Alice and Rose. I actually felt beautiful.

"You like it?" Rachel asked, biting her lip.

I squealed, just how Alice would, and stood up from the chair to give her a hug. "I love it!"

"I'm glad you do." She laughed.

I walked over to Rosalie and Alice who whistled when they saw me. "Damn Bella! You look gorgeous!" Rosalie complimented, her nails and toenails glistening a bloody red. I giggled and sat next to Alice who gave a nod of approval.

"Thank you!" I said happily. We all laughed and Rose stood up to get her hair done.

"Ok Tanya, you're all finished. You just need to wait for a couple minutes so your hair will dry."

I turned to look and saw Tanya with pieces of tin foil in her hair. She stood up and walked over to sit on the chair, waiting for her hair to dry.

"Tanya, why don't you come to the back with me and pick out the color you want for your tan? I need to set up the machine in a little bit." Morgan said to her about fifteen minutes later. We were all pretty much finished since we had been in here for about two hours now.

"Ok." She sighed out. She put the magazine down and followed Morgan to where I assumed there was a little tanning area. The tanning would be sprayed on, just like most people liked to do it. But most importantly, how we wanted her to get it.

I was actually surprised that she had gone along with all this. I would of thought it would have taken Alice almost all day to even convince her to get a haircut. Her decision for getting a tan was all on her, and it was working out perfectly. I looked at Rosalie and she laughed. I smirked and looked back to see Tanya disappearing behind a wall.

"Twenty bucks says she cries." Alice bet after we knew she couldn't hear us.

Rosalie laughed again. "Fifty and I say she yells. I feel bad for Morgan, she's gonna get the worst of it."

"Oh, don't worry. I prepared her for the worst. She understands our…necessity though."

"So how exactly are you going to make this seem like it was an accident? I mean, one person can't have that much bad luck in a day." I asked, brushing away the small strands of hair that where coming onto my face.

Alice waved her hand around, as if to erase all that I had just said. "Don't worry. We'll come up with something. Right now I'm just focused on seeing her reaction."

I turned to look forward again on my chair and waited, just waited to see what was going to happen in the next half hour.

* * *

"Ok Tanya, you are all finished," Morgan yelled out. She had been out here with us a couple seconds before, but had gone to the back to tell Tanya her time was up in the tanning booth. "I gave you a couple more seconds then you needed, but I'm sure- Oh my gosh…" We heard her gasp suddenly.

We all stood up and almost ran toward the door, stopping just before we would actually enter the room.

"What?" We heard Tanya ask.

"I think I…I might have…" Morgan began to say, but every time she would try and finish a sentence she'd stop in nervousness.

"She can really act." Rosalie mumbled quietly. I covered my mouth in shock when Tanya began to walk out hurriedly.

"What the hell are you-" She walked out saying, stopping abruptly when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

She gasped, her hand slowly rising up to touch her face. Her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped open in shock. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" she yelled out suddenly.

Her skin was no longer its pale-ish color. Now it was more of an orangish-yellow, that made her skin look fake and more or less like make-up. This was seriously ridiculous…

"Tanya I am so sorry. I must of added the wrong color or-" Morgan began to apologize.

"How in the world does this even happen! Do you not know how to do your damn job!" Tanya yelled stomping over to her.

"I'm sorry ok! Mistakes happen and it's not like it's permanent!" Morgan yelled back. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I can give you a scrubbing cream that usually works when things like this happen. You just need to use it everyday for about two weeks and I'm sure you'll be fine."

Tanya laughed dryly. "Two weeks? You really think I want to walk around here looking like this? I have school next week!"

I giggled softly and turned around so she wouldn't see me. This really sucked! But she deserved every minute of it.

"Just get this crap out of my hair! I want to leave now!" She shouted, sitting on a chair and waiting for Morgan to remove what looked like a black bath cap.

Her hair spilled out slowly and this time everyone in the room gasped out loud. Her beautiful strawberry blonde waves, where now a bluish-grey. Morgan really had messed with her highlight hair dye.

She grabbed the cap forcefully and threw it across the room. She stood up without a word and walked out of the hair salon, opening the door to Rosalie's car and slipping inside.

Alice let out a sudden laugh and I jumped. "That was freakin awesome!" She yelled, walking over to hug Morgan.

Rosalie laughed and walked over to me. "Best way to mess with someone who thinks they're perfect is their appearance first. Then we work our way in." She explained to me. I guess she could see the unsure expression on my face. I had, in a way, lost reason of why we were doing all this. I guess something like that always happened when you knew you were doing something bad. Once you were finished doing it, you kind of questioned whether or not it was the right thing to do.

Then again, it also made you feel pretty damn good! If she was going to play this kind of game with me, then I shouldn't be afraid to play back! I was finally making my own rules in this twisted game.

* * *

**A/N: Soo what do you guys think! Too unrealistic or was it the perfect amount of drama. Don't worry, we'll have more of what just happened in the next chapter and even see Edward's reaction. And as a little gift to all you because I know I don't update very often, I will give you a little part from the next chapter! Please review, k! I know you guys can do better than just five reviews! **

**Love,**

**-Edward Is My Lullaby**

**Preview of next chapter:**

** "I cannot believe you," I laughed dryly. "You do all this crap to me and I don't say a word to him. But the second I decided to fight back, you just go running to try and get him on your side!"**

** "So you did do this Bella?" he asked, his eyes piercing into mine.**

** I swallowed hard and looked away, nodding. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say…**


	18. Chapter 18:Seeing it For What it is

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Seeing it For What it is

**B.P.O.V**

The ride back to the Cullen's was very unpleasant. We were all quiet, and Rosalie didn't even feel like turning the radio on. I was sitting in the back with Tanya, but I couldn't see her face because she was looking out the window. I could hear her sniffling every couple minutes, a good guess that she was crying.

I only stared out of my window as we drove too. I was so used to the trees and the green that it wasn't much for me to stare at anymore. I sighed and looked to my left, catching a glimpse of myself in the rearview mirror. I smiled slightly when I saw my reflection. I loved the way I looked today, and that did wonders to your self-esteem. "Alright, we're home." I heard Alice say lightly. I looked straight again and caught her looking at me from the mirror. She signaled her eyes toward Tanya and bit her lip. She either felt sorry, which I highly doubted, or she was just as scared that Edward was going to be pissed. She had been crying since we left the salon place and that had been about twenty minutes ago. I hadn't really thought about Edward's reaction to all this.

Rosalie parked the car into the driveway, and as soon as she stopped Tanya threw her door open and almost ran into the house. Her now gray hair was in a ponytail, bouncing up and down as she tried to dash inside. Before she even made it to the door, Edward was already grabbing her hand. I could see his worried face as she threw her arms around his neck and cried. He looked confused so I'm sure he hadn't seen her hair yet, and she had put on her sweater to hide most of her arms. We really did hit the ball out of the park. Her appearance was what was most important to her.

Edward looked at the rest of us as we got off the car. I only ducked my head and closed the car door.

She disentangled his arms from him and turned around to glare, an icy cold glare. He grabbed her hand again and she turned to look at him.

"Tanya what is wrong?"

"Why don't you ask your stupid girlfriend?" She yelled, before running into the house.

I looked at Rosalie and she just rolled her eyes. "Bella didn't do anything," she said, before Edward could even ask what that meant. "We just had some trouble at the beauty salon and she's blaming it on us. It's not our fault she has bad luck."

Edward looked at me and I nodded slowly. He narrowed his eyes slightly and I looked away. "I should go check on her." He decided, already walking back inside.

"No!" I yelled out suddenly, not even aware that this was coming out of _my_ mouth. "I can go. I'm sure she needs a girl to talk to anyway." I mumbled. Wow, I really was afraid that she was going to say something to Edward.

I didn't look at Edward as I walked past him, afraid he would see my face and figure out everything. She was making such a scene…

I walked slowly to Edward's room, where I'm sure she was. I heard slight sobbing coming from his bathroom, and I sighed when I knew I had been right. I walked in quietly and slowly when I saw the door propped open. I could see her clearly in front of the mirror. She hadn't seen me yet, so I stopped.

She was crying, scrubbing her arm roughly with a towel. The small towel she was using was already tinged a bright orange, her face streaked with angry tears.

I could of just turned around and left her be, but then I would of suggested this to Edward for nothing. It was now or never.

"Tanya…" I called lightly.

Her head shot up and she glared. She threw the towel in the sink and walked toward me.

"Look what you _did_!" She shrieked, pulling off her hair band and letting her hair fall loose. I wasn't expecting her to be so loud so I flinched.

"Tanya, you need to-" I started off saying, but she didn't let me finish.

"You stupid bitch!" She came closer to me and I backed away as instinct.

"Well that defeats my purposes for even trying to help you," I spit out at her. I wasn't going to try and comfort her either way, but I was at least going to give her some tips to get the stupid color out of her hair a little quicker. Maybe if I told her how, she would stop with the crying. But one thing was for sure; I wasn't going to take her insults. "It's not my problem anyway."

She grabbed my wrist forcefully before I could turn away.

"Not your problem?" she I snapped. I snorted and stepped closer to her. "How in the world do you even know this was my fault? Ever think that maybe you picked the wrong hair dye, or possibly the wrong tanning color! It happens Tanya!" I yelled.

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes, because I'm just supposed to believe that this all happened to me on accident! The one day that I go out with you and your little sluts I come back looking like this!" She hissed, another tear falling. "And don't think I wont tell Edward about this. He'll finally see what kind of girl you are."

I laughed dryly. "Wow. So when I finally decide to go ahead and fight back, you decide to tell. Very grown up Tanya. You can't even fight your own damn battles!"

"I can't? You have Rosalie and Alice helping you every step of the damn way! So who really can't fight for themselves Bella?" she yelled back.

I only glared, because she was right. I couldn't even talk to her without needing someone's help. But wanting to have the upper hand, I just couldn't stop from saying something back. "Well then I'm glad they helped me, because then I wouldn't have been able to accomplish this." I nodded my head toward her and turned around to walk out.

It wasn't until I began walking when I noticed Edward standing next to the doorframe. I jumped and my eyes widened slightly.

"So you did do this to her?" he asked. He sounded surprised, and his eyes were fixed solely on me.

"Edward I-" I started off, my throat already feeling tight and raspy.

"Bella, I asked you what happened and you just went along with what Rosalie said!" He said loudly.

I looked down, not saying anything but not denying it either. There wasn't much I could even say at this point.

"Edward look at my hair, I don't even know how I'm going to get it back to my own color. And this is going to take weeks to come out of my skin." Tanya cried behind me.

I rolled my eyes and looked back up, swallowing hard when I noticed he was still looking at me.

He shook his head ready to walk past me. "Edward…" I whispered grabbing onto his hand.

I looked up feeling the tears threatening to spill over. I only breathed out a painful breathe when he stepped away from me. He didn't yank his arm away from my grasp, but instead gently pried my fingers from his wrist. It still hurt all the same.

He walked past me to her. To comfort _her_, just because her hair was a different color, and I was the stupid one who let everything slip out and make it seem like it was my fault. I wasn't going to let that just happen, even if Edward didn't believe me.

I shook my own head and turned toward them, a tear of my own now slipping down my face. "So why don't you tell him your side of the story then? I mean punishment comes to those who deserve it." I said to Tanya. She looked surprised, but quickly hid it with a frown.

"I didn't do anything to deserve this. I was trying to be your friend and-"

"Why don't you tell the truth and stop trying to be the victim here!"

"Bella, please stop." Edward sighed out, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. "Maybe you should just go before all this becomes any worse." He said. His eyes focused on the ground.

The pain in my chest was unbearable now. I hated that feeling you got in your throat where you couldn't even talk anymore, because you wanted to cry so bad. The exact reason why I just stayed quiet and stared at him disbelievingly.

"What in the world is going on here?" I heard Rosalie say behind me.

I turned to look and saw both her and Alice at the door. They saw my face, which I'm sure matched what Tanya's looked like earlier, and glared in Edward's direction.

"What did she tell you Edward?" Alice asked.

Edward glared at his own sister and my heart sunk deeper. My heart? What in the world was I…

"You're really going to ask that question, when all three of you worked together to plan all this? She hasn't done anything to deserve any of this!"

Alice laughed dryly "Oh she deserves this and so much more."

"Get out Alice!" Tanya said angrily.

"Ahh and the true Tanya reveals herself now." Rosalie joined in.

"She's not revealing anything." Edward defended her confidently.

Alice was about to answer but I grew angry. "How do even know that Edward?" I asked. I didn't raise my voice or pressure him to answer the question, but instead asked it lightly and waited for him to answer.

He looked at me and I raised an eyebrow. "Because I know her better than anyone, and I know she wouldn't do anything to be mean or hurtful." He said. She smirked lightly behind him.

"Right," I said. I nodded and just wiped the tears from my face. "You apparently don't know anything," I started off. I turned around and lifted my shirt. "Its nothing now, but imagine the cuts I had on my back before they were scars. I guess you really don't like to cut your nails, huh Tanya?" I asked her directly.

Edward walked over to me and touched my back, running his fingers softly over the nail marks that were now white scars.

I looked him in the eyes, and didn't move away. He needed to see her for what she really was. "Your family doesn't like her for a reason Edward. They don't like to be around her because she acts one way when you're with her and another when she's alone with us. I understand that she's your best friend, but you can't just ignore what people say because you have doubts."

"Edward you seriously don't believe that I did that, right?" Tanya asked, coming next to him and tugging on his arm. I was still looking at him, and he hadn't taken his eyes off me.

"She showed me those marks a day after she got them Edward. And she didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to feel like you had to pick a side." Alice defended me.

Edward looked so torn and doubtful. I knew he wanted to believe me, but I was talking about someone he had known his whole life, someone who had always been there for him growing up. I wasn't going to be the bad girlfriend and make him choose.

"And I still don't want you to now. That's not why I'm telling you this. I'm just tired of having to hide things, and lie and act like someone I'm not." I said. It was what I had been keeping in for the past three months.

"You're a liar Bella, and all you're trying to do is ruin the relationship we have because you're jealous!"

"No I think you're talking about yourself Tanya. She hasn't tripped anyone with a glass plate in their hand just to get a point across, or sabotaged the meat at dinner to embarrass anyone. Those are all your faults, and you should admit to them." Rosalie said fiercely. That was not how I had wanted to tell him…

**E.P.O.V**

The thought of possibly losing someone that I had known all my life was a hard thing. Tanya had always been there for me. Whenever I needed to get away from things at home, she was always the person I would go to. But to know that she had turned into someone so different without me knowing was even harder to accept. I had met Bella, and she was…the most important person to me now. Tanya did make me happy, but with Bella, it was like I didn't want to do anything with my life if she wasn't in it. A feeling that scared the crap out of me, but felt so good all the same. And the thought of her getting hurt by anyone or anything angered me so much.

I turned to look at her, a glare on my face. I rarely became this angry for any reason at all. "You tripped her?" I asked, my arm slipping around Bella's waist. Just thinking about that plate breaking near her face was enough to make me want to hold her and never let her go.

"Edward you just need to listen to my side of the story and you'll see that I didn't really mean that." Tanya said, eyes pleading.

"She could have hurt herself Tanya! That plate could of shattered everywhere!"

"You haven't even heard what I have to say and you're already yelling!"

"There's a reason for that! You've been doing all these things behind my back, and here I am pressuring Bella to try and become friends with you. She had a good reason to not want to do that!"

She laughed dryly. "Yes, because it's all about Bella. Bella's always right about everything and she's the one telling the truth." She said sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes. "That's the only thing you've said today that's true all the way." I growled.

Her face crumpled into hurt, knowing that the words she had chosen had backfired. "I'm sure you've thought that since you met her, so it doesn't upset me as much. I just didn't know I was so easily replaceable."

"Stop trying to use that as an excuse." I said exasperatedly. She had used that before, when she'd lied to Bella about us being together. That's what she wanted to use to fix everything.

"I'm not using it as an excuse. That's just how I feel Edward." She pleaded.

"Tanya, I don't- I really don't even know what to say." I said, my voice low now. "We've been best friends for years Edward. You can't just believe that I'm really like that."

"I didn't Tanya. But I guess you've changed, and you didn't let me know. To find out like this, it just- it makes me feel like I'm not your friend. Like I don't know you."

"I think we just need to give this some time and-"

I shook my head; this just wasn't something I wanted to deal with. She so easily went throughout the years being a different person than I thought she was. One that was manipulative and mean. Someone I always said I didn't want it my life.

"I don't think that would fix anything…"

"Edward don't-"

"I think you should leave." I said. She stared at me, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You want me to leave?" She asked slowly.

I nodded looking away from her.

"Just like that," She continued, "We're done. This easily you're going to forget about years of friendship?" She said, her voice breaking several times.

"Friends don't do these types of things to one another. They don't go around hurting people they care about. And that's what you've been doing all these years." I said angrily.

"Edward…" Bella whispered beside me. I looked down at her and she shook her head. Even with all that Tanya had put her through she still didn't want me to hurt her this much. She was so unpredictable and I was dying to know what she was thinking.

"I don't need you defending me," Tanya said to Bella, coldly. "You're the reason we're even in this position."

"This would of happened sooner or later." Rosalie said, coming to stand beside Bella. "Now I really think you should leave."

She looked at me one more time, but I didn't budge. I wasn't going too.

"Fine." She whispered and left, bumping my shoulder as she did so.

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky sigh. That was harder than I thought it would be.

**B.P.O.V**

Rosalie and Alice gave me a quick hug as they left the room. I needed to talk to Edward because the guilt was just killing me.

He turned toward me and I gave him a weak watery smile. "That was not how I wanted this to end." I said lightly. A tear fell and I quickly wiped it away.

"Bella, why are you crying? You should be happy. You don't have to deal with her anymore." he whispered sweetly, cupping my chin and pulling my face up so he could see me.

"Edward, how can I be happy when I can see that you're sad. I hate to see you this way. It's killing me that maybe if I hadn't done what I did today then you'd still be best friends with her." Even though she did make my life miserable…

"Bella please stop," He said fiercely, wiping my tears away with his fingers. "Because of you I finally got to see the type of person she really is. You're right. I was always ignoring my families' opinions about her and I shouldn't have. I should have listened, but you do understand that I always saw someone different. I don't know if she's always been that way, but with me, she was the sweetest person you can imagine."

I nodded, bringing his hand to my cheek and closing my eyes. "I know."

He took his hand away from my face and I opened my eyes. He had a questioning look on his face, and what seemed like anger in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked lightly.

He grabbed my hand and sat me on his bed. "I'm just upset that you didn't tell me what was happening sooner. I could have saved you so much trouble. You probably feel like I was such a push-over when it came to her." He laughed lightly. "But if Rosalie and Alice told you to tell me so many times, why didn't you?"

I gave a quiet, short laugh and nodded. "Honest answer?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't want anything short of that."

"I felt like you weren't going to believe me when I told you everything," I said quietly, not looking at him. "I'm so new to your life and you've known her for so long. It just seemed like the decision you would make, choosing her over me."

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I looked up. I complied with what he wanted and sat on his lap, playing with the collar of his shirt. "Bella, that's where you're completely wrong," He said against my hair. He kissed my head quickly and then looked down at me. "You may be knew to my life, but in no way is that a reason for me to pick her. I'm not going to lie, it was hard for me to accept all that she's done and I know that I proved that when I told you that I knew her well enough to know she wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone. But I trust you so much Bella." He said, his eyes showing the exact emotion that I heard in his voice, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was.

"I trust you too. And I promise you that I wouldn't ever do anything to try and separate you from someone you love. I just want you to know that, that isn't the reason of why I did what I did today." I said to him. I wanted him to know that my intention wasn't to pull him away from anyone.

"I know. I trust you, remember?" He chuckled lightly.

"Mhmm…" I laughed. I kissed his cheek and nuzzled my face into his neck, breathing in his delicious scent. He tightened his arms around me and let out a content sigh.

We stayed quiet for a long time, just sitting there together. I didn't exactly know if he was thinking about all that had just happened, but I knew I was. It was still bothering me that he was sad. Ad much as he tried to push it away, he had just told someone close to him to get out of his house. Something that sounded so easy to do, but hurt so much once the words actually came out of your mouth.

Just then I had an idea, I didn't want him to remember the Tanya we had just exposed, but one he had known his entire life. The Tanya I didn't have a pleasure of knowing.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" I heard him say.

I sat up straight and looked smiled. "If you want, why don't you tell me what Tanya was like before? I know it sounds stupid, but I just want you to remember her that way."

He smiled widely and grabbed my face, crushing his lips passionately to mine. It took me a couple seconds to react, but soon enough I was kissing back just as enthusiastically.

When he pulled back, I was breathing hard. I giggled when I realized that hadn't been the reaction I was expecting.

"I'm sorry," He chuckled, "I'm just so lucky I have you as my girlfriend." He explained.

I nodded and cocked my head to the side, as if reminding him of my idea.

He sighed and began, me listening intently to every word he was saying.

**E.P.O.V**

"We went to the park once and my mom turned her back for one minute just to get something," I chuckled, "And next thing you know we're covered in mud from head to toe."

Bella laughed next to me and I smiled. I loved to hear her laugh and especially at the moments I was recalling now. I knew she didn't like Tanya, but her sitting here and letting me go on about all that I remembered meant the world to me.

"You two must have gotten into a lot of trouble together." Bella giggled. She touched my cheek and I nodded.

"We did. But usually it was her fault. She always had the bright ideas that would usually cost me my weekends." I smiled, "That's why my mom isn't very fond of her." I grimaced slightly.

"But it was fun all the same." She smiled.

I sighed, also remembering the times that made me feel much more closer to her than ever. The times that made me so protective of her, and made me feel like it was my responsibility to make her happy. "But what my mom didn't really know is that her parents never really had the…relationship that mine do," I started off. "Her mom never really paid attention to her, her dad was always working out of town to ever get to see her, and her older sister was too much of a snob to be any kind of role model for her." I laughed dryly, shaking my head as I remembered one day in particular.

"She came to my house crying one day. She couldn't even tell me what was wrong because she was crying so hard. It took about a half hour for her to calm down. I was so scared something had happened." I said, remembering everything perfectly.

Bella sat there quietly, waiting for me to continue. I couldn't exactly tell what she was thinking, but I was grateful that she gave me the time to stop.

"When she finally stopped sobbing, I asked her what was wrong and she said that her parents had gotten into a huge fight. Her dad was yelling so loudly at her mom that she got scared and went to see what was wrong. When she peeked her head through the door she saw her dad slap Natalie across the face. She just turned around and ran out of the house, not even thinking twice before she came here."

Bella shook her head, looking down at our entwined hands. "That's horrible." She whispered.

I nodded in agreement and sighed myself. "She kept repeating how much she wished she could fix everything. That it was her fault her parents didn't get along. We were only eight years old and she was already blaming herself for something that wasn't even her doing."

Bella's head shot up and her eyebrows furrowed together. "She was only eight?" She asked.

I nodded. "A month after that her parents split and she was just…so sad. She became so much more independent and in a way it was like she changed. She wouldn't really show when she was angry or sad, just always kind of shielded from everyone. She started to come over much more than before and I felt like she was happy again." I paused and looked at Bella. "I remember promising myself that I wouldn't try and hurt her, ever. I didn't want to be the second thing in her life that made her just miserable."

Bella's eyes dropped and she sniffled. When she looked back at me again, here eyes were filled with tears. She swallowed hard once and then spoke. "Edward I really am sorry for what happened today." She apologized. A tear slipped out and I wiped it away.

"Bella, I made myself that promise because I thought she was so vulnerable and hurt. But I can't help someone who goes around hurting everyone that I love. That just doesn't seem fair to me." I said, thinking in the back of my mind that Bella was one of those people I loved. And I was starting to think about what kind of love that was exactly…

"I just don't want to be the cause of you being hurt." She said, resting her head against my chest.

I quickly inhaled her unique scent and placed a kiss atop her head. "You're exactly the opposite of that." I whispered to her, feeling completely content.

**T.P.O.V**

My tears spilled out uncontrollably as I drove back home. I had never felt this alone in such a long time. I had lost the only person in this world who I thought would always be there for me to fall back on.

I parked my car on the side of the rode when I began to lose sight of the road due to the tears. I screamed out in anger and beat the steering wheel as I sobbed.

"It's all because of your fault! He never would of picked you if I had planned this out right!" I yelled, covering my face with my hands.

Bella really had outdone herself with the little speech she gave. I had really underestimated what she was capable of. And now I found myself losing to my own game.

I breathed in and out evenly as I tried to calm down. I wiped the tears away from my face and let out a breath, closing my eyes.

"Oh but I'm not going to let you win this easily," I said to myself. I opened my eyes and turned on my car, turning back onto the road. "He's still my best friend."

I may have lost the game, but I in no way was done playing.

* * *

**A/N: Isn't she pissed?lol. Well, I owe you all a sincere apology. I haven't updated in such a long time so I think I owe you an explanation along with the apology. School has been so stressful and that's all I pretty much think about 24/7. I have really bad grades in two of my classes and have been working my butt off trying to raise them (a lot of tears and frustration). I'm getting closer and closer to graduating high school and I can't afford to do badly. I tried writing when I had the time but I was so stressed out that it wasn't even fun. I want to give 100% to my stories and I wasn't doing that. So I APOLOGIZE sincerely to all of you who have been waiting and only hope that you can forgive me. I really do love you all!**

**-Edward Is My Lullaby**


	19. Chapter 19:Unknown Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

Chapter 19:Unknown Feelings

**B.P.O.V**

"Wake up, wake up, wake UUPPP!" Alice yelled as she bounced around on my twin size bed. She had been doing this for about two minutes now and I was starting to get irritated by the second. The bed was already as small it could be and she wasn't making it any better!

"How in the world did you get in here?" I grumbled, annoyed. My voice came out in a muffle due to the pillow I was currently under, so I was surprised she had even understood what I had just said.

"Your dad was just leaving for work when I got here so he let me in," She explained cheerfully. "Either way I still would have gotten in here Bella. You can't get rid of me." She continued in a singsong voice. The girl had a creepy talent of being able to unlock any door with just a damn bobby pin. She did it all the time when I invited everyone over and she knew I was alone. It was starting to get old though…

"Alice please let me sleep!" I begged. I lifted my head and squinted to look at the clock. It was four o'clock in the damn morning. I groaned loudly and threw my head back onto my pillow. "We still have three more hours till school starts and I want to spend two of those hours sleeping!"

"It takes me an hour just to do your hair! Three hours is my minimum to help you get ready!" She whined, jumping on my bed once again, this time much more near my face.

"You seriously need sleeping pills Alice." I mumbled tiredly.

"And you seriously need some hyper-happy-cheery-smiley morning pills!" She said in one deep breath.

I laughed lightly at that and closed my eyes. "I don't think Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward would be sane if _two_ of us had that type of personality."

She giggled. "Of course not. NOW OPEN YOUR EYES AND GET UP!" She demanded one more time before jumping off my bed and walking over to raid my closet.

"Hmph." I said, lightly enough so she wouldn't hear me. I groaned again, louder this time, and slowly got up from the bed.

I glared at Alice as I walked by her and snatched my toiletries from my desk harshly. I was not a morning person, and she was about to get the worst of it…

After I took my shower, I headed back into my room to find the outfit I was going to wear today. It was a beige long-sleeved shirt (the weather had started to become much more colder), a nice pair of grey sweatpants with the word Hollister stitched onto the side (the word also a nice beige), finishing off with my favorite pair of brown colored boots. I smiled at her choice for the day and decided against being mean to her for the remainder of my "beautification" process, or as Rose and Alice like to call it "Bella Bella time". Alice had thought it was funny because my name already meant beautiful in Italian. So technically in translation, it meant Beautiful Bella Time. While both of them laughed at they're new stupid catch phrase, I just rolled my eyes.

I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. Why was she being so nice?

She shrugged and rolled her eyes when she realized my facial expression. "You looked much more cranky this morning than any other morning so I decided to be nice. But I'm still doing you're hair and make-up." She finished quickly. As if I hadn't seen that coming.

My smile faded and I pouted as I walked to the chair. "Be quick about it."

"Ya ya." Alice mumbled as she began to blow dry my hair.

When it was finally dry, she looked at me from the mirror and asked, "Curls or straightened?"

I gave a shrug. "Surprise me."

She nodded and started to work on making light waves into my brown hair. When she was finished, she applied a little bit of light brown, sparkly eye shadow onto my eyes and then put on some mascara and eyeliner.

"You can pick your lip gloss for the day." She decided as she put all of her stuff away.

"Lucky me." I said sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at me and laughed when I returned it.

"Will you look at that? We only have ten minutes to get to school. We would have been late if I let you wake up at the time you wanted!" She pointed out smugly, while I applied some light pink lip-gloss.

"Well if I fall asleep in class then I have someone to blame." I countered, giving her a smile.

" Oh that doesn't worry me. I'm sure Edward keeps you entertained during your classes anyways." She winked as she walked out my bedroom door.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but blush. "Whatever Alice."

After making sure we grabbed all we needed, we headed out the door and into Alice's Porsche. Although, like Edward, her driving scared me the ride was much needed because of my poor car.

It wouldn't start the first day of school and when I came back, Jake was taking a look at the engine. The high hopes I had been counting on all day failed me when he said that the engine wasn't reparable and that I would have to get a new car. I wasn't a very happy camper that day.

Edward, on the other hand, was delighted that my car had broken down. He didn't exactly say it to my face but the facial expression he was wearing when I told him said it all. "Bella, aren't you glad it broke down while you were at home and not out in the street? It could have been dangerous for it to suddenly just stop working," he'd said. And when I pouted he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close. "On the bright side, now I get to drive you around everywhere. That's more time that I get to spend with you." After that he had kissed me in a way that made me forget what exactly I had been sad about.

"We are here." Alice announced as she parked the car in the student driveway.

I unbuckled my seatbelt impatiently and opened the car door to get out when I heard Alice's twinkling laugh. "He's not going anywhere Bells." She smirked when she realized I was eager to see Edward.

"Oh, like you're not getting all giggly inside just cus you're gonna see Jasper!" I replied with a playful glare.

She rolled her eyes and then gave me a huge smile. "I would be lying if said no." she giggled.

I laughed and closed the door, almost running toward the front of the school where I knew he'd be waiting.

**E.P.O.V**

We had been in school for almost two months now, and things were so much better than before. Now that Tanya was no longer in my life anymore, my relationship with Bella had become so much better. The lies and fights had stopped, and although Tanya tried to talk to me every now and then I knew that pushing her away was the best thing I could do. My relationship with Bella was the most important thing to me now and I wasn't going to let a girl like Tanya get in the way of that.

Bella had been very nervous the first day of school. Even though she had us to show her around and be there for her if she needed any help, she didn't want to feel like the "new girl." With such a small town like Forks, that was inevitable.

To make her feel better, I had been able to convince the counselor to change some of my classes. It ended up working and she was more than delighted when she found out. In the end she ended up making friends with most of the people we talked with. Of course most of the guys had been bummed out when they realized she was my girlfriend. I got a smirk out of that when I saw they're faces…

I craned my neck to try and see over the people walking by on their entrance to the school. The bell would ring in a couple of minutes and Bella hadn't arrived with Alice yet.

"You're so whipped." Emmett chuckled next to me. Rosalie gave a 'you just noticed' sort of snort and then continued to file her nails as we waited.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You're making me feel all antsy just by looking at you. You're so impatient to see someone you not only saw yesterday." Rosalie explained, as a matter fact, and gave me a smirk.

"Whatever." I said simply. I knew they were right, I was just too afraid to admit it. Not only to them but to myself…

"Bella has you wrapped around her little finger." Emmett laughed.

And she did. Seeing her everyday was the only thing that could brighten up my day, and make me more than excited to see what new things we'd get to do together. It was a feeling that I could pinpoint if I wanted to. I was just afraid to even think the word. Afraid to realize that, in such a short amount of time, everything had quickly changed.

"Here comes you're clumsy girlfriend now." Rosalie laughed.

I could feel my smile grow wider as I saw her walking toward me. Her eyes were trained solely on me, and I was literally counting down the seconds until I could finally have her in my arms.

"GOOD MORNING BELLA!" Emmett yelled loudly. I saw her jump, startled, and the give Emmett a playful glare. And suddenly, I could no longer see my gorgeous girlfriend walking anymore, but instead my big lugnutt of a brother picking her up by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder.

Bella yelled in surprise and grabbed onto his shirt for dear life. When she finally realized what was happening she slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" He complained, and then began to guffaw.

"Emmett! Put me down!" she shouted, pounding on his back with her fists. I could tell she wasn't all that angry about it by the slight smile on her face, but I sure as hell knew he was doing it to piss me off.

"Emmett you moron, put her down!" I growled.

Everyone walking by us was starting to stare, and I was sure that was the last thing Bella wanted. What I wanted was for her to be on the ground and in my arms instead of Emmett's.

"I'll put her down when you admit I was right about what I said a couple minutes ago. Or else you're gonna have to come get her lil bro. Otherwise, this is the way she's getting to her first period," He laughed loudly again. "You're gonna make quite an entrance Bellarina."

I saw Bella's face go pale at the thought of how serious he was being, and then heard Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper (who had just arrived) laughing loudly behind me.

"If you don't put me down right now, I swear you're never going to taste those brownies I was telling you about!" Bella threatened.

Emmett stopped abruptly and Bella smiled in triumph. You could always make Emmett do anything if you mentioned food.

Her happy smile turned into one of shock when he continued to walk. "You'll get over it little sis." He replied.

"Edward!" she screeched, her eyes wide. She was obviously waiting for me to do something.

"Come on Eddie. Almost there." The goofball teased.

"Ok fine. I will semi-admit to what we were talking about earlier." I said with gritted teeth. I glared at him and he smiled wildly.

"Thank you," He said simply, as the bell rang to head to first period. "Alright, fine. You saved yourself from this one Bells." Emmett chuckled. He set her down and Bella glared.

She smacked the back of his head. "You just lost your brownie privileges!" she exclaimed while all of us laughed. Watching Emmett rub the back of his head was really a sight.

I just couldn't believe he had gotten me to admit it. Now that I had said it, I really had something to think about…

**B.P.O.V**

"As for you!" I said, pointing an accusing finger toward my boyfriend and glaring. "You did nothing to try and get me down that walking building!"

He chuckled and came close, placing his hands on my waist. "Good morning to you too darling."

My glare faltered a little at the contact, but I tried my hardest to keep it there.

"He could have embarrassed me in front of the whole class!" I shuddered at the mere possibility.

"What did you want me to do sweetheart? Try to jump on him and make him _run _into the classroom? That would have been much more worse."

My eyes softened and I put my arms around his neck. "Fine, you're right. It couldn't have been that bad anyway. Tripping in gym class last week practically did it for me." I pouted. Tripping with a tennis racket wasn't exactly the safest thing for me to have done. It had ended up hitting me right in the face and making my nosebleed slightly. I'm sure the color of my face was much brighter than the blood running down.

Edward laughed and kissed me, his lips on mine until he felt my pout go away. It didn't take long for me to trail my hands up and knot them in his hair, giving him the good morning kiss I had been looking forward to. I only stop when I hear the warning bell. We only have five minutes to get to class now.

I sigh and pull back, giving him a smile while I lace my fingers through his. I turn around, ready to head to class when he stops me and pulls me back.

"And were do you think you're going?"

"To class." I answer, confused.

He shook his head. "Emmett's little game didn't give us enough time together this morning," he whispered; once he'd brought me close again. "I think it's fair enough that I get to spent some time with my girlfriend."

His fingers brush back the strands of hair in my face and then make their way into my hair completely, his palms cradling my face gently. I press my face closer against his hand and close my eyes. "Mmmm." I say simply, purely content. His hands were so soft and warm that being late to class didn't bother me anymore.

"I don't think I've told you how beautiful you look today."

My eyes opened and I wrinkled my nose. "A little too much make-up for wearing sweats in my opinion."

I felt the rumbling in his chest as he laughed and I smiled. "Alice break into your house again?"

I narrowed my eyes and nodded. "Woke me up early and everything," My eyes lit up when I thought about a certain part of our conversation and laughed. "Don't worry though! We came up with a pretty good plan. You're supposed to keep me entertained during our classes so I wont fall asleep."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he laughed.

I nodded enthusiastically and his hands dropped from my face. I immediately disliked the loss of contact and warmth from his hands. I only became happy again when one of his hands cupped the back of my neck and the other encircled my waist.

"I should begin now then. You look absolutely dead on your feet."

I only had time to let out a giggle before he pulled my mouth to his. I let out a small sigh of happiness, pressing myself as close to him as I possibly could. His body was warm and inviting, the opposite of what the weather was like around us.

Being wrapped around his arms this way made me feel safe. It was something that I couldn't exactly explain. All that I knew was when he pulled away and put his forehead to mine, it was the happiest I had ever felt in my life.

* * *

The first half of my day past in a blur, but getting to fourth period my sleep deprivation was finally starting to get to me. It was one of the classes I didn't have with Edward our little "plan" wouldn't be able to be out in action. I only sighed in relief when the bell finally rang to get to lunch. The only way I was going to wake up was by getting some sugar in me.

"Hey Bella." I heard behind me.

I turned around to greet back when I realized who it was. I held back a grimace and forced a smile. "Hey Mike."

If there would be a prize at the school for being the most rude and annoying jock it would go to him. He was not only a jerk but he also thought he was the best looking guy in the school. Not very true in my opinion, I was dating the most handsome guy in the school. I couldn't help but want to giggle like a schoolgirl at the thought…

Edward had told me about him the first day of school. The way he flirted with every girl that crossed his path and how much of a show off he was during their after-school football practices.

My initial thought was that Edward was just being harsh. He may not have gotten along with him, but he seriously couldn't be that bad. How dead wrong was I… "How's everything going?" He asked flirtatiously, walking behind me a little too close for my taste.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Good." I replied simply, picking up an apple and placing it on my tray.

The worst thing about him was he tried to annoy Edward in any way he could on purpose. The exact reason he tried to flirt with me any chance he got once he figured out I was Edward's girlfriend. And although I gave him no reason to continue the little game he had going, he just wouldn't quit!

"You look very nice today." I could almost see the stupid grin he'd be wearing on his face.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I grabbed my PB and J sandwich and looked up at him to finally end this conversation. I smiled. "Well it was nice talking to you."

I turned away quickly and began to walk toward the table everyone was sitting at. I was only steps away from it when someone pulled on my arm. "Wait." Mike said.

I turned around and stepped backward a little so he wouldn't be touching me. "What?"

"Lauren and Tyler invited me to the beach this Saturday but I know it'll be awkward since they're dating. I was just wondering if you'd like to go with me."

I raised my eyebrows. "You do realize that would be like a double date."

"Of course." He smirked.

Keep your cool Bella…keep your cool. "Not interested Newton." I said turning around. This was the first time he'd actually have the nerve to ask me out and I was seriously annoyed. I was tired of being so damn nice. He was crossing the line.

I turned around and glared at him when he grabbed my wrist this time. "Oh come on Bella. You really need to give me a chance. I'm not as bad as your boyfriend has pointed me out to be."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically " Because I find that very hard to believe. Now why don't you run along and go ask someone who doesn't mind you wasting their time."

He still hadn't let go of me yet, but his grip only tightened when I tried to move away. "Let go." I said between gritted teeth.

He shook his head and smiled cockily. "If you say yes I will. Edward doesn't have to know. You're really hurting my feelings."

I opened my mouth to give him a smart reply but didn't have to when I felt someone grab onto my waist and pull me toward them.

"Why don't you let go of her before I really give you a reason to complain about pain." I looked behind me and saw Edward, his angry glare trained on Mike as he walked up behind me. I only turned back to smirk at Mike when he almost immediately let go of my wrist.

"I was only having a nice little chat with your girlfriend Cullen, no need to get all upset." He said, his hands up like he was surrendering. There was still a smile placed on his face so I knew he was trying anything to get under Edward's skin.

"Well she neither enjoys your company or you touching her so why don't you get lost."

"I will once Bella answers my question," he looked down at me and winked. "So how about this Saturday?"

I heard Edward's growl near my ear and I grabbed onto his arm tightly when I felt him take a step away from me and toward Mike. I didn't want him fighting anyone, especially not him. He just wasn't worth it. "Don't tempt me Newton. I have no problem rearranging your face."  
Mike smirked and then narrowed his eyes. "I'd like to see you try Cullen," he whispered, leaning in toward Edward's face. He pulled back again and grinned annoyingly at me. "See you around Bella."

Edward let out another growl and I turned around. "Edward, he's not worth it. He's only doing that because he knows it makes you mad. Just ignore him." I said quickly. The last thing I wanted was for him to get in trouble because of me. I knew Edward's temper.

"I can't. When it comes to you I can't ignore things Bella. I hate it that he even comes near you," He grabbed my tray and set it on one of the table near us, pulling me close and touching his forehead to mine. "It makes me angry."

"I know it does but fighting isn't the solution," I smiled. "If he does that again then let me take a whack at him. Then he'll know not to come near me again for sure."

He chuckled and kissed me. "Why is it that you're so wonderful?"

I giggled. "Because I have you." I gave him a chaste kiss and smirked. "You're very hot when you're mad by the way," I laughed. "You're even hotter when you're jealous."

"I was not jealous. I just didn't want him touching you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh you weren't jealous? Because I can go back and agree to that date if you wa-"

"Not funny Bella," He said, pulling me back toward him when I started to walk in the direction Mike had left. "And fine. I was jealous. I didn't like that he asked you out while I was in front of you. Or asked you out period."

I shook my head and laughed again. "You're silly. I would never want to go out with him." I wrinkled my nose up in disgust and he chuckled again.

He kissed my nose and then my lips. "Good. Because you're mine."

My heart skipped a beat as I heard him use the word 'mine'. The happiness in me suddenly seemed to burst out from every pore in my body and the smile on my face grew ten times bigger.

"I'm yours." I agreed. And that's when I felt that three words needed to follow after. But I was too afraid to say them…

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! It worked! Updating worked! I am so unbelievably happy that I finally got this thing to update my story! I was starting to get so frustrated at the fact that it wouldn't let me enter my chapters! Thank you guys so so so so much for being patient! I was starting to get worried that you all would think that I was doing this on purpose! My computer was acting stupid! Well, I really hope you guys like this chapter and write reviews! Oh, and so sorry for saying this but I will update this story every other Sunday. It's too hard for me to write two chapters from two different stories in one week! I want to put my all in one chapter before I do another! Again, thank you for being patient and enjoy this chapter! Promise that the next one will have much more drama! Love you guys!**

**- Edward Is My Lullaby**


	20. Chapter 20:Let the Planning Begin

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 20:Let the Planning Begin

**T.P.O.V**

I sat a couple tables away from them in the cafeteria, watching as they all laughed and talked as they ate during lunchtime.

Edward would kiss _her_ every few minutes. Whether it was on her head, lips forehead. Every kiss made me feel like my heart would drop into my stomach. That was nothing compared to the feeling of how alone I felt now that I didn't have him. He wouldn't talk to me. At all. And every time I tried he would push me away.

I fumed again as Bella laughed after he'd whispered something in her ear.

"Do you want to go to Port Angeles today? I hear there's this big sale going on in one of the stores." Lauren said beside me.

I looked away from the Cullen's table and glared at her. "The last thing I want to do is shop Lauren."

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you get over it Tanya? He's not worth it if he let you go that easily."

I smirked. "So why don't you shut up and stop talking about Newton over there. He obviously like's sweet little Bella, so why don't you get over him? He obviously doesn't like you."

It was her turn to narrow her eyes. "He does _not_ like Bella. You know he's just doing it to get on Edward's nerves."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"So are we going to Port Angeles or not?" Jessica asked impatiently. Sometimes I even forgot she was there. She could get annoying at times but she was a pretty loyal "friend". Not that I needed any, anyway. All I wanted was Edward.

"Yes Jess. We'll go." I wasn't going to hear the end of it if I didn't agree.

My eyes shifted to Edward again as I noticed he and Bella getting up from the table. He took her tray sweetly and instead grabbed onto her hand as they walked to the trashcan together.

I stared at them as they walked by us, Edward's eyes never leaving from in front of him. Bella's, on the other hand, met my eyes for a brief seconds. It was enough time for me to give her an icy glare.  
My anger fueled as she gave me a small smile, only looking away when Edward said something to her. I glared at her back as they walked away and I couldn't help but let out a low, angry puff of air.

"I hate her." I mumbled out, pressing my fingers to my temple.

She had taken away the most important thing in my life. The one person who I thought would be there, regardless of what I did. But apparently he was so head over heels for this stupid girl that I had gone too far. And now I had no part of him at all.

_Flashback_

The park was usually filled with kids at this time of the day, but because it was so cold out here there were hardly any.

"Ok you two. Were only going to be here for an hour. Please be careful and don't wander very far."

I tried not to roll my eyes at Mrs. Cullen. I knew she was talking to me when she said that. I always tended to do things that I knew would get us in trouble. And we were only nine…

"Come on Edward!" I yelled as I ran toward the swings.

I saw his crooked smile and laughed when he ran behind me.

"Can you push me?" I asked breathlessly as we finally reached them.

He nodded and I sat on the swing, holding on as I felt him grab the chains and pull me back.

I laughed as I swung, swinging my legs to help me go higher. Edward had already started beside me so a couple minutes later we were competing on who could go the highest.

"Hey Edward, we should see how far we can jump off this!" We were both really competitive so he usually agreed to any competition I would suggest.

"I don't know Tanya. We could get hurt and my mom told us to be careful."  
I rolled my eyes. "Come on you big baby. We won't get hurt!"

I heard him give a loud sigh and I smiled. I was so used to hearing him do that. It usually meant he was giving in and agreeing.

"Ok fine. But let's at least wait until it's not as high so we don't fall very hard."

I listened to what he said and stopped swinging my legs so the swing would start to go lower.

"I think this is low enough!" I decided.

"Ok." I heard him say wearily. I could tell he was scared.

"Ready, one!"

"Two!"

"Three!" I yelled, swinging myself off as hard as I could. It literally felt like you were flying the first couple of seconds and then I saw the ground.

I held out my hands to try and brace the impact, crying out when I felt a sudden pain shoot through my right wrist.

I sat up and held it, tears pooling in my eyes when I moved it in the slightest way. I wiped away a tear as I heard Edward call my name.

"Tanya! Are you ok?"

I shook my head and let out a sob. "No, I think I broke my wrist. It hurts Edward." I cried.

His fingers lightly ghosted over my wrist and I looked up at his face. He looked worried and that made me much more nervous. "Stay here ok. I'll go get my mom." He said soothingly.

I nodded. "Ok."

I watched as he ran toward Mrs. Cullen, stopping and explaining to her what had happened. His arms flailed about in worry as he explained what had happened as I let out another sob of pain…

_End Flashback_

As I thought about that memory, I realized that not once did Edward say 'I told you so' or in any way said to me that it had been a stupid decision. He just sat there and comforted me as the cast was put on my wrist. He was always there for both the good and bad things in my life, and having that suddenly gone was hard. I never realized how much I did need him in my life.

I snapped out of my own thoughts when I heard the lunch bell ring to head to class, a new thought in mind: Just because Bella had gotten what she'd wanted, didn't mean I was going to let her keep it just as easily. She was going to pay, and my planning would begin right when we arrived to Port Angeles today. I finally had an idea.

* * *

When school finally ended, we drove straight to Port Angeles. It didn't take long for us to get there, so I was more than anxious once we had arrived.

"Jessica! I need you to take me to that store you were working in this summer!" I told her as we got off the car.

"_Why_?" She whined. "We're supposed to go shopping Tanya!"

I rolled my eyes. "Will you stop complaining! We'll go once I get what I need!"

"Fine." She agreed with a huff.

We walked past a couple stores before finally getting to the stupid antique store Angela's aunt owned. The dresses were ugly in my opinion but this was part of the plan.

"Hello Mrs. Weber." Jessica greeted as we walked in. A tall woman looked up and smiled when she saw us. Jess, on the other hand, feigned a smile. She must have really hated working here.

"Hi Jessica. It's nice to see you here."

"Likewise. We just wanted to browse around and look for some dresses. I told my friends that there's some beautiful ones they might-"

"Actually," I cut in, taking out my phone. "I saw one a couple weeks ago that I really really liked."

Both Lauren and Jessica furrowed their eyebrows in confusion as I walked by them to show Mrs. Weber the picture.

"Oh, that one is beautiful. But I hate to say that, that one's already on hold dear. My niece is keeping it for a friend so I can't sell it."

"Is there a possibility you might have another one in the store?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. Sorry."

I was burning with anger inside, but I kept it in. Instead, I gave her a sad smile and shrugged. "Ok, thank you." I turned around and gritted my teeth, ready to walk out.

"We do have one very similar to that though." She said quickly, before we were anywhere near the door.

I turned around with a happy smile. "Really?" My voice went higher than usually so she would think I was really that excited about an ugly dress.

She nodded. "The beading is a bit different and it's not strapless, but I'm sure we can fix that. The straps I can easily take off and it'll look almost exactly like the one you wanted. If you want it strapless that is…"

I gave her a wide smile. "Thank you so much! And yes I would like it strapless. That's one of the things I love about the other one."

She nodded and smiled. "Ok then. If you'll just follow me so you can try it on."

She turned around and walked toward the dressing rooms. I smirked as I walked by Lauren and Jessica. "Get to work ladies. You need to fine yourselves some dresses." I whispered.

Both speed walked to catch up to me. "Why?" Lauren asked, an annoyed look in her face.

"Because if you want to get under the Cullen's skin, then we need to really work at it. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie got dresses from here for their Halloween party."

Jessica's eyes light up in understanding and I gave a sigh. _Took you a while_, I thought.

"You're getting a dress exactly like the one Bella's." She replied.

Lauren gave me a grin. "Ahhh, now I see where this is going," Her smiled fell and was replaced with a frown. "Wait, how do you even know we'll be invited? Edward doesn't even look at you let alone is he going to want us there."

I narrowed my eyes. "Thanks for the reminder Lauren," I sneered. "Believe me, we'll get to that." I said, once she'd rolled her eyes. "This is only the beginning of my planning."

"What if Bella doesn't get the dress?" Jessica mumbled.

"Oh she will. If you say she practically fell in love with it when she put it on, then she'll get it. Rosalie and Alice wouldn't be able to say no."

Lauren gave a laugh and I smirked. "You have all of this planned out, don't you?"

"Every single detail."

And Bella wouldn't even see it coming…

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this one is shorter than the rest of my chapters but it was necessary, so please don't get mad at me! I needed to put in Tanya's point of view, just so you could see what she was up too! The next chapter will be Bella again, promise! Hope you guys enjoy it and please PLEASE review! It makes me a happy camper! Haha.**

**Love you guys,**

**Edward Is My Lullaby**


End file.
